Perfect Relations
by tonyamic10
Summary: Jacob's life hadn't been easy. He suffered an unspeakable tragedy, and a shocking turn of events, but there had been one constant. Charlie Swan was a rock and there wasn't anyone else he respected more in life. When Charlie's daughter, Bella moves back, will Jacob continue on his current honorable path or will he disappoint those that love him the most? [AU, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N Basically, I thought of this in my sleep. Yep, worked for SM so why not me. I've been in a very weird place with my fanfics lately. I know where they all should go, but I've had a hard time working on them. I wanted to quit or put them all on hiatus a few days ago. Cooler heads offered some advice so that isn't happening just yet. I needed something fresh and new before I altogether lost my J/B muse. I hope it interest a few but the masses would be even sweeter. Please let me know if you like it.**_

 _ **Many thanks to Urban Rose putting a rush on the banner.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Perfect Relations**

 **Summary:** Jacob's life hadn't been easy. He suffered unspeakable tragedies, and a shocking turn of events, but there had been one constant. Charlie Swan was a rock and there wasn't anyone else he respected more in life. When Charlie's daughter, Bella moves back, will Jacob continue on his current honorable path or will he disappoint those that love him the most? [AU, Jacob/Bella]

Chapter 1: Changes Ahead

It was the beginning a unusually hot summer. I had worked all day and patrolled most of the night. All I wanted was to step into the spray of a hot shower and fall straight into bed. I walked up the steps of the white Colonial I'd called home for many months. As soon as I opened the door, the aroma of bacon washed over me.

 _Ahh, I can postpone sleep a little while longer while I feed the beast._

Charlie was sitting at the small table just off the kitchen.

"Hey, don't hog all the food. Your son has returned from a tedious night of stalking predators and is starving."

"There's plenty, boy. Wash up and join me, but I hope you're joking about the predators."

I chuckled. Yep, I was, it was a slow night. I walked over to the sink and soaped up. I rinsed my hands and dried them off with a hand towel. I approached my favorite lady and gave her a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom, this smells great."

My mother was already loading my plate up. I brought the dish over to join my step-father and had a seat.

Mom was an excellent cook, but it wasn't an everyday occurrence that she made a five star breakfast. We all had alternate schedules. Charlie worked. She was an art teacher at school, but did private lessons in the summer. We all kept pretty busy. I ran the only garage in the Forks/La Push area, not to mention I kept up with a crazy pack of wolves since I was their alpha.

"Did I count wrong? I thought your anniversary was next month. We're celebrating early?"

Sarah joined them after shutting off the stove. She sat waffles on the table last. They had it all: eggs, bacon, hash browns, waffles with fruity syrup and a large carafe of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"No, silly, our one year anniversary is the fifth of July. You know that. We're celebrating something entirely different."

"Like what?" I managed to ask with a mouthful of food.

My mother tossed me a napkin and reminded me of the table manners she'd drilled into me since birth.

"Bella," was Charlie's only response.

"Your daughter?"

"Yep, her mother finally got her big break and is going overseas to work with a design firm in Europe. She leaves right before school starts. She considered turning it down because it's a year long commitment and it falls at the beginning of Bella's senior year. After having a three-way family conference over the phone, we've decided she should come here. Finally. I've wanted her back for so long. You know that."

Yeah, I knew how much Charlie cared for Bella. He didn't get to see her very much. Her mother was pretty flighty, but she had been trying to get into the fashion industry since Bella was a toddler. She worked her way up as a seamstress when Bella was small to having a pretty decent job for a designer in Florida. They moved around a lot because of her career ambitions. Charlie usually met them in some neutral location. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her in person. She was small, maybe seven or eight at the time. She was a bit of a tomboy and a pest, if I remember correctly.

I tried to remember, was I four or five years older than her? She was seventeen and I'd be turning twenty-four in January. Bella would have a birthday before then, but damn I was almost six years older. She was a cute kid. Charlie kept a picture of her on the mantle. I thought it was few years old since Bella still had braces on, but I'd seen several old albums when he was feeling sentimental.

I enjoyed the conversation even though I was soon to slip into a food coma after all the food Mom made and I happily consumed. I covertly watched Charlie and Mom giggle and flirt with each other across the table. I was so happy for them. Charlie had been a rock for all of us over the years. It had been almost ten years since the tragedy. My father along with his buddy, Quil's dad had been out fishing. They were commercial fisherman and were killed in a freak accident during a surprise storm. Charlie and Harry stepped up and were surrogate fathers in a sense. They often included Embry as well in our outings since his mom was a bit rough around the edges and Embry had no other father figure to speak of. Charlie made sure we all had a positive male role model throughout those rocky teen years. We did manly things like ballgames, camping trips and fishing, but he also taught us common courtesies and work ethics. He trained us how to be gentlemen as well.

Charlie also watched after our mother, Sarah. It was strictly platonic for many years, but my twin sisters and I started to recognized things were changing after several years. I knew they were resistant in the beginning, because of my father's memory. Rachel and Rebecca called a family meeting before they left for college three years ago. We all believed our mother and Charlie were trying to protect us or keep us from feeling weird about it.

Rachel was the blunt one, she always spoke her mind. "Charlie, when are you ever going to take Mom out on a date? I mean, seriously, I thought five years was long enough and now we're going on seven."

"Rachel," Mom chastised her but the burning blush on her cheek gave us the proof we'd been waiting for. She was dying to be asked.

Charlie stuttered and stumbled over his words. He'd helped our entire family through so much. He did the father/daughter thing at school dances. He scared the life out of a few boys when they came for dates by wearing his full police gear, gun belt and all. He already was a second father to all us Black kids, so I told him exactly how much he meant to us. I had no idea just how crazy life was about to get and that I'd need him even more.

"You make Mom smile. I miss Dad everyday, but I can't help but think he'd want her to be happy as much as we do. What Rachel, Rebecca and I are trying to say, is you have our blessing."

We gave them the space and privacy they needed to talk it out. Charlie and Mom were official from that day on. The twins went away to college soon after. I'd been satisfied with night classes and working on taking over the failing garage I worked for. I knew exactly how I was going to turn it around.

I wasn't planning on a coven of vampires moving back to the area and me and all my friends exploding into large, four legged beasts, but that's exactly what happened right before my twenty-first birthday. The council had a lot of explaining to do. Harry Clearwater went to the top of my shit list. He'd known but hoped it wouldn't happen to all of us. He spent almost everyday around most of us but never gave us any inclination at the possibility. He got a double whammy when his only daughter phased as well Seth, breaking apart all preconceived notions. Old Quil was just as guilty. It happened in sequence one after the next.

I insisted on telling Charlie. He and Mom were moving fast. I knew eventually they wanted to get married and us to move into town. The girls were already acting like they wouldn't return to the res. They liked college and the city life a little too much. Mom said the house was mine, but I had a vision of changing it up quite a bit. Jared and Paul agreed to help me renovate it into the ultimate bachelor pad. That was their term, not mine.

The council said no at first. They had the nerve to call Charlie an outsider. He practically raised half my pack over the years. Sam and Paul both had abusive drunks for fathers. Charlie helped us all out in one way or the other. Harry pushed back because he agreed with me, so they finally caved. Their future chief was soon to be Charlie's step-son, so one night I brought him over to the house and told him the whole story. Mom already knew by then. She had grown up around the legends, but she didn't realize they would come to life for her son. Charlie took it fairly well. He and I split a case of beer that night and I practically had to drag him to the couch but it was no biggie. I didn't even feel a buzz. That was a kicker, I was almost legal drinking age and it didn't do a thing for me.

The reservation school lost the last bit of funding it needed and closed up soon after I graduated. After finally meeting with the head of the coven, I learned of his intentions to send his so-called kids to school. I didn't like it but at least I knew Seth, Collin and Brady would be in school with them and make sure they behaved. I gave a stern warning, one slip up and they were gone. Dr. Headleech Cullen had donated a bunch of dough to the hospital and they were adding on. They were opening several new clinics and expanding the women's unit as well as a rehab center. Forks has a large aging population so he was seen as a savior of sorts by the community. I coudn't wrap my mind around him wanting to be around all these humans and still not be tempted. I'd read for days through the archives to get a better sense of what his coven was about.

It turned out they gave us very little trouble or concern, but nomads were another story. We had a few injuries in the beginning but we kicked vampire ass most of the time. The numbers had dwindled but we still caught some roaming our lands. I made one alteration to the treaty when I decided to move to town after Charlie and Mom got married. The Cullens agreed. I would phase in Forks if I damn well pleased, and as long as they left me and my family alone, I would do them the same courtesy.

* * *

I offered to help Mom clean up after that delicious meal, but Charlie said he'd get it. I had the guys manning the garage, but I'd probably go in around three just to check up on them. Sometimes Quil and Embry got to goofing around when I wasn't there to keep them in check. Wasting time wasn't allowed. Time was money to me and I was one of the youngest business owners in the county. I got that way by taking work and responsibility seriously, traits Charlie taught me.

Charlie met me at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, I know you need your rest, but can I say one more thing?"

"Sure Charlie. What is it?"

"Your Mom says I'm worrying for nothing, but Bella hasn't had the most traditional life. She's pretty quite and shy. I'm not sure if she's got a chance to make too many friends with all the moving. I was just hoping you'd help her out if you can."

"Of course, but she's a kid. We won't exactly run in the same circles."

"Yeah, sure I get that, but she'll be in Seth's class. Pass the info to him and I will too next time I see him." He grimaced when he mentioned the inevitable. "And you know she'll be around the Cullens. It's bad enough your mother actually teaches them. I was so relieved this is the last year any of those freaks would be at the school. I don't know how I'm going to stand thinking about my daughter there as well."

I held up my hand. He didn't have to worry. "Oh, they know better. Like Mom, Bella will live in the same house with me. Well, at least for a few months." I hoped to have the renovated house done by the spring. "Seth, Collin and Brady will be close at all times. They claim they only want to live in peace. None of them will go near Bella, I'm sure with that extra scent of wolf. There's only supposed to be three enrolled this last year too."

Charlie patted my shoulder. "Thanks son, I can always count on you. Just imagine, in a couple of months, you'll have another sister. Should be fun, huh? I can tell you miss Rach and Becca."

I laughed before heading to my room. I missed the twins sometimes. I thought about that stringy-haired, metal mouthed girl on the mantle. Of course, I meant it. I'd make sure she was safe. If she was too shy to make friends that was another thing. I wasn't going to babysit her. Mom was right, Charlie was a worrier.

 _Sister?_ Yeah, like I needed another one of those. Two at once when I was three was enough. I figured it would be more like she did her thing, I did mine. For once before falling asleep, I thought about something else. Bella had really soulful eyes, like rich chocolate pools. If I stared too long, I felt like I was melting. I used to only notice her funny smile and uncontrolled brown hair. Weird, I'd never noticed that before. I chalked it up to fatigue. Bella would be here before the end of summer. It was cool, no big deal. Charlie and Mom were excited, but this strange stirring in the pit of my stomach told me, so was I.

 ** _~Thanks for reading._**

 ** _FYI-absolutely no such thing as imprinting in this story._**

 ** _I'm in a delicate place, so any encouragement helps. Do you want this story? Cuz if you do, I might have engaged my kinky buttons for this plot. Be honest, you know the premise is totally hot._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A/N In response to a few reviews, I don't think I ever write my Twilight characters completely OOC, but I might play around with a few things in this one. Same pack, but Jake is/was always alpha. I upped his age, and did something similar with the other main characters, like the wolves. Clarification: non imprint story. You won't even hear the word. If Bella was Jacob's imprint, then everyone (Charlie) would be like, "Alright then, that's the way it is." So no to that. Where's the fun there? Also, when I said kinky, some of you got excited, others were frightened. I only meant, step-siblings having the hots for each other is fairly up there on my kink-meter. It might not be for everyone. Let's just wait and see how this develops, but there will not be whips, chains, gags or cotton candy. I'm not that type of writer. I hope that clears up some of my intentions because all else will have to be answered by reading. I'm very excited with the responses. I had way more reviews and comments than I was anticipating. You all rock and my muse has been reawakened.**_

Chapter 2: Here Comes Trouble

"Mom, jeez, you act like the queen is coming here to live with us. Why the hell do I have to clean my room?"

Mom slapped my shoulder, "Because, you just do?"

"She's never going to be in my room, so why bother?"

"Just in case, you never know if she'll see through the open door. Your bedrooms are just across the hall. So help me, you better keep that bathroom tidy too."

We'd been over this all summer. She left no stone unturned when it came to clutter or messes. Charlie had a lower level addition completed before the wedding. He and Mom had a spacious suite off the kitchen. I ended up with his old room and Bella was getting the spare room. I think it had originally been hers when she was a baby. Mom and Sue had gone nuts redecorating it. They sent Bella tons of emails and texts but as far as I could tell, she always responded, "Oh anything's fine. Please don't go to any trouble."

Charlie said Bella was pretty easy going and not fussy, but I think my mother had some sort of hidden competition going on and wanted to impress her step-daughter. She thought since Renee was in high fashion, Bella was used to beautiful things.

I did my best for about thirty minutes folding clothes and clearing off my dresser but I wasn't going to overwork myself on my day off. Mom stuck her head in the door.

"Much better. You get an E for effort." She changed the subject quickly. "Do you know that Bella's into design as well?"

I thought Charlie mentioned it but I wasn't paying attention. "You mean clothes, like her mom?"

"No, she's more into room and home design. She wants to be a decorator."

"Then why not wait and let her decorate herself?"

Mom said she could change anything she desired, but she didn't want to present her with that dingy peeling wallpaper and an ancient quilt from Charlie's grandmother. "A teenage girl needs something more modern and trendy. A girl's bedroom is her sanctuary. Don't you remember your sisters' room?"

"No, I never paid attention. I didn't want to go in their room and they sure as hell better stay out of mine. That goes for Bella as well."

"Don't be a grump, Jake. You work too much. When's the last time you took a nice lady out to dinner?"

I just laughed. "Really, that sounds like you're telling me I should get laid. Stay out of my love life, Mom."

"I never said such a thing. My gosh, stop that talk. Bella's going to get the wrong idea from the beginning. Charlie wants this to be perfect and I don't blame him."

"Bella's not even here yet."

Mom said she heard from Charlie. He stopped in Port Angeles for gas and sent her a quick text, so they were really close. He'd driven to Seattle early that morning to pick her up. Some of her things had arrived via FedEx earlier in the week. It was cheaper to ship that way than use the airline. I helped my mom carry the last box up from downstairs. I looked around the room, Mom and Aunt Sue had outdone themselves. The walls were the color of cool steel except for one teal accent wall where the bed was. The bed was mainly black, but with bold, white wavy stripes. There was a plush black rug sticking out from under the bed all the way around. There were pops of color throughout in the form of picture frames and decorative pillows.

"Damn, Mom. This is legit. Maybe _you_ should be a decorator. "

"Thanks, I just used my natural artistic abilities. Bella did admit she liked teal and black. I wanted to send some pictures but Charlie wanted to see her surprise face."

"I think she'll love it, but I got the strange impression, that kid on the mantle isn't quite so trendy no matter what her mother does for a living or her own career aspirations. This might be too much."

"Silly boy, you never pay attention to the small details. I changed that outdated photograph a week ago. Bella would be mortified if she knew her father kept that on display. I put up a more current picture. You're wrong about Bella. She's amazing and glamorous, but still innocent and sweet. She sent Charlie a picture modeling some of her mother's latest designs earlier this summer."

As we descended the stairs, Mom chatted on about what she was planning on cooking for dinner. I only heard _food_ and thought it sounded great. Mom also nudged me again, "And watch your mouth, please. We'll have a young woman around from here on out. Tell that wild pack of wolves the same."

"Sure, sure. Treat Bella likes she's a princess, no one act like themselves. We'll all be uptight, boring assholes and she'll probably be the typical spoiled teenage brat. This sounds great. I might move into the old place before the roof gets put back on."

"Jacob, please. I've never seen Charlie so happy and he's done so much for us. Promise you'll try your best."

"Relax, Mom. I'm teasing. I'll be nice. I'll be the perfect older brother just like I was to Rach and Becca." She frowned.

She was probably remembering all the fights and teasing, Rebecca crying, Rachel saying her first swear word because of something I did. It wasn't going to be like that. Bella was my step-sister. She and I didn't have that sort of history. I doubt I'd ever see her more than five minutes a day. Mom was right about Charlie and I would make sure Bella was safe. She did have to attend high school with a few bloodsucking ticks. She would be protected just as I watched over my mother.

Mom busied herself in the kitchen. I turned on the TV. It was a rarity I had a whole day off from work and the pack. I kicked back in Charlie's recliner. We got it for him last Christmas. It was the shit. I needed to buy one when I moved back in the cabin. There wasn't much on and I was about to click it off to rest my eyes until I found the _Star Wars_ marathon on FX. I looked over the TV and saw the picture of Rachel, Rebecca and I from their visit a few weeks ago. Mom and her current pictures, that one was barely dry from the printer. She was right, I didn't pay attention to the small stuff. My senses were on overload 24/7 when I was out of the house, so I relaxed at home.

It was like a bolt of lightning came down and struck me, when I finally took the time to study the new picture of Bella. Even the music on _Star Wars_ escalated like something big was happening. My eyesight was keen. I saw it clearly, but I still pushed down the leg rest and got up to walk across the room.

No way, that was not Brace-face. That was no seventeen year old girl. Not one girl at my school looked like that a few years back. _Fuck,_ I cursed under my breath. The picture was a full body shot and what a body. She had tight white bodice, with spaghetti straps and it pushed her chest up and out in a very alluring manner. The skirt was long but came up in various jagged slits. It was colorful and looked to be made out of an unusual fabric. Surely, she only wore shit like that to show off her mother's work. I doubt she looked that way all the time.

Did Charlie really want her creamy, long legs on display for the whole world to see? I found myself wanting to pull the picture down from the mantle and hiding it in my room before another damn soul saw it. I was mainly thinking about those creeps I worked with like Paul, Embry and especially Quil. He was over all the time like it was his second home. I examined every detail of her face, gone was all the metal, the braces did their job. Her teeth were straight and white and she had a killer smile. Her hair wasn't stringy and untamed at all. It seemed completely smooth and shiny but with body the way it hung over her shoulders in long mahogany ribbons. My fingers tingled thinking about touching the silkiness.

I clenched my fists. _Stop you, perv._ I thought Quil was perverted for saying one of his cousin's was hot. This was way worse. She's too young and she's your fucking sister. Technically, not, but in name Bella was supposed to be my sister. That's what I promised Charlie and Mom. I'd never gone back on my word about a damn thing, but as a stared into the soulful eyes that were still the same, I wavered slightly. I was feeling non-brotherly things. My thoughts were less than noble.

I needed to put a rush on the house before winter hit. We were taking our time and I was always concerned with money because I was cautious. That's why I'd hired very little outside help. My buddies were so much cheaper and they knew what they were doing, but our time was limited. There was no way I could stay day in and day out with _that_ living merely feet away. I'd be able to smell her, hear her heart beat when we were in our own beds at night. I was going to share the same shower with her, not at the same time I added to my twisted thoughts, but the reality was a tad bit intimate in itself. I would have to go first... most definitely. I needed to learn her patterns. If I went in after she undressed and exposed all her femininity to the small enclosure, I'd be done for. I imagined her using scented soaps and lotions before she got dressed. If all those scents hit me when I was trying to clean up quick, there'd be nothing quick about it. I'd be tempted to pick up her favorite soap and use it where I already felt an ache. I hadn't even seen her in the flesh and she was already making me hard.

Mom said it delicately but maybe she was right. I needed to stop working so much and go out with the guys, make the acquaintance of some lovely women again. Evette still texted even though I consistently blew her off. I needed to see what she was up to. We hadn't acted up in a long time and I could definitely use the distraction. I didn't need to be having hormonal fantasies about my new step-sister.

I gave myself a peptalk. _Get it together Black. You're a fucking alpha male._ I didn't need to chase the skirt of a teenager. Charlie called me son, but if I crossed the line with his only daughter, he'd probably shoot me just to test out my healing abilities.

I told myself I could do this. I was overreacting to a picture that probably had been digitally enhanced for Renee's portfolio. Bella was most likely going to get out of the car wearing t-shirt and jeans and be a regular girl.

My mom squealed as she ran past me. Lucky for me, I'd put the picture back and got below the waist reigned in.

"She's here. Didn't you hear the car?"

Typically, I heard the car on the other street but I was distracted. Mom opened the door and beckoned me with a wave of her hand. I stood tall, adjusted myself and followed where she'd left the door wide open.

I stepped onto the porch and let all the air leave my lungs. Charlie was already out walking to the back of the car. Mom was hugging Bella. I saw jeans and relief swarmed through me. See, no leggy brunette, just a kid.

"Well, get over here Jacob and reintroduce yourself." Mom stepped away. Bella did have on a cotton shirt, but it didn't come all the way to her waistband. I saw a sliver of her milky white skin. It also fell off her left shoulder. More skin and no bra strap. Fuck me, she either wasn't wearing one or she had a strapless. Either way, I started having the sexy thoughts again. Not here, not now. She had on jeans, but they were snug and hugged all her parts exactly right. There was a large tear at the knee. She was wearing bright low-top Converse sneakers and I thought she looked damned near perfect even though it was obvious she was trying to be casual.

"Hi Bella." I reached to shake her hand, she looked down at the ground. I could tell she was shy like Charlie said. She kept looking up quickly through her lashes and then back down to her hands. Her lip hadn't popped out just yet. She clung to it with her perfect teeth but I held steady. I wasn't about to pull it free like I wanted.

Mom was oblivious. She pushed our hands away before I got to touch her skin. Damn Mom. "None of that. We're family now. Give Bella a nice welcome home hug. My boy gives the warmest hugs, Bella. He cheers me up all the time with them." She practically shoved our bodies together. Charlie was still at the trunk, getting out her bags, so Mom rushed around to help him. I was lucky because he would be a bit more observant and I was staring, possibly letting my eyes roll back in my head.

I pulled her into my side and noticed immediately she fit just like she was made for me. Her small hands made it to my biceps. I leaned in a little so I wasn't towering over her tiny frame. "Welcome home, Bells. I'm glad you're here." I could smell her hair products, but also the perfect combination of female and pheromones. She was making plenty of them too. She finally looked up and smiled freely. I needed to let go before I seemed like a freak, but I didn't want to.

"Thanks Jake. I'm glad too."

Bella bent down to pick up a small shoulder bag after I released her, but I volunteered. "No allow me."

She grinned once more. Bella took a couple of steps ahead of me. I finally saw what she looked like walking away and it was just as good. Her ass wasn't scrawny, but it wasn't too plump. It was lush but held tightly together in denim.

Charlie bumped into me. Hopefully, he didn't catch me staring. "Exciting huh, she's finally here."

I nodded and followed them all in. Her damn picture wasn't enhanced at all. In fact, she looked even better in person. I looked towards the door. I was about to go inside with my new family member. We were going to live under the same roof for months. Blending families was an everyday occurrence, but this wasn't feeling ordinary in the least.

 _You're in so much fucking trouble._ I told myself.

Bella called from the stairs. "Jake, can you bring that bag to my room?"

Yep. Trouble of the worst kind. "Sure, sure... right behind you."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Up next: Bella's on a plane to Forks and her first impression of Jacob. Reviews feed the muse ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Impressions

I was finally on my way. Dad called every week since we decided I would move to Forks. I was actually looking forward to it. Some people might not believe that, but life with Mom could be exhausting. She was great, but she was all about herself and her job most of the time. I had some pretty fantastic experiences because of her ambitions, but the majority of the time I was at our condo, taking care of things, studying or reading in solace.

I couldn't remember Sarah too much, but she'd reached out many times since marrying my father. She had done her best to make me feel wanted and welcome. Charlie said plenty of nice things about her as well. She cooked, cleaned and took care of him, but she also pursued her love for art. I suspected we'd get along great. I had no plans to allow her to wait on me, but I was excited about having some help especially since we would be in a larger home with four people.

Charlie said Jacob still lived with them. I expected someone his age to be out of the house already, but Dad explained the situation and it made sense. Apparently, he worked a lot, so we wouldn't be around each other too much. I guess Jacob was okay having to deal with a new sister. It felt weird to say that after almost eighteen years as the only child. I didn't think I was the typical only child or even a regular teen for that matter.

Mom worried about uprooting me and I knew she felt guilty. She thought this was a great opportunity to try something completely different. She said I could try and be a little more outgoing this time. She constantly introduced me to new people. I did fine with introductions but not so great at keeping up with conversations. I felt like crowded rooms always absorbed me into the walls until I became invisible. Mom said I'd never get my own clientele as a decorator if I didn't overcome some of my shyness. The only time I felt a little bolder is when Mom dressed me in one of her glamorous outfits. I had my own sense of style growing up with Renee. I usually went for comfort first, but she and I collaborated at times. She insisted I could have both comfort and appearance.

I was a little bummed both seats beside me were taken. The chubby older guy at the window was already snoozing with his mouth open. I looked away, it was pretty gross. The lady to my left smelled odd, almost too organic. She'd also taken her leather sandals off. Ugh, why did anyone think that was okay?

I extracted my Kindle from my bag, so I could lose myself in a story and hoped the trip went quickly. I left super early our time, but after the time change it was only going to be eight or nine in the morning when my father picked me up. I was imagining I would go to bed pretty early because I had trouble sleeping on planes.

As soon as I opened my device, I saw Mom's latest purchase. She was infamous for putting crazy reading material on my Kindle. I had everything from _Perfect Interiors,_ to trashy romance novels and now I was staring at several self-help titles. I found _Talking with Confidence for the Painfully Shy, Goodbye to Shy, and Painfully Shy._ Good grief, she went overboard, but I thought I might skim a few pages of one book before I got back into my newest thriller/romance. I'd never gone for the supernatural types before, but it was the latest craze at my last school, so I caved and was finally reading one of those stupid vampire stories.

The lady next to me peered over my arm. "Reading, huh?"

I smiled and politely nodded.

"That's good. Not enough young people read and it's especially essential for us."

I was curious why she was lumping the two of us together... we were complete strangers, "Us?"

"Yes, sweetie, us as in us women. We have to be vigilant in a man's world."

"Oh, okay, yeah sure." She flashed her strong woman book to me and suggested I read something like that. I was in full agreement women deserved anything they wished to achieve but she wasn't stopping there. She started a thirty minute diatribe on the pitfalls of the man's world. I just wanted to be left alone. I was taken aback when she criticized my wardrobe. That was usually my strong suit.

"And this is a perfect example, you've been conditioned to be a sex object." I was startled by her comment. She was looking at my top. She probably saw my confusion. "It's not your fault. We all do it, but you don't have to put your body on display. There's more important things in life than snagging a man."

I calmly pulled my sleeve back up. The top had a large neck and always fell to one side. I wasn't trying to _snag a man._ I knew I'd be cooped up for hours on a plane and it was my softest shirt. I wore my most comfy strapless bra underneath it and my worn, designer jeans. Mom knew the guy personally that made them and got several pairs wholesale for me.

I wasn't sure how to respond to the lady next to me, but she apologized for taking up my time and said she was going to shut her eyes for a little bit. I was super relieved.

I couldn't help looking at my attire. Snagging a man was the last thing I thought of when I dressed in the darkness this morning. However, a kind, romantic boyfriend might be nice. I'd never had an official one. Mom tried, but she always introduced me to guys that were either too old, self-absorbed or gay. Some were all of the above. Most high school guys lacked the same interests as me. They had but one interest and that was how quickly I'd take my clothes off for them. When they realized it wasn't happening, they'd lose all interest in the quiet, odd girl. It usually only took one date.

Mom said not to get my hopes up about Washington men. She swore their idea of romance was taking me out on the water to fish. I was hopeful, maybe at least one boy at Forks High would be interested in books, art or music. If I located him, I was surely making friends with him.

I looked across the aisle and noticed a young couple. I admired the way the guy had a protective arm around his girlfriend. They looked so in love and content. I was ready to stop reading about or only seeing those types of relationships with strangers. I longed for the day I had a strong pair of arms to nest in, someone to come home to. That made me sound like I was ready for marriage or commitment and obviously I wasn't, but after being a non-traditional environment, I was curious about having a nice little family some day. Perhaps, it was my true desire and that's why making home interiors was such a huge dream of mine. Making homes physically and visually appealing sounded almost as nice.

* * *

Mom griped about the landscape and warned I'd hate it after the sunny beaches of Miami, but I was enjoying the trees and the way the light did it's best to peek through the thick branches. Dad said it had been a good summer, but I should prepare for rainy days in the fall. He looked really good. Marriage agreed with him. Mom could finally hang up her guilt shroud. She complained how terrible she had been to a good man like Charlie, but she just couldn't go through with the life he promised. I swear Mom had a narcissistic complex. She thought she'd ruined him for all other women and that he'd never remarry. I was super happy he'd found a life partner with Sarah.

"Sarah's making a nice welcome home meal for you, Bells. Jacob took the day off too."

"Oh wow, I didn't mean for them to make a big deal."

"Well, it is a big deal. My little girl's going to live with us. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see your new room."

"Thanks Dad. I'm sure it's great."

We soon made it into Forks. If I blinked twice, I'd miss it. It was such a tiny spot on the map. We came to a four way stop sign and I saw a fairly expensive vehicle opposite us. Dad's fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was glaring at the other driver. I tried to get a better look. He looked young, kind of a pretty boy type. I wondered if he was a trouble maker since Dad looked annoyed.

"Problem of yours?"

We passed in the intersection and I glanced one final time, but quickly looked away when I saw the other driver's eyes on me.

"You could say that, but don't worry about any of that. This is your day, Bells." He pulled on his street after that. I recognized the house and felt extremely excited about all the new possibilities. Sarah was rushing to the car as soon as Dad climbed out. I hugged her and was surprised how motherly she felt. I wasn't sure that was a thing, but I guess it was. She squeezed tight and told me how happy they all were to have me there.

As she slowly pulled back, I saw _him_ for the first time. Jacob was stepping off the last step. My mouth immediately went dry and I struggled to swallow. He wasn't what I thought he'd be. I wasn't sure I'd even given it much thought. I remembered the boy Jacob vaguely, but no one had described the man to me.

He was massive, composed of extreme height and bulging muscles. He didn't have that meathead look though. He had a face of a model. I knew plenty of models because of Mom and he could've done it if he desired. Mom was worried I wouldn't meet anyone interesting my whole stint in Forks, but dammit if I wasn't going to live with one of the most beautiful creatures ever sculpted in human form. He had to be a cocky jerk with those looks. I'd found that common, one glaring fault would offset a few positives.

I vaguely heard Sarah telling him to reintroduce himself.

"Hi Bella." He was going to shake my hand, but I wanted so much more. Sarah instantly became my new best friend when she insisted we hug like family should. I bit my lip harder than ever to stifle a moan. God, he felt good. He was extremely warm and solid but with a tender touch. I melted into him. My hands attempted to hold onto his arms to no avail. I couldn't get a good grasp on those impressive guns, but I wanted to do my best. I soon snapped out of it and made myself face reality. _Earth to Bella, Jacob Black is your new step-brother and he's way older._ I imagined he had his pick of the female population up and down the northern Pacific coast.

He was just being friendly and being a good son. I'm sure he felt like he was wasting a day off to be at home for someone like me. I walked in the house with great anticipation. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Just in case, I tried to put a little oomph in my step. It was stupid and pathetic, but I wanted him to look at me. I actually let my normally boring mind imagine something one step further. I wondered what it would be like to actually make a guy like Jake _want_ me. Impossible. That was absurd, I had jet lag. I called to him to please bring up my bag.

"Sure, sure... right behind you."

I had the most wicked fantasy ever when he said that. I imagined Jacob right behind me, not carrying my overnight bag into a room with Dad and Sarah. I thought about his sweaty chest against my bare back while he whispered naughty things he intended to do to me... things I hadn't done just yet, but might be convinced to try with a guy like him. A surge of desire swept through me as we all walked into my new and improved room. I was happy to take my mind out of the gutter.

I exclaimed to Sarah, "This room... I love it! Thanks so much, this is amazing!"

I hugged her again, but I was looking into Jacob's eyes. I didn't know much when it came to how men thought, but his eyes looked straight through me. My insides twisted and tingled. If I didn't know better, he looked equally lustful and hungry. I had to distract myself immediately and look away or else I was sure to mouth _for me_. What if it was? Crazier things happened, not in my life but it was a brand new start. Then I heard Dad call Jacob son.

Of course, he pretty much was my father's son. I felt like I'd been doused with a bucket filled with ice water. I couldn't go there. Jacob didn't really want me, I'd imagined all that stuff because of how gorgeous he was. I hadn't even started to school yet. I needed to get out and meet people my own age that weren't semi-related. We were all talking as I got comfortable in my new room. Charlie and Sarah backed out of the room and said dinner would be in a few hours if I wanted to take a nap or unpack. Jacob was the last to leave. I felt the energy leave the room when he exited. I walked towards the door to close it. Jacob strolled into his room. It was maybe ten steps away from mine, fewer for his long legs. He and I both closed our doors slowly, but I watched him as he watched me. We didn't speak another word, but I still felt as if we spoke volumes across that short hallway.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Need more, just ask. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~A/N You're all so kind with the reviews and attention towards this story. I'm thrilled. I know I need to update some other stories, but lots is going on right now and this one is coming to me the quickest. Hopefully, I'll do better in the near future.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 4: The ABC's of a Forbidden Romance

I kept the connection as long as I could. She wasn't shutting her door quickly and neither was I. What did Bella Swan think about me? So far, I only thought things I shouldn't. A. She was too young. B. She was Charlie's daughter and C. Nope, I couldn't really come up with a C, because B was bad enough. I fell face down on my mattress to muffle my frustrated groans.

I listened. I heard her clearly in her room like I imagined I would. She was moving around some, most likely unpacking. That went on for almost an hour. One would think I could find something better to do with a day off than listen to her vital signs through the walls.

Eventually, I heard the sound of the bed. She was on her bed and the very idea sent shockwaves through my veins. It wasn't long before subtle changes occurred in her breathing and heart rate. Bella was taking a nap. I tried my best to do the same because I was determined to find something to do for the evening to keep myself busy. I definitely needed to get away from the house for a while.

An hour passed before the aroma of food pulled me from my restless slumber. I used the restroom and splashed cold water to wake up further. Mom was pulling a stuffed tenderloin out of the oven. She'd made several sides and vegetables and a loaf of french bread.

"Nice to feel appreciated, I don't get this much when it's my birthday." I came behind her and kissed her cheek, telling her how great it all smelled and looked.

"I wasn't sure what her favorites were so I gave her plenty to chose from. I'm sure you and Charlie can take leftovers for a few days to work so it won't go to waste."

She said Charlie was still napping since he'd been up so early. She asked if I could go check on Bella.

"No way, she's asleep."

"Well, you could gently tap on her door and let her know dinner will be all done in about twenty minutes. I doubt she wants to come to the table immediately from bed. Give her some time to wake up. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"She's a teenage girl, she won't bite."

Damn, I kinda wished she did. I was reluctant but like Mom said, all I had to do was knock and speak through the door. Except, she must have been completely spent from the trip. I knocked softly, then firmly and it didn't rouse her. I went against my better judgment and pushed her door slightly ajar. I was about to call out her name, but the sight of her sleeping stopped me. Bella was under the covers, something I rarely did, especially for a nap. She had them pulled all the way to her neck. I suspected she was easily chilled when she rested. I quickly pushed aside all thoughts about ways I could keep her warm.

Seconds or minutes ticked by as I graduated officially to creeper status. Why was I fucking watching her sleep? Her hair was fanned out all over her pillow and her features were soft and serene. She must feel pretty comfortable already even though it was a new surrounding. Her lips had the slightest pucker to them. I licked mine just thinking about them.

Finally, my voice returned and I softly spoke her name. She made a noise but still wasn't awake.

I stepped all the way into the room, "Hey Bella. Sorry to bother you, but dinner's about done. Mom made a bunch."

That elicited more of a response, she rolled to her side and made some type of humming noise. I swear it felt like she was humming right over my crotch, because that's where I heard it, not in my ears. I was about to have another problem if I didn't get her awake and get myself out of there pronto.

I walked to the bed and shook her, "Bells, wake up."

She jumped awake for real that time. Her alarm was soon replaced with a friendly smile. She sat up with the covers still pulled up high and apologized for oversleeping. I told her it wasn't a big deal, that her father was just getting up as well. She held those blankets so high, it made me wonder what she was wearing under there if she was trying to hide it from me. I definitely needed to leave after considering that.

I turned around, "Fifteen, twenty minutes. I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

I went back down the stairs to help Mom set the table since I needed to stop thinking about her possibly undressed when I was in her room. Only a few minutes went by before I heard the shower come on. Jeez, she was going to be all fresh and clean when she came down. She smelt good enough covered in the scents of other travelers and airport aromas. We had a six person table unless Mom made me add the leaf for company. I knew she and Charlie would sit on the same side, so I set my spot opposite of Bella. I didn't need to be taking unnecessary whiffs of her during dinner.

Charlie came in the room about that time and gave my mother his appreciation in the form of a sloppy kiss.

"Ugh, you two... save that stuff for private, 'kay?"

Charlie waved me off with his hand, "Where's my baby girl?"

Mom corrected him, "I doubt she wants to be called 'baby,' Charlie."

"Well, we're making up for lost years, so allow me a little regressing. Bella's not too tired, is she? We can take her dinner upstairs later if she doesn't feel up to it."

"Naw, she just turned off the water." _Idiot,_ that made it sound like I was paying way too close attention.

He looked at me. I couldn't tell if it was suspicion or gratitude.

"That might come in handy, you know. Bella won't get away with normal teenage antics with you around, huh Jake?"

"I'm not spying on your daughter for you, Charlie."

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "No, no, of course not. I was just kidding around. I doubt I have any worries when it comes to Bella. Renee filled me in, complains she's too much of a homebody."

Bella joined us to catch the tail end of that. "Mom and her big mouth. Why am I not surprised?" She looked around and asked if there was anything she could do to help.

"No, sweetie, have a seat."

Bella scooted up to the table and added, "Besides the world needs introverts just as much as extroverts. I get my best work done, hulled up in my room."

She was quiet, but given something she expressed interest in, Bella could talk a blue streak. She and Mom went on and on about art for a good while. I was happy since Rebecca had been all into science and Rachel loved business and math. It seemed like Mom finally had a daughter that shared some of her interests. Sitting at the end of the table hadn't done much to help. I could still smell her and only her despite a tableful of food and two other people. The room was all Bella for me.

The fact that she looked like a damn million bucks wasn't helping either. Mom pointed out her outfit change. She wore cut off denim shorts that had been hemmed with thick lace. Seeing lace so far up on her thighs sent my thoughts straight to panties and that was the last thing I needed to imagine her wearing. She had on a loose tank top in baby blue. The arm opening stretched far down her sides, so she wore an undershirt that was hot pink.

"Bella, I can't get over how adorable your sense of style is. I guess your mother has some influence there?"

"In a way, but Mom and I have very different tastes. I like to be comfortable. I can't tell you how many times, she's dressed me up in something utterly ridiculous that I couldn't move in. I hate itchy, bulky, constricting clothes. I like to think I helped her out at times. Very few people are buying things you see on a runway, but I admit she's one of the few people that can convince me to leave my comfort zone. We balance each other out."

I didn't find the topic of fashion very interesting but Mom was right, I liked the way she looked. Little by little, she revealed more about her personality as she talked. Charlie noticed the guys weren't being represented at the table, so he asked about the garage.

"Jake, I'm really surprised you took the whole day off. You finally trusting them to handle it for once?"

I pulled out my phone. I told Charlie I hadn't heard from them and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad news.

Every once in awhile Bella would cut her eyes towards me but then she'd quickly look down when I made eye contact.

"Oh, Sarah, that reminds me. I really should show you the rest of my clothes. I don't know about the dress code here. My school in Miami was pretty lax."

"Well, Principal Greene is a stickler, so yeah, I'll help you. No short shorts or skirts too high up on the thigh. He will pull out a ruler on you to measure lengths."

I found myself squinting my eyes. Bella shouldn't wear shit like that to school. I knew three quarters of the males there were total pervs, three of them were my guys. Luckily, Charlie did the Dad thing and let her know how it was.

"Short stuff is the last thing you'll be wearing Bells. You've got about three more weeks of this weather if we're lucky. Trust me, you'll be bundled head to toe after our first cold snap in the fall."

Her freaking cheeks blazed after Charlie spoke to her about appropriate clothes. It was cute. Mom couldn't shut up. She'd already talked about her wardrobe, so now she was moving onto her beauty and her figure. I didn't need any reminders. I'd noticed all those things.

"How do you stay so fit? You have a darling figure. Doesn't she Jake?"

Jesus, Mom way to put me on the spot in front of Charlie. I had no idea how to respond to that. "Um..." Bella was still embarrassed, she'd never lost her blush, but this time she was looking at me and she didn't look away. So I had no choice, but say what I thought about her body in front of everyone. Shit. I'd eaten too much food and immediately felt nauseous. "Sure, sure. Yeah, she's a girl."

Lame.

Mom frowned at me and asked her next embarrassing question. "Do you run or something?"

Bella giggled, "No, I'm actually a little uncoordinated but Mom got me into yoga last year. I can do that for some weird reason."

"Yoga?" Charlie asked to confirm.

"Yeah, is there a studio here?"

We all laughed a little.

"No, honey. I'm afraid not, but there is a fitness center, maybe we could ask if they would start a class."

"Oh, well, I can always do some with _YouTube_ videos."

"Yeah, anytime, just push that giant recliner of your dad's out of the way and have at it. I might even join you. It sounds fun."

"It is and relaxing. It tones too and my coordination has improved since starting, maybe not enough for more athletic activities, but I don't trip every second."

Mom had the bright idea if the fitness center didn't have an instructor, maybe Bella could offer to teach a yoga class. "Charlie said you wanted a part-time job. You don't have to work, senior year is time consuming but if you want, that might be a great way to meet people."

My head fell back until my neck was hyperextended. I covered my eyes with my hands. I loved Mom, she was the greatest, and she'd just knocked it out of the park with this welcome meal, but damn she needed to shut up. I didn't know shit about yoga, but I knew what yoga pants were and I couldn't stop imagining Bella in a tight pair bending over in the living room doing all sorts of poses. Hell no, she didn't need to go teach that class to the public. Besides, the fitness center was mostly geriatrics and a handful of lumberjack meatheads. She wouldn't fit in there, but if men figured out she was the teacher, they'd line up to take her class and it wouldn't be about finding their zen or the perfect stretch.

My skin stretched and burned under my clothes. Why was I so damn jealous all of the sudden? I needed to take a run or something. About that time my phone buzzed on the table.

It was Quil. I read that fucker's text and decided I had an out. "Well, looks like we spoke to soon. I need to go help them close up for the day."

"Really Jacob? I made a cake and your meal hasn't even had a chance to settle. Can't they handle it? It's past closing time."

"Sorry Mom, I need to check something with the hydraulics on the lift. We have a few weekend clients and it's acting up." I never lied to my mother, but I had to get the hell out of there. I planned on messing with the lift just to prove myself not to be a boldface liar. Bella had already jumped up and started helping Mom clean up. I liked that about her immediately. She wasn't spoiled or uppity or any of things I imagined a teenage girl might be like. Bella was real and I so had the hots for her.

I shut the front door and read the text once more, my excuse to make my escape.

 **Burn...asshole, we got shit done today. We broke a record too. Turns out we don't need you breathing down our necks everyday, Boss. Seeya, wouldn't wanna b ya!**

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _See how nice I am, another fast update. Next chapter is twice as long as the others. I'll give you one spoiler: Bella and Jacob have their first one on one time. Who wants it? Review, review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Thank you all so much. I'm all about the build, so here's one more piece.**_

Chapter 5: Do's and Don'ts

I made the call on the way to the garage. I knew she'd say yes, but I wasn't feeling too thrilled. I pulled into the drive. They were already heading out the door about to put the lock on the door.

"Look who doesn't trust us? I'm hurt, Boss."

"Shut up, Lahote. Trust and you have never gone hand in hand. I just want to double check a few things for tomorrow. We're servicing that out of town rich guy with the Maserati. It's a big deal."

"Whatever," they collectively voiced.

Before, they all piled in Paul's truck to head back to the res, I asked who was up for some fun. "Hey, seriously thanks for today. Mom wanted me around at the house, so I appreciate all your hard work in my absence. Let's meet up in about an hour and a half from now. Bennie's. I'm buying."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'm calling Jared and Sam, if that's all right." I told Emb it was, since the whole pack was invited, even Leah. It depended on her mood if she'd come or not. She might want a break from Sam for the evening. The pups would probably come too. I wouldn't let them buy alcohol but they enjoyed shooting pool and Bennie was always cool with letting them in with me.

"One other question, Boss." Lahote raised his hand and then his eyebrows a couple of times. "Are we meeting up with any lady friends tonight, perhaps?"

"Yes, I called her."

"Hot damn. Is she bringing Alicia?"

"Yes, they're both coming and maybe another friend too." Embry was already salivating too.

They left after hearing the good news. Paul had a thing for Evette's cousin, Alicia. Weird thing was she'd never meet up with him unless Evette was out with me. I hadn't made her company in over six months. Evette constantly blew up my phone, but I always had excuses, usually work. The truth was, she just didn't do it for me anymore. No strings had been our arrangement for a couple of years, but I got the hint, from her calls and texts something different was going through her mind. I'd probably made a huge mistake calling her, but I had to stop my twisted mind from only thinking about Bella. That's all I'd done since I first saw her picture on the mantle until the point I wanted to grab her across the table and rub my scent all over her in front of Charlie and Mom proving she belonged to me and only me.

I talked to the wolf in my mind, "Maybe it's your fault. You're a sick puppy, you know that?"

I busied myself in the garage a few minutes, ran the lift a few times. It was perfect. I was a little nervous about this high end guy from the east coast. He built a cabin far off in the forest and wanted to live off the grid after a demanding corporate job, but he found us by chance. He might claim he intended on roughing it for a few months, but he drove one fine-ass automobile that said different. I figured he'd head back to Connecticut as soon as the first substantial snow hit the ground. I still wanted the reference.

I headed back home to change and get ready. Charlie was watching baseball. Mom was sketching. I didn't see Bella around. I told them both I was going out with the guys.

They both looked a little surprised.

"Been a while, huh son?"

"Yeah, the guys did good today. I need to give them a reward."

"I like that, Jake. You're a good boss." Charlie always sang my praises which made me feel even worse about my lewd thoughts about his only child.

Mom told me to grab a piece of cake before going out. I asked even though it wasn't my concern and I swore I wouldn't, "Where's Bella?"

"Poor thing, she just can't get on our time zone quiet yet. She already turned in." I noticed it was a few minutes after eight. She took a pretty good nap, but I guess it wasn't enough. I suspected it would take her a few days to adjust. That was good. Maybe, we'd have very little contact and I'd get over this initial weirdness and confusion.

* * *

Evette pulled back, our lips still coated in each other's spit. We left the bar after about an hour. I'd tried several things: hard liquor, which never worked, a few games of pool to loosen up and even a little sexy dance with her. I decided I needed to jump right into where I'd left off with Evette six months before, so I pulled her out to my truck. I had still been thinking about Bella all evening to the point of extreme frustration.

"I don't want to do it out here in the parking lot, Jake. I'm not fucking 19 and desperate."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, your house is free."

"My house is a shell. Try again."

"I can't go to my apartment. I promised it to Alicia."

"She's still inside with Paul."

"Not for long. Didn't you see them?"

I thought about it, and they were pretty cozy. Apparently, Alicia had never sealed the deal with Paul. They fooled around on many occasions. Maybe Evette knew something I didn't. She cozied back up to me. Her hand squeezed my thigh before moving in for the kill. I hadn't managed more than half mast with her all night.

"Jake, you need to relax. You've done nothing but work this past year. Let me help. I've missed you, haven't you missed me?" Her mouth sought out the back part of my neck and I was pretty sure, I hadn't missed her at all.

I didn't like the direction of this conversation. She made it even worse with her next suggestion. "How about taking me to a motel?"

"A motel? Are you drunk? I'm not going to a motel. I have an 8 AM appointment and it's important."

"Wow, way to make me feel like shit, Jake."

"I'm sorry, but we've... well, you know how it's always been. Nothing's changed with our arrangement."

She took her inept hand off the goods and blew her tousled blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm almost 22 years old. I'm done with being guys' fuck buddy. I thought you were the most mature, but you're doing your damnedest to prove me wrong right now."

"So you think telling me I'm your most mature fuck buddy is complimentary?" I'd reconsidered the whole evening before I even pulled into the parking lot and this was all the proof I needed to hear. I was ready to leave... alone. "Go Evette. I think we're done here."

"No wait, listen. Let me explain. It's just, I'm different now. Don't you want something more outta life? I do. My sister recently had a baby and he's the cutest. I have a picture if you wanna see. It got me to thinking... "

I shook my head side to side as fast as I could. _A baby?_

"I'm ready to settle down. Aren't you? You're almost 24 and you have a successful business. We could have something real maybe, if you'd only give us a chance. We were always so good together." Evette didn't mention that some of those other fuck buddies were friends of mine. Was she serious that she thought I might want to settle down and have babies with her? My memory was good. However, my forgive and forget abilities sucked.

"You're right, we've changed and I shouldn't have called you tonight. I think we're headed in totally different directions. I wish you the best. Bye, Evette."

She tried to lean back in, thinking I'd fall prey to her blue eyes and plump lips. I got a good look at her. She wasn't that special. Most of Evette was made up. Her father was a plastic surgeon. She grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth. She had a nose job at sixteen. Even those lips I used to enjoy kissing had been enhanced. They were almost too big. She wore lots of makeup. She had her boobs done at 19, compliments of her dad's partner in the practice. I was the first recipient to enjoy his handiwork. I didn't complain either, but hearing her ask for a chance for something real seemed contradictory. She had her life blown apart when her father left her mother for a receptionist. Her mother and sisters took a stand and refused his money. Evette had to get a real job. She loved makeup and glamour so she went to cosmetology school. She worked at a nail salon in Port Angeles. I think she also took college classes, but I didn't know what for. I had her figured out though. She wanted a family, maybe, but what she really wanted was someone to take care of her again. I could tell by the way she said my garage was a success.

I decided rude was all that was going to get her out of my vehicle.

"Are you forgetting how many of my friends you've been with? I never planned on getting serious with you and I was always honest about that."

"So what, I made out with a few people you know. We all have a past. I know you do too even though you keep it hush hush. What secrets do you have Jacob Black?" My jaw clenched shut. She'd never know any of my secrets.

"Making out? Really, you screwed Lahote. You didn't think he'd tell me?"

"Ugh, Paul sleeps with everyone and I was really drunk. You were busy helping your mom with her wedding."

"And Quil?"

"Jeez, I'd hardly call that screwing. He barely lasted five minutes." She mumbled. "Stupid big mouth jerk."

"Hardly screwing, if you let him put his dick in you, newsflash... you fucked him. And don't get me started what you did with Emb."

"I never slept with Embry," she asserted.

"He gets a weird look and giggles every time I ask him. You did something. I'm not an idiot."

She added, "I've never been anywhere near Sam."

"Leah would've ripped all your hair out by the roots, so that goes without saying."

"I could've if I wanted to when they were on a break, but I have scruples and integrity. You know that." She clamped back on my thigh again. "Are you saying you're jealous because that's a start in the right direction?"

"Repulsion isn't the same as jealousy. You need to go. It's been a long fucking day."

I stopped her fingers at my button. "Please, Jake, let me show you why you always kept coming back for more."

"I'll pass." The truth was I went back to her because I was too much of an ass to try and meet other women. She wasn't the only one over the years, but she was definitely the easiest. She required the least amount of effort. Evette was right. I had changed. That side of me left a long time ago. I didn't want a fuck buddy anymore either, that's why I never called her back all these months. Not letting her have access inside my pants was the last straw.

I'd finally managed to piss her off enough that she was leaving. "You'll call me, I'm sure of it." She slammed the door.

I laughed sarcastically. _Yeah, right._

I watched her go back in the bar. I was slightly curious if she was going to try for another victim, but she pulled Alicia out by her arm soon after. They stormed towards her car. Paul was on their heels. He struck out again. I couldn't help laughing. I saw his glare in my rear view mirror. He knew that was all because of me. I know he'd try and get me back somehow, but I wasn't too worried. I had the upper hand with him from the beginning of our pack. He didn't like taking orders, but he quickly found out he had no choice.

Man, my night sucked. I drove in quietly. I parked but instead of heading in, I headed out back for a little run.

* * *

I paused to look up at Bella's window on the way back around the house after my run. I often used it as a short cut when I didn't want to disturb Charlie coming through the front door in the middle of the night. No trees were outside my window and I didn't have that sort of a vertical leap. Those days were over. I was staying as far away from that room as I could. Mom was going to have to go in there herself. I wasn't delivering messages or waking her up again. I was quiet as a mouse getting inside since Charlie had an early shift.

I felt a few hunger pangs when I came in but I had to wash off the last remnants of Evette. The sooner I put that chapter of my life behind me, the better. I was proud to turn her down. If I would've kept it up, she would have settled for the parking lot screw, but then her false hope would be renewed. I would've have felt like shit afterwards. It was bad enough that I set up the whole evening in a pathetic effort not to think about Bella. It totally backfired, being with Evette did nothing but make me realize how much more I wanted Bella.

I looked around my bathroom... our shared bathroom. It already looked like a chick lived here. Her pink and purple toothbrush sat next to mine. There were a couple of girl things on the shelf. I even looked under the sink and she'd stuffed a damn box of Tampax under there.

When I climbed under the spray, the reality really hit home. Bella's soap and shampoo were in there and so was a feminine looking razor. I didn't know how many hours it had been, but I could smell her in the moist air. I picked up her shampoo and opened it. I inhaled deeply before closing it up. I held up a pink, liquid soap next. It said bourbon strawberries and vanilla on the bottle. Umm, that was it. It smelled way better on her skin than it did alone. I squeezed a little on my palm and rubbed the silky liquid between my fingers. I looked down and noticed no such thing as half mast was going on. Evette hadn't been able to get such a response out of me all evening with direct contact. I take a whiff of Bella's fruity soap and I'm there in an instant.

I looked back and forth to my soapy hands and my big problem. Oh well, I'm already a freaking deviant for the places my mind has been all day. I might as well make it count. At least I knew, I'd sleep better after I took care of it.

* * *

Feeling a little more relaxed, I decided a large piece of chocolate cake and ice cold milk would be the best way to fall into a deep sleep. Mom had it stuck in the back of the fridge. I loved it when the cake was really chilled. I sliced a chunk off and sat it on the counter. I went for the milk next. I knew I'd be in trouble for holding the door open so long, but Mom would never know how I handled my late night snacks. My senses failed me again, because Bella startled the hell out of me.

She creeped in behind me, "Late night?"

I jumped and the glass of milk briefly left my fingertips, but I caught it after only spilled a drop or two.

She apologized. "I'm so sorry. See, I'm clumsy even for others. Here, let me clean up." She grabbed a rag and started wiping away but that made her bend in front of me. It was too much, too soon after I whacked off in the shower with her soap.

We were still in the light of the refrigerator. "Stop, it's fine. Let me do that." I tried to take the rag away, she lifted fast and we bumped heads. It was straight out of a sitcom.

I finally walked us back enough so I could shut the door. I had the milk in hand the entire time.

"Nice save by the way. A lesser man would've dropped it."

"I'm not just any man, Bells." I used my bedroom voice without thinking. What the hell was that? I was flirting and so was she. At least, I thought so.

We kept our voices down, but it was like 2:30 in the morning. I needed to get out of there and away from her because I finally got a look at her sleeping attire.

"Sorry," I whispered as I put my one finger over my mouth. "Charlie's a light sleeper." She shook her head knowingly and copied me by putting her finger up over her lips as well, but she pointed to the fridge. It dawned on me she was also in search of a snack. I picked up the plate of cake as a silent question. I wasn't sure if she had the same idea. She shook her head side to side, and stepped around me. Bella reached in and pulled out a red apple and a water bottle.

We left the kitchen together. I let her walk up first again. Was I a gentleman or did I just like to stare at her ass? She paused at the top of the stairs. I was about to say good night, but Bella invited me in her room.

"You want to talk a minute? I mean, I wouldn't mind the company while we eat our snacks."

"Uhhh," It's _the room_ , the one I just vowed to stay out of at all times. She wanted me to join her in there for a talk.

She looked down at the floor, "Never mind, it's late. I'm sure you're tired."

"No, wait. I'm not that tired. Sure, let's talk. We should get to know each other a little better if we're living together, right?"

"Right." She agreed.

We got inside her room. Bella had a desk and chair. She sat on the bed so I started walking over towards the chair. She stopped me. "You can sit here if you want." She patted the bed. I should definitely stay off her bed, but like the fool that I was, I walked over and put my milk on her nightstand. I sat on the edge with my cake and Bella moved to the middle of her bed and tucked her knees up under her. She had on sleep shorts and a tank top. Her hair was a mess and she didn't have a bit of makeup on, but all I could think was _legs, shoulders, arms and skin._ She'd obviously been asleep for hours. The hair and state of the bed proved it.

I'd been sitting there for almost a whole minute and neither of us said a word yet.

"So..." and "Why..." came from our mouths at the same time. Then we both laughed nervously.

I waited, "You first, Bells."

"So, where have you been? Fun night on the town, I'm guessing."

"No, more like a miserable night out."

She looked surprised. "Oh."

"Why are you up in the middle of the night?"

"My sleep schedule is a mess. That's why. I was asleep again at 7:30. I thought I heard you drive up almost an hour ago, but then it was quiet for a long time and then I heard the shower. New place, new sights and sounds, I guess."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you. I thought I was quiet."

"No, it's fine. Why didn't you have fun tonight? Or maybe it's not my business." She bit into her apple after that. The crunch echoed in my ears and I tried not to stare as juice from the fruit coated her lips which she promptly licked away.

I swallowed hard on nothing.

"I'm just not much for late night shenanigans anymore I guess. I have work early. That's all I kept thinking about. Sad, huh?" It was a partial lie, because she was what I really kept thinking about.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Wow, I'm surprised."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What about you? You leave someone special back in Miami?" I knew what I wanted her answer to be.

"No, a couple of friends is all."

I felt relief swim through me. I didn't want anyone to hold the key to heart and in thinking that I confirmed, I was completely deranged.

"Are you going to eat that or did you just bring it to tempt me?"

I laughed. "Tempt you, huh?" I picked up the plate and acted like I was going to pass it to her but I waved it under her nose and pulled it back quickly.

"Stop Jake. I already had a piece at dinner. I don't normally each things so rich. I certainly wouldn't eat two servings in one day." That's exactly what I was doing since I had a piece before going to Bennie's. She bit her apple again, but I could tell she really wanted to sink her teeth into my cake instead. I took a big bite in front of her.

"You suck."

I shoveled in a couple of more bites.

She drank some water. "I can't believe you have that body and eat desserts like that." Bella covered her mouth with her hand as soon as she said it. "Sorry, that's embarrassing. I mean, I wasn't... it's just, you're pretty built. I knew some models and they wouldn't be caught dead with those carbs for fear their stomach would develop a pooch."

Something electric was zapping in the air. We already had so much chemistry and comfort with each other. I lifted my shirt and bragged, "No pooch, here and I eat whatever I want."

She was either licking off more apple bits or she was seriously checking me out. I heard the acceleration in her heart rate. I took a long swig of milk to extinguish the flames.

"What about a bite? I'd share a tiny portion if you really want to quench your chocolate craving."

"I shouldn't. I had a big piece at dinner."

"Just a bite. Mom made it just for you."

"Fine, but you have to take a bite of my apple. It's only fair."

"I don't want your apple, Bells."

"Then I don't want your cake."

"Whatever. You're a terrible liar. Anyone ever tell you that?"

She bit her lip again and I really wanted to free it this time. I was going to do it. My fingers were already primed to head towards her mouth. I swore we weren't even talking about food any more. I wasn't and I lied. I really wanted to take a bite of her apple.

"All the time."

I had zoned out for a second, "All the time, what?"

"People say I can't lie. I almost failed speech because of it. I couldn't convince anyone when I had the assignment to defend a topic I was completely against. It was awful."

God, she was beautiful and perfect and I wanted to wipe chocolate frosting across her lips and kiss it off.

"What was your topic?"

"It was in support of trophy hunting. Seriously, it was the worst and the research had me in tears."

"You're an animal lover, huh?" I wanted her to say she loved wolves, but that would've been so random.

"I think so. Mom's allergic to dogs and cats, so she says, but we moved too much to have pets. I don't think people should kill for sport. That's my opinion. Oh, but I had a pet lizard once."

"Really, in the house?"

"No, Mom would've screamed if I had it in the house. It came to my window and lived in the hedges by my room for months."

"I hate to break it to you, but I doubt it was the same one and I'd hardly call that a pet."

"Shut up. I knew my own lizard. He had a red throat and was bright green. I called him Covington."

"Sure, sure, Bells whatever you say, cuz green lizards with red throats are rare. By the way, that's a mouthful for a tiny lizard's name."

"You're teasing. Should I get used to this? This is what it's like to have a brother, huh?"

Her statement kinda shifted the mood. I got serious again after her reminder of the true nature of our relationship.

She opened her mouth, "I'm ready." And the serious, brother vibe immediately vanished. I knew she meant the cake, but for just a second, I imagined something else. I cut off a slice, she shoved the apple towards me. "Same time, 'kay?"

I nodded.

Bella accepted the fork into her mouth and I bit hard on her juicy apple while she held it in her hand. We chewed in unison and she giggled the whole time. I noticed her clock read way past three. I had that early appointment. It was time to say goodnight, but I kept sitting there talking with her. She mentioned wanting to see the reservation soon, but she was booked solid with Mom for a few days. I didn't know what they had planned.

I took the final drink of milk after finishing my cake. Bella had somehow gravitated closer to me as we chatted or maybe it was the other way around. She boldly reached up and wiped a drip from my chin. I jumped like she'd burned me.

"I'm sorry. You had some... " she was beet red after touching my face.

"No, it's fine. Mom says I'm a slob. I need some sleep. It was nice talking. Goodnight Bells."

I was already off her bed as soon as I felt her touch. I took the cup and plate after she deposited her apple core on it. I made my way to the door.

She added as I was leaving. "I had fun. We should talk again."

I shut the door and tried to slow down my breathing as well as extinguish my arousal. I stood with my back facing her room. _No, we really shouldn't._

 ** _~Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Chapter 6 Preview: Paul accidentally gets back at Jacob._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Seriously guys, you make me blush with your comments. It makes me smile and also my muse has been returning slowly but surely for everything else.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 6: The Payback

"Sorry, 10 o'clock. That's crazy. I can't believe I slept so long. I'm usually more of a morning person, but I was up and down last night."

Sarah surprised me, "It's fine. I assumed your schedule was awry when I heard you and Jacob in the kitchen in the middle of the night. I'm happy you two are getting along. He was a little weird at dinner. He's usually much more relaxed and easy to talk to. I guess he was worried about the shop."

I apologized if we woke her, but then I told her how I scared him. She thought my milk story was amusing, but was glad he didn't break her glass.

"I doubt you scared him. Have you seen my son?"

Boy, had I ever. I memorized every last inch of him last night, but I just laughed with her.

Sarah said Jacob thought he was much more stealth than he really was. "Mom's know. I wake up several times until I hear him safely indoors. I don't care how old he is or how big and strong he is, I worry."

She said she was getting a few housework things accomplished and Charlie forgot his lunch as usual. She needed to get that to him, but then maybe around two or three we'd go do a little back to school shopping. I was finishing registration at school Monday morning and then I'd have one more week before classes started. I offered to help but she insisted I rest as I continued to adjust to the time change.

"Relax, honey. Watch TV, read... anything you want." I thought the day looked promising. After breakfast and straightening up a little more in my room, I planned on grabbing a book and soaking up the last bit of sunshine I might see according to Charlie.

I made up my bed first. I can't believe I'd invited Jake to my room like that. I had him on this very bed. My request to hang out was the complete opposite of my first instinct. I thought I'd give it a try since I'd studied that chapter about making the most of your initial impression with the opposite sex. Everyone likes a sincere compliment, so I took my chance when he saved the milk and I let him know I was impressed. At the top of the stairs, I gave it a shot by inviting him to talk. I thought he was going to say no at first but he seemed pretty happy to hang out.

Everything was going great at first. I thought we had easy conversation. Of course, I had to go and screw it all up by touching his face like a weirdo. I wasn't sure, but I thought we were getting a little flirty when he was talking about exchanging bites of his cake and my apple. I literally have no idea what possessed me to wipe milk off his chin. It ruined everything. I know it would probably be the last time he'd ever come back and talk to me at night or anytime now that I think about it.

I couldn't figure him out. He was still young, but seemed almost too serious. He was much more relaxed when it was just us. Sarah and Dad kept talking about how much he worked. He couldn't even go out casually with his friends because he was worried about work. Although, I admired his dedication. He had way more going for him than most guys his age. He was about to have his own house and he had a business. Dad said it was very successful despite it being fairly new under his management. I wondered if he was trying to plan ahead for a family. Maybe that was his ultimate goal. He was probably thinking about future stuff like that and I'm still trying to figure out which college I want to attend. Of course, Mom wants us both back in Miami after her year overseas, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't admitted to anyone, I'd looked at a design program fairly close to Charlie's. Renee would flip and if I told Dad, he'd get his hopes up. It was just a what if so far.

* * *

I had just turned the page, ready to begin a new chapter when a shadow blocked out my sun. I thought maybe one of those Washington storms was rolling in but when my eyes adjusted, a large man stood in front of me. For a split second, I thought he was naked. I screamed.

"Easy there, sweetheart. It's only me."

"Me who?" I sat the book down and looked around to figure out where he might of come from. I think he strolled out of the woods and he did have shorts on. That was a relief.

"Bella, right?"

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"Paul, I'm sure Charlie talks about me... all good, I assume. I'm one of the... the group, you know. Charlie's a already bit of a mentor for some of us."

I thought about it and I had heard the name.

"Oh yes, I remember. You just startled me. Hi Paul, I'm Bella." I reached up to shake his hand, but he dropped down on my towel with me. We shook hands then. He felt warm from the sun, much warmer than I did and I had been out for a little while. In fact, it was probably time to quit. I didn't want too much sun.

Paul was bold and cocky but he had nice eyes and a friendly smile. I liked him immediately. He must work out with Jacob, because they had the same type of body. He pried my book out of my hand. He held it up and squinted, " _Dusk,_ what the hell is this about?"

I promptly snatched it back and held it close to my chest. I knew it was popular but I was still touchy that I read it, maybe embarrassed was more accurate.

"Uh oh, it's dirty, isn't it?" He raised his eyebrows a couple of times and looked positively devilish at me. I knew my cheeks were on fire.

"No, it's not dirty."

"Then why'd you get so protective? Don't worry, Bella. Your secret's safe with me."

"There's no big secret. It's a just a book. It's the most popular series out there. I guess you don't read much."

"Actually, I don't. I do _real_ work all day, so I don't have time for trashy romance novels."

"For the last damn time, it's not dirty."

We were taking tiny digs at each other I supposed, but it was all in jest.

He leaned into my personal space, "Then why bother?"

I shoved him slightly. "Because, I like it. It's a good escape read."

"Escape? What's a pretty little thing like you need to escape from?"

My stupid blush fired back up.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased back.

He grabbed the book again and started to pretend to skim the pages. "Okay, I give up. What's so great about this story if it doesn't have sex in it?"

"It's a love story and I never said, _no sex._ I just said it wasn't dirty." He started looking a little closer. The more pages he browsed, the more serious he became. He wasn't playful, flirty Paul anymore.

"This is a book about fucking vamps? Are you shitting me?"

I jerked it back for a final time. "Yeah, so... it's a supernatural series on the New York Times bestseller list."

"You're serious, you like vampires?"

"Well, seeing how vampires are mythical creatures, I can't exactly like them but I like the fictional character in my novel. He's quite romantic and sweet to the heroine. They are star-crossed lovers."

He said he could pretty much tell what I was about from the get-go, but this was the first unexpected find. Then he asked was everyone in Florida down with necrophilia.

"Ew, that's gross. No."

"They're dead, sweetheart. Vampires are dead. What don't you get?"

"They're not real, so what don't you get? You're taking a work of fiction far too serious." Paul seemed peculiarly miffed about what I was reading and I was stumped. I stood up to gather my things. He started to fold up my towel for me. "Are you going inside too?"

"Yeah, Sarah called me over. I'm taking the chief his lunch."

"Oh, that's really nice of you, but I could've of gone for her."

"Do you know where to go?"

"No, but it's Forks. I doubt it'll be too difficult to locate a police station."

"Well, she called over at the garage and asked if any of us were free. I had just found out I was blessed with a day off, so I volunteered, but hey, I'd love to give you a tour. You can come too."

"Okay, I need to change first. Nice of Jacob to give you a day off. Was that for covering yesterday?"

He threw his head back with laughter. I didn't think what I said was funny at all. "That and other reasons you don't want to know about and you look fine in that as far as I'm concerned."

I rolled my eyes. Paul had a really dark gaze and suddenly, I felt a little exposed since we were walking across the yard. I wished I'd brought a cover-up. I hadn't thought about being in my bikini as long as I was laying out on my towel.

We were about to step up on the back porch when we both heard Jacob had made it home.

"What the hell, Lahote? I give you a paid day off and this is how you chose to waste it... fucking around at my house?"

"Chill, Boss. Momma called. I'm taking Charlie his lunch then I'll be on my way making the most of my paycheck."

I wanted to escape inside away from both of them. Jacob was rude and a little scary. I was also burning all over knowing that he was seeing me barely wearing anything.

"Get this, your new sister has a thing for bloodsuckers." The alternative name didn't register at first until he tried to pull my book out from under my arm. I held tight. He could have taken it but Jake shook his head.

"You're a drama queen. I told you, it's just a book."

"What's he mean, Bells?"

"I'm reading. It's just a stupid book. Paul's nosy."

Jacob looked at him again. Paul defended himself. "I swear, I'm not bothering her. We were just getting acquainted."

I think those two had some unwritten form of communication, because Paul went around me and indoors with just a look from Jacob. I was following, anxious to get upstairs and change. Paul was an ass but I still wanted to take the Forks tour with him. That reminded me, he didn't have real clothing on. Surely, he wouldn't walk in my father's office barefoot, but who knew. He wanted me to go in a swimsuit.

"Wait a sec, please." I turned around and held my novel over the middle of my chest for some type of covering.

"Yeah." He was staring but not saying what he needed to say. I tried to lighten the mood, "Are all your employees so charming?"

His hardened gaze soften and he chuckled. "Congrats, you survived the worst first, so you should be good."

"I'm teasing. I like him."

"Like him?" It came out like annoyance.

I shrugged. What was wrong with liking his buddy, especially since he was obviously close to Dad and Sarah?

Jacob barely brushed my shoulder. "Should you be out here in the sun? You're pretty fair."

"I use protection."

Complete awkward silence followed, so I shimmied in the back door and got the heck outta there.

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror. I was red, but I wasn't sure if it was from the sun or embarrassment. I had an aha moment. Why did I say protection instead of sunscreen? Ugh, he must think I'm so weird. I pulled open my drawer. It was sitting there mocking me. Mom insisted I visit the doctor. She thought I was going to start them immediately but I hadn't seen the point. I had a six month supply. Maybe I'd start this cycle just to be safe. I looked at my body. It's getting there. Physically, I could pass as a woman, but mentally, I was a dumb kid sometimes. I'm sure that's what Jake thought, so I'm not sure why I'm considering starting those pills.

I quickly changed. I found a fully dressed Paul eating a slice of delicious chocolate cake. Maybe he borrowed clothes from Jacob. That was good, I wanted that cake gone as soon as possible, so I wouldn't be tempted. Jacob was another issue, I didn't know how to escape his temptations.

"Ready, Darling?"

"Ready."

"Why are _you_ going?" Jacob stepped away from the kitchen to give us an inquiry. He could certainly switch back and forth between personalities. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

Paul answered for me, "I'm giving Bella the Forks tour and showing her Charlie's office."

Jacob volunteered instead and I felt the butterflies start up again.

"Forget it. Momma says he's starved and you smell like oil and grease. Bella doesn't want to ride with that."

"She's not your Momma and I doubt Bella is interested in your tour."

Sarah slapped Jacob with the end of a towel. "Go get a shower and clean up, sourpuss. I wouldn't want to ride around with you like that either and all these boys call me 'Momma.' You know I don't mind." She told me I had over an hour to kill and to have fun. We were going shopping when I got back. The guys were on their own for the night, so we could go until the stores closed.

* * *

I was right. Paul was hysterical. He was slightly inappropriate but also sweet. My father did like him, that was obvious. Charlie insisted on introducing me to any and everyone in the building. I was humiliated. I asked if he had some inmates I should be acquainted with and he said that was nonsense. Even after all the intros, we still had almost 45 minutes to kill. I asked what was next.

Paul said we should wrap it up, but I wasn't sure why he was suddenly making the tour so brief. Surely, it didn't have to do with the talk he and Jacob had on the porch while I waited in the car. He drove around on maybe three streets and claimed he showed me everything. I saw the grocery store, the library, the hospital and the school. I asked for a rain check on the reservation tour as we were heading back.

"Jake's taking you tomorrow."

"He is?" came out in a high pitched squeal so I lowered my voice back to normal. I asked again casually, "He is?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

I couldn't imagine why it was slated to happen tomorrow and why it was secret. I wondered if we were all going or just Jacob and I.

I asked Paul how he got around normally, since he wandered through the woods and we were borrowing Sarah's car. He said he had his own truck but today he was winging it. "Um, Jake will give me a ride back to the res when you go shopping."

"Oh."

We walked in. Sarah was getting her bag. Jacob was sitting in the recliner watching TV. I said I needed to run upstairs real quick. He didn't say anything to me. He kept watching his show and acted like I was invisible. I felt a little flustered and didn't want to take a chance, so I walked slowly. As I was ascending the stairs, Paul yelled up. "Nice meeting you, kid. Don't forget what I told you."

Yeah, I remembered. I wasn't sure I was going to ask Jacob about what we discussed though. I said, "Bye, thanks, Paul." Before, he called me 'pretty, darling, sweetheart' and other things. Now I was 'kid.' It wasn't a big deal. He was only a friend, but I guess that's what they would all think about me. I needed to face the facts.

Sarah was waiting in the car, Jacob hadn't moved and Paul was gone.

"Um, bye I guess. Where's Paul?"

"He found another mode of transportation. Have fun. Mom's excited."

"Oh okay, thanks. Sarah's great," I said sincerely.

He replied, "Yeah, she's the best." I walked to the door with my backpack on my shoulder. I heard the leg rest thud loudly when he stood up. "One more thing, would you like to go see my house tomorrow?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

He looked a little sheepish for once, "And I have a surprise for you." I didn't really care for surprises but I was willing to chance one from him. I just smiled like a dork. "Also, we need to talk about the job. I hear Paul might of jumped the gun. Don't worry. I'm sure it's not your thing. My feelings won't be hurt if you aren't interested."

"No, not at all. I think I'd really enjoy working for you."

"Word of warning: all the guys say I'm a mean boss."

He kept coming closer, so I tried again to be bold. I poked his chest firmly with my finger. "Maybe we'll have to see about changing that. I might be able to convince you to be a little nicer. Bye Jake."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **The heat is slowly being cranked up, so if you want it full throttle, reviews would be nice.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heat

Shopping was fun. There was an entirely different vibe with Sarah than I felt when I was with my mother. I missed Mom, but we both needed the break from one another. I didn't need a lot in the wardrobe department other than a few more winter items. We took our time and even stopped off for soup and salad at a little deli before heading back. I was distracted several times thinking about working with Jake. Sarah explained the situation in more detail than Paul had.

All he asked was if I knew anything about being a receptionist. Their usual lady, Emily was about to pop. I didn't know what he meant at first but she was expecting her third child any day now. Apparently, Jacob was super picky about who he allowed in his place of business, so he hadn't chosen a fill-in yet. Emily wasn't sure if she was coming back or not. Sarah said Jacob was very relaxed with her schedule and he'd been known to allow a kid or two hang out if needed to help her out. She was Leah and Seth's cousin and married to an ex-Seahawk's linebacker. She added he would work with my school schedule as well.

I had done a similar job for Mom, part-time at her office. A garage would be a new experience but answering calls and setting up appointments wasn't that different no matter what service we were providing.

I hung out with Dad for a little bit before turning in after our trip to PA. Jacob was out. I didn't ask where but I couldn't help being curious. He didn't seem happy about his night out before. Why was he trying again so soon? Maybe he was on a real date. I had to consider the possibility. No matter how much it drove me nuts, I never asked and neither Dad nor Sarah volunteered the information.

* * *

Sunday was a nice relaxing day. It was the first time, I cooked to give Sarah a break. I had a huge spread laid out by one o'clock. Jacob must have really come in late. I never heard him and he was just coming down the stairs while we set the table. I made a spaghetti casserole. It was actually easy other than making my own sauce. Charlie and Jacob both seemed impressed. I felt a sense of pride knowing that my new family enjoyed my cooking. No one mentioned the surprise or me going to the reservation with Jacob. Maybe he was tired from his late night and we weren't going. I tried not to worry about it.

After lunch, I offered to help but Sarah wouldn't let me. "Nope, you cooked. I'll clean. Besides, I think Jacob's ready to show you a surprise he and your father have been planning." She mentioned Dad, which was cool. I was enjoying spending time with him as well. I guess he was going on the La Push trip with us.

Although, when I made it into the living room, he seemed to be mighty comfortable in his recliner. I think I heard a snore or two. Jacob walked down the stairs looking like he'd just had a shower. He was wearing jeans and dark blue tee that gripped his muscles in such a way, it caused me to do a double take.

"You ready?"

My head was moving but I didn't speak. I forgot how. "Um, huh." I motioned to Charlie.

"Nah, this is his nap day. Come on."

Jacob had a shiny black Chevy truck that was high off the ground. In fact, I thought there was no way I was climbing in without a ladder until a hand reached from behind and offered assistance.

"Up you go," Jacob practically lifted me with one hand on my waist and one gripping my fingers. I felt warmth run through my body after one touch. If he only knew the affect he had on my body, I'd be too embarrassed to ride with him all alone. I went to great lengths to look a little special after putting casserole in the oven. I was grubby and sweaty from the prep work so I ran upstairs to grab a quick shower. I laid out my outfit the night before. It took some planning and a few confirmation emails back and forth with Mom to see if it was good enough. I ended up with a short black skirt and a red tunic shirt that was fringed at the hem. It was bright and bold and I hoped he liked it. I really wanted him to think of fire and passion when he saw me wearing it.

Mom wanted to know the occasion in her last email. I made up a tiny white lie. I just said I was going to meet some new friends, that I hadn't done much but hang around the house and school shop with Sarah. She asked about Sarah's taste. I laughed. I think they both harbored a little resentment towards each other. I told her Sarah had great taste, she was an artist. Renee added "local artist" in a reply. Whatever, I thought. I ignored her.

Now that we were in his truck, he asked if I was ready. I said I was. As Jacob started the drive, I looked around the cab. He had a back seat. We were sitting on opposite sides, a console was in between us and he rested his arm there to drive one handed. I noticed a hinge. I was almost positive that meant the console could flip up and then an empty space would be next to Jake. I wondered how many girls had ever filled that spot. Although, the truck seemed brand new.

"This is a nice truck but it's huge."

"Yeah, it was my only splurge after taking over the garage. It's a custom order. The guys all gave their input on what to put into it. Half the expensive stuff, you'll never see. It's all under the hood," he bragged.

"Is there a reason you have so many seats? Or that we're ten feet off the ground?"

"Well, I have lots of buddies so I got the max seating for the double cab and ten feet, we're not quiet that high." He laughed and I decided it was my favorite sound. I felt so content when he was happy for some reason. My thoughts couldn't stay off Jacob, I turned towards him several times. I hope he didn't notice, but it seemed like he was always catching me. It was almost like he could sense my movements even if it was only my eyes betraying me.

He turned the A/C up and I asked. "Hot?"

He didn't answer, but he made a frustrated noise. Maybe he was one of those people that didn't like to talk and drive. I didn't want to annoy him, so I shut up and tried to covertly rub my arms and legs to generate some heat. I was freaking freezing and he'd hit the button twice already to up the air.

"I'm sorry, I'm freezing you out, aren't I?"

"It's your truck, I didn't want to say anything, but jeez I should've brought a parka. We must run at different core temps."

"Yeah, well I tend to run a little hot."

I glanced over as he killed the arctic blast and thought there's nothing little about him and the fact that he was extremely hot hadn't escaped me since he first stepped off the porch that first day.

"We'll be there soon." He almost said that with relief and it made me wonder if his arm was twisted about taking me to La Push. I hope Dad didn't tell him he had to hang out with his sister. Ugh, every time I said that, it messed with my mind. I was digging my new family but why did it have to get weird concerning Jacob? This was my luck with love. I meet a great guy with so much potential, not that he'd ever like me but he was super nice. To top it all off, he's related... by marriage, of course, but still. In a town like Forks, it would probably make the newspaper.

 **Police chief harbors incestuous relationship under his very own roof.**

Before, I thought about it too much more, Jacob announced we were on his road. I perked up and looked in every direction. I didn't want to miss anything. We pulled up to a pretty rundown garage first. I saw the house up a little ways on the incline of the driveway. It wasn't much of house. It looked like a slab with boards. I could see through it.

"Your house has a ways to go, huh?"

"Yeah, I need to get back to work. The job has kept me busy lately. Remind me to show you some pictures. I have all the before stuff plus the house plans. You can see how much we changed. I want it to last my whole life so we changed out all the plumbing and we're re-wiring plus I added onto the square footage and altered the floor plan. It's basically brand new, but there's some key pieces I salvaged from the old place that hold sentimental value."

"I like that. It sounds unique. Why are we stopping here?"

"Because _here_ is where your surprise is."

I bit my lip. My big surprise was in old abandoned garage? If I didn't know Jake already, this might be creepy.

He said he sensed my trepidation. "Trust me, or trust Charlie. He said you'd love it. If you don't, it's all his fault, not mine. 'kay?"

"Okay."

He was fast because as soon as I was opening the door he was already around to help me hop down. Gravity and Jacob pulled me quickly out of the truck and for a brief second, I was pressed against him. He stepped back and headed to the double doors. Once Jacob removed the lock, I watched him open the doors. We stepped inside. All that surrounded us was dank air, dirt floors and a large item covered with a tarp.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure what sort of present these rickety walls concealed. I was feeling nervous and excited.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Jacob said to close my eyes. I obeyed. I heard him ruffling the tarp. It made a crinkly sound with each tug.

"Open your eyes, Bells."

I did and I was amazed. There was a really old Chevy truck sitting there. I think it was red at one time, but it was hard to tell. It was ancient but it was also kinda great. There was no way it ran, but it's the thought that counts.

"You're speechless. Is that good or bad?"

"Um, it's because I don't know what to say. I mean, it's a great truck. Wow, I bet there's lots of history there, but why is that my big surprise? I don't get it."

Jacob came closer and grabbed my arm. He pulled me all the way over to the truck. He opened the door. The interior was actually in really good condition. It was a classic.

"Well, get it in. She's all yours."

"She?"

"Yeah, don't you know all machinery is feminine?"

"Nope, I didn't know that. Are you serious, Jake? This is my truck?"

"Yep," he told me how it belonged to his father and how they'd kept it all those years. Charlie said the truck brought back great memories and he doubted I wanted to hitch rides in his cruiser or always be at the mercy of Sarah. Her schedule was crazy during the school year. "So there you go, you have your own transportation."

"Thanks, that's so amazing, but can you get it running?"

He laughed loudly. "Bells, who do you think you're dealing with? Have you not heard of my reputation?"

"No, not really, but you must be very skilled or highly egotistical." He shrugged. "So I take it, that's a yes to both."

"How about it already runs... great actually. I fixed it months ago. The engine's completely rebuilt. Go on, start her up. There's just a couple things I need to do to get her street ready, but I'll bring it home before school starts next week."

I looked in and saw three pedals. "Um, is it a manual?"

"Yeah, sure. The clutch is a little tricky but I'll teach you in a couple of minutes. You'll catch on."

I shook my head slightly.

"What?"

"I... I don't know how to drive a stick."

"At all?"

"Nope, I've never tried."

"Oh, well. I have something you could learn on at the garage." He told me to hop inside anyway. I sat behind the wheel. It felt great to have my own vehicle. Mom and I shared. Charlie was right, I did love this surprise. I was a little worried thinking it might take me forever to learn to drive it. Jacob told me to scoot. I started moving across the bench but he stopped me from moving all the way across. We were pretty close. He banged the visor and a set of keys feel into his hand. He told me to watch closely. He started it up. It was loud but sounded smooth. He was right, even if he did have a big ego, I thought there was nothing he couldn't do. Jacob turned off the truck and returned the keys to their hiding place. We hadn't made an attempt to step out even though he never shut the door. I felt slightly vulnerable sitting next to him.

"I love this. I can't wait to thank Dad. Can you teach me?"

Jacob was looking at me. I was watching him and I was pretty certain no one had ever looked at me that way. He licked his lips and my breath got hung up in my throat.

"Teach you what?"

Oh my gosh, his voice was so low and sexy, I was about to do something humiliating, I was so nervous. I thought of each word carefully in my mind before I said something like teach me how to make you love me.

I said, "Teach me to drive a stick." I quickly bit my lip so I didn't say anymore than that.

"Yeah, of course, I will."

He stuck one foot out of the truck and started sliding out. He stood in the opening and waited for me to do the same. My truck was a normal distance off the ground, I didn't need assistance but he held out his arm. I took his hand and scooted my body towards him. My feet planted on the ground right next to him. Jacob was so much taller, I had to look up to him. That's what I was doing. I felt his hand still holding onto mine. It slowly dropped to my waist. It was happening in slow motion but also at the speed of light. He started to lean down. My breathing was nothing short of a pant. I thought I had some signals a couple of times but this was happening with certainty. Oh my God! Jacob was about to kiss me. His fingers clinched around my shirt and he kept leaning in. I realized I was holding his other arm. My feet had changed to a tip-toe position, anything to be closer, make sure this kiss really happened.

I anticipated milliseconds before his mouth descended on mine. I hoped I didn't disappoint, but in instant the moment was over. Jacob released me and moved impossibly far away in the fastest amount of time. A voice in the doorway clued me in we weren't alone.

"Well, well. What's going in here?"

"Nothing, Quil. I was just showing Bella the truck."

"Ha! That's a likely story. You don't think I know what you're up to?"

I was shocked. Had he been watching us? Jacob was irritated. I wasn't sure if it was about what this guy Quil was saying or if it was because he interrupted us.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I walked away from the truck. Quil held his arms open wide like he expected me to run into them.

"You know damn well, what I'm talking about. Why did I have to wait so long to meet my new sister?" He swarmed me after that and lifted me high and spun me around until I was incredibly dizzy.

Jacob yelled at him. "Dammit Quil. Put her down."

My feet finally touched the ground again, but he held on so I wouldn't fall on my ass.

"Quil, I presume."

"Yes, Bella. I'm so happy to meet you. They told you all about me right?"

"A little, you just surprised me." It was a thing with these guys... sneaking up.

"Yeah, well Jake's not Charlie's only honorary son. He claims me as well so that makes us related. I would totally be living with you all," he whispered in my ear. "Charlie asked, but Grandfather and Mom need a ref, they fight like crazy."

He was funny. I liked him immediately. Two for two meeting the guys, three if I counted Jacob. Actually, he was on a whole other level.

"Cool, my family keeps getting bigger and bigger."

He pushed me out at arms length, spun me once again and took a long, hard look at me from head to toe. "Uh oh, bro. Little sister's hot. We'll need to step up our game. The dogs will be all over her as soon as she gets to Forks High. They'll need our approval or it's a no. Understand, hun?"

He was joking. I was sure of it, but it felt weird for him to call me hot and sister in the same sentence, especially to Jacob. What did I expect? Did I think he'd agree or worse, disagree? Jacob pulled Quil off me and I followed them to the house.

Jacob was quiet, Quil did all the talking. I wondered what Jacob was thinking. Had the almost kiss been only that? Was he going to stop on his own or had Quil been the only reason we put on the brakes? I might never know the answer to those questions.

He asked if I was designing Jacob's interior.

"What? No, I'm just a would be designer in my dreams so far. I'm sure Jacob is going to hire professionals."

"Actually, I was going to wing it. If you have some good ideas, I'm up for taking your advice."

I looked at him for the first time since the truck scene. "Really?"

"Sure, sure, why not?"

"Okay, well, yeah. I always have ideas going on in my head. I'll help when you're ready." I couldn't believe he had that sort of confidence in me. Being inside the structure, made me realize just how big the house was going to be. It was a dream come true if I designed the interior. Actually, the ultimate would be to design and also live there. I turned away from their curious faces and walked around. I didn't want Jacob to see me with all those goofy, childish fantasies floating around my mind. I probably looked stupid.

Quil announced he came by because he needed a ride to town. He claimed to have a date. Jacob didn't act like he believed him. He was climbing in the truck before I caught up. That was my spot. Jacob casually motioned with his head to follow him around. I thought he'd open the back door and help me in but he opened his door instead. That time, it was all Jake. He lifted me effortlessly and placed me on the front seat. The console had vanished, Quil had already flipped it back. I settled in the middle between them. I couldn't help it, I stayed a little closer to Jacob's side. He slowly drove down the drive before hitting the main road.

I asked if I was going to see more of La Push. Jacob looked around me at his friend.

Quil answered, "You'll see it all at the big party."

"Party, what party?"

"Yours of course."

"What? No, I'm not having a party and my birthday's a month away."

"No, we'll have another party for your birthday, more intimate. This is a big bash on the beach, a welcome party. Jake didn't tell you?"

I turned and squinted my face in confusion. I didn't want to have a party in my honor with a bunch of people I didn't know. I was too shy for that.

"What's he talking about?"

"Honestly, Bells. Don't believe much that comes outta his mouth, but Charlie did want to include you. We always have a back to school bonfire thing. Don't think we're going to put you on the spot, but you should come, it's fun."

"Oh, okay, but you swear it's not for me."

He held up his finger and wiggled his pinky. "Pinky swear."

I latched on with mine, but Jacob didn't let go. He looked at Quil again, who honestly never stopped chattering but he was looking out the window and not at us. Our hands moved down to my side. He unhooked his pinky but the back of his hand was on my leg. My skirt had ridden up a little. I didn't want to jinx it by looking. He might have stopped, but our fingers continued to play a little with each others. He wasn't holding my hand per say but it was close. That little finger I just swore with brushed my bare thigh and I ignited into a ball of molten lava. Jacob moved that little finger around in a circular motion. I imagined it somewhere else and I was done for. I felt something tingly right in the middle of my girly parts and moisture seeped into my panties. I knew it happened but they would never know.

Quil's head snapped to attention. He looked at me and then to Jake. Jacob's hand left my leg in an instant to join his other hand on the steering wheel like nothing ever happened. He was looking at the road like the most conscientious driver in history. No way could anyone tell he just completely turned me on with a touch of a fingertip.

Quil looked like he was going to say something.

Jacob never looked his way but still said, "Shut up, Quil. Don't."

I didn't know what they were talking about, but Quil reached over and turned the air as high is would go. I guess he ran hot like Jacob. Level five was bit extreme. He didn't stop there, he leaned forward and put his face in front of his vent.

Jacob was shaking his head.

"Does he have a problem?"

"Don't ask," was his response.

Quil started laughing, "Not as bad as you do, Bro. Holy shit. I gotta get out of here. You know my mouth filter don't work. Pull over."

I was shocked Jacob actually did. We weren't even halfway back.

"Bye Sis, I'll be seeing you soon."

I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going? This looks like the middle of nowhere."

"Don't worry about me." He touched my red shirt. "You're the one that needs to be careful. Watch out, Little Red Riding Hood. Wouldn't want that big bad wolf to get you." He winked and slid out of the truck. I tried to crane my head to see where he went but he seemed to have disappeared.

I eyed the space left by Quil's sudden, unexplained exit. I didn't want to be presumptuous, so I started to move back in that direction. "No offense, I like Quil, but he's a weirdo."

Jacob grabbed my arm, essentially holding me in place. He got us back on the road. I didn't know how to act, so I sat silently next to Jacob with my hands in my lap.

Jacob spoke first, "Bella, you and I need to have a serious talk."

"About what?"

"I think you know."

I did.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Please, you know I need to hear from you, so I'm begging. How'd I do? Back to Jacob's tortured POV next chapter, which of course is completed.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~I'm blown away. Last chapter got so much attention, so here's another.**_

Chapter 8: Mission Failure

It took every bit of my willpower not to grab her and pull her into the backseat as soon as that doofus left us. She smelt fucking amazing. Her arousal was the sweetest aroma I'd ever encountered, the perfect aphrodisiac to send me into overdrive. I'd only been exposed to the slightest hint back at the house a few times, but this time was potent. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the scent out. Come to think of it, I didn't want to either. I probably wouldn't let another female within 20 feet of my truck. I don't want her scent spoiled by any others.

I knew we needed to put at stop to whatever we were leaning towards. Obviously, we had too much alone time and I stumbled. I wasn't thinking clearly, at least not with my brain.

Yesterday, had been torture. I knew fucking Lahote was going to get back at me for ending his night prematurely with Alicia. I didn't think it would have anything to do with Bella, but when he realized I was giving him a paid day off, he acted fishy. He asked a bunch of questions about my new sister. When I wouldn't answer what she looked like, he probably guessed she looked good. He had no idea what I was thinking about her, but he knew my loyalty to Charlie ran deep and I was naturally protective.

I told him to cut the shit before they left and gave him strict orders to be back quickly. I gave them the whole _you better behave around that young lady or Charlie will kick your ass and so will I_ speech. He gave his word to be nothing more than a polite friend.

I was a true hypocrite because I wanted to do nothing more than slide my hand up said teenage girl's skirt at this exact moment. I knew she'd let me too, just like she was going to allow me to kiss her in the garage. I cursed and blessed Quil that moment he interrupted. There was no way I was stopping on my own. She'd been so cute about the truck and asking me to teach her to drive a stick. I wanted to teach her so much more than driving lessons.

Also, how could I forget that bright blue bikini? I burned the image into my mind for instant retrieval and I'd indulged a few more times with her scented soap because of the memory. I was going to have to find out where that was sold and replace what I'd already stolen before she caught on.

That's it, we were going to go home and I was going to tell her this can't happen in the nicest way I could come up with. She knew the whole idea was taboo because she wouldn't have pulled away as soon as we were alone. What did I do, but hold her in place further confusing the situation. I just wanted the contact for a few more minutes since it would be the end of it. Actually, I wanted to touch her one more time but I didn't want to be obvious. Bella was being awfully quiet, but I guess I was too.

She shivered again. I turned the air down. I found my excuse. I slipped my arm over her shoulder and she leaned forward and then back a little closer into my side. I rubbed up and down over her arm. Her top had sleeves to her elbows but she was really cold.

"Sorry, it's so chilly in here." I rubbed my hand a few more passes. "Better?"

Bella rested her head against me. "Much."

We passed the city limits sign. My truck was high, with tinted windows, but it didn't mean we were invisible. I retracted my arm and spoke up in a way. "Um."

She knew what I was thinking because Bella slid across the front seat, so we weren't looking like a couple out on a date.

I pulled up at the house. I had a sixth sense about certain things, so I asked her to sit tight for a second and not get out. As soon as I opened the door, I knew. Nope, we weren't going home just yet.

I got back in the truck. "What's going on Jake?"

"I'm hungry," it was a good excuse and I really was.

"Okay, well, we can go in. I'll warm up some food."

"Nah, let's go out."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

I had to fill her in that it seemed Mom and Charlie were enjoying they had the house to themselves.

She covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh. You didn't see them, did you?"

"Nope, but trust me, we don't want to go home right now."

She giggled like crazy and was as red as a tomato. I told her we'd go get some burgers at the diner.

"It's cute though. I'm happy they're so in love, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to think about it."

We pulled into the almost empty parking lot. I got out to help her again. She was trying to scoot out on her stomach which gave me the perfect view of her ass bent over. _Not helping, Bells._ I grabbed her waist and placed her on the ground.

My cell went off about that time. That cockblocker was on a roll but I needed to talk to him before he blabbed his big mouth.

"Hey, can you grab us a booth. I need to take this."

She smiled and said okay.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake. What are _you_ doing right now?"

"I'm about to eat at the diner, fool."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. What do you want?"

"I want to know what you intend to do about our sweet little sister and her massive crush on you?"

"Don't you breathe a word to anyone, you understand me. I'm handling it."

"Okay, but are you handling it or you handling it?" he said the words two entirely different ways. "Because Bro, Charlie will shoot you."

"I'm not getting shot because I'm not doing anything. Bella's a kid."

"That's what I figured cuz you'd kick our asses if we went after jailbait like that."

I didn't get into the law with him because technically Bella wasn't jailbait and her 18th birthday was less than a month away, but he was probably right about Charlie.

He laughed, "Although, I could capture some great footage if Sue has to dig buckshot out of your ass. I'm putting it on all my social media."

"Dammit, asshole. I told you to stay off social media. You can't be trusted."

I used my alpha tone and gave him a couple of more warnings and said everything would be fine, it was just a crush and Bella would get over it. Quil added that I was definitely stronger than him because he couldn't stand to be in an enclosed space with a very turned on step sister.

"Unless?" He asked it like a question.

"Unless, what?"

"Maybe that little bit of titillation was for me. It's been known to happen. If so, maybe I should speak to her.

"Quil, trust me. I'm 100% it wasn't so don't bring it up to her."

"Don't hurt me for saying this, but if you think about it, the whole thing is kinda hot and oh so kinky. And bro, she smells so good and she's way hot. I applaud your efforts at purity."

"Quil, do me a favor."

"Sure boss, anything."

"Don't ever talk about her again like that or I'm breaking both your legs. Then you'll look fucking ridiculous dragging those lame back legs when you're phased."

"Aye aye, captain. Bye."

* * *

"Sorry."

"Everything alright?"

"Sure, sure, no biggie. Did you decide what you want?"

She said she getting a club sandwich with a fruit cup. I ordered my usual double cheeseburger and fries.

Even though, I had this plan to put a stop to anything before we got started, I prolonged the talk. It was nice sitting there with her and having regular conversations. We talked more about the job, my vision for the house and other things. She already had some ideas. So far, I liked all of them.

Our food arrived and we started eating. I was facing the door and was first to see an unwelcome intruder stroll into the diner. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice me. That girl was relentless. No such luck.

"Jake, oh my gosh. We're always running into each other."

She looked at Bella next. "Who's this?"

"Um, Lauren, this is Bella."

Bella smiled politely. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, yeah, Charlie's daughter. I get it now."

She turned her attention back to me and reminded me it was her senior year. I said that was nice. "So, keep that in mind, I won't be a highschooler much longer." Lauren blinked her eyelashes at me a few times and then turned around to grab her to-go order at the counter. I finally felt like I could breath again.

"Friend of yours?"

"No, not really. She's a pushy nuisance if you ask me."

"Was there a hidden message there or something?"

"No, not exactly. Lauren has it in her head that I only rebuke her come-ons because she's still in high school."

"Oh, so once she graduates, she might have a chance." She was having fun teasing me a little.

"Hell no, not with me. I hate that girl."

"Well, you were friendly and she's pretty."

"I'm a friendly guy, Bells but no and I don't even pay attention to what she looks like. Trust me, you'll be in school with her. Soon enough you'll know what I'm talking about."

I was pretty sure I saw relief in Bella's eyes that I wasn't into Lauren. Our ticket came and I threw out a twenty. We were ready to go, and the time had come for our talk.

I helped Bella inside the cab again. Why did I have such a high lift on my truck like Bella asked? I felt obligated to touch her every time. I got behind the wheel and saw that she had turned to the side with one leg underneath her. Her shoes were on the floor where she kicked them off. Her body language expressed how comfortable she'd become with me.

"Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome. Um..."

"You want to talk now?" I nodded and she smiled, "It's okay."

"Bells, you know how I feel about Charlie, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Seriously, except for blood relation, I think of him like a dad, same as you. He really loves you. I know you both haven't seen each other a lot over the years, but trust me, you're his pride and joy."

"Jake, I don't want to hurt my father. I love him. We both do, but this doesn't concern him."

"Oh really, I think I know him a little better and you're wrong. You're seventeen."

"Only for 25 more days and then I'll be an adult capable of making my own decisions. I'm actually pretty mature for my age if you haven't noticed."

I had. It was probably best if Bella thought I was a bit of an asshole. That might make it easier.

"I just need you to realize, you and I family now, joined through Charlie and I'm not going to do anything to destroy his trust, so the quicker you abandon this little crush you have, the better."

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean, we're friends, and I like you. I really do. I think you'll be great at the garage and Mom loves you already. We just need to keep it simple, no complications. Obviously, you aren't the first girl to develop a crush on me. You saw Lauren."

"Oh my God, you're putting me in the same category as Lauren? You clearly despise her."

"Bells."

"No, don't. That's my dad's nickname anyway, so you can drop it. How dare you accuse me of acting like I have puppy love. You tried to kiss me, Jake. You touched me and put your arm around me. I didn't ask for any of those things, you initiated everything."

"Yeah, well you didn't put up any resistance, did you?" I was hating myself with a passion by now.

She changed her position in the seat and slipped on her shoes. "I want to go home, please."

"Bella, don't be mad. It's better we clear the air now before there's anymore confusion."

"There is none. I get it now. I joked you had an ego, but obviously that was the understatement of the year. You're an egomaniac. How dare you put this all on me?"

I tried to placate her again, but she wasn't having it.

"I said I wanna go home!" she screamed and stomped her feet on my floorboard.

I did what she requested. She didn't wait for me. She jumped out of the truck as soon as we stopped. She ended up falling to her knees but got up quickly. I ran to her side to help but that pissed her off even more.

"Don't touch me."

I tried to stop her to talk to me a little more, but she opened the door. Charlie and Mom had thankfully ended all their marital activities. He was excited to see her. "Bells, what'd you think?"

She stopped running from me to talk to Charlie.

She hugged him and almost sounded tearful when she said how much she loved the truck. "Thanks, it's great. I love it, but I'm sorry I can't drive a stick. I need you to teach me."

"Oh, yeah, sure baby. I bet Jake could give you some lessons too, especially since you're going to be working over at the garage some."

"No, I'm not going to help out there. It's not really my thing. I'm going to get a different job and Jake already said he's much to busy. So yeah, if you could teach me... that'd be great."

Mom and Charlie both looked at me. I shrugged like I had no idea.

She told them she was tired and turning in early because of her appointment at the school in the morning. I casually strolled behind her. I thought I might try and cool her down a little. I never said I didn't want to teach her to drive the truck or that I didn't want her at the garage. I wanted her not to expect a romance to blossom between us, but it wasn't my intention for her to hate me. She was showing her level of maturity for once. Bella could be a brat. I stopped her at her door, and grabbed for her arm.

"You need to calm down. They're suspicious."

She twisted around and faced me. "Oh are they? Well too damn bad. Maybe I should raise my voice and admit how my much older step-brother tried to kiss me or feel under my skirt." She practically shouted 'skirt.'

"Shush." I backed her into the door.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to cover my mouth so I can't speak?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't, but I'm not sorry I hurt your foot."

I didn't know what she meant by that, until she stomped my foot with hers as hard as she could and slammed the door in my face.

It didn't really hurt but it caught me by surprise. I wanted to pat myself on the back and say _mission accomplished_ but I knew I failed, royally. I wanted her more than ever.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Keep those reviews rolling in. They are like virtual candy and I'm on a strict sugar free diet so I need them. ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Basically, I got lots of feedback last update. Some of you are pissed at one or both characters or maybe even me, but I write stories and problems that can't be solved in one chapter. It's a process and that's my favorite part. Anyway, I appreciate anyone taking the time to type a review or comment. Shall I continue?**_

 _ **Dedicated to teamjacob0729 because of word count. Holla!**_

Chapter 9: Daze

The next few days were miserable, but busy. I was pissed off and the guys knew not to cross me with even a weird look. I had a mini-tirade out in the bay about a torque wrench one of them screwed with. It was my tool and they weren't supposed to fuck with the calibrations. No one would admit it at first until, I didn't let up. Then every damn one of them changed their story and they all confessed which made me even madder because I knew damn well it was Embry. He was the one that always lifted my tools because he was too lazy to keep his in order.

I slammed the door to my office and stared at my computer screen. I needed to do orders but couldn't concentrate. Emily told me it was her last day, she was too uncomfortable and the doctor figured she would deliver over the weekend. I was going to have to do her job plus mine on the days I couldn't get Seth to come in. He was busy with school and extra curricula activities starting Monday. I didn't want the pups that still had to deal with school to miss out on anything. They had relaxed patrol schedules unless there was an emergency.

Of course, both Charlie and Mom gave me a huge inquisition why Bella and I were so friendly and then not so friendly in a short amount of time. Apparently, she told them, we had different interests. I concurred and Mom figured she was finally hit with her first wave of homesickness. It wasn't like she was mean or we were fighting. It was just like she saw through me. She would offer me a plate of food or a drink, but there was no emotion in her voice. I cleaned up the kitchen with her last night in absolute silence. I might as well be a stranger. I accomplished that huge turnabout with my special talk. I wanted to take it back every time I recounted what happened, but I kept telling myself it was for the best. We were on the verge of something combustive and I had to stop it before it actually started. She was right, I initiated everything. I was the one to blame and it was a dick move to turn it around on her.

A soft tapping was going on outside my door. I guess they'd never learned.

"Go away and stop knocking if you wanna keep that hand."

My doorknob started to turn. Oh, it was on, no one walked in my office without permission.

I jumped up, ready for a confrontation. I jerked the door and a very timid, but extremely sexy looking female stood in the opening.

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. I thought one of the guys was asking for trouble. What are you doing here? I mean, please, come in." I looked passed her and saw Quil, Embry, and Paul act like they weren't staring but they were. Emily had a huge smile plastered on her face. I roared, "Get back to work!"

I walked in my office. Bella had already taken a seat on the sofa in there. She looked so good. Her hair was up and she had on those jeans I loved so dearly. She wore a black and white flannel opened up to reveal a fitted white tank underneath. My eyes were good enough to spot the bra she wore was black. Was she purposely trying to kill me?

"Bad day? I guess I shouldn't have come."

"No, no way. It's just those slackers get on my nerves sometimes, especially towards the end of the week. They're thinking ahead to the weekend. How are you? How'd you get here?"

"Dad sent a ride for me."

"Who?"

"A lady from his work."

"Oh," I felt better knowing it was a lady and not one of his deputies. I still didn't want another male getting too close to her. "But why?"

She said she had a long talk with Charlie over breakfast and he asked her to consider helping me out temporarily. He thought it was the right thing since she semi-committed to helping but then abruptly changed her mind.

"He's right. I usually keep my word. I was pouting about what happened, but I really do want my own spending money and if you need the help, I'm here to work. Of course, that's if you still want me. Family's supposed to take care of each other, right?"

Did I still want her? Man, that was a loaded question. I wanted her in every way possible. I toned down my response, "Sure, sure you came at the perfect time. It's Emily's last day. She can teach you the ropes. Can you stay? I kinda need you here today, tomorrow and Saturday."

"Yes, but remember Monday I'll start school and I also put in an inquiry at the fitness place. I think teaching a yoga class would be a challenge and I swore to myself and Mom I was going to try new things this year. We're only talking about part-time. I don't want a lot of hours."

I tried not to sit there and stew over the fact she might encounter a host of pervs at the fitness center. I couldn't tell her what to do. Maybe I could make my job for her so rewarding, she wouldn't want to go. She and Mom had already done yoga in the living room. Of course, I got the hell out of there when I saw, but why did Bella need to do it elsewhere?

She was waiting for a response, so I finally assured her, "Yeah, that's fine, between you and Seth, we'll work something out. We can manage until the afternoons."

"Okay, that's fair." She held out her hand. "Looks like you have a new employee, Mr. Black."

I shook her hand. "Welcome aboard."

She stood up to head out into the bay so she could receive instructions from Emily. I stopped her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about everything. I was a total ass. Things don't have to be weird between us. I hope they're not."

"I know. You're right. We owe Charlie more respect. It was just a silly, girlish whim. Let's start over..." she waited a second before finishing her train of thought, "the right way."

I shook my head in agreement.

She headed outside and I went back to the desk. I finally felt like I had the right frame of mind to work. I got all the orders in. Sometimes, I heard Bella's sweet laughter echo through the walls. I wanted to be out there with her, but I needed to keep my distance for now.

I thought about what she said. Was it only a whim? That's what I wanted, wasn't it? I didn't want her to have some type of feelings for me, but every time, I replayed her words, I felt twinges of disappointment. I must be developing some type of mental disorder. I pushed the keyboard back under the desk and rested my forehead on the wood. Eventually, I started banging my head up and down hoping to knock some sense in there.

The intercom came on, "Jacob, got a minute?"

I pressed the button, "Sure Em, come on in."

I lifted my head before Emily came in the office.

She waddled in and shut the door. She pointed to her head and then to mine, "What's going on there? You look all red."

I rubbed my hand over the region and acted like it was nothing. "Oh, guess I had an itch. What's up? How's the training going?"

"Simple, we're practically done. She's good. You're going to be pleased. I like her. Bella is sharp. She takes notes on her phone and she catches on quick. I've already let her take some calls. She has a great phone voice. I just wanted to let you know. I can maybe come tomorrow if that would ease your mind."

"No, if Bella's got it down, that won't be necessary. You're about to have your hands full at home. Get some rest."

"Easier said than done. The boys keep me going."

"Yeah, not sure how you handle all that, but I'm happy for you and Mario. How's Leah been acting?"

"She's been great. I know she's a little sad still, but she doesn't know for sure. I keep telling her to have hope."

Leah was certain that she couldn't have kids and she and Emily were like sisters, cousins and best friends all wrapped into one. I think she felt a pang of jealousy every time Emily had a kid. Technically, we never planned to tell Emily about the wolves, but she was visiting when it happened to Leah. They were always together, so she knew and she protected our secret. It's why I allowed her to work so closely with us.

I had thought about the implications of having Bella work so closely with us. My other sisters didn't know. I saw no reason to tell her either, but the guys were going to have to watch their mouths around her. Everyone had good control so it wasn't like someone would lose their shit and phase in front of her like happened to Emily. I kinda liked Bella not knowing those truths about me. I didn't want her to see me in a different, possibly unflattering light. Mainly, I didn't want her to fear me.

"Anything else, before we finish up today?"

"No, I'm waiting on Mario. He's picking me up. You might want to go rescue Bella though. Jared and Sam showed up to talk and she's practically surrounded by all five of their wagging tails. I swear she's like a brand new toy for them. You might have to speak to them or she'll never get any work done."

I felt a low growl rumbling in my chest. You're damn right, I was having a talk to lay some ground rules, but I had to act as Bella's older brother. I needed to cut the jealous wanna be lover behavior, so I wouldn't give them a clue what was actually taking place. I opened the door and saw her giggling in the middle of a semi-circle they made around her with their large bodies. Each and everyone of them was trying to make an impression and vie for her attention. Even Sam was enjoying her company and he was as taken as he could get with Leah. I was jealous as hell.

"So all the cars are done and the shop's closed for the day?"

They all snapped to attention at the sound of my voice. The excuses started rolling off them all at once. Paul tossed his hand on my shoulder. "Easy boss, we're on our break, just trying to make Ms. Bella feel like one of the bunch. You're welcome."

"I don't recall thanking you. Since when does everyone take a break at the same time?" They scattered like roaches after I said that. I nodded at Jared. "What brings you two over?" Jared and Sam worked construction, not for me.

"I just wanted you to know we had some jobs finish up. I sent a crew over to the house. I thought you might want to join us after you close up the shop."

"Sounds good, how much are they going to be able to work?"

"As much as you pay them to, tightwad. They'll work hard, but you have to commit. Face facts, the house is never getting finished if you don't hire out more work."

Bella was watching our conversation out of the corner of her eye. I didn't want her to think I was a total cheapskate or worse. I told Jared of course, I'd pay whatever his crew's normal rate was. He knew I wanted my hands involved as much as possible but the garage was taking up more time. I lowered my voice and said we'd work something out as soon as I got over.

Sam told Bella Leah was anxious to meet her tomorrow. She said she'd be there for the bonfire which I was happy to hear. I was worried she was canceling since I'd made her mad. There was also the little problem Charlie might create. He was trying to make the bonfire all about her and I swore it wouldn't be. I remembered the pinky swear and how I almost dug my own grave afterwards, massaging her thigh just like I would...

Nevermind, I shook that thought out of my head.

Mom backed me up. He wanted her to make a giant banner with Bella's name on it, but she told him if Bella didn't like to be the center of attention, that was too much. He ordered a huge cake from the bakery though and he refused to tell them to change his _Welcome home, Bella_ message.

I didn't want her to think I couldn't be trusted on top of my ability to act like a real jerk. Everyone was occupied for once, so I walked over to the counter to check on Bella. "If they bother you too much, I can put one of those loud horns under the register. You blow it once and it's guaranteed to make their ears bleed."

She smiled and shook her head side to side. "I doubt that's necessary. They're all great. It must be nice, all of you working together and being such great friends as well."

"Yeah, but sometimes they think they can play the friendship card and get away with shit."

"For some reason, I highly doubt anyone gets away with things on your watch." She bit her lip just like I was used to by now when she wasn't sure if she should keep talking or stop.

"You know me already."

"I think I might."

I winked at her then asked if she heard I was going out to the house. I needed to find her ride back home.

"It's fine, Emily said I could ride with her when her husband gets here."

"I'm bringing the Chevy home tomorrow before the bonfire."

"Great, now I just need the lessons."

"Bella, I can still help some with that unless you don't want to practice me."

"No, I will but it's obvious you're very busy. Besides, all three of them volunteered to take me riding."

She looked out into the bay. One of them dropped a tool. They were eavesdropping. I hit the volume up on our music. I whispered, "Not Quil though."

She lowered her voice as well, "Why not?"

"Because he has a suspended license and he wrecked his last car."

He piped up, "It was the other guy's fault and Charlies getting my license reinstated. Stop spreading lies about me, fucker."

Just like that, we were back to normal. She was comfortable and relaxed and we were joking with each other. I vowed to myself never to screw that up ever again. I went back to the office with great reluctance. I didn't have a particular vehicle to work on and it was nearing closing time. After hearing a few customers outside the door, I decided to make sure they were pleased. I tried to touch base with all our customers when I could.

Mario had also arrived. Their sons were running around Emily's legs. I meant it, I didn't know how she was going to handle three under five years old, but the newest was a girl. Maybe she'd be calmer. Martin, the youngest discovered Bella. She was kneeling down to get on his level. She was good with him. I had no idea she knew anything about kids. He reached his arms up and Bella lifted him. She looked really happy and told him how handsome he was.

I heard it, clear as day. My wolf eyeing Bella with a little one caused him to voice his opinion to me. "Mine."

What the hell was that? I'd never said or thought anything remotely close to claiming a female was mine. That was some archaic shit, but he meant it. I didn't know what I thought about it either. I felt like asking Sam since he was the only taken one in the pack. All the others were content with the single life. I was still in that group up until a couple of weeks ago.

* * *

The bonfire was already underway. I was late since I drove Bella's truck home. I had to phase and head back through the woods to the garage for my truck. I'd taken my stuff in the morning, so I took a quick shower at the garage and got ready. I anticipated what she'd have on for the party. Her outfits never ceased to amaze me. She had a way of taking simple items and transforming them into something unique. She wasn't fancy or girly, but I couldn't consider her to be a tomboy either. I didn't know any other girl that dressed the way she did, nor had I ever cared too much before.

The tribe took it hard when we lost the money to keep the res school going. This annual bonfire had been a special way to take care of the kids that were in school. There were several daytime activities for younger ones and the bonfire was a chance for the older teens to have music, dancing and food with their friends. We didn't exclude anyone, lots of Forks kids showed up as well. There was a committee appointed by the tribe that organized it all down to every last detail. I signed off on it and paid for most of the party out of the tribe's account.

I searched the crowd for my family. I found Mom and Charlie quickly, they were with the Clearwaters. Old Quil was telling tales like only he could to a small group. I finally saw her, next to Seth. She had met Seth, that was good. They should have lots in common. I was counting on him, Brady and Collin when Bella started school. She was sure to meet lots of new people, but I wanted to make sure the guys treated her with respect and those crazy vamps didn't interact with her. I never planned that they would. A few of them had taken Mom's art class in the past, but Edward withdrew when he found himself in it last year. He knew he made me angry, worse than the others. He didn't want to cause a conflict allowing my mother to be his instructor.

I was walking towards the group when I spotted an incoming bottle. Only Quil would be stupid enough to throw a beer bottle at me, but I caught it. Most of the kids had their parents in attendance, so we never had a problem with underage drinking at these things. I hired security just in case. I twisted the cap off and took a long swig.

"Hey, Bro. Glad you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Well, someone had to close up. You all left me hanging."

Quil nudged me, "Hey look at that." He was aiming his attention at Bella and Seth. "I think you found the solution to your problem. Bella's into Seth now."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt she's _into_ him. They just met."

"I know, but I have a certain intuition about these things. It's good, right? They're the same age and we know Seth's trustworthy."

I did think Seth was fairly trustworthy, but he was a teenage boy and I'd seen his dirty thoughts before about girls. He didn't act on it as badly as Collin and Brady, but that didn't mean I wanted to see him ever think about Bella like that.

I really wanted to go over and talk to both of them, maybe casually sit down in between them and keep him from getting too close, but fate was a bitch. I was her apparently her unloved step-child.

"Jakey, hey over here." I looked up and saw Evette. She was already looking a little toasted. Damn, who in the hell invited her?

I heard a chuckle and turned the other way to catch Paul laughing it up. Mystery solved. I frowned at him. He flipped me off and headed over to the food table with Alicia.

I had no plans to talk to Evette but she caught up to me. She grabbed me and pulled me towards the logs we had set up for seating.

"I can't believe you're still ignoring me. Man, you're stubborn. Lucky for you I forgive easily."

"I told you we didn't have anything else to say. You shouldn't even be here."

She pouted and stuck her lip out, "You're really hurting my feelings lately, Jake. Besides, I promised Alicia. She wanted to see Paul."

"Then those two can hook up on their own. We don't have to be involved. Bye." I tried to stand, but she grabbed my arm. I easily pulled away and she followed. Evette was on my heels. She put her hand on my back, then the wacko bitch tried to hug me from behind in front of everyone. I saw my mother's look of disapproval. She never liked Evette in the least.

It wasn't my mom that I worried about. I really didn't want Bella to see and get the wrong idea.

Too late, because my ears picked up on her asking Seth who the woman with Jacob was. Leave it to that little twerp to answer honestly.

"Oh no, she's not his girlfriend. She's just a friend, you know the special kind some people have?"

Bella looked at me. My eyes met hers. It had gotten dark fast and I could see the reflection of the fire in her eyes. She wasn't pleased.

"Like a benefits thing or whatever people call it?"

"Yeah." Seth laughed about it, but I felt sick and ashamed.

Bella wasn't laughing. "Oh."

She excused herself, told Seth she needed to find the restroom. He gave her directions. I turned around to get Evette's hands off of me for the last damn time.  
"Leave me alone. Unless you want to be humiliated in front of all these people, don't come around me again tonight."

She stormed off in the sand in search of another drink, she obviously didn't need. I looked for Bella, but couldn't find her. Mom shoved a big plate of food in my hands.

"I thought you weren't seeing that trashy girl anymore."

"I'm not."

"Well, she seems very cozy with you. I don't like her. She has a reputation, Jake."

"Mom, stop. I'm a grown man."

"I know, but still."

"Forget it. I told her off. Where's Bella? Did she see the cake?"

"Yes and she was a little shy about it, but she seemed happy as well. Charlie swore he wouldn't sing."

"That's good news for all of us, but did she eat? Is she having fun?"

"I'm not sure, son. Why don't you use your special senses and find her."

I did just that. I scarfed down a burger in a few bites and finished my beer. I followed her trail to the restrooms. Then I tracked her by searching the footprints and the sweet smell of strawberries.

She was wandering off down the beach, all alone in the dark. I picked up the pace to try and locate her. Bella was sitting down a long driftwood log. She was staring out towards the ocean.

"Hey Bella, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, there were so many people. I wanted to take a break. I think I'm ready to go, but Dad and Sarah aren't."

"Are you sure? Did you eat? What about your cake?"

"I had some food earlier, but I guess I should stay at least until the cake's cut since it bears my name in large letters."

"Charlie's not singing, so it won't be too bad."

She tried to laugh but it wasn't very convincing.

"You don't have to babysit me Jacob. I know your _friends_ are here." She put a heavy accent on the word friends.

"Bella, I know you saw Evette, and I think you've got the wrong idea."

"I didn't think anything about her, so run along. She looked pretty needy."

We had gotten along so well the past two days. Why did I keep screwing up? "It's over. She and I were over a long time ago."

"Stop explaining things to me, please. I never asked." She was trying to be casual but she sounded frustrated.

I sat down beside her. "Can I be honest?"She didn't respond, but I hate to see any sort of hurt in her eyes. It shouldn't matter that I had a sleazy arrangement with Evette. I didn't even know Bella then, but we were both upset. "I'm not perfect and I made a series of bad decisions a few years ago. I'm not proud of it but sometimes guys do stupid stuff, myself included. I'm different now." She was still quiet with her hands in her lap. I picked up one of her hands and closed mine around hers. She didn't pull away. "Please don't think bad about me. I don't think I could take that."

"I don't."

"You swear?"

"Yes. She's a very beautiful woman, Jacob. I know why you're attracted to her and I guess she's your age too."

"She's a couple of years younger and she's not that great."

"Liar, her boobs alone make her a 10."

"I'm not lying. You didn't see her up close. She's so fake."

"Oh, and you're into real girls?"

"Not exactly. I'm just into one girl and I shouldn't be."

She looked up and we were having a meeting of the minds. Neither of us said what needed to be said out loud. I had fought the attraction and it wasn't working. I was only making things worse. Maybe, if we were honest, and took things one day at a time, I might start accepting this wasn't something entirely terrible. I knew I wanted to be her friend, but it was plain to see, we both wanted more, but then again maybe it was only me. Bella had done her best at playing her role as step-sister/pal pretty convincingly. I really never had a real girlfriend and that was a damn shame. I was sowing wild oats in high school like most of my buddies. Then the wolf thing happened and we can't just trust anyone because of that. I kept women at arms length and now my fucking arms were tired. I wanted something real for a while now but hadn't found anyone that caught my eye until she stepped out onto Charlie's front lawn. What if we took things slow and kept it between us for the time being?

Then I thought about her starting high school. I shouldn't keep her from enjoying that special time. It was senior year. I had to be the adult and do what was best for her.

Bella's fingers completely intertwined with mine and it felt so good, so right. She broke the silence again. "We keep getting confused, don't we?"

"Um, maybe."

"I don't want to mess up, Jake."

"Neither do I."

Slowly but surely we were gravitating a little closer. If we kissed, we couldn't go back. I was so divided. Should I keep it strictly platonic or see if there was something we had to get out of our systems? I was worried that I might not be satisfied with only a kiss. She wasn't even 18, no matter how close that day was.

I didn't think I could hold back any longer. I was just going to go for it and damn the consequences, but then old faithful surfaced from the void.

"Yo, Jake. Did you find Sis? Charlie's ready for cake. He wants her there." I stood up fast, so Quil wouldn't see us holding hands about to kiss for a second time.

Bella stood up as well and started walking towards the sound of Quil's annoying voice. I felt like putting a dog collar on him with a bell. I usually sensed invaders better, but Bella got me so distracted, I only heard, smelled or saw her. I did not want a single member of my pack to know about this little secret.

Bella linked her arm with Quil's and he marched her back to the bonfire like he was her escort. Charlie made Bella stand with the cake for pictures. We both had a piece and then she announced she was headed back home, that I was giving her a lift. Charlie said they were leaving soon also. I watched Bella give Seth a big hug. He was a little smitten, it was all over his face.

She followed me. I helped her into the passenger side. We drove back home with barely a word. None of that previous sexual tension existed and I missed it. It was charged and made me feel vibrant. Bella said she was changing for bed. I wanted to talk more but she was obviously so over it and my talks had never gotten us anywhere.

Instead, I yelled up, "Hey, I'm popping some popcorn. Wanna watch some South Park with me?"

"Sure, I've never seen it."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, it's funny right?"

"Yeah, really funny in somewhat of an inappropriate way."

She changed, while I made us each a bowl of popcorn. I handed her a can of soda. She curled up underneath a blanket. I sat in the recliner. Charlie and Mom came in less than hour later. They both smiled. Mom knew I used to watch South Park with the twins. She was probably thinking it was a brother thing. After they went to bed, I thought about moving to the couch next to her or possibly pulling her into my lap in the over-sized recliner. We would be so snug in that chair together, but then I thought _Charlie's chair._ Nope, better not.

She was acting very buddy-like. I think that's how she wanted it even though she held my hand on the beach briefly. She was clearly jealous of Evette, but maybe Quil was right for a change and she saw potential with Seth. I was the one with a problem. My crush was ten times bigger if she even had one on me at all. A whim. That's what she called it.

Bella said she was up for one more episode. She laughed like crazy at the three we watched, but I saw ten minutes into the fourth, she was out. I cleaned up our snacks, switched off the TV and lifted her up. At first, she was dead weight but she finally realized I was carrying her and she grabbed onto my neck. I took her to bed. She was out of it, but mumbled. "Jake."

I covered her up and leaned over to kiss her forehead. It was the first time my mouth had touched any part of her and I craved so much more.

"Goodnight, Bells. Sweet dreams."

She rolled over but kept sleeping. Bella must be a sleep talker because she said my name again. Only difference was she said, "Ummm, Jake." Her voice was smooth and silky.

Oh man, her dreams were already going. I couldn't hide the smirk. Bella dreams about me and moans.

I needed to go to my own bed since we had work in the morning, but first stop was the shower. I had a date... bourbon strawberries and vanilla, here I come.

 _ **~Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Love to hear your thoughts. So Bella came to her senses or is Jacob being played?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_~Thanks for all the support. I'm not sure if the last chapter was well received or not. The site has issues for days and I don't know how many views the chapter had, but reviews were definitely down. That's fine. I don't write merely for reviews, but sometimes it makes me second guess myself. Oh well, this was already written, so I will continue in the direction I see fit. Here's one of the chapters many have anticipated._**

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 10: Meetings

Monday had arrived. I was curious how Bella's first day at school was going. It was true, she meant the starting over the right way thing. I could tell after the moment on the beach, she wasn't entertaining anything more than friendship and family with me. I had been so close that night. I was ready to say, let's try and see what happens. Again, Quil saved my ass. He was still annoying and clueless, but I kinda needed him.

Bella and I were no longer distant. Work on Saturday went smoothly. She had her first practice session on a standard transmission with Charlie the day before on a little Honda I had at the garage. He said she wasn't too bad, but Bella complained she kept letting the engine die. She insisted she needed a month before she trusted herself with the Beast. I really wanted to practice with her some too. I bet she was selling herself short. She needed a little more confidence, but I predicted she'd be driving alone in less than two weeks.

We got happy news Sunday evening. Emily had the baby. I didn't know all the details yet, but Leah said mother and baby were healthy and happy. Bella mentioned wanting to see the new arrival. I asked how she knew so much about kids and she said she really didn't but she sometimes babysat for few friends of Renee's. Kids and Bella made my wolf happy, he wouldn't stop thinking about it.

She was going to be valuable at the garage. I saw all the effort she put into scheduling and organizing on her Saturday when she was pretty much on her own. It made things run smoothly Monday morning. I told both Seth and Bella not to come in this afternoon. I figured they'd be overloaded from school.

Surprisingly, my phone started ringing and the caller ID said Seth. He was probably only halfway through the day. Maybe he was at lunch.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Um Jake. I think you should head over."

"To the school?"

"Yep."

"Why? What happened?"

I jumped up from my desk, headed out the front door and started towards my truck before he got it all out. If one of the guys said I was needed, I knew it was important. I synced my phone in the truck and told him to keep talking.

"Well, you gave us the lecture about watching out for Bella."

I cut him off. "Let me guess? That hornball, Newton is bothering her?"

"No, I mean, yeah... everyone seems interested in getting to know her... new girl and all. Mike was following her some first and second period, but that's not the problem."

"Spit it out Seth."

"Bella met the Cullens."

"Shit."

"Yep, Alice is crazy about her because of fashion or shoes or some shit, but that wasn't the issue. Edward wasn't acting right." Seth had some strange tolerance for that leech that none of the rest of us did. He claimed he was respectful and decent, but he usually kept to himself. "I saw him and his reaction to her, so I made him step outside with me. His eyes were like black ice. I told him to leave campus."

"Did he say anything?"

"He apologized but said one other word." I asked what it was and Seth replied, "'Extraordinary'."

We hung up after that. Seth had to get back to class. The Cullens had agreed not to get involved with other students. That was the deal. They'd be aloof and loners. They weren't to attend parties or other events with normal teens. It was bad enough if the little witch wanted to buddy up with Bella because her mother was in the fashion industry, but what did that freak mind reader mean by saying 'extraordinary?'

I thought things like that about her but he didn't have the right. I fucking knew it. I told the council in the beginning, we can't let them go to school, they'll do something. Now, it's happening and it just has to be Bella, doesn't it?

I got to campus and waited around for the bell. Seth was doing his job. He was escorting Bella outside. I think he was giving her a ride home. I eventually saw two Cullens getting in their car. Bella and Seth had already left. The broody one started to leave, I stepped in front of their car. It was risky to tempt them to run me down, but they knew how large our pack was and were smarter than that. Jasper slammed the brakes. I moved my finger in a circle indicating he needed to roll down the window.

I walked to the driver's side and leaned in. I pulled back some because the stench pouring out of the car was stout. "Where is he?"

"Who are you referring to, dog?"

"Cut the shit, Betty." The guys and I joked that Alice Cullen was like a coked up Betty Boop. We had plenty of nicknames for every single one of them depending on the occasion. "Where's your brother?"

"He left."

"I know because he had no choice. Seth called."

"Contact Carlisle, isn't that how we deal with issues?" She told me to move back if I wanted to keep my toes. Her mate revved the engine and sped off. I jumped out of the way because I knew they'd happily run over my feet for kicks.

Next stop, was the hospital. The doc was either clueless or lying, he didn't know what I was talking about.

"What's wrong with you allowing any of them to go to school when they haven't fed?"

"Jacob, I assure you. We were on a hunt all weekend. That's not possible."

I told him to save his excuses, but I wanted a meeting with Edward as soon as he was back. They knew the spot. I'd be there as soon as he called.

* * *

Seth hadn't dropped Bella off. He was still at the house. They were at the table with piles of paper scattered across the table.

"Hi Jake, are you hungry? I made Seth a sandwich."

Seth waved at me with a giant sub roll in his hand and a mouthful of food. He seemed in a state of bliss that rubbed me the wrong way on top of my current mood.

"What's all this?"

"All our forms. You would think when we registered, this would be taken care of but it seems every teacher has their own set of papers we have to fill out."

"Oh, I see. Do you have homework too?"

Seth said he didn't but Bella said she had a little.

I invited Seth outside for a little talk while Bella started making me a sandwich. I told him I didn't have much to go on until I spoke to the creep. "How many classes do you have with her?"

"Just one."

"What about Collin and Brady?"

"They all have Sarah's art class third period. That's it."

"Do you know how many Cullen has with her or if he has any?"

"I think several."

"Then can you switch?"

"No way, Bella's in a bunch of AP shit. You know I'm not that much of a brainiac."

"Seth, come on. You're smart."

"I get decent grades in the regular classes, but I'm not blowing my senior year. You know I'm trying to get that music scholarship." Seth was in the band and the choir. He also took drama. His interests were more theatrical instead of academic.

I grabbed the sandwich to go and thanked Bella. I'd left work early so there were things I needed to accomplish before closing up. I kept looking at my phone to see if I missed a message or a call even though I had the volume up.

On my way home, it finally rang. Dr. Head Leech said they were all waiting. I sent a group message to the pack. We'd all be there.

Carlisle spoke for his son, which was normal, but pissed me off.

"Say something, why were you acting that way around Charlie's daughter? You would've lost control if it hadn't been for Seth. Admit it."

I was trying to keep my thoughts focused on one thing, the safety of all the students and faculty at Forks High. I didn't want to let my mind wander too much on Bella. That wasn't his business.

He insisted he was fine the entire time, it was a minor slip up because Bella was so unique.

"What do you mean by that?"

Edward looked to Carlisle who explained sometimes a particular scent is more alluring to them than others. "We all notice the scent humans emit but we fight it and we're in control. We strive to be different, to rise above our obscene nature. Might I remind you how much help I'm providing at the hospital?"

I didn't care to pat his back. He was doing plenty of that without a word from me. Frankly, I was sick of hearing how he was the best doctor in the world. Clearly, that was an exaggeration. Yes, he was treating cancer and other things, but it wasn't like he developed a cure for it.

"Get on with it. Why is she different?"

Carlisle started to say something, but Edward cut in, "I can't hear her."

The pack was getting restless. I heard their growls increase. They made a few steps forward.

"So what, you don't have to read everyone's thoughts in the world. Are you really that nosy?"

"Absolutely not. You don't know what you're talking about. It's a burden most of the time, torturous even. But Isabella, she's so quiet. It's extraordinary."

There was that word again.

"Jacob, what Edward is trying to say is Bella Swan is the only human he's ever encountered as an immortal that he couldn't read. We're all actually pretty fascinated about the turn of events, but of course we don't pose a threat. You have our word."

Their word meant nothing to me or the pack. I didn't know why that made her fascinating or so extraordinary and I knew they weren't telling me everything. How did all this mind stuff rev him up almost to the verge of bloodlust?

We were leaving for now. I issued a string of warnings and ultimatums. I suggested Edward stay at home from now on.

"Well, as you know we want to blend in. It only makes since, they attend school." The doctor continued.

"Bullshit. No one cares. Homeschool him. How many degrees do you have bloodsucker?"

"Four."

"My point, exactly. This whole high school attendance compulsion is just a smokescreen. There's no reason for you to be there."

The twat got snippy with me, "I won't break the treaty. This isn't your problem, Alpha."

I had protected my thoughts about Bella, but the way he said that was the last straw. I rushed him, he jumped out of the way. The family circled around. The pack came completely out of the woods. Vicious growls and hisses were coming from every direction. I was the only one in human form for the meeting. For a split second, I let my guard drop and I whispered directly to Edward's thoughts. _Bella is most definitely my problem. She is mine!_

* * *

Being in their presence took a lot out of me. I always felt drained and pissed after one of our confrontations. I was going to have to figure out stricter patrol schedules plus I needed to broach the subject with her. It wasn't like I could barge in her room and tell her who she could and couldn't be friends with. We were still trying to define our relationship or so I thought. Mom and Charlie were about to turn in. I didn't keep things from Charlie, at least, not normally. I was keeping my thoughts about Bella to myself for obvious reasons.

"Hold up, Charlie. I need to tell you about Bella's first day."

He stopped, but Mom went off to their room. If he wanted to discuss it with her, he could later. I told him about Seth's call and everything that had transpired.

"I'm calling a council meeting. I'll see what we can do. I think it's time we run them out of town."

"I agree, but the hospital. I do worry about his patients, he's made huge changes and lots of people have been helped. Even some of the council members are dependent on the medical advances Dr. Cullen has brought to the region."

"I know."

"I trust you, son. You'll protect her, but keep me apprised of the situation. "

I appreciated his confidence but hearing the word trust caused some guilty feelings to return. Charlie said he was going to speak with her, maybe paint the Cullens in an unflattering way. We all hoped they were going to steer clear of her. That's how they'd always been with everyone else since starting to school.

I saw her lamp on underneath the door. I knocked softly. She told me to come in.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight and make sure your first day was okay."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was okay but not great."

"Oh really," I stepped inside and shut the door. "Why?"

"First off, that guy Mike, he kept trying to introduce me to the entire student body at once. It was a bit much."

"Oh yeah, I should have warned you. He's a pill but probably harmless."

"He's annoying but then again, I know he was only being nice."

"Anything else?"

She made a face I was expecting to hear something about the Cullens next but she said 'Lauren' instead.

"Oh, so now you know what I was telling you before?"

"Yes, she doesn't like me for some reason. I mean, it was immediate with no provocation."

"She's jealous."

"Of me? You're joking. Why?"

I shrugged but that's how Lauren was. Bella was probably getting lots of attention and Lauren wanted it all.

"I'm avoiding her from now on."

"Good idea. Anyone else you might want to avoid?"

"Um, no I don't think so. I did make one friend... Alice Cullen." Now I was the one grimacing. "What? You don't like her?"

"Bella, the Cullens have a reputation. They're a snobby, rich family that is outta place in these parts. Does that make sense? They don't really mix with the locals. I don't like them and neither does Charlie."

"Oh... well, she was a little pushy and hyper, but I thought she seemed nice enough and she's interested in fashion. Our whole meeting occurred because she noticed my boots. She knew the designer and I casually said he was a friend of Mom's." She covered her mouth like she just realized something. "Oh my gosh, you don't think people thought I was bragging? I don't want to be _that_ girl."

I wasn't sure what _that girl_ meant, but I told her it probably didn't sound boastful. She didn't really have that way about her.

"What about the others, the Cullens, that is?"

"I didn't talk to them."

I was surprised that the tick didn't even converse with her but he still reacted in such an alarming way, "Can you do me a big favor?"

"Maybe," one of her eyebrow's cocked up and I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"If the guy Edward bothers you or makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, can you call or text me immediately?"

"What's going on?"

"Please, just contact me?"

"Okay. I will. Are you alright? You looked really stressed."

"I'm fine. I need to let you go to sleep. I'll see you after school."

Bella quickly got off the bed and followed me to the door. One touch from her and I was paralyzed. "Jake, you can talk to me too. It works both ways." I turned around. "I just mean, you're always checking in with me, asking if I need anything or if I'm okay. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

"No, of course not." We were having one of those moments when we weren't sure if we should look at each other or not. She was sincerely worried about me. I felt it. "I'm sure you realize that I carry a lot of responsibilities. Sometimes, they weigh me down. That's all, but I swear, you did nothing wrong."

"Okay, well ease up on yourself, please. It's not healthy."

I needed her close after the day I had. I opened my arms and pulled her into me. We stood there hugging for a while. I didn't want to let go. I wasn't trying to make a move or have one of my dirty fantasies. It felt good to comfort each other. Bella's hands rubbed over my back and I slowly took in her scent and relished the way her body fit against mine. Our friendship was growing and strengthening. I was starting to feel things that I never had before and surprisingly, it felt so right.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Breathe a sigh of relief. I'm no Cullen ass-kisser. Please. Have a little faith, all those that worried I was going to make Bella all moony-eyed over Edward. I'll leave that to Twilight.**_

 _ **Chapter preview: Bella has a Netflix subscription and invites Jacob to watch a movie... in her ROOM!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Thanks so much! Still don't know about my the views for last chapter, but who cares. I got great responses. I've had some requests for daily updates. I'll try my best since this one is helping me so much right now.**_

Chapter 11: Falling Slowly

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. Cullen didn't return until the fourth day of school. Seth said he even tried to switch out of Bella's classes but the office wouldn't approve it. He kept Bella occupied at lunch and Alice was barely saying much other than something complimentary about her outfit occasionally.

Seth even looked in English once and saw Edward took a seat across the room from her, so maybe he was trying his best to steer clear of her and not cause another scene. I painted myself into a corner with this Seth thing. I needed him, but he was becoming more and more friendly with Bella. She didn't know how to drive her truck yet, so he was pretty much giving her rides to and from school and out to the garage. He was sticking around even when I wasn't asking for his help. They were doing homework together and talking about all sorts of common interests. I secretly wished Seth was trying to be her gay BFF, but I knew that panty chaser wasn't gay.

They seemed strictly friends so far, but if she gave him the green light, he'd go for it. Seth was loyal, strong and an all around good guy, plus he was the same age as Bella. I should appreciate the fact he was better suited for her. She and I were in a good place. I didn't stop having all my crazy fantasies but it was definitely easier than the beginning to deal with my reactions to her.

However, the last time I saw Seth pick her up and horse around while she giggled like a fool, I had an image of myself rearranging his face. Maybe I hadn't reached total nobility nor was I ready to accept him as more than a friend to her.

I had patrol after work, Friday night, so I was in late again. Charlie told me Bella asked why I had so many late nights. He came up with an excuse we used many times before. The res had a watch program, the guys and I were involved with it since the police force in La Push was very small. It always worked, no one questioned it. I grabbed my plate and ate, then took a shower. So far, getting showers ahead of her rarely worked. I could almost predict down to the minute she'd been inside the tiled walls completely naked by how strong the scent was. It was the one part of the day, I would let go and actually enjoy what she did to me. I dressed in my shorts and a t-shirt before leaving the bathroom.

She was still awake so I wanted to let her know, we had a few cancellations and Paul and Embry were doing a couple of simple jobs. She wouldn't need to go into work. I wasn't even going in early.

I did my normal knock, while slowly opening the door. She always said to come in. Bella was on the bed with her computer.

"Hey, no work tomorrow, so you can sleep late."

"Oh good, because I fell asleep after dinner, now I'm wide awake. I figured I was going to be dragging if I stayed up late."

I asked what she was doing. "Not homework on Friday night, right?"

"No, I'm not that pathetic. There was a party but I skipped obviously. I was going to watch a movie on my laptop. I have a Netflix subscription, compliments of Mom. You want to watch something with me or are you too tired?"

My energy had renewed the minute she invited me in her room. "Um, sure... why not?"

"Any requests?"

"Naw, I made you watch South Park with me a few times, you decide. I'm running down for snacks. Salty or sweet?"

"Both."

"You're on."

She offered to help but I told her to browse the movies and I'd get everything. I got our drinks. Mom had a queso dip Bella and I both loved, plus I grabbed my secret candy stash.

I made it back to Bella's room with my hands full of junk food. She was leaning back on a cloud of pillows giggling like a chick at her phone. Her fingers expertly moved in rapid taps. Teenagers and texting. I made eye contact and she mouthed, "Seth."

Of course, who else?

Bella patted the front of her bed so I could empty my arms, then she did the same on the empty spot to her right. Her phone continued to buzz. I looked back at the clock on the nightstand. It was ten, Seth had a patrol shift in a couple of hours, shouldn't that little twerp be getting some sleep? I didn't want to violate her privacy but she had the phone flat in her hand. My eyesight was keen enough to read the screen without leaning over. I wouldn't be obvious.

 **u should have come, the party sucked**

 **why would i want to go if it was bad?**

 **cuz u = better time**

 **awe u r so sweet:)**

This was some shit. I looked at all our food haul and wondered if I could even eat. I felt nauseous.

 **too bad dad went to bed or u could watch movies but i don't have permission**

 **well, say the word, i have ways around parents**

 **Seth...**

 **i mean it**

Bella stopped and looked at me and in turn, I pretended I was staring at an imperfection in the wall. She put her attention back into texting.

 **u better not, besides big brother is watching me like a hawk right now. He'll squeal! Catch u later**

 **night Beauty**

I picked up the nearest object. It was soft and fluffy so I couldn't break it which was good.

"Jake, do you have a thing for teddys?"

"Huh, what?" She was trying to pry the thing from my death grip. I finally looked down to see a dark brown, stuffed teddy bear. "Oh, sorry." I passed it back to her. Bella told me the story behind the bear. It was a gift from Charlie many years ago because he couldn't see her for Christmas. She said it was the year she made a big deal to her mother, she was too big for toys and had gotten rid of all her dolls and other stuffed animals. She didn't want to admit that she'd regretted it some because she only insisting she was too old because someone at school teased her for having a toy pony in her backpack. When she got the bear from Charlie, she was so happy and she refused to ever get rid of it.

"I still sleep with him. You probably think that sounds childish, don't you?"

"Um, no not at all. Does Charlie know?"

"I don't think so. I hadn't unpacked Cornelius when he helped me move in and he hasn't been back in my room since. Maybe Mom's mentioned it before."

Again with the elaborate names. I wondered what she'd want to name our kids and then I physically slapped myself because where the hell did that come from? She looked at me like I had lost my mind. Briefly, I had.

"I think you should tell him, Bells." I stopped talking because the name slipped out again and she didn't want me calling her that.

Bella reached out and touched my forearm. "It's okay. I don't mind. I like that you two are the only ones that call me 'Bells.'"

I was relieved. I continued to explain to her that Charlie felt bad over the years, thinking he wasn't making enough of an impact in his daughter's life. "I think it would mean a lot for him to know he brought this sort of joy to you with a simple gift. It's really special."

Bella hugged the bear against her chest. "Yeah, it is."

Hearing the bear story had almost made me forget how much I wanted to pound Seth into the dirt. That little shit better have been joking about sneaking in. I can't believe she called me 'big brother' and insinuated I was some sort of snitch. That whole conversation had to been in jest.

Bella started going through the food. She grabbed the dip first and opened a bag of chips. She said we had to eat it while the cheese was still warm. I finally focused on her laptop to see what we were watching. Bella had pulled up a selection. It was a romantic comedy. I balked at the title.

"Seriously?"

"Too predictable?"

"Yes, I can't believe you like that crap."

"I like all genres, to be honest but someone was talking this up at school. Come to think of it, it was Jessica." She reconsidered her choice after the mention of the Stanley girl, "Next." She said it in a funny accent.

The truth was having a mother and two sisters, I'd seen my share of romance but I was worried if it got too mushy, I might start having thoughts. It was going to be a challenge to keep everything reigned in sitting on the bed with her for two or so hours. The laptop screen wasn't huge, we'd have to sit close. I skimmed the new releases and most popular titles. I suggested an action flick, but she didn't look thrilled. She watched all those South Park episodes with me. I should let her choose. A title in the more obscure section finally caught my eye, "Hey what about this psychological thriller?"

"Scary, really?"

"Well, you like those bloodsuckers books, I thought it was your thing."

"Oh my gosh, why do you listen to Paul? He's got a weird hangup. They're books."

"Okay, but are you partial to any other monsters or mythical creatures or just bloodsucking demons? I'm a little curious."

"I like fairies."

"Fairies? Are you kidding me? Anything a little more frightening than a fairy?"

"You mean like the things in _T_ _he Lord of the Ring_ _s_?"

I told her to forget it. Not sure why I was fishing for her to say werewolves are sexy but it was no use. I went back to the old thriller one which sounded promising. I read the description to her. "See it's not even R-rated. It's not going to be that bad."

"I've never even heard of this."

"That's the best part. We watch stuff that's not mainstream and then it's like our thing, not spoiled by the majority's opinions."

"Sure, like our very own little secret." She was staring at me and laughing.

"What?"

"I just never imagined you to be such a hipster, Jake."

"I'm not. I don't have a beard or a pair of those nerd glasses."

She bit her lip and I could tell she was in deep thought, plus she was exhibiting the slightest trace of arousal. Not sure what I'd said, but if Bella was about to get all hot and bothered again, I was going to have to leave before the movie ever started. She quickly switched gears and clicked on the selection. She was going to give my Indie thriller a chance.

The movie was pretty slow at first. I hoped it got better. Bella was watching intently but she wanted into the candy after we put the cold cheese aside. I held up my favorite chocolate bar.

She shook her head side to side. I had a Twizzler in my hand so I offered a strip to her. She leaned in and took a bite, but didn't take the whole thing. I was kinda of eager to eat the rest. It seemed intimate that we were sharing it. She asked for something tart so I dug around and found a roll of Sweet tarts. That's what she was about, tangy and sour. Bella took them and started eating them one by one.

"Hey, you could share you know."

She tossed one towards the ceiling and I acted fast to open up and catch it on my tongue.

We made a great team. Every few minutes or so, I'd clear my throat and she'd throw another up for me to grab with my mouth. She was amazed no matter how high she threw it, I still caught it even though the only light in the room was the laptop screen and a little bit of clouded over moonlight. We eventually settled down our antics when the movie got a little better.

* * *

I had done a great deal of running myself down over the past two weeks but this idea of mine to watch a scary show with Bells was a genius move. Every time she jumped, she grabbed a hold of me. The movie wasn't that scary but she was pretty creeped out about the main character turning out to be a stalker. She even made the comment he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. No one would have picked him to be the bad guy.

I spoke in a more serious tone. "Sometimes the bad guys try to blend in but they're the worst of all." It was an important point she needed to understand and if I eventually had to spell it out in great detail about the Cullens, I would.

I was kinda hyped up from eating too much candy and soda. As soon as the first movie was over, I started browsing different movies. Bella indicated by a series of yawns, that she was getting really sleepy. I planned on turning in soon too. As the night progressed, we got more cozy. Between the arm grabs and me peeling her fingers off her face, there had been quite a bit of incidental touching. We eventually relaxed enough that I fully put my arm around her and allowed her to use me as a pillow. Bella was in and out. She tried to watch the mercenary movie I put on, but half the stuff she said was incoherent.

Her hand squeezed my bicep. "I like your arms," she murmured once.

"Thanks." I touched her delicate forearm and told her, "I like your arms too."

Her hand roamed over my shirt. "I like your chest, Jake. It's better than all my pillows put together." Bella was a funny sleep talker. She was in some sort of candy coma and not making any sense. I doubt she would remember saying any of this stuff to me in the morning.

I looked down at her, she was beautiful. Damn Seth for thinking he had the right to call her 'Beauty.' I refrained from saying out loud that I liked her chest too, just in case she was more alert than I thought, but I did. Her chest was superb even fully clothed.

Before I knew it, I also slipped into sleep mode. I don't know how long we were dozing, but she started moving around a little, so I woke up but only barely. We were propped up with her pillows. Bella's head rested against my chest. I think the laptop was still on her legs. I was trying to get my bearings when Bella screamed in my ear.

"Jake, there's someone in the window!" I cracked the window about halfway through the film because it was so hot with our bodies touching continuously. I jumped up in an instant. I leaned over and got a whiff of the air outside. I knew immediately she was telling the truth and I knew exactly who it was. Dammit. For a second, I almost lost my head and jumped right out the window.

Bella screamed again to stop me. "Are you crazy? Please don't tell me you're thinking of jumping. You'll break both your legs. Let's get Dad."

I shut the window and told her to hang tight, that I would check it out. She was extremely anxious about my suggestion. "Seriously, Bells. It's fine. Remember, I help out on the res. I have training. Let me check it out before we bother Charlie."

She asked if I was taking a weapon. I told her I was covered. She wouldn't know I was the actual weapon. As soon as my feet made it outdoors, I phased. I wasn't even thinking about shedding my clothes properly. Cullen's scent was all over the side of the house... her side. What the fuck was he trying to pull? He knew I'd catch him. He hadn't been there long or the scent would have drifted indoors. Bella saw him before I was alerted by the scent. She must have felt that feeling one gets when they're being watched. It was evident he'd gotten the hell out of here fast when she screamed. I could easily run full speed out to their crypt, bust down the doors and confront him, but I couldn't leave her alone... not now. I sought out Collin. He entered my thoughts. I ordered him to grab Seth and do a full sweep. Howl if they found anything else.

She was trembling when I left. I know she was scared half to death and I wasn't even sure how to explain it. I didn't want to ruin Bella's world and tell her that her fictional characters actually existed, but I might have no choice. I circled back around. My wolf passed the tree by her window. He insisted we stake a claim so I marked the spot. Let's see that bloodsucker pass by that next time he had an urge to peep.

At least he saw. If he looked in, he saw she was with me, under my protection at all times even while she slept.

I slipped on a spare pair of shorts Mom kept under the back steps. She actually had a whole emergency Rubbermaid tub full of anything we might need... pants, shorts, shirts, underwear, socks and shoes. We took from it whenever necessary. A similar box existed on the res as well.

I didn't bother with another shirt, I wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't spilling her guts to Charlie, but the downstairs was still completely dark and quiet. I ran back to her room to find her huddled up in the middle of her bed with the comforter up to her eyeballs. She tossed the covers off and scooted towards me but I met her in the middle of the mattress.

She clung tightly to me. "Jacob, are you alright? Did you see him? Where's your shirt?"

I made an excuse of getting it dirty. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. He's long gone. You're safe. I swear, this is the safest place in the whole county. You know that right? Charlie is locked and loaded and well... just look at me." I puffed out my bare chest. She gave it a thorough inspection and instantly started blushing. I pulled her in close again and ruffled her hair. "Do you trust me?"

I felt her sweet breath against my skin, "Yes."

She wanted to know if we should get Charlie up. I assured her it wasn't necessary. I'd give him the full story in the morning. It meant I'd have to admit I was in her room in the middle of the night. I figured I could make it sound entirely innocent and he'd have no reason to doubt me. Actually, it was the truth. I had to think of something. I still didn't want to tell her about vampires if I didn't have to.

"Look, there's a creeper of sorts around here. Charlie knows about him. He must have briefly lost his mind tonight to show up at the police chief's place, but he won't hurt you. He won't come back. I'll make sure of it."

She still looked pretty shook up. "I'm scared, Jake. Did you check all the doors?"

"Yes, we're locked up tight."

"Will you look out my window once more?"

I told her I would but to cut the lamp. It would help with my acute night vision. Collin and Seth were swinging by too and would keep checking the rest of the night on their patrol. She didn't have those assurances but I did. The room was dark and Bella was settling back under the covers.

Her voice cut through the stillness with an unlikely request. "Jacob, will you please sleep with me tonight?"

"Um... "

She asked again. "I know it's an inconvenience to make you leave your own bed and it would be weird if anyone knew, but I'm really scared."

I couldn't deny her. I was planning on sleeping with one eye open, most likely under her window but again, she wouldn't know that.

I could sleep on top of the bedding. That probably would be the best choice but Bella pulled back the covers and I didn't hesitated to slide right in. I resisted grabbing her, pulling her into my side and letting nature take it's course. This wasn't the movies or one of Bella's romance novels. I laid still on my back and she stayed on her side. I think that bear with the fancy name was standing watch between us.

Before the lurker was discovered outside the window, she was dead to the world, now she couldn't shut up. She got to talking and thinking apparently.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"My window doesn't have a ledge. How would someone peer in the window like that? I mean, none of the tree limbs extend that close. We're on the second story. You say there's some sort of peeping Tom in Forks, but isn't my room one of the most difficult places to try and look in?"

"Bells, are you sure you got that great of a look?"

"No, it was a split second. I could swear it was like a strange glow that drew my eyes to the window. I almost didn't catch it was a pair of eyes until they disappeared, then I screamed. It happened so fast."

I came up with the excuse it was probably a glare, that her eyes deceived her. No one was up against her window, but maybe it was a reflection.

"So you think maybe someone climbed the tree and then the glass reflected off the moon and I only thought he was right there?"

"Maybe." I didn't like lying to her, but I needed time to think and it wasn't time at two in the morning to get into the realities of the supernatural world. I told her I was staying, at least until Charlie was awake. I explained his early rising and even though he didn't seem to travel up the stairs too often, I would not allow him to get the wrong idea.

She kept talking, but about something completely unrelated and random. Fear obviously hypes her up. I usually liked hearing her voice, but every word she spoke while we were in bed was like a beacon. I kept wanting to lean in closer until she was speaking every word into my neck. I wanted her body flush with mine. I needed her to feel my arms, the ones she admitted she liked, envelope her tightly so she knew she was always safe with me. I didn't do it though, I stayed firmly planted so our bodies weren't touching.

I thought she was finally settling down, fewer words were spoken. It wasn't long before a hand sought out contact. Bella touched my shoulder.

"Jake, I have one more question and then I swear I'll go to sleep."

"Sure, sure... what is it?"

"Are you honestly that fearless? The way you ran outta of here without hesitation, I don't think I've ever witnessed someone behave that way. My goodness, you were about to jump out of the window. Please be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt on my account."

I finally shifted to the side. We were facing each other. I knew I could see her way better than she could see me. I took hold of the hand that had crossed the invisible line we made between us. I rubbed her skin back and forth and I made my confession. "No honey, I'm not fearless. There's things that scare even me."

Her fingers mimicked mine and caressed my skin in a similar fashion.

"Like what?"

"I'm afraid of anything in the world that might hurt you or cause you pain." She squeezed my hand, but got extremely quiet. Neither of us elaborated on my statement, but in my mind, I finished my train of thought, _including me._

 ** _~Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Inspire me, please. LOL! Trust me, I'm already inspired. Should I even give you the next teaser?_**

 ** _One word: ocean!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Good things happen to nice people. I'm eager to share this one with all of you. Thanks so much for reading. I love hearing from you all. I listened to Nelly's "Hot in Herre" while editing ;)**_

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie. This is all mine._**

Chapter 12: Lies of Necessity

Needless to say, I survived the night in both Heaven and Hell. I'm not sure I got much sleep, but I finally went unconscious. Our sleep selfs didn't have any qualms about tangling together under the sheets. My internal body clock woke me up at 5:30, plenty of time before Charlie would hop in his shower. Bella's legs were stacked together with mine like we were some sort of puzzle fitting all the pieces together. Her hand was on my chest, strands of hair were in my face and my arm was around her waist. I jumped and she stirred, but didn't wake up. I slipped out of her reach and retired to my bed for a few lonesome hours of less than great rest.

I told her she could sleep in but when I made it down the stairs, she and Mom were together cooking up a big breakfast... sausage and french toast. I smiled. I now had two favorite women in the kitchen taking care of me.

Bella smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at me but quickly looked at the sizzling pan when I smiled back. I wondered if she ever woke up like me during the night and realized our intimate embrace.

Charlie had just left for a short shift at the station, but Mom mentioned he got his fill, the rest was mostly mine.

"Save a slice for your mother and Bella, please." She slapped my greedy hands from taking too many pieces. The smell of cinnamon and Bella was the perfect combination to wake up to.

We sat down to eat. Whenever Mom got up to take a phone call, Bella asked about the creeper. No chance she was forgetting that.

"I'm going to the station right now. That's why I'm up an hour early. I told the guys I was coming in at eleven."

"Oh, should I mention it to Sarah and I was thinking... do they care if we watch movies in my room? We should get our stories straight."

Get our stories straight? Was she for real? She made it seem like we were getting nasty behind closed doors. So sad, that wasn't the case, but I ignored my other thinking organ and told her I would happily admit to Charlie neither of us could sleep so we watched a movie. He wouldn't think anything about it. He might, if he'd actually seen us towards the end, but I didn't plan on him surprising us in the throws of passion anytime soon. My senses would protect us and we weren't exactly giving into lust just yet.

"Maybe, stay quiet about it to Mom until Charlie and I figure some stuff out, 'kay?"

She agreed. I hopped up to start cleaning dishes since they made me such a delicious breakfast. Mom came back in and asked Bella if she felt like spending the day with her. She had to go to the art supply store in PA. She said they could hit some other stores if Bella was up for it.

I kept washing... coffee mugs, juice glasses, forks, plates. They continued their chat.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Is there a Bath and Body Works nearby? I need new body wash. Some of it must have spilled."

The damn plate cracked in two pieces right between my fingers. It made a loud popping sound, Mom would surely not miss it. She jumped up and looked around my body to see the pieces I held. I was frozen as soon as her Bella mentioned spilling body wash. Shit, I was the only one spilling in the shower every time I let myself open it up and take a hit off the pink liquid.

"Jacob Black! What in the hell is wrong with you?" She grabbed the broken dish and informed me it was from her wedding set when she married Charlie. By the time, Bella joined in. She was staring at me, curious about my freakish strength.

"You broke that in your hands? I didn't hear it drop." She asked Mom for a piece. Bella held it up in the light that was pouring through the window. "Oh my gosh. That's thick ceramic."

I quickly jerked the piece from her and my mother and tossed them in the trash. "Find a replacement online and I'll give you my bank card, so you can buy another one. Jeez, it was an accident. Sorry. I have to get to work." I quickly kissed Mom's cheek and got the hell out of there.

Bella yelled out as I shut the door. "Bye, Jake."

* * *

I ran out of there without saying another word to Bella. How embarrassing? I needed to get an handle on my problem without handling the problem so often. I knew she was going to eventually notice, but there was something about opening up her signature scent and allowing myself to fantasize about her properly. Jesus, I was worse than a fifteen year old in the throws of puberty. Bella was solely to blame for my regression.

I stopped off to see the chief. His receptionist always let me in without hesitation. I took a deep breath and explained it just like Bella and I rehearsed. His eyes widened.

"Holy shit. Cullen had that balls to look in my daughter's window? I'm glad you happen to be there. I wasn't aware ya'll were buddy buddy again."

"Um, sure, yeah... we get along fine. She's a nice kid. Her taste in movies is questionable so I had to help her out." I hoped that sounded convincing.

He picked up the phone. "I'm calling Carlisle. I might not be too keen on their existence but he and I have developed a rapport." Charlie told me thanks again, he knew I had to check in at work but he promised to call as soon as he knew more. I told him he could pass on the information that they could all expect a visit from me by the day's end.

Seth called as I was pulling up at the garage. He was groggy from lack of sleep. "Shoot Bro. Any other events take place overnight?"

"No, we smelled him, but it wasn't all over Charlie's property, just by her bedroom. I honestly believe he was there just for her. It doesn't make sense. It's not like Edward at all."

"Seth, spare me. You need to face facts. It's exactly like a bloodsucker to lie and stalk prey. He's lucky if he makes it through the rest of the day with all his parts intact. My wolf's chomping at the bit to take a chunk out of his ass."

"Oh, well marking the tree was a good idea. I did the same."

"What?"

"Yeah, I peed on it just like you."

"Why? I never said to do that."

"Well, I just assumed it was a great way of letting him know Bella's under our protection. Wolf extract is potent."

I gritted out a thank you and told him to get some more rest before I went nuts and literally had a pissing contest with him. He was right in a way, but something incensed the alpha wolf in me that Seth would cover up my scent with his. Mine was enough. That's all the bloodsucker needed to scent when he dared to get in proximity of Bella. I told him that one evening, the first day of school. He saw us last night. He is the one entity that knows my secret. She is mine, not his... not Seth's.

I worked a little, booked it home to catch up to Charlie. He said Dr. Cullen was apologetic and said Edward confessed the incident but it's not what we think. He still didn't mean any harm. He actually had the nerve to say he was checking up on her safety.

"Safety? What the fuck is he trying to pull? That makes zero sense."

"I told him the same, but he said the family is accompanying Edward on a hunt the rest of the weekend to be cautious." They wanted me to meet with them early Monday morning to give me some news from Alice apparently. I shot off a few texts to Sam and Paul and asked them to double check the story and see if the Cullens appeared to be gone for the weekend. They said they would check a few times for me. By that time, they all knew he had been spying. So far, none of the guys asked about me being with her in the night. For all they knew, I heard her scream from my room. I kept the details to myself.

It bothered me to no end, he would insinuate he had to be involved in her safety. I wondered what the tiny witch had for me or if it was actually legit. Charlie switched on ESPN. He drifted off in his easy chair. I stretched out and nodded out on the sofa. God knows, I hardly slept keeping her safe during the night.

I woke up an hour later to both our phones going off. Mom was calling Charlie. Bella was calling me. I swiped to answer. She was sure chipper. "Hey, you. About time. I was about to hang up and then you would've missed out."

Charlie was caught up in his own conversation, so I sat up and flirted back a little, "Oh yeah, like what."

"Well, after a few weeks of living with you, I know this to be true... you're always hungry."

"Keep talking. I'm liking the sound of this already."

She laughed. I immediately felt aroused so I grabbed a throw pillow and put it over my lap. "Go on, whatcha have in mind, Bells?"

"I'm inviting you to be my escort for the evening, Marco's Pizza. You wanna come or do you have a better offer this Saturday night?"

I swallowed thickly, Charlie had already walked to his room while he chatted with Mom.

"Um sure, are you almost home or is Mom dropping you off?"

Before she could answer about our first date, Charlie came up behind me. "Get a move on, boy. The girls are waiting on us. I'm starving."

"Nevermind, I heard."

"See you soon."

We hung up. I was dense. I thought Bella was actually inviting me out on a date, but the truth was we were going to the pizza place as a family. I rushed up to my room to change because it didn't matter, I missed her. We hadn't seen each other all damn day and after spending the night with her, I needed her more than ever.

* * *

Charlie grumbled as always about my truck. He was a little like his daughter, questioning why my truck was so high off the road. I couldn't help but laugh at him, the way he climbed in. We had a nice drive over. He mostly talked about the Mariners but we were both anxious to hear what the Cullens had to say. I had to admit one time Betty gave us a heads up about a couple of nomads that proved completely accurate. I couldn't completely discount her visions especially if they pertained to Bells. I was determined to enjoy the rest of our weekend despite their intentions lingering over us.

Even though, Dimwit messed with my mind with his brazen stupidity, I had a great night with her. I couldn't figure out if it was a really sound friendship or something else. She gave me confusing signals. What the hell was wrong with me that I made it 23 years and hadn't paid true attention to women? I didn't have a grasp on the mystery that was Bella in the least.

* * *

Charlie sat by Mom so I got to sit in the booth next to Bella. She acted like she needed to scoot to the wall to give me room. My hand stopped her when I fit my large body comfortably. I used to think I needed to be far across the table from her, now I wanted us to almost touch. It was a thrill just to brush up against her. She held still and patted the top of my hand. I couldn't help myself, I loved feeling her fingers playing with mine. We brushed them across each other a few times.

I paid close attention to details. Bella asked for a soda no ice, but she never drank more than one. She would sip water after the first glass. She preferred veggie or Alfredo pizzas to Charlie's meat extravaganza that he and I always shared. She and Mom worked out which one they wanted and Charlie ordered our usual. He and I shared a pitcher of beer. We took our time and hung out for an hour or so. Bella was shocked Charlie and I polished off all our pizza while she and Mom were carrying more than half theirs home in a box. It was still early. Mom said Sue wanted them to head over for dominoes.

Charlie invited us, "You two want to come hang out with us old folks or do you have better plans tonight?"

I looked at Bella. I was up for whatever she wanted. She shrugged. "I don't know what to do for fun around here just yet." I grabbed her hand under the table. I had something in mind as soon as she said that and for once it wasn't dirty. "What?"

"You'll see."

I told Charlie what I was up to. He asked if I was sure, but knew I'd take care of her. We said our goodbyes. They headed towards La Push and she and I were finally alone.

"Okay, what's the big secret? What are we going to do?"

I was heading to the garage. "I have something to show you."

She asked if it was another surprise and I said it was.

We went out back after I grabbed the keys out of my desk drawer. "Well, what do you think?"

""It's cute. Who's is it?"

"Mine. That's my first car. It's a classic '86 Volkswagen Rabbit. I rebuilt her from the inside out."

"Wow, I can't believe you kept your first car or that you rebuilt it at 16. Does it still run?"

"Bells, when are you going to figure out all my equipment is in perfect working order?"

She found that pretty amusing. I kinda liked making her blush. Bella wanted to know why I never drove the rabbit. I told her I did, but I just hadn't had the opportunity to take it for a spin recently.

I tossed her the keys, but she missed. I just shook my head as I searched the keys in the tall grass.

"Sorry, you should know better than expect me to be that quick with my reflexes." I opened the door for her and showed her the interior. "Oh, I get it now. No way, Jake. It's a stick. You want me to practice... on your car... in the dark. You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. You've already practiced a few times. Embry told me you drove with him a few days ago."

"Yeah, did he tell you I sucked and we barely made it down the road."

He did, but I knew Embry didn't know her well enough to get her to relax, settle down and focus.

We got in. I helped her familiarize herself with the car. She started it on her on so that was encouraging. There were a few stalls and shaky starts but eventually we got it going.

Bella squealed a time or two. "I'm driving." She kicked it into fifth and finally started going the speed limit. I encouraged her to push it a little harder. She was having a blast, but a bend in the road was ahead. I told her she had to slow down and downshift.

"Now?"

"Yes, right now."

She saw the signs. One road headed towards the beach. The other went back around to the main road. After a brief panic and a quick peptalk, she did exactly according to my instructions. I told her to pull over in a little lot where beach-goers usually parked. Bella pounded the steering wheel with both hands.

"I did it!"

"I know you did. How do you feel?"

"Great! I'm ready to go again."

My words escaped me for a second as I thought about her saying something similar for different reasons one day.

I asked if we could wait a few minutes. "It's time for reflection. Besides, look out there. It's nice, huh? We should enjoy the view."

Bella looked at what I was referring to. The night was pretty clear. Moonlight and stars filled the night sky. The moon cast the perfect white glow on the water. I called it mood lighting in my head.

"Tomorrow should be a perfect day for your maiden voyage."

"I don't know. I bet it's different driving the truck."

"Yeah, it is a little bit, but you have the basics. I know you can do it now. Aren't you ready to have your own wheels?" I could add and not be dependent on Seth, but I held it in.

"Tonight was fun. Thanks Jake." I told her that Charlie knows about the scare and he and I were taking care of it. She didn't have to worry.

"What if he comes back?"

"He won't."

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?"

I took her hand. "I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to trust me right now. I'm a light sleeper. If it will make you feel better, we could sleep with our doors open."

She didn't look too sure about my suggestion, but I thought it was better than sleeping with her again. That almost drove me insane. Touching her was becoming second nature. I never let go of her hand. The car was starting to feel claustrophobic. I was contemplating taking a walk but even that seemed far too intimate. Nonetheless, I didn't want to go home just yet or call it a night.

"Earth to Jake. What are you thinking about?"

She retracted her hand to wave it in my face. I looked at her. She was breathing a little heavier and her heart signaled a few flutters. There was no other option, I opened the door and made my escape. She followed suit. Bella was exiting her side seconds later. She trailed after me the few steps I'd taken towards the water.

"Hey, wait up. What happened?"

I stopped. "Nothing, I just needed some air." She moved closer and so did I. We were closing in an inch at a time. I thought her eyes were speaking to me. My body was answering. As soon as we touched, it would be all over. I was strong, but on this beach under the moonlit sky, I was damn weak. I whispered, "Bells..."

Her mouth started to form a response. Instead of her beautiful voice, a grating sound rang out of nowhere.

"Woop, cool. There you both are." He turned around and yelled, "Hey, guys Jacob's already here."

Fucking Quil, he hit a grand slam. When was it ever going to stop? The hoops and hollers increased. Every damn one of them was suddenly on the shore with us, all except Leah and Sam. I took a second look to find Seth was also MIA. It was my lucky night.

Quil ran by and grabbed Bella in the process. She screamed as he carried her like a sack of potatoes. He was running straight for the water. I ran after them to save her from certain drowning.

"Drop her right now, you idiot. Nice and slow."

I figured Bella was going to be furious or scared but when Quil listened and placed her feet in the sand, she was laughing hysterically. She actually thought that moron was funny.

The guys were stripping shirts. Bella was shocked, "You guys are actually going in there?"

Paul put his heavy arm over her shoulder, "Sure sweetheart. We all are," heavy on the _we_.

"Well, not me. I bet it's cold and it's also not safe to swim in the ocean at night."

They laughed at her like crazy. All of them boasted and pounded their chests. Brady, Collin and Jared stripped their shorts and jumped in. Embry was doing the same. She looked at me.

"Bella, come on. I'll take you home."

She hesitated. "No, wait. They look like they're having fun. Do you do this too, Jake?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm not getting my clothes wet."

Quil streaked by yelling, "Clothes aren't necessary. " Bella quickly covered her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, he's naked!"

I laughed at his bare ass and told her a common fact, "Quil always goes commando. It's safe now." I peeled her fingers back, "He's in the water."

The other guys were being more respectful and kept their underwear on.

I could tell she was tempted. They kept yelling, taunting and begging her to join them. "Pretty please, Miss Bella. We need a girl in here so it doesn't look weird." Lahote yelled.

I told her again, she didn't have to, but then I also said, "I will, if you will." I promised to block the view with my back turned if she wanted to lose the jeans and top. My hopes were diminished when Seth made his late arrival.

"Woo hoo," Seth passed us by, grabbed Bella's hand just as she got down to her bra and panties. She ran and splashed alongside him, until Seth eventually picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I quickly kicked off my boots and shrugged off my clothes. He was not going to pull her out in the water away from the group and get away with it. That's exactly what he was trying to accomplish, but he had another thing coming.

Bella was screaming about how cold it was, but she was laughing and splashing water back and forth with Seth. I'll be damned, I'd gotten her down to her bra and panties, but never got the chance to turned around and see. Now Seth had his grubby paws all over her. Fuck, my luck could turn on a dime. In the car, the mood was celebratory but it was becoming heated. I could've gotten that first kiss, but then all these fuckers had to show up being led by a cockblocker extraordinaire. What if Seth made a move right under my nose? I wasn't sure I could contain my anger. Bella would be horrified at the animal in me. She'd probably never want to look at me again. I had to think of something better.

It was almost like a perfect gift from the gods. The solution floated by me. I knew Seth's worst phobia. It was literally his Kryptonite. I took the sea creature, and waited for a clear shot... direct hit, right in the small of his back. Seth howled as loud as his wolf. He came running out of the water like a streak of lightning. The guys didn't know I tossed the jellyfish at him but they all went into hysterics at his reaction. We all knew he was deathly afraid of them, some crazy tale from when he was a kid.

"Seth, come on back, man. I'm sure it's gone, as well as all his relatives," I further taunted.

"Fuck that, no way. That shit stings. I'm going home so Mom can take a look at it."

Freaking big baby, he gets grazed by a tentacle and has to have his mother doctor him. He was a wolf for crying out loud. I knew for certain, no way was Seth worthy of Bella. They might be the same age but he wasn't man enough for her. I swam over to where he abandoned her. She was a little shaken up.

"Hey, you alright?"

She was frozen in place. "What if it's still here? I don't want to get stung or bit by any of those things."

"Bells, it was a tiny jellyfish. It's long gone, the tide took it out already."

I gently pulled her wrist. "Come on, stick with me. I'll protect you."

We were a little distance from the rest. I wasn't sure what they were up to other than daring each other ridiculous shit and making a ton of noise. I dragged her to some darker, deeper water.

"Wait, not so far. I can't touch anymore."

I pulled her closer. "I've got you. It's fine. You know I'm like a foot and half taller than you."

"Yeah, you are freakishly huge."

I wrapped her completely up, bent my left leg which she effectively straddled in the most delicious way. I was hard in a second knowing all that separated my body from hers was a thin strip of cotton. I checked the crowd out of the corner of my eye, still oblivious. My hand flattened against her smooth stomach, I leaned into her. My breath was hot on her chilled skin, "Are you complaining? I thought you appreciated my size."

Her breath hitched, her honeyed fragrance rose up out of the water and filled my senses. If she moved an eighth of inch backwards, she would know all about my size. I brushed my lips over her shoulder like a feather.

I finally said it out loud, "You're so fucking gorgeous." I felt her shivering under my touch but I knew I was warming her from the inside out. It wasn't like we could do much more than we already were. If I turned her around and kissed her like I was aching to do, that would surely grab the pack's attention.

"Jake..." my name was a moan on her lips.

"Shh, baby. Just be still and quiet. They're not looking." My hand started moving up and down her stomach. I ran my fingers over her ribs like I was counting each one, then back down the middle, stopping just above her navel. She was soft and pliant in my arms. Her wet hair was stuck to one side. I honed in on the perfect spot on her neck. Bella's arm grabbed my forearm for support. She kneaded my skin in return and leaned back into me. The waves pushed us back and forth which started up a rocking motion. Her lower half moved against my thigh. I wasn't sure but it seemed like she was exaggerating the movement to get a little friction which made me even harder. I brushed my mouth over her flesh again, but this time I opened my lips slightly. She hummed out a noise. I needed her like air. She was my new sustenance. I didn't know what I should try next, but we definitely needed to get someplace alone.

The ocean roared all around us, desire surged through our veins and fucking Quil came out of the water five feet away from us like a sea monster.

I didn't know Bella could swim so fast. She was out of my arms and out of my reach in an instant.

"Ateara, do you have a death-wish?" He didn't answer. "I mean it, seriously... do you?"

"Do you?" was his response.

"Um, I," sounded like a stutter. Did that halfwit know? He's the last person I'd expect to catch a clue.

I started swimming towards Bella. She had enough night swimming apparently. I was glad Quil could kill a boner in three seconds flat so I could follow her. He obviously had something to tell me. That's why he sought us out in the water.

"What?"

"I was just going to warn you. Brady's phone was going off and he's trying to get with this girl so he rushed out to answer."

"Yeah, yeah, your point is?"

"Anyway, it wasn't her, it was Seth. Little shit went home and tattled to his mommy. She was worried about anaphylaxis or something. We can't even get that, can we?" I looked toward Bells, she was already dressed, but listening even if she pretended she wasn't. She probably was afraid Quil was in the buff but he'd grabbed up his shorts already.

"I thought you should know Brady heard Charlie yelling in the background. 'Jacob better not have my baby girl out in the ocean at night or he and I are going to go toe to toe.' So I was just helping a brother out. I think he's pissed."

Bella told everyone goodbye and goodnight. She couldn't get to the car fast enough. I think she thought they all saw. I wasn't sure yet, but if I had to confess my obsession to the group, I guess I would. I kinda wanted it to just be us for now.

"Quil."

"Yes sir."

"Nothing," I decided the less I said, the better. "Just let me know if anything happens on patrol tonight."

He saluted me and headed off to start his patrol.

I got in the rabbit. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat. I guess she wasn't anxious to practice anymore.

"Um about all that, Charlie's mad. Maybe we should get our story straight. I hate to ask you to fib to your dad, but he's a big proponent of safety and all that shit. Last year, some kids were swimming at night and a young girl from out of town got caught in the rip current and drowned. He worked the case, so it's a touchy subject."

"Oh no, that's awful. Poor Dad. I guess he sees his fair share of tragedy."

"Yeah occasionally."

She looked a little flush, I knew it was all fresh on her mind like it was mine. "Yeah, sure. What should we say?" She changed her voice a little, she knew exactly what she did to me out there in the surf, "Besides, after _that swim,_ I'm guessing it won't be the only fib I have to tell."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Not sure about daily updates over the weekend, but if this chapter was pleasing to you, let me know for motivation.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**~Many thanks to all of you.**_

Chapter 13: The Player Gets Played

We drove home in the rabbit. I didn't bother with stopping to switch back to my truck. Bella was anxious to get changed, maybe pretend she was asleep by the time Charlie got home. She said she didn't know how to deal with an upset parent.

"Mom never had rules. I made up my own rules as a child."

I laughed. Bella was saying she could do anything she wanted but she still gave herself parameters. I loved it. We didn't talk about what happened out there in the water. I tried to push it out of my mind just in case I had to face Charlie as well. It was hot, hotter than I expected. It happened fast, I never planned it. I just wanted her away from Seth.

"Well damn, they're home."

"I'm all wet," she complained. "He'll know. Any bright ideas, you grew up with him?"

"Come on, I'll take all the heat."

He opened the door as soon as we stepped on the porch. Charlie frowned at both of us. "Really Jacob? You said you two were going to practice driving. You know how I feel about swimming in the surf at night."

"Dad, please. It wasn't a big deal."

Charlie looked her over again and shook his head. She folded her arms tightly over her wet chest. "No, Bella. It kinda is. I realize you're from a beach town as well, but it's not the same. Did Jake tell you what happened last summer? We have some strong currents out there."

"Yes, I'm sorry and..."

I stopped her. I told him it was all my fault that we were driving but then all the guys descended on us. "I should've taken her home, it was my first instinct."

He told Bella to go to bed like she eight years old or something. She hesitated until I nodded. I was pretty sure she could read my expressions by now. It was going to be fine.

We talked a little more about it. Charlie said he might have overreacted when he first heard Seth say we were all swimming. I was surprised he didn't ask about our swim attire. Bella's clothes were wet in certain places, he probably knew. I assured him it wouldn't happen again, but also let him know she was never in any danger.

"You boys think you can do anything, but remember Bella's delicate. She can't keep up with all of you, but I guess with that many of the pack, she was probably pretty safe." He didn't need to know Bella was wrapped up solid in my arms and I'd never been so turned on in my entire life. She was definitely safe from the mighty ocean, but maybe not from her extremely horny step-brother. He told me where his mind was, "I guess I got to thinking about Cullen and I was a little on edge to begin with. I'll be glad when you lay down the law Monday morning." He asked if I could keep an ear out since my room was close to hers.

I said, "Of course." He had no idea, guarding her was my number one focus from here on out.

* * *

Bella practiced a little on the truck with me, then Charlie took a spin with her. Together we convinced her she was ready. She thought she needed one more practice day, so Tuesday was the goal.

I thought maybe she would like to watch a little more South Park in the afternoon. I had tons on the DVR. She was up in her room doing homework so I didn't disturb her. Mom was painting outside and Charlie was napping. Damn, she and I could be enjoying some together time. I wondered how much homework she could possibly have, but then I remembered she was taking all the AP stuff.

I was digging some food out of the fridge to make a snack when I heard her footsteps. I stuck my head from around the corner to see if she wanted anything. Bella was in her yoga wear except I'd never seen the shorts she was sporting. They were short and tight and dammit if she wasn't walking out the front door.

I ran in her direction, "Whoa, where the hell are you going dressed like that?"

She shot me a dirty look and adjusted a bag on her shoulder. "What?"

I backtracked, because I sounded like an asshole, "I mean, what's up? Where are you running off to?"

"Yoga class."

"Since when and where? You do your yoga here." I knew because I avoided it every time I saw her roll out that mat thingy.

"Didn't Sarah tell you?"

Mom never told me a damn thing about why Bella would be leaving the house half dressed. "No, tell me what?"

"I got a class." She clapped her hands together in applause. "Isn't it great? It's a trial basis, of course and only one on Sundays for now but hopefully the word will spread, the fitness center now has a yoga instructor. Octavio is recruiting students from his dance classes."

I knew that name, he'd been to my garage before and he sort of stood out in a crowd. "Octavio, the flamboyant guy that wears brightly colored, tight pants and a headband everywhere he goes?"

"Yeah, he's a dance instructor and the new manager. The owner is taking a step back and letting him run the club for the most part. He's amazing. I tried his class. Can you believe I actually did a little salsa?"

I felt like I'd missed something. Was I asleep for a few days and no one told me? Bella was out scoring new jobs, taking dance classes and she never thought about telling me?

"Isn't this a little outside the box for you? You sure you want to try this?"

"Yes, I'm nervous but I know the class will be small at first and of course I want to try. Octavio is very encouraging. He told me he was a shy kid when he discovered dance growing up in Puerto Rico. He's going to mentor me."

I blurted it out without thinking, "He's gay, right?"

She scrunched her face at me, "Um, why does that matter? I don't know, that's not something I would ever ask in a job interview. That would be inappropriate. Plus, it isn't my business and it certainly doesn't matter to me either way."

I pulled myself out of the dark ages and agreed, "Sure, sure, I don't know why I asked." My wolf had turned me into a jealous wacko. I didn't want any heterosexual man in the same room with her it seemed. I was still stuck thinking about her in the salsa class with this Latin Romeo. Salsa was dirty dancing and I couldn't tolerate her doing that with anyone unless it was me.

She said she needed to run or she'd be late, "Wish me luck."

She grabbed Mom's keys from the hook and off she went before I reluctantly said, "Good luck," to the door that shut in my face.

Charlie stepped into the room, "That was Bells?"

"Yeah."

"Good, her class is today. I hope she impresses."

I snapped, "A head's up would've been nice. I'm responsible for her protection. I had no idea she was going to be hanging out at the fitness center. She's vulnerable there."

"Really, you think so? It's just down the road and she'll be surrounded by people."

"Exactly, regular people, none of which can protect her if Cullen shows up acting crazy."

"Well, if you're that worried about it, why don't you go over and check it out?"

I told him I would as soon as I changed. I quickly put on something inconspicuous. I most certainly wanted to check that place out, but I didn't want to be noticed and going wolf there wasn't an option.

Mom and Charlie were hugging in the middle of the living room admiring the new painting she worked on. They both stopped and stared.

Charlie chuckled, "You plan on knocking off the liquor store on the way home, boy?" They were both laughing at me and my full black attire. "It'd be a damn shame to arrest my son. You look worse than the burglar I booked day before yesterday."

I looked down at my black jeans and shirt. I had a cap pulled low on my head as well. My incognito attire was topped off with dark tinted aviator sunglasses.

"I was just trying to be low key."

"Sure, you keep trying, you and all six and a half feet of you. I'm sure no one will ever notice _you._ "

* * *

I planned on driving around a few times to scope it out at first, but obviously they'd done some renovations. The front room had a brand new huge plate glass window. I could see inside the aerobics room where Bella's class would take place. That meant any joker walking down the street could look in as well. I hoped it wouldn't be very crowded but I couldn't even find a spot. I circled back around to go into the back lot when I spotted a familiar vehicle.

"That sneaky bastard." I couldn't believe it, Lahote's truck was in the back parked next to Mom's car. Why was he here? We quit coming to lift weights years ago. The muscle package came without effort as soon as the wolf emerged. I parked, got out and made my way around the building to have a closer look. I could hear tranquil music playing through the walls. I was pretty sure her class was underway, since it was ten past the hour. Maybe Paul heard about it and took the initiative to check out the building. I knew all of them had taken an instant liking to her. They wouldn't let me down when it came to her safety.

I carefully looked into the classroom by barely peeking at the edge of the glass. My eyes must be deceiving me. The back wall was filled with pack, all of those fuckers except Sam and Leah were in there attempting some sort of pose with their asses in the air. I wished they could stay that way so I could walk down the line and kick every last one of them. Bella's class was full. Mr. Latin Tight Pants was in the front row. Some of Bella's new friends, like the Weber girl and her mother were also there. I even saw Jessica Stanley and I thought she got on Bella's nerves. They lifted up slowly as they all took deep breaths. I pulled back so I'd stay out of sight. My back was against the wall. I heard her say to watch her first while she demonstrated something new. I decided to chance another look. Sure enough, Octavio was watching intently. I knew lust when I saw it. He might look a little strange prancing around town in his dance attire, but he was straight. I knew without a doubt. No wonder she got the job so easily. I took that back in my mind. I was a sexist response. Maybe she got the job because she actually was good.

I couldn't believe all those idiots were taking it so seriously. I would expect them to all be laughing and cutting up, but they all listened to every word she said and were trying real yoga poses. They looked like morons, giant cumbersome morons, but I was sorta proud of my pack. Not only were they providing protection, but they were supporting her. Bella had worked some sort of magic on them. I swore she could get them to listen to her better than I could barring an alpha command.

I felt very small and insignificant. I pretty much ran down here to spy and fuel my jealousy. Why wasn't I included? Bella, obviously told all of them. I needed to get out of here. I took one more look when an older lady cleared her throat behind me. She gave me a disapproving glare. I looked like a creeper off the streets, no doubt. That was my cue to leave, Cullen wouldn't get within a thousand feet of that place. Bella was safe and she was trying something new and succeeding. I was proud of her, but I felt like shit. We were so close Friday and Saturday, but now I felt completely alienated.

I came inside, told Charlie and Mom, Bella was fine. The guys were there. They both seemed surprised as I was, but happy to hear her first class was full. No doubt, if she kept them coming, Salsa Man would offer her more in the near future. So help me, he better be careful what else he offered. I'd take pleasure in choking him with his bright yellow head band. I shut myself in my room. I put away my shades and hat in the closet. I sprawled out on the bed and turned on some music. How could she and I come so close and now I felt so far away from her?

* * *

I dozed a little, but I knew Bella had made it home. I heard the shower. After a couple of minutes, I heard and smelled more company. Bella brought some of her class attendees home with her. I decided to get up and see what was up. Quil and Seth were talking to Charlie. Mom was making them all plates of food.

"What's going on?"

"Jake, man, you should have come today. Bella rocks." Quil did his girly voice. "My muscles are on fire. I didn't know a chick thing like yoga would feel like a workout, but I'm rejuvenated."

"Good for you." I kept it in that I didn't show because I wasn't invited. "Why are you here eating our food?"

Mom fussed at me from the kitchen to stop being rude.

Seth said he was waiting because he and Bella were going to the movies. He added with some other kids, so at least it wasn't a date, I hoped. She came down the stairs soon dressed far too hot for Seth's eyes. I'd be glad when it turned really cold so Bella could retire all those skirts that were too short.

She grabbed her food and sat down next to Charlie. I listened carefully, hoping he'd give her a little speech and tell her to be home early, but he thought Seth hung the moon. He asked what they were going to see and said be home by 11. That was it. Bella said goodbye and headed out the front door with Seth practically panting behind her. I swear she barely gave me a second look. As they left, Paul let himself inside along with Embry.

"Mom said, 'food,' so here we are." Of course, at least once a month, she made extra and told them all to stop by. I wasn't in the mood for company.

I had no place to go. If I phased, someone would be in my thoughts. I felt like ripping something apart after hearing from the guys. They all bragged about trying Bella's class. Apparently, Paul was around the day she got the call from the club. He joked about yoga and she issued a challenge it was harder than he thought. She didn't think he could do it. Lahote never backed down from any sort of dare. He told the rest of them, so they all gave it whirl. Quil did say they assumed I knew since I lived with her. They acted like they would go again. I reminded them at least one of us had to be there either inside or outside since we couldn't trust Cullen.

Quil continued to annoy me because apparently he had information that Seth did think this was a date. He told me not to worry, he gave him the big brother talk already. Great, that made me feel so much better, but I still asked what he said.

"You know, just that Bella's different. She's sweet and special. He needs to take it slow and be respectful. She's not one of those skanks he pursued last year. I have a good feeling about those two," he shoved me playfully with his hand.

"Really? Since when did you become such a matchmaker? Usually you're only concerned with finding your own easy lays."

"Easy Bro. Something bothering you, because you haven't been the most gracious host this evening."

"Maybe because I'm not your damn host. I didn't invite any of you. Mom did."

He said I crushed his feelings so he was leaving. The other guys had already taken off. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just Bella felt like pack the minute I met her, you know like Leah feels. It doesn't matter if she's a wolf or not. I just assume that means she's meant to be a mate. You get that feeling too, don't you? If it's not Seth, then who?" I wasn't answering his question and he specifically said 'who' about two octaves too high. He had a stupid grin on his face and I knew Quil wasn't the pack idiot that I always claimed him to be. The nudge he gave me earlier was just an attention grabber, he was pushing me in other ways, waiting to see if I would speak up and claim her as mine to all of them.

The day was coming. Things were about to change. I was about to get to the bottom of this friendship thing with Seth.

* * *

Minutes before eleven, I sat in the dark living room, waiting. Charlie and Mom went to bed... great parenting. They weren't even going to see if she made it in before curfew? Lights filled the window at 10:55. Two doors opened, only one shut. I counted each of their footsteps to the door. If lips were puckered, I'd surely hear it. I was completely alert to every sound. I still hadn't decided if I was going to allow it or rip the fucking door off the hinges in front of them.

Then the key turned in the lock. There was no pause or time for a lip lock. Bella said thanks and goodbye, then Seth was leaving. I breathed again. She walked in. I didn't move. She locked the door behind her and and hung up her house key.

I was still sitting there in the dark, she was completely oblivious until I spoke, "Have fun?"

Bella yelped. She grabbed her chest. "Oh my God, Jake. What the hell? Why are you sitting in the dark? You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry. I just wondered if the movie was any good."

"Oh, yeah, it was alright."

She didn't sound convincing. Maybe she thought our movie night had been better. I stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm trying to settle my nerves after what you just did. Where's Dad?"

"Asleep."

"Oh, I thought he'd be checking if I made it home on time. You can tell him, I had five minutes to spare. Isn't that why you were waiting?"

She took a drink of water and tried to turn around but I put my arm across and planted my hand on the wall blocking her.

"I'm not Charlie's spy."

"Fine. I never said you were."

"Are you dating Seth?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She went under my arm and headed to her room. I was hot on her heels.

Again, I stopped her. I wouldn't let her walk in her room.

"Excuse me."

"No, not until I get an answer. Is Seth your boyfriend?"

I could see the fire in her eyes even though the area between our rooms with pretty dark.

"Seth is a boy and he's one of my friends. We're close. What's your problem?"

"How close?"

"I don't have to answer that but I will, I guess. Look, I like Seth but I'm not looking for a relationship. It wouldn't be practical because of my situation. I told him tonight, friends only, if you must know and he's fine with it."

She tried to enter the room again, but I wanted to know what situation she was referring to.

Bella asked if we could go into her room. She felt claustrophobic in the hallway. I pulled my arm back and let her pass. She turned on the light. I was still overwhelmed by her beauty each and every time we were alone.

She continued. "The truth is Mom wants me back in Miami by the end of the summer. This move was only meant to be temporary. It wouldn't make sense to get serious if I'm not sticking around."

"Wait, what? You're going back?" I'd never even thought about that scenario for some reason. I spent so much time worrying about the way I felt about her, shit like that never entered my mind. No way was she going to hang out here a year and then leave again and I'd never see her.

"I have no definitive plans. It kind of depends on what design school I get in. Alice told me about a program in New England. Her mother is into design as well. She wants to talk to me, give me some pointers." I growled, force of habit when the vamps were brought up. She looked startled. "Are you growling at me? How do you do that? Anyway, I don't know for sure. I mean, there's a pretty awesome program not too far from here. I'm going to consider it maybe. There's plenty of time. Who knows what the next nine months might bring." She started moving around the room getting things together for the following morning. She didn't turn around but kept talking, "Maybe I shouldn't completely discount Seth. He is pretty much the total package. I guess what I'm saying is right now, I'm unattached, but I'm keeping my options open if you must know."

She tried to hide it but I saw the slightest smirk on her lips and I swore she was stifling a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, Bells?"

She had this extremely innocent tone, "No, why would I laugh at you? Did you say something funny?"

She put her hand on my chest and backed me out of her room, saying she needed to get ready for bed. I told her goodnight. I guess I felt a little better about Seth, but why'd she add that shit about 'keeping her options open?' I went back to my room, but I heard everything. Bella was truly laughing. She was laughing pretty hard. Not only that, I distinctly heard her say something to herself. "Almost there."

Why that little vixen, she was enjoying making me jealous. 'Almost there' my ass. I had a good mind to bust in her room, halt her laughter when I grabbed her up and pinned her to the wall. I'm a fucking alpha. No way was this teenage girl going to get the best of me. I'd been acting like a puppy with my tail between my legs. Little girl was playing with fire and she had it coming, because she was about to get burned.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Bella's POV is next. Also, a pesky vampire tests his luck.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**~Finally. There was an issue for over 24 hours. Did anybody miss this?**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 14: Rides with Strangers

I smacked that dreaded alarm clock. I swear I'm going to start setting my phone with something less annoying. I was not feeling this day at all. It was only Tuesday which meant I was pretty sure I was about to start and I wasn't looking forward to it. Bummer, since things were possibly heating up with Jake, but I could finally begin my pills.

I wanted to be prepared just in case, even though I didn't think I was in a rush to jump into sex. Well, that wasn't completely accurate, and that was pretty obvious the way he got me going in the water. However, I'd waited this long, I owed it to myself to figure out exactly where we stood first, maybe even have an actual date. I didn't think this was only about lust and hormones with us, but I really needed to hear him say the words to me. Although, Jacob was all man so the possibility existed in the forefront of his mind. I remember the bimbo from the bonfire. That's what he was accustomed to, not inexperienced, unsure virgins. How could I even measure up compared to that Evette woman? However, if we kept getting closer, I knew I wanted everything with him... one day. Every time, I let myself remember the ocean, I got tickles in my stomach and elsewhere. It was a good thing I barely saw him Sunday or at all Monday. I didn't want to be so obvious.

I had been doing a little research and was deep into one of those novels Mom purchased, so I might learn a trick or two about things that drive men wild. I swore I'd never read one of these, but I'd take any advice at this point except from Jessica. I overheard her plans for securing male attention the other day and that girl was pathetic.

Jacob succeeded in making me feel like a dumb kid that first time when we were alone, and I haven't completely forgotten. I forgave him, of course, because I understood by the next day. He thought he was protecting me, maybe himself a little too because of Dad. We'd come a long way since then and it was almost impossible to stay mad at him, he was so darn cute, and sexy, but it was so much more than looks. Jacob was kind and considerate. I loved how he treated his mother and how he respected my father. I also watched him with his friends. He was a bit of a hard ass at work, but he had patience and understanding. He didn't hesitate to offer help when any of them needed it. No wonder they gravitated towards him and looked to him for direction. I would swear he was years older than the rest if I didn't know better, because for some reason, he was a natural born leader. I was very careful to prove each day, I was my own person and that I was mature enough to be with him. I thought he'd eventually see I didn't need some sort of protection from him. I wanted him, I knew that for certain, but he wanted me back. He just needed to admit it fully and then we could move forward.

I almost caved because of the swim incident. I got swept away fast and furious with our bodies touching like that, but it was still too soon. He was about to lose it over Seth and I think my new job irritated him as well. It wasn't intentional not to tell him, I just wanted him to be surprised so I continued my nonchalant behavior. I'd learned how he reacted in many situations and that was the thing that drove him nuts.

It was time to stop rehashing and plotting and get in the shower. I'm glad Seth is such a sweet guy. He tried for a kiss last night. If I really was a punk, I would have let that slip to Jacob, but it was personal, not his business. I wasn't trying to make him jealous in the beginning, I simply was making a new friend. When I realized it was just happening, I was kinda enjoying the fact me with another guy bothered Jake. As long as I knew Seth wasn't getting hurt in the process, I didn't think it was too terrible, maybe a little juvenile but very effective. After a brief chat, Seth understood that I was only looking for friendship with him. I didn't worry about him in the least. He could have any girl at Forks High he wanted, maybe even a few of the teachers. I actually heard his drama teacher whisper to the calculus teacher, "they didn't make them like that when I went to high school."

He and I still planned to hang out together, I definitely enjoyed his company. If I'd met him first or maybe if there was no Jake, things might have been different. I wasn't stupid, Seth was a great catch. I was pretty sure Jacob wouldn't get too crazy. I mean, Seth was his friend, so he shouldn't hurt him over it.

I double checked under the bathroom counter. Sarah was so sweet, she'd actually stocked me with extra feminine products. I can't believe she also bought out all the clearance bottles of my favorite soap. It wasn't going to be back in stores until next summer. I had a couple of other scents I liked, but it was nice to get the one I really wanted.

I put a rush on my prep when I heard Dad leave for work. Jacob soon followed. I guess I wouldn't see him until the afternoon. It seemed like forever since I missed him all day before. I didn't have work yesterday, but he asked if I could help out for a couple of hours after school today, before they had a guys' night. Sarah was almost ready when I went downstairs to make myself a cold breakfast. I poured a bowl of cereal, added fruit and topped it off with my almond milk. I told her I'd see her third hour. I realized Dad and Jake both left a little earlier than normal so I had time. I could pull out my economics and cram for a quiz, but thinking about Jake seemed like a much better use of my time.

I felt myself heating up every time he was around. He was incensed the night I'd been out all evening with Seth. He was pretty much acting like an ass, but at least he cared. I think I threw him for a loop about possibly going away for school. That part was actually true. I still hadn't decided. I needed to base that decision solely on what was best for me, not for any boy or relationship. Although, if everything changed and we started something special, it would definitely make it harder to leave. There was also Dad and Sarah to consider. I think they liked having me around and I really liked being here. Mom probably was afraid to admit she enjoyed doing her own thing. I wonder if Sarah would feel the same way about me when she realized my intentions towards her baby boy? Dad was way more protective and paternal than I would've predicted or was used to. A relationship wasn't going to be without conflicts and complications. I still thought _we_ were worth the risk. I'd had other crushes, noticed other guys before, but this thing with Jacob was unlike anything else I'd ever felt. It was super intense and passionate and he hadn't even kissed me. My birthday was Friday and if he didn't catch a clue, I was going to make the move on him. It would be my present to myself.

* * *

School was uneventful and long. I aced the quiz, so that was a plus. I had a project due next week in my computer applications class. It was my least favorite class but I needed the credit for college. Alice ended up being my partner. She immediately took charge and started storyboarding everything. I hadn't even had a chance to think or give any input. That's how she was, but it was supposed to be 50/50. I invited her over to work, but she wanted me to come to her house instead. I hadn't asked Charlie yet so I said maybe Thursday. Jacob specifically said he and Charlie didn't like the Cullens, but I hoped that didn't mean I wasn't allowed to hang out with Alice at least enough to do our project.

I really wanted to meet her foster mother as well since she was a designer. As far as I was concerned, Edward and Jasper were both a little strange. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was pretty sure, Jasper had a mental disability or something like social anxiety disorder. I felt bad for him. How the heck did he end up with Alice? The Cullens didn't mind if their kids matched up since they were all adopted. I heard all about the other two that graduated the year before. Rosalie and Emmett were also a couple. Maybe Dad could be that open minded or maybe not. I probably would have to turn eighteen, graduate, or maybe move out on my own. Time would tell.

Alice and all her hyperactivity kept me late. There was barely a car left in the parking lot when I walked to my truck. I finally drove it. It was pretty awesome. I sent Mom a picture in my last email. She replied, "Gracious, couldn't your father find you something from the modern era?"

Mom never understood vintage, she was always looking ahead, concerned with trends and progress. I loved the truck. I loved that Dad thought of me and made sure Jacob fixed it. They were both pretty special. I tried to start it and nothing. What the heck? I did it perfect the past three days. I tried again and it wouldn't even turn over. There's no way this thing had issues. Mr. Sure of Himself would never give me a bum ride. I was going to have to admit I was a novice and ask for his help. I reached in my bag to retrieve my phone so I could call him, but it wasn't in there. I searched the whole thing, going as far as pouring out the contents. I double checked my backpack as well. It was gone. I must have left it inside. I rushed back to the building but the main door was locked. By the time I made it back out to the lot, more cars had left. Sarah wasn't there anymore. She had a private lesson today. I couldn't believe I lost my phone. I hadn't had it out since lunch. Jacob texted and asked if I was still good for this afternoon. I said I was. I was pretty anxious to spend some time with him.

I was becoming pretty close with all the guys. Leah had even reached out finally. She wanted me to do a girls' day soon. I invited her to yoga also. I felt like I had found my little niche. It didn't take long to feel like I belonged. Seth was like a best friend, Paul was charming in a wicked way, and Quil was so funny. Now, that's what I imagined a brother would be like. He was annoying as hell at times, but could always make me smile. Not sure how he managed to have the worst timing in history, but he had a gift. One day when Jacob and I finally admitted our true feelings, I was going to ask him to have a talk with him.

I wondered if I should just walk home? It wasn't that far. Actually, I could make it to the station quicker. I made it back to the truck just as a huge clap of thunder boomed overhead. Great. My day was getting worse by the second. I held the door open and tried looking under the seat for my phone.

"Problems?"

I jumped and bumped my head on the steering. A cold hand tried to offer assistant but I instantly recoiled at the invasion.

Once I was upright, I realized it was Edward. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

"My apologies, I thought you looked in peril."

Peril, was he serious?

"No, I was looking for my phone and my truck won't start."

"Oh, well I've never seen you drive this. It's yours?"

"Yes, Jacob fixed it up for me."

He looked over the truck like it disgusted him. I knew what he drove and I was thinking about Jacob's words that the Cullens thought they were better than everyone in Forks. "Didn't do such a great job if it's not starting."

Hearing him insult Jacob was quickly pissing me off. "What do you want Edward? I need to hurry if I'm going to beat this rain."

"Oh no, you can't be serious. You aren't planning on walking, are you?"

"Yes, to Dad's work. It's not far."

"Please, allow me to drive you. I can't let you walk alone and possibly get caught in a storm."

I thought about it as another clap of thunder sounded followed by a quick flash of lightning. "Well, I guess so if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Here, let me help you." Edward picked up my backpack and carried it to his car. He put it in the backseat. As soon as I got in, he answered a phone call. He held the phone to the side. "It's Alice, she said you should come over, something about a project."

I told him no thanks because I was going to work at the garage for Jacob, but he started driving. He passed the street to the station.

"Are you deaf? I said I need to go to the police station."

"I thought we decided you were going to meet up with Alice. You can call Chief Swan when you arrive."

Something funny was going on, not funny haha... funny weird. He ignored everything I said. I didn't feel like arguing. I'd go see what was so urgent with Alice and then insist she give me a ride over to the garage. I didn't think it was too far from where they lived.

Alice was at the car before I ever saw her coming. She was bouncing up and down like she had tiny pogo sticks under her shoes. "I'm so glad you decided to visit. Esme is dying to meet you." She pulled me along. I was trying to explain I needed to call the garage or Dad. She kept talking over me. She pulled me into the office where she had an entire set up waiting. She had a computer screen opened for our class, and a whiteboard. "You'll stay for dinner won't you? This might take a while."

"Huh, no. Alice, I'm sorry you've gone to all this trouble but I'm late. I have to go to work. We have all week to work on this." I suddenly felt woozy and sick, maybe because talking with her was like riding a merry-go-round. I didn't do spinning well. My back was hurting a little, I was expecting cramps any minute.

Alice froze and stared at me. She finally caught on I wasn't actively participating in her conversation. "I have to go downstairs and check on Jazz. Edward will keep you entertained."

"No wait, Alice where's your phone?"

She ran down a flight of stairs and vanished. The house was eerily quiet. It was huge. I had no idea which way to go. I looked around the office but there was no sign of a phone. I called out for Edward, but he didn't answer me. I hadn't seen him since Alice pulled me out of the car. Pretty soon, I heard a piano being played. I followed the melodic noise because hopefully it meant an actual person was playing it. I just needed someone to point me in the direction of the phone.

I climbed a short flight of stairs and walked into a large room. It was Edward. He was playing a beautiful piece I'd never heard anywhere else. The music drew me in so I walked closer. He motioned with his head and I sat down beside him.

I let him finish. "That was very beautiful. I had no idea you were such a talented musician."

He smiled at my compliment. It was perhaps the first time he didn't look so tense to me. Edward was handsome, not my type, but handsome none the less. I think I was stuck on tall, Quileute demigod types now for some reason.

"It's a new piece. I just recently finished it. A special inspiration entered my life."

"Wow, you wrote it too? Then you definitely have talent." Maybe I'd laid on the compliments a little too thick because he was staring at me with a little too much longing for comfort. I interrupted his thoughts.

"Edward, where's the phone around here?"

"Oh, sure. I thought Alice was helping you with that. Come on, you can borrow mine." He stood up and I followed him. We walked into a strange room that was L shaped. I thought it resembled a library more than a bedroom. "This is your room?"

"Yes."

"Where do you sleep?"

He didn't answer instead he brought up my birthday. I had no idea how he knew that was coming up. "Alice says you're joining us for the special occasion."

Was he deluded? I was thinking he might be since he basically kidnapped me at school. I never meant to be here in the first place. "No, not sure where she got that idea. How does Alice know about my birthday?"

"Trust me, Alice knows everything and she does love a party. Maybe you should reconsider."

"Yeah, well me and parties don't really go together. Plus, it's my 18th, kind of a big deal to my father since it's the first birthday in a long time I've gotten to celebrate with him. I'm doing family stuff. Seriously, please don't mention my birthday again."

"Oh, of course, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy." He said he forgot his phone downstairs which was so irritating. Why had he brought me up here in the first place if his phone wasn't here? Then he disappeared, just as Alice had. All I wanted was a phone and to get out of this upside down funhouse. I felt dizzy in this place. I also was nauseous and definitely had cramps. I should probably find the nearest restroom. I walked down the hall and peaked in a few doors, none were bathrooms. Some rooms were completely empty, nothing but glossy, black walnut floors and stark white walls. I finally collided with another person, a beautiful blonde. She looked pissed. I tried apologizing for snooping through her house. It must be Rose.

Rose didn't beat around the bush. "Shut up and listen." She pulled me by the arm. I didn't have a choice, I was going wherever Rose wanted to take me. She was strong for a beauty queen type. "You need to get out of here right this second. You most definitely should not have come to our home." She shoved my lost cell phone into my hand, stuck my backpack on my arm and ushered me straight out the door and into the pouring rain.

I didn't know this Rose person, but she was right, I felt the same way.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **FF is working again. Yeah! How about reviews? Do those work as well because I have more chapters written, that's chapters plural. Wonder what Jacob will think about this little stunt of Edward's?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**~I had every intention of updating twice the other day, but FF still had kinks. I lost some edits, pitched a fit and stopped trying for a bit. Hopefully, I can remember all my fixes and bring you a good chapter.**_

 _ **Perfect listening suggestion: Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out for a Hero" It was a great motivator.**_

Chapter 15: Holding Out for a Hero

 _This goes back the day before first, meanwhile at the garage..._

I had a couple of miserable days. That meeting with the Cullens Monday morning was a giant clusterfuck. I was ready to rip into the smug bloodsucker for creeping on Bells when Alice interrupted and spouted off a bunch of shit about Bella's eminent danger. "I saw it. She'll be attacked. Bitten. You'll need us unless you want to lose her completely. We're the only ones that can help her."

I lost it. That was a lie. They were trying to mess with my mind because Edward had creepy hard-on for her. Carlisle attempted to talk me down or he knew it might get ugly. "Alice's visions are subjective. Of course, decisions can change, but she is very serious about a small nomadic cover coming in contact with her. She saw them clearly. We'd like to offer our full protection as well."

Usually, the others stayed in wolf form, but Sam, Embry and Paul phased back and came to my side. They knew we needed a plan and I was not in the right frame of mind to negotiate. I only wanted to stifle the sounds of any and every leech that was telling me they were Bella's only hope.

Carlisle continued. "Let's all take a moment. I'm sure this news comes as a serious blow. Bella is your family now and you must be very worried, as we are."

I put up my hand, "Stop, no more. Bella is human, Charlie's only daughter. She's my responsibility and under the pack's protection. Stay away from her, she doesn't need any of you," I pointed to Edward, "especially you."

"We're just trying to help, dog. She's special, I've seen things. You and your pack of mutts are messing it all up though."

Carlisle shook his head no to Alice and she shut up. She and the others started to back away. They were leaving. I told the guys I was fine. I knew they were trying to get me to leave with them, but I was under control... for now. They slowly backed away as well. Carlisle tried to get Edward to follow. He promised again, Edward would pose no harm to her.

It was briefly just me and the tick. He looked around, "My, my... Chief Swan must be so relieved you have such devotion to Bella. I'm a little curious, does she know what you are or is your new relationship based on lies?" He was about to say something else I was sure not to like. The doctor came back, stopped him and pleaded for him to retreat. Next thing, I knew, they were gone.

I regrouped with the pack. We had meticulous planning to do, Bella needed round the clock protection. I was extending the patrol boundaries. We would search every nook and cranny for scents of bloodsuckers. I needed to go for a run because I had to see for myself the region was clean.

* * *

A surprise visitor found me later that afternoon. It was the blonde one. She and I never spoke directly to each other.

Blondie was taking a big risk approaching me all alone, but she had information she could not give with the others around. "They're trying to mess with your head. If you get so emotional by what Alice says, you won't be thinking clearly and are more likely to mess up."

I already knew they were only telling partial truths and manipulating information, but Blondie confirmed it. These so called visions were ancient. It all started over a year ago. Alice says she saw Edward had a mate. She witnessed a human girl with brown hair and eyes. As soon as they met Bella, they made the assumption it was her. I knew better. Rose told me it's not only her mind being closed to him, that has him so worked up. She explained something they call 'a singer.'

If he thought Bella's blood was calling to him, he had another thing coming. She said most of Alice's days searching for visions ended with frustration over _those damn dogs messing up everything._

"I'm not sure what's going on between you two. I don't care, but her life is obviously deeply entangled with yours and that's why Alice can't see her any longer."

"Why are you telling me all this? You expect me to believe you're choosing us over your own family? I doubt you even like me in the least."

"I don't, you're smelly and rude. All of you disgust me, but not nearly as much as I disgust myself. You have no idea what it's like having this existence. My decisions were never my own. First, a despicable human took my choices from me and then Carlisle happened. I never asked for this. Your girlfriend deserves a real life, like all human beings, so don't let her down. I'm warning you, Edward is losing his mind. He's used to having his way. The family has always catered to him. It won't be as simple as running us out of town."

We parted ways soon after. If the bloodsucker was scheming then I should have the right to exterminate him. She said it plainly, running him off wasn't good enough. It was back to the damn drawing board with that close-minded council again.

So far, Monday was one of the worst days ever, and to top it all off, I never saw Bella once. She left her door open like every night since Saturday. I walked in just so I could take a closer look and whisper good night to her. She looked peaceful, resting like an angel. She had no idea what I was being put through because of the way I felt about her. I kissed her forehead and promised she was safe. It was then I made the decision, to stay closer. My room seemed too far away. I grabbed one of her many throw pillows and rested at the edge of the rug by her bed. It wasn't the greatest night's rest, but it beat waking up every hour to walk around and check she was still safe. I slipped away before she ever woke up.

* * *

We had another meeting after work, but first things first. Seth's presence was requested about an hour before anyone else. I planned on him beating Bella there so she wouldn't know I was setting some ground rules.

He knocked on my door and I told him to come in.

"Hey, Jake. Crazy stuff going on lately, huh? You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, have a seat. First of all, thanks for watching over Bells at school."

He said it was no problem since she was such a cool chick. He added she was easy on the eyes, so yep, I definitely needed to set him straight. He told me Sam was on the way over to watch her on the way from school to work. I already knew that.

He was confused, thought maybe that was it, that I only wanted to issue a little gratitude. He partially lifted from his chair, "Hold up, I'm not done."

He firmly planted his ass back down. "Oh sorry. Something else on your mind?"

I leaned over the desk a little further. "Stop trying to put the moves on Bella. You are not dating her. That goes beyond your job description. If memory serves me right, you did just fine with the ladies last year, and all summer. You aren't desperate, so back off."

He didn't look worried enough at first, "Um, well no." He smiled and bragged a little. "Sure, I can get dates elsewhere, but I just thought... I don't know. She's hot, she's single. I like her. Why's anything wrong with that?"

"I'll tell you why." I paused, because I was curious if she'd given him a signal, "Wait, are you saying you think she likes you too?"

"Maybe, but I might be off a little. I tried to kiss her at the movies, she balked, talked up our friendship instead. I plan on giving her a little more time..."

I broke in because I couldn't believe what my ears just heard, kiss her? Bella never hinted that happened. I stood up. Told him to do the same. "Get up."

Seth jumped out of his seat. I approached. He knew I wasn't happy. "Don't ever do that again. If Bella wanted you to kiss her then she would've asked."

"Not sure how you do it, Jake. I usually don't need to ask or be asked, I just go for it when the time is right, they comply."

He wasn't helping my edgy mood. In fact, he was about to put himself in grave danger. I backed him towards the wall. There'd be no confusion if I was serious and not putting up with his cocky attitude. "Seth, I like you, we're practically brothers, but if you speak another word, I'm liable to punch you in the throat so don't talk. Shake your head only. Bella is only your friend. You're going to continue to protect her, but don't you ever make a move on her again. Do you understand?"

He didn't move a muscle. I shook my head up and down how he was supposed to until he finally started it up with me.

The light bulb finally turned on in his horny little brain. "Oh, so you mean?" he asked. We just kept shaking out heads in unison, but I was applying a little too much pressure to his chest.

"Don't talk, remember? Just agree."

"But..."

"No buts, Seth."

I started to ease up the pressure and the head nodding, since I knew that he finally got it. I told him he could go and that I'd see him at the meeting.

He started backing up, reaching behind him for the door, "So Jared was right?" Jared, what the hell was he talking about Jared? He'd spend the least amount of time around Bella. "And then there was that weird stuff Quil said." Of course, I knew Quil was onto me. That was nothing new. "Paul said so too and then today, Sam left a message, called Bella 'Jake's girl.' I swear, I thought they were all crazy. I mean, she's Charlie's daughter and you're well... you're Jake." He smacked his forehead, "I'm so dense. I'm sorry man."

I was still trying to make sense that every damn one of them knew. I was always so good at protecting my thoughts when I wanted.

"What are you going to do, Jake?"

I told him first, I was going to make sure she was safe. I had no idea where to go from there. I had been hoping to tease her a little in retaliation for Sunday, since she was messing with me a bit, but there was no time to create those opportunities or even amp up the torture we were both causing each other. "I don't know Seth. I'm pretty sure Charlie's not going to be alright with this just yet, but after weeks of pretending I was going to get over it, I'm fully aware that's not the case. She's meant to be with me."

"So, Bella feels the same?"

"She better." I switched from big, bad alpha to concerned friend, "You okay, kid? I know you're the sensitive type. I, honestly didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm good. I thought she'd help me behave. Last year, I did some shit I'm not proud of."

I told him I understood, but to be careful. I didn't want Seth, or any of the others making some of the mistakes I made. They might get stuck with an Evette. I blocked her number and now I was getting texts from an unknown. I was pretty sure it was her.

"I thought if I had a nice girl like Bella, Mrs. Roberts might not be so tempting."

"Who the hell is Mrs. Roberts?"

"My drama teacher. She's got the hots for me and she's relentless. She's also married."

"Seth, stay away from your married teacher. That's an order. Sue will skin you alive."

"Thanks, Jake."

Quil came in as Seth left my office. He was my second appointment. "Seth looked good... all in one piece."

"Yeah, he and I have an understanding, now it's your turn." Quil lost the loony grin because he knew I wasn't in the mood for his humor. "Speaking of one piece, if you'd prefer to keep all your parts intact, I suggest you stop interrupting me and Bells. I'm not sure how you're doing it or why, but enough. You aren't a tiny cricket and I don't need an extra conscience."

"So you finally admit it, it wasn't just Bella, you were encouraging her... you want her?"

"Of course I want her, she's mine. The secret's out, at least with the pack so quit goading me."

Quil said he was protecting us both. He knew I was conflicted for several reasons plus he wanted to know my intentions since I'd never been the type to get into a long term relationship. "She's special Jake and I knew you'd hate yourself if you ever hurt her."

"You're right, I would, but I finally realize I can't hurt her. I'm not capable of it, she's too important and you know I've never felt like that about any other woman."

"Charlie's going to be upset."

"I know."

He didn't act sound and wise for very long. He started hugging himself and doing a series of "oohs" and "aahs."

"Our alpha is falling in love. I have so many feels right now, I can barely hold it in, I might burst."

"Shut up, idiot. Don't forget what I said." His words plagued me. I never said I was falling in love, but what else did it mean since I thought about her night and day and was willing to risk my unique relationship with Charlie? I was experiencing bouts of jealousy, rage over the leech and quite moments of reflection replaying every moment I spent with her.

I was about to kick him out of the office. I expected Bella to be here any minute, maybe she should be my next appointment and I should tell her the truth.

Seth rushed back inside breathing heavy like he'd been in a race, "Jake, man, is your phone off?" I didn't think so. I looked to the side of the desk where it was connected to the charger, I must have hit it to silent on accident. It was blinking like crazy. Before I could check all the missed calls and messages Seth told me the urgent news.

"Lee called. Sam got intercepted by a client on his way out. He tried to call someone to say he might be late to the school. I'm sorry, I missed the message too." Obviously, I missed it and several others. We were all a little preoccupied. At first, I tried to tell myself ten minutes, big deal. Bella would already be on her way over but after seeing the time made me realize she was thirty minutes late. She was never late to work.

I put the voice mail on speaker. "Jake, where are you? Why aren't you answering? I got to school. No one's here, but Bella's truck is in the lot. She's gone and the bloodsucker's scent is all around."

All the guys crowded in the office. Seth said it first, "He took her. I can't believe it, Edward took Bella."

* * *

The next few seconds were a blur. I was on the phone with Sam by then. He checked, Bella wasn't home. Leah had called Charlie, he hadn't heard from her either. All messages to Bella went unanswered. I started barking out orders immediately, telling each one of them to go this way or that way. I sent Lahote back to the school. Embry was trying to get Mom on the phone. How had we fucked up this bad when all we'd done the past two days was discuss keeping her safe? A storm rolled in, perfect backdrop for our panicked, tumultuous moods. It was raining in sheets.

Cullen couldn't be so stupid that he'd take off with her or harm her in any way. I kept telling myself that, but then he hadn't been right since he met her. Blondie said it, he was losing his mind. I rehashed everything I knew: talks about singers, vampire mate, even the little witch telling me Bella would get bit. I sent a message out to Carlisle before I stormed out.

 **Give her back now or you all burn!**

We were going to swarm the house, Sam and Leah were already in route. A text came through. I checked it just in case it was Bella. It was Blondie.

 **Ten minutes... your precious package will be in the driveway. I warned you.**

* * *

The others stayed back waiting for my signal if I needed them. I had Seth drive my truck and park it on the main road. I pulled on some shorts at the edge of the treeline and rushed towards the crypt alone. Just like Blondie told me, Bella was trudging across the gravel. She was soaking wet walking away from the house. I ran towards her, she spotted me and dropped everything. I scooped her up in my arms and checked her over completely.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, how'd you know I was here?"

"I always know where you are, honey. Sorry I'm late."

I started walking with her. No way was I putting her back down. She screamed for me to go back for her backpack. I grabbed it and then I trotted down the driveway with her in my arms. My truck was running and sitting empty. She would assume I drove there for her. I had some towels in the backseat. I gave her one. We got inside and dried off as best as we could. She was a shivering mess. I had to examine her once again for peace of mind.

"That was the weirdest few minutes of my life. Something is wrong with that family. "

I was relieved she thought that but mostly that she was unharmed. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. The truck wouldn't start for one. My phone was missing." She pulled it out of her pocket. "Rose gave it back. I swear, he must have stolen it, either him or Alice. That's nuts isn't it?"

I had to remain calm. Bella didn't know what was going on. I turned the heat on and held her close to my side to warm her up. I caught the faint scent of blood, so I asked again. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Jake, but I don't feel so great, 'kay. Can we please go home unless you still need me to work."

"No, hell no. You don't need to worry about work. It's fine. I closed up early." We pretty much abandoned the place. I was glad I didn't have any customers waiting.

"Are you sick?" She looked a little paler than normal.

"Not exactly." I eyed her carefully, she was keeping something from me. "Okay, if you must know, it's that time of the month. I'm starting to feel like shit. The Cullens house made me nauseous for some reason. They obviously don't have phones. There's empty rooms everywhere and I'm not sure if they have toilets or beds. It was really odd. Also, it's like Alice and Edward disappear in the wall like phantoms and I think they keep Jasper in the basement. Doesn't that sound abusive?"

I chuckled. She was very imaginative. Maybe Bella wouldn't have such a hard time with my supernatural life after all. I started up and headed home. I don't think I ever had to worry about the vamp wooing her away from me. Of course, the only way he'd get her was through trickery and deceit. He definitely wasn't getting away with what happened today, but as we drove, she divulged the whole story. He wasn't exactly threatening to her in any way, but he didn't listen or acknowledge her request to go to Charlie. It was obvious he took her phone, so she couldn't call me and I was pretty sure Paul would find the truck was tampered with. He was trying to prove to me he could get to her if he wanted to. It infuriated me as well as scared me. The pack and I needed to reassess and regroup. We couldn't allow a series of screw ups and miscommunication to ever happen again. Bella was embarrassed since I pushed her into admitting she was on her period. She clammed up after that reveal. I thought that was the case, but I couldn't exactly tell her I smelled it and cause her further humiliation. I had to consider that sick freak knew it as well. What the hell was he thinking bringing her over today of all days?

She burrowed deeper into my side. I asked her if there was anything I could do.

"I just wanna go home, soak in a hot bath, make a grilled cheese and go to bed."

I told her I would make her sandwich while she was relaxing.

"You cook?"

"When I have to. Come on, it's a grilled cheese. It's not that difficult."

"Thanks Jake. Tell the truth, how'd you know I was at the Cullens?"

"The bitchy one told me."

"Wow, so you know Rose?"

"In a round about way."

"No wonder she dumped me outside in the rain. At first, I thought what a total bitch, but I guess she knew you were on the way."

"Yeah, I'll always be there for you and this type of thing will never happen again. I promise."

* * *

I peeked in on Bella. Charlie and Mom were watching some TV. We kept it low key all evening. I saw she had a hot pack on her stomach, but she was still awake.

"Feeling pretty bad?"

"Kinda."

"You need anything else?"

"Nope." She was looking like she might have a request but afraid to make it.

I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "You have bad periods?"

"Jake... can we please not go there?" she turned bright red at my personal question, but I told her I had other sisters and I knew all about this stuff. "Becca was a terror every month. I learned more than I wanted to know. The whole household knew and we cleared a path."

She put a pillow over her head. I could her her muffled complaints. "This is so embarrassing, talking to you, my step-brother about cramps. To tell the truth, they aren't normally this bad. I don't know why today is the worst."

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I'll let you get some rest."

She pulled off the pillow. "Wait. Could you stay just a little while longer?" She sat up and patted the spot closer to her where I'd sat before a few times. I couldn't help but want to be closer to her after everything that had transpired. I had left several messages with Carlisle and they weren't nice. I also had the Cullen's place under surveillance. The leech hadn't returned since I picked Bella up.

We ended up getting comfortable much like movie night. I rubbed up and down her arm, she sighed against my chest. "Anyone ever tell you that you make a pretty good hero?"

"Maybe. Is that how you see me?"

"Yes, my own personal hero. I could get used to this, you know, if I was the damsel in distress type." I leaned in and kissed the side of her head.

"Me too, Bells. Me too."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _These two need some alone time. Fifteen chapters and not even a peck on the lips. My gosh, they're making me crazy. I swear, it's coming, bear with me._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**~So excited to bring you all these next few chapters. Lots going on, so pay close attention.**_

Chapter 16: Unexpected Findings

Bella and I almost bumped into one another on the landing before going downstairs the next morning.

"Oh, sorry."

I told her I was surprised she was going to school.

"Why wouldn't I go?"

"I don't know, you were feeling pretty bad last night." Bella might have felt bad but she felt so good in my arms. I held her until she dozed off and then tucked her in snug before I left to go hang out with Mom and Charlie for a bit. Once they turned in, I headed out back, got another report for the guys on patrol. I bedded down her floor for several hours again.

"I'm better."

"Good to hear. You look better by the way." I examined her carefully. "In fact, you look very beautiful."

She looked away and folded her arms across her chest before she whispered, "thanks."

"We need to leave pretty soon. Can you grab something to go?"

I headed down the stairs after telling her that. She quickly followed, "What do you mean 'we?' Didn't Paul bring back the truck?"

I told her I was keeping it the whole day just to make sure everything was fine with it. She said Edward really didn't seem like the mechanical type and she wasn't convinced he actually sabotaged it. Stole her phone? Yes, but getting under the hood of her truck, probably not.

"Trust me, he fucked with it. Don't underestimate him ever again." She looked around and called for Mom. "She's gone and so is Charlie. I don't understand. Why does it seem like you don't you want me to take you to school?" She bit her lip. I had no idea why I was making her so antsy. "Chop chop, grab a pop tart and let's go."

"A pop tart? You can't be serious. That's full of preservatives and artificial colors. I don't eat those."

I walked to the pantry and pulled out a box. I waved them around. "I have the Oreo kind. You sure you don't want to try one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I opened the package and started eating the sugary faux pastry in front of her. I pushed her a little more. I got a little closer. "Come on, Bells. Take a bite. You know you want it."

She shoved me, "No I don't and why are you trying to make me leave so early? I still have time to eat my normal breakfast. She pulled out her almond milk and some fruit. Bella started making some gross looking concoction in the blender. It ended up green. "You wanna taste?" She teased. Boy did I ever, just not of her spinach, yogurt drink mess, but I held back.

"Okay, your vitamins are in hand, can we leave now?"

She grabbed her smoothie, put a lid on it and headed to the door. I picked up her backpack off the floor. She looked over her shoulder and stated she could get it herself.

"I know you can, but I'm being a gentleman." I stepped directly behind her by the door and added, "Only two more days, I still need to get you something."

"You don't have to. I don't need anything."

"Oh, please. I bet you'd be ticked if I didn't get you a present."

"Nope. I don't want anything from you. I swear."

I put my mouth close to her ear. "Lies, all lies, Bells. I'm onto you and I know you most definitely want something from me." I heard her gulp before she grabbed for the door to make her escape.

Finally, I was getting to have a little fun with her. I was torturing myself some in the process but it was worth it. She did her best climbing in without my assistance so I let her. Bella flipped down the console and put her smoothie in the drink holder. She looked as if she was trying to become one with the door.

I gave her a strange look. Why did she think she needed to be so far from me? "You know, if you really want to get a little distance between us, you can ride in the truck bed."

She faked laughed,"Ha ha, who says I'm trying to create distance? Let's just go. You're the one that kept rushing me and now where just sitting here."

* * *

We pulled up at the school, Bella drank the last bit of her smoothie down. I'd be forced to hold onto her nasty cup until the afternoon. I probably would be nice and wash it out so it didn't stink up my truck. She insisted I drop her off at the edge of the parent line which was full of Freshmen and Sophomores that didn't have their own rides yet. I pulled around and headed for a spot.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you inside."

"No, please don't. That's embarrassing."

"How's it embarrassing? You're ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Jake, I just want to forget yesterday. I have this feeling you're going to cause trouble with Edward. He's not a psycho, he's an awkward boy with a crush maybe. I'll handle it myself."

"I'd rather make certain he knows he needs to respect you a little more. I'm going in no matter what you say."

"Mr. Greene is strict. You can't come in the school. You aren't a student."

"Mom's a teacher and Greene doesn't say shit to me. Come on." I reached for her backpack but she jerked it back. We had a little tug of war over it. I gave in to keep her happy. On the way up the steps, I reminded her to stick with Seth and that he was her ride to work.

"Seth, huh? The other day, you wouldn't get off my back. Not to mention you were being pretty damn nosy and now you're pushing us together. I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get, I took care of some things. I know the score. Seth's your buddy and he's a lot like me... big and able to protect you, so like I said, stay close to Seth today."

"I don't know what you think you know or what you took care of but stop telling me what to do."

I didn't care who saw, I grabbed her waist and held her still for a second. "Oh, I know a lot and you should be happy that I do," I released her, "but we'll talk about it later."

She was so annoyed with me. I wasn't sure what set her off after our bonding session last night, but I was having the time of my life. It fucking turned me on for her to act like this. When we walked inside, I lost the potential boner she was threatening to cause, it was time to focus. I was going to drag the bloodsucker out of the building by his poofy hair. He and I were going to have a little chat out back. If he put up resistance, it would be the fight of all campus fights. We'd probably break down a few walls. I searched the hallways trying to locate him, but no such luck. I was pretty sure he skipped since there was no hint of vamp stench.

Bella was trying to get to class, but I told her to text me if he showed. We were trying to talk when Lauren Mallory recognized me. She squealed out, "Jake!" I saw the way she looked at Bella, like she was an irritant and in her way. Lauren started talking and Bella slipped away with the other students. She and I had been having a little fun picking on each other, but I was going to tell her seriously, she'd could count on me any time of the day. She had no idea how quickly I could make it back to the school.

"I have to go to work, bye Lauren."

"Wait a sec, um I was wondering. There's this party over the weekend. All older kids, mind you, none of this teen crowd. You wanna come? It would be so much better if you were there."

Time to paint her a picture, once and for all. "Sorry, Lauren but I'm seeing someone and she wouldn't like that at all."

"Oh, really. I hadn't heard that. Who is she? Anyone I know?"

I shook my head side to side and whispered, "It's still hush hush, she and I are on the DL for now."

Her eyes widened. Lauren was no doubt imagining I was having some sort of scandalous affair. Why else would I not tell her a name? It was pretty funny. I caught up to the boys on the way out and told them do whatever they needed to make sure Bells was never alone the entire day.

* * *

Edward might not be at school but Carlisle was most definitely getting a visit from me. I barged in his office. He had been avoiding my calls and texts.

"What do you have to say now? He kidnapped Bella. When's this going to end?"

"Jacob, it wasn't a kidnapping, she needed a ride so she didn't get caught in a storm." I see the leech had either pumped him full of lies or he was covering for his son again.

"He has to go. In fact, I think you all should leave. You've worn out your welcome."

"I have important work here. I told you in the beginning I needed five years."

"Your son doesn't, send him away or I will and you know if I do it, chances are he'll be met with an unfortunate accident. Don't count on him ever surfacing again."

"I'll consider that, maybe a few months away would help him clear his head. He's so very worried about Bella's well being."

I slammed my fist on his desk so hard I heard it crack. "Stop that shit. I told all of you not to think about her at all. Get rid of him or you all go. You have one week."

"You're being unreasonable. I doubt the community would agree with you. I'm helping people. Why don't you ask your mother or Sue Clearwater about what it is I do?"

I'd never gotten too threatening with the vamp doc but hearing him bring my mother into the conversation really riled me up. I walked around, put my foot on his chair, right between his legs. I was set to split him in two, stone pieces.

"What did you say about my mother?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my patients. There are confidentiality laws."

"Spare me that babble. I'm sure you've never been up for a citizenship award. Are you insinuating my mother is sick and you are her doctor or Sue's doctor? What the hell is going on?"

He pushed back the chair and moved all the way across the room from me in a flash. "Ask them. If they want you to know the truth, I'm sure they'll share."

* * *

I rushed out of there feeling more rage and confusion than when I started. Charlie was always quick to bring up the doctor helping people when we discussed the Cullens. Was it possible he and Mom were hiding something from me? She knew how I felt, she'd never use Cullen. I knew for fact he wasn't her doctor.

I could barely concentrate most of the day. I kept thinking about Cullen and my mother. I also worried about Bells, but between Collin, Brady and Seth texting. I knew she was safe all day. Seth drove in with Bella around 3:30. They were laughing about something, but as soon as Seth saw me standing in the drive he quickly lost the grin. He was all business in my presence, no longer trying to cop a feel and make her giggle at his stupid jokes.

She hadn't been in for days, so she frowned at the appointment book. Between us guys, we'd made a mess of it.

She immediately got her big eraser out and started cleaning it up. I left her to it. She knew what she needed to do. About an hour later, she came to my door. Everyone knocked, but not Bella, she walked in whenever she felt like it. She never used the intercom either, said it was dumb and a nuisance.

"May I help you?"

"I fixed the appointments and what's with all the cancellations? Did you piss off some customers?"

"No, we were busy on the res, I needed to move some routine jobs to another time."

"Busy with what?"

"Stuff."

"Well, I don't think that's going to reflect positively on your loyal customers. What if they give you a bad review?"

I laughed.

"I'm serious Jacob, with the Internet and social media so prevalent, people can write anything they want and then it's out there for all to see. I'd hate for you to lose money."

"The garage is fine. The only other one in Forks sucks and price gouges. It's not even competition."

"Well, I made some calls and got most of your appointments rescheduled over the next few days."

"Did you now?" I liked how she was concerned about my business. She was being a little nosy and presumptuous, but I found it sexy, almost as sexy as when she was mad at me. Bella was a part of my team and I wanted to keep it that way. "Come here."

She hadn't moved too far away from the door just yet. She approached the desk, but on the opposite side. I shook my head, "No, I said come over here." She slowly walked around to my side. I wheeled my chair closer. I opened my legs she was left standing in between them. I reached for one of her hands. "Thanks. I just made you my employee of the month." She tried to pull her hand back but I wouldn't let go.

"You're teasing, this garage doesn't have an employee of the month."

"Maybe I do. You just don't know about it." I didn't but she'd be my top employee every month, because there was no way the guys would be in the running.

"Jake..."

"Bells," she was blushing beet red. "You wanna tell me what you want for your birthday or do you want to be surprised?"

"I said I didn't need anything."

I stood up. I was determined to wait for Friday before it finally happened, but she was looking pretty tempting heating up under my gaze. It wasn't the ocean, but the energy felt similar. I leaned in a little more just so I could fill my lungs with her scent. Ever since my mouth had grazed her skin, I wanted to taste it again more than anything. She'd taken a step back so I moved in behind her. She was taking slow, shallow breaths in and out her nose.

"You're going to have a good birthday. I promise."

She took the hand I was holding and pulled it around her waist. I moved my nose across her neck and into her hair. She felt so good. Bells made a joke, "Isn't it about time Quil runs in?"

"Not unless he wants to be de-nutted."

She leaned back more and I tightened my grip. Part of me wanted to flip her around and let it happen, but another part wanted to enjoy the build-up. It was getting more potent each and every time.

Bella eventually spoke up, "Get me whatever you want, I can't wait to thank you properly."

I didn't know how I was going to pull away from her, but she moved out of my grip. Damn, she was stronger than I was in some ways. She asked if she could take her truck home and I told her it was fine.

* * *

Dinner was finally happening. I was quiet ever since I made it home. Bella was doing homework until Mom called us all to the table. I let everyone enjoy the meal without saying much.

Mom noticed. "You're awfully quiet. Something bothering you?"

I put my silverware down. "You tell me, Mom. Should something be bothering me? Like someone's been keeping important secrets?" Damn, I was keeping secrets with Bella but this Dr. Cullen thing was driving me insane.

She and Charlie exchanged glances. He answered for her, "Alright, spit it out. Being subtle was never your strong suit."

Bella was clueless what we were talking about. She looked concerned.

"Imagine my surprise that Dr. Cullen admitted this morning he was your doctor. How's that possible since we all know what he specializes in?"

I felt Bella's tiny hand slip onto my leg and squeeze down. I covered her hand with mine. Mom looked very surprised I had such news.

"Tell me the truth. Are you sick?"

"No, not at all. I can't believe he told you."

Charlie started with the confession since Mom was a little shaken up. He said she was having routine tests with her family doctor a few months ago when he found a lump under her arm. He brought in Dr. Cullen to consult. They didn't tell me because they knew I wouldn't like that but mainly because it turned out to be nothing and they didn't want me worrying for no reason.

"You swear."

"Yes, honey. I'm fine, but Dr. Cullen was very reassuring at the time. He ran some more tests and it turned out to be a simple infection. He got me on the right medicine and I'm good as new. I promise. There was no reason to tell you since it was nothing."

"But you were both scared, weren't you?"

"Yes, a little bit... for a week or so."

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just ever since, he hinted at it this morning, my mind has raced with all sorts of possibilities." Bella threaded her fingers with mine. It felt nice to feel her next to me, showing genuine concern for me and Mom. I remembered the rest. "What about Sue?"

Both Charlie and Mom stopped looking at me and they looked at each other instead. Their faces showed it all. "No. Sue's not really sick, is she?" God, we depended on Sue for everything. She was our other pack mom. Being a nurse practitioner and knowing the secret came in handy a few times. I was instantly worried about her whole family, about all of us.

Mom said when Sue found a lump in her breast the following month, she immediately recommended Carlisle to her. Sue was hesitant because of Harry, but she went in expecting it to be fine like hers. "It wasn't Jake. Sue has stage 3 breast cancer. Please don't say anything. She has surgery coming up in about ten days."

"Why is she keeping it secret? They'll know soon enough."

"We know that, but she wanted to get the official pathology report. Dr. Cullen is hopeful. He promises her, he will help her beat this. We're all hoping for the best."

After losing Dad and Big Quil, none of us were going to handle losing a parent without a fight. I had a lot to consider because obviously Carlisle Cullen was not the only doctor in the region, but he was already attending to Sue. It created an even bigger dilemma for me. I was relieved that Mom was fine, but I was so worried about Leah and Seth as well as Harry. Mom started to get up so Bella and I let go. She walked behind us and put one hand on each our shoulders.

"I love all my kids and plan to be around for a long time. One day, at least one of you might give me a grandchild or two." I squeezed over her hand and looked at Bells out of the corner of my eye. Something told me if we continued on our current path, Mom and Charlie might get more than they bargained for when it came to grandchildren, because as it was now, I never wanted to look at any other woman on earth.

 ** _~Thanks so much for reading._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_~Man, I'm easy. I get two requests and I'm sending out an update on a holiday weekend in the midst of major food prep and baking._**

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 17: Counting Down

The minutes were starting to stretch out until they almost seemed endless. I knew that I would get her alone the next night and she'd know exactly how I felt. I wasn't making apologies or trying to fight it any longer. She had just checked in for a little bit of work. I was happy Bella went to the computer teacher and begged to be reassigned partners. She didn't want to be around Alice again after the stunt to get her alone. Alice and Jasper came back to school but still no sign of Edward. The teacher surprised her and said she already had an **A** for the project. Alice had turned it in. I tried to get her to drop it, but she was insisting on working on her own version over the weekend since she didn't earn that grade. I was hoping to convince her to participate in other activities besides homework all weekend. I was planning a private date Saturday night.

She came to my room for a change before bed last night. She wanted to see if I was okay after we learned the bad news about Sue. She apologized for messing around with me earlier.

"Are you kidding? You can mess with me any day, Bells. It was the only time I wasn't worried like crazy since talking to the doc. You're the only thing that took my mind off it."

She thought it was odd I would confront him about Edward's behavior, but I changed the subject. I was getting used to our nightly communications about our day. In fact, I looked forward to it.

* * *

I left the office and got my hands dirty with a car. It was Newton's, that little twerp said he was coming by right before we closed. I planned on going over to my house soon. Sam and Jared had worked some miracles over there. I thought about asking her to join me. She seemed less than impressed with the thing when it was stripped down to the studs. Bella appeared to be hurrying a little more. I watched her make a few calls, organize some invoices, check our parts room and then move back and forth from my office to the counter. I had to know what lit a fire under her ass. I was almost done with Mike's brakes.

"Why so rushed, Bells? Slow down, it's not even 4:30."

Before I could invite her out to my place, she said she needed to leave soon. "I'm going to the gym tonight, so I want to have time for dinner and a little bit of homework. I swear I got it all done. You said I could have my birthday off, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember. So you're going to work out? You aren't starting another yoga class so soon, are you?"

"No, it's Octavio's class."

"That dirty dancing shit, really?"

She laughed and reminded me the proper term was 'salsa.' I didn't care about specifics. I wasn't sure what all that class entailed, but I was damn sure I wouldn't like it.

She rattled off some stuff about what she'd organized and the list of supplies I needed to order. Bella was quickly learning what we needed to have on hand. For big jobs, we used a supplier and order as needed, but we kept brakes, shocks and belts in stock to name a few.

She waved and rushed off. I motioned for Paul. He would follow her until she got to Charlie's. I was anxious about working with the guys on the house, but it seemed like I might be occupied elsewhere this evening.

* * *

As soon as I heard her chatting with Mom and Charlie, I came around the corner from the kitchen. I hadn't been home long, since I ran out to the job site for a quick inspection and promised to be there at some point and time over the weekend. I was going to make something to eat but I didn't know when the class started so it looked like I'd miss dinner. Saturday, I had an important delivery and that's how I planned on getting her out of the house spending the day with me.

"Put your keys up, I'm driving."

Bella stopped and looked at our parents then back to me. She said it wasn't necessary.

Charlie backed me up, "Bells, listen to him, it's dark already. After what happened yesterday, you can't be too careful."

"I know it was dumb, but seriously I think everyone is taking a crush a little too seriously. Do you honestly think Edward Cullen's dangerous?" I made that noise that always caused her to give me a strange look. I'd spent time talking with Charlie about what I should do. Telling her was an option, but I would rather rid the world of the bloodsucker and she'd never know until I told her about myself. He hadn't been seen since it happened. Carlisle called Charlie and said he was spending some time with relatives for a brief period of time but he'd like to have a meeting with a select few before Sue's surgery for some type of negotiations. I really didn't like the way he tied in Edward's misbehavior with Sue's illness. It couldn't be good. I was going to try and talk to Harry soon.

"Let's go, wouldn't want to keep Happy Tight Pants waiting."

She wasn't happy with my remark. "You can be really childish and I'm supposed to be the kid." Bella folded her arms across her chest in protest that I wouldn't let her out at night by herself.

"So you're admitting you're a kid, huh? I thought you were trying to make me believe you were all woman."

"Since when?"

I just laughed as I pulled away from the house.

She got back at me though. "You aren't going to hang out front and peep through the glass like you did for yoga, are you?"

"What? I didn't... who told you that?"

"Quil pointed out your reflection in one of the mirrors. They all had a good laugh about it."

I changed the subject, "How long's this going to take? I'm starving."

"Well, go get something to eat. I'll be in there an hour, at least."

"Not happening. I'll be in the parking lot so straight in and straight out. Do you partner up in there or dance alone?"

"Both. Octavio needs a sub partner next month at this club he performs at. If I get better, I might try for it."

"Now, you're just being ridiculous. Stop please, you're embarrassing yourself. I know damn well you're not performing a dance in front of a bunch of strangers."

She made a frustrating groaning in the back of her throat, but I was onto her jealousy angle. She didn't know Seth had already talked over everything with me. "Watch me," she huffed. She acted like she was ready to jump out so I came to a complete stop in front of the entrance.

Bella climbed out backwards, grabbed her water bottle and towel, but she had the final word. "Oh and Octavio is definitely not gay, so you can take your stereotypes and shove them. I'll see you in an hour." She slammed my door for effect.

I parked close to the entrance but not directly in front of the window. I was serious about not wanting to see her grind against anyone, if that's what they were doing in there. It was getting damn ridiculous. Why didn't I have the balls to grab hold of her, kiss and prove that she was mine? I was trying to be super romantic and plan the perfect moment on her birthday. I needed to clear my head, but leaving wasn't an option. I decided to browse my phone and double check my weekend plans which included her.

I could hear the music change every few minutes as well as tons of laughter and loud cackling from the instructor. I eventually heard him call out Bella's name. What was he doing with her? What had he done that convinced her he was straight? She'd hate me forever if I went inside and gave him a scare. It wasn't too out there for him to be paid a visit by her big brother. What was I saying? I wanted to go in as her boyfriend instead, but that wasn't possible just yet.

Good thing, Quil's social media posts kept me distracted. I wish I knew how to lock him out of his phone. I should dock that fucker pay for making videos while we working. I had no idea he was capturing me at times, usually during a rant. He tagged it #bossesgonewild. I finally saw a few participants walk out, mostly chicks which had me breathing a little easier. Bella was taking her sweet ass time and I was getting hungrier and grumpier by the minute.

I focused on the door when Bella exited with her boss, dance partner, colleague, whatever the hell he was. They were talking and laughing together. He told her thanks and congratulated her great effort. "Move along, buddy." I mumbled just as I saw him reach around her and touch her shoulder. He lifted her arm and started moving it back and forth. What the hell was he doing? I'd seen enough. I opened me door and put one foot on the ground. She saw me and shook her head disapprovingly. I cleared my throat and Octavio noticed me as well.

He waved, "Oh hey, Mr. Black. I need to come see you soon. My car is making a noise."

"Yeah, you do that."

I jumped all the way out and walked around to let Bella in. She'd gotten better at jumping up but I wanted him to see us together. He left, so she and I were alone. As I helped her inside, I couldn't help but ask, "What was all that about?"

"I fell."

"What? How? Are you okay?" I touched her arm out of concern.

"Yes, just my pride was injured, but I tried to catch myself and I kinda tweaked something back there. It hurts a little. Octavio showed me some stretches to work it out." She said he had her spinning and she lost her balance. I said he should be more careful before he throws his students around.

"He wasn't throwing me. It was an accident. I'm clumsy. I guess you're right, I'm never going to make the cut to be his sub." She sounded a little down, not much like the headstrong confident woman that drove me nuts.

"Hey, that's not true. Do you really have your heart set on it?"

"Yes, kinda. I wanted to try something different."

"Then you'll do it and I'll be there. In fact, all the guys will come. You'll have your own cheering section."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You won't be mad watching me dance with Octavio? Some of it's pretty sexy."

She was pushing it, since I was trying to be supportive. "I'll endure it if you teach me a little and promise to dance with me as well."

"Of course, I'd like that... a lot."

I told her I had to order something from the diner before I died. She said she only wanted a shake. She and I drove over. Bella was in a pretty good mood. I told her Sue and Mom were making her favorites for her big day, but they weren't sure about her cake. She claimed anything was fine.

"Bells, tomorrow, I'm giving you something when everyone else does, but I have something for you that's private too. I just wanted you to know, so you don't get confused."

"So we're having some private time?" She asked the question then chewed on her lip and acted so coy and sweet.

"I sure hope so and Saturday I'm making that delivery to the rich guy in the mountains. I want you to come. He built a custom cabin. I thought you'd appreciate it as a soon-to-be decorator. Do you wanna come? I can put you on the clock for it."

"Seriously, you don't have to pay me to make a day trip with you."

"Alright, but we're going to make Charlie think it's all about work, 'kay?"

We pulled up at the diner. Collin was calling and he'd just finished patrol so I wanted to double check it went okay. I was heading out in the middle of the night for mine. I handed her some money and asked if she could grab the order. Bella headed in and I listened to what Collin had to say.

"The leech came back. I thought he was supposed to be gone for a few weeks, but we're positive, he's at the manor as we speak." Bella told me how they wanted her at their house for her birthday and I couldn't help but wonder if that's why he returned early. I was going to pay them a visit. Those freaks didn't sleep so it wouldn't matter. Bella was taking longer than I thought it should take. I did a double take when I saw a familiar car nearby.

Dammit. I didn't want her speaking to Bells.

I headed in to catch the tail end of the conversation. Evette was grilling Bella where she'd seen her before while she tried to pay for my food. I came to the rescue and grabbed the bag so she only had to carry the drinks.

"Jake," she tried to act like we were going to hug, but I leaned back. Evette addressed Bell again, "So that's where I've seen you. You were at the bonfire. You're Bella. I heard Charlie's daughter was moving here. I guess that makes you Jacob's new sister? How cute. He's one of the good ones. Anything you wanna know, I have inside information." Bella looked shell-shocked. I know she'd been blindsided.

Evette turned back to me. "Finally, we need to talk."

"It's late and I'm heading home to eat. We don't have anything to say to each other."

Evette had the nerve to tell Bella to give us privacy. "Sweetie, can you please run along. I need to tell something to Jake. It's private." She made the word private sound downright nasty.

At first, Bella turned towards the door like she was going to slink away but as soon as she got to the door, she changed her mind. She turned back around, having found some strength and gumption,"No, I'm not running along. I don't even know you. You can't tell me what to do. Jacob said he didn't want to talk to you. Come on, Jake. Let's go."

She didn't have to tell me twice. Of course, I wanted to go with her rather that hash out the same bullshit with Evette. She needed to let it go. I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

She didn't like being told off by Bella in the least. I heard her call her a bratty bitch as we shut the door in her face.

Once we got situated Bella asked a question, "Tell me she's never been in this truck with you, please." I made a face. Bella didn't give me a chance to finish, "Seriously, gross. Take me home now."

"Bells, not like that. I swear. I met up with her a while back but nothing was the same. I couldn't stand her. She's trash and she means nothing to me."

"Fine, it's none of my business. I don't know why I asked. Let's just go." She grabbed her shake and started slurping on her straw so she didn't have to talk to me.

I didn't drive home, I drove to the local park instead. She eyed me curiously, "What's this?"

"The park."

"Oh, so we're parking at the park?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. Do you mind?"

She opened up my dinner and grabbed a french fry. "I guess not, but now I'm hungry. Anger makes me hungry."

"I offered to get you something."

"Well, it looks like you have enough to share. She pulled out a second fry, but handed me my burger. Her sneakers were kicked off and she planted her feet on my dash. No one was allowed to do that, but I let it slide.

"So you're good with sharing?"

"No, actually, I'm not. If you'd been paying close attention these few weeks, you'd know I most definitely don't share." I said it matter of fact, but then passed my burger to her and let her have a bite. She was a rookie and barely got a nibble off the double cheeseburger.

"Are we even talking about food?"

"I don't know, are we?"

Bella bit her lip. I was aching to flip up the console and have her next to me so I moved the food and drinks and did just that. I grabbed her hand and made her scoot over. I sat my burger on my opposite thigh. I felt around on her shoulder and asked if she was still hurting.

"Just a little." I rubbed over the area. Bella sighed and seemed to relax. I was willing to let my burger get cold if it meant I could keep touching her. "Thanks, you sure attract some crazy women, you know that, don't you?" I laughed and asked if she was included. "Who said I'm attracted to you?" I wasn't sure how to respond to her denial. She was such a liar... a bad one at that. "I really hate that Evette woman. If I see her again, I can't make any promises she'll stay in one piece."

"Wow, so you'd fight for me? And you thought I was the jealous one."

She denied it a little too much, "I'm not jealous. I just don't like annoying people. Speaking of, who's your secret woman? Lauren was grilling me like crazy today. Sitting through lunch with her was miserable. She thinks you're boning a married woman."

"Boning, huh?"

"Her words, not mine." I wrapped my arm around her a little tighter.

"No, honey. I told her that so she'd leave me the hell alone." Bella rested her head on my shoulder. I added, "I'm keeping my options open." She quickly turned her head and faced me. I tried not to laugh since she'd told me that same thing, but she smiled first and then we both went into hysterics. She reminded me in Florida she would already be eighteen. I knew what she was hinting at. "But you were born in Washington, so not yet."

"Ugh, Jake... technicalities. What are you trying to prove?"

Once, I polished off the rest of the food, I got very serious. Bella was next to me. No one was around. We were sitting in the dark. I reached for her. My palm slowly ran over the skin on her flushed cheek. "I'm proving that you're different and not only that, but I'm different when I'm with you." She leaned into my hand and covered my hand with hers. Her eyes closed so I placed two delicate kisses on each of her lids, but I held back. I didn't kiss her mouth no matter how bad I wanted to. I whispered one more word as a promise, "Tomorrow."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Ch. 18 preview: put on your lip gloss, because something big is finally happening. ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**~A/N I'm not convinced that last one was a cliffie. I heard that remark quite a bit and was honestly surprised. Jacob said, "Tomorrow." Didn't you know what that meant? LOL! This chapter comes with a tiny warning. I know everyone is expecting something but the truth is, you're going to have to earn it. Read on, you'll see what I mean.**_

 _ **I channeled Enrique Iglesias for this one. Take your pick, "Be With You", "I'm Your Man", "Could I Have This Kiss Forever", "You're My #1" and "Hero" since I'm already thinking ahead about their dancing scene.**_

Chapter 18: And Then He Kissed Me

We were halfway through our school day. Seth passed me a doodle of balloons and confetti with the words, "Happy birthday, Beauty!" I tucked it into my bag. He was so silly. He only called me that because once he called himself a beast, so I jokingly became the Beauty to his Beast. He told me he played the character the year before in a school play. I couldn't wait to see him act in this year's production.

The day of my birth finally arrived. I was officially an adult. Funny, how I didn't feel any different. I could barely think of anything else but getting together with Jacob. We'd be surrounded by people most of the evening, but hopefully we'd find some time alone again.

Dad surprised me bright and early before I even made it out of bed. At first, I panicked because for some reason I felt Jacob's presence. What if he caught us? I remember falling asleep against him again and sometime during the nights, I often felt like he was closer than just across the small hallway. Perhaps, it was just that he occupied most of my dreams, only the good ones, not the scary ones.

Apparently, my parents thought I'd enjoy a really nice camera. They thought it would come in handy for cataloging my senior year but also for design purposes. It was way better than my phone camera. Charlie was beaming. He said he couldn't wait until the party to give it to me. I was so grateful. I got out of bed and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. It was pretty cool my father knew me so well even though I didn't spend enough time with him growing up. He said he was taking his time, so after I got dressed for school, we enjoyed breakfast together. I was alright with the party he and Sarah planned. It would just be family and friends. Charlie asked if I wanted to bring any school friends. I was getting a little more familiar with some people, like Angela and even Jessica when she wasn't trying to impress Lauren. It was obvious my best friends were going to be Jake's friends too. I'd never fit in so quickly with a bunch and it didn't even matter they were almost all guys.

We were trying to get through the boring lecture in government when the power blinked and flickered and then completely hummed out. I looked towards the window. We weren't getting another storm like the other day. A few of the kids took it as an opportunity to act out. The teacher told everyone to sit tight and stay quiet. As soon as he poked his head out into the hall to check what was going on, Seth came to my side.

"I think we should leave."

"We can't just leave. It's just a surge or something. I'm sure they're fixing it. Even if they don't, it's light outside. No biggie."

"I don't like it, almost seems like someone's creating a distraction. Edward came back to school today. I'm sure you noticed." I did. I ignored him and Alice. They both tried to say they were sorry about the misunderstanding.

"Seth, we can't just walk out of school unless they dismiss us."

"Sure, we can. Come on, I insist. You like my face, don't you?"

I giggled, "Sure, you're face is the sweetest."

"Then let's go, before Jacob rearranges it. I like my nose where it is. No one will hire me for acting jobs if I'm disfigured. I have to trust my gut on this one."

He was obviously exaggerating. Jacob wasn't that crazy. Seth grabbed my bag. We stood up and made it to the door but then Mr. Nations came back about that time. He said we were all heading to the common area and the cafeteria because it was mostly windows. The utility company had been notified, but no one knew the problem just yet. He made the mistake of saying if they didn't get the issue resolved soon, they were looking at an early dismissal. Several of the classes were held in the interior of the building, like the science classes where there were no windows, not to mention all the bathrooms were pretty dark.

More rowdy behavior erupted at the prospect of getting out of school early on a Friday. Seth held onto me and said we were leaving, not going to the cafeteria. I was worried about getting in trouble like the true nerd that I was, but he was so insistent. He never let go as we got lost in the crowd. There was plenty of chaos around us, so I assumed Seth might be right and we wouldn't be noticed. Brady and Collin appeared from another hallway and the four of us made a break for it. Collin rode with me and Seth followed with Brady.

I felt pretty cocky as we drove away. Evidently, I was eighteen and a rebel. We headed inside and I offered to fix them all lunch. Seth sent out a few messages while I made sandwiches.

"Wait, you're ratting me out to Charlie? Won't he be mad?"

Seth said he could do no wrong in my dad's eyes. I wasn't so sure that was true, but he said Dad told him good thinking if it felt off, that he'd rather me be home or with the guys. Maybe Seth was right, Dad sure put a lot of trust in these guys. He was on the way over to the school because it looked like they were going to dismiss the entire student body anyway. The power never came back on. The principal thought it might get chaotic and wanted Charlie's presence to keep things calm since they had parents to contact and needed to make sure all the students were safely evacuated.

"Charlie said go to the garage and then we'll head over to my house for the party."

I had plans on wearing something special no one had seen before, so I ran up to my room to gather a few essentials. Seth said I could use Leah's old room to get ready. My birthday was already looking up. I didn't have a full day of school and I was going to spend more time with Jacob.

We all headed over in Seth's car. He dropped Collin and Brady off at Collin's on the way. They were going to find something to do with their free afternoon, most likely try and find girls to chase. Jacob wasn't around when I left for school, so I hadn't gotten a birthday message from him yet. I secretly hoped he wasn't too busy but then I remembered the schedule. He had lots of jobs. I might not get too much quality time with him until the party. I offered to work since I was there, but Jake told me to take it easy in his office since I had the day off. He seemed to be in deep conversation with the guys. I'm not sure what they thought was going on at the school. Maybe they let that neighborhood watch thing go to their heads. They were always so suspicious.

At least, I brought my Kindle. I got comfy on the little loveseat he had in the corner. I pulled up the romance I was deeply into. It was getting good and quiet steamy. I couldn't help thinking about getting those types of kisses like the female character was experiencing. Her male companion sounded cute and amazing, but I didn't think he could hold a candle to Jake.

"Well, well... what do we have here?"

I jumped, because I wasn't expecting him. I sat up and pushed the Kindle aside.

"Watcha reading, Bells?"

"Nothing, just stuff."

"Lahote says you read dirty stuff but won't admit it."

"He's a liar."

Jacob started laughing, saying I was protesting too much so it had to be true. He came after me. I fought back but he got the device away from me because he didn't fight fair. He tickled my sides so I couldn't maintain my grip. He opened it up, only to find he needed my password.

"A password, honestly for reading? Now I know you're up to no good."

"Give it back."

"Tell me what it is."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business. Passwords are private."

"You know this proves what Paul was saying."

"Hardly, but go ahead. I don't care what you imagine, maybe I have an obsession for erotica and read it night and day or maybe I have a ton of design books on there because that's my dream. You'll never know."

His eyes widened and his gaze darkened. Jacob came back to the loveseat. "You're a tease, aren't you, Bells?"

"Takes one to know one."

I was so ready to stop pretending, stop playing games, it was time to get real. The teasing had been fun. I enjoyed the pursuit more than I should the past few weeks, but I was definitely ready to be caught.

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

I didn't hold back, I slipped my hand across his muscular thigh. Jacob had been waiting for me to be eighteen, there was no disputing that I made it there. He took my hand and pulled it off his thigh, not because he was trying to rebuff my blatant pass. He lifted it to his mouth. He started to kiss each knuckle. He whispered his birthday wishes in between kisses. I was sure to melt into a puddle of goo in front of him. Simple kisses to my fingers felt so sensual. Jacob leaned across, closing most of the distance between us. I loved it when he got close to my ear. It was a direct circuit to my lady bits.

"I'm so glad you moved here. I swear Bells, I'm going to make you happy if you wanna try."

"I do." He nipped my ear. I moaned, "Please, Jacob. I've been going crazy."

"You've been crazy? You have no idea." He moved down, and grazed my neck. I felt his teeth on my skin. I reached for his shoulders or any part of him I could grab onto so I could pull him closer. He was soon coming across my jaw. His mouth singed every part it came in contact with. I needed his kiss for my very survival. I was sure to die if I didn't get to experience it. I'd been lucky enough to feel his mouth on me a few times, but this was leading to the real deal. He was millimeters away when his stupid intercom came on.

I held onto his neck, he had my face in his hands. We were so close, but I didn't move. We listened, expecting Quil to say something really stupid. I wasn't going to stop Jacob if he rushed out of there to punch him in the face.

It turned out to be Embry, "Sorry, man. I need you. You're going to want to hear this."

Jacob growled deep in his chest. I closed my eyes. Why? We always missed our chance. I begged him to stay with me. Maybe we could finish our special moment and then he could see what Embry wanted.

"Hold that thought Bells. I have to see what he needs."

Really? Were these men nothing more than a bunch of needy, overgrown children?

"Fine. I'm not going anywhere."

Not even a minute ticked by before Jacob came back and told me to get my things. Seth was taking me to his house. We had customers. Quil and Pual were staying to finish work but Embry and Jacob were leaving. I couldn't wrap my mind how worthless this police force in La Push must be. Why did they have to rush out in the middle of their day jobs when they weren't even getting paid?

He knew I was unhappy. Jacob gave me a quick hug and kiss on the check. Not where I wanted it. I wanted a full on mouth kiss, the kind that went on for minutes. I might be able to handle hours at this point, but I'd have to wait yet again. He told me he'd be there in time for the party. I should hope so, that was hours away.

* * *

Leah came in and asked if I needed help. "Chica, you look fabulous. Wow, I know someone that's going to love this look, especially."

"Really, because after this long, I'm not sure he's even going to show. What's taking so long? Where are they?"

Even Dad was missing. It was just Sarah, Sue and Harry, plus Leah and me. She said Emily texted that she had just left her house. It took forever to get all three kids out the door, but they were coming as well.

"Sometimes, shit comes up. I can go check if you want, make sure they're wrapping up."

"Don't bother, I've left tons of messages and he hasn't returned a single one."

Leah said she had special ways to make them respond.

"Are you worried about Sam?"

"Naw, my man's big and strong."

"Yeah, they all seem to be, but what could be so wrong? Is there a fire or huge gang at large? I don't understand."

"I'm sure Jacob will tell you all about it when he can."

I took one last look in the mirror. I picked out the perfect black, off the shoulder dress, with great accessories and cute black sandals. It was tasteful but I felt sexy in it. I wanted him to look at me so I could essentially say, all this is yours if you want it. Now I wasn't convinced he'd ever see me wear it.

I'd gone through an array of emotions. At first, I was a little ticked he ran off from a potential kiss, but as the afternoon went on, I became worried. Something didn't add up. I'd never heard of a volunteer group having to perform hazardous duty. I just wish he'd picked up one time and said he was fine or on the way. Maybe by now, he had gone home to clean up and change. I just didn't understand why he wouldn't let me know.

Sarah and Sue didn't look as chipper as Leah. If the moms were worried, then I was correct to feel uneasy.

"Any news?"

"Afraid not. Don't worry, dear. This kind of thing happens occasionally. Sue and I always worry for no reason."

"Shouldn't they be deputized or something?" Just as I asked the question, the front door swung open. It was Dad hollering for Sue.

"Get your bag."

I looked around expecting to see Jake leading the group like normal but instead several of them were carrying him. The guys were so big, it was hard to see around, but I heard a terrible noise. It was Jacob's breathing. He didn't seem to be getting the proper amount of oxygen. I wasn't any sort of medical expert, but Mom and I were huge fans of a few medical dramas. I was almost certain Jacob should be at the hospital not in a spare room with a nurse and her medical bag.

I followed, but Quil stopped me at the door. I heard pained noises coming from Jacob. Quil and Dad pulled me back out to the living room. They downplayed the entire situation.

"Jake's fine. Sue will fix him up in a sec."

"Are you crazy? Did you hear him? What happened out there? This neighborhood watch story is bullshit."

"Bells."

"No, I'm sorry Dad, but don't placate me. I really think you should call 911."

I looked towards Sarah. She was worried, but calm. How could everyone but me be so relaxed?

All Quil said was Jacob took a hard hit from a thug. I wanted to know about a potential weapon, a hit from what? There was no way he was in that condition by a brawl with someone that was just being unruly. He was huge. I wanted to know who hurt him and what was wrong with the police on the reservation. I thought Dad needed to report them as incompetent.

Sarah pushed the men away, told them to get something to drink. She patted my hand. "Honey, I know you're confused and upset. It must seem really peculiar the way we do things around here. I promise as Jacob's mother, I wouldn't stand for it if I didn't think Sue was giving him exactly the help he needs. These boys are wild and rowdy, I've seen some significant injuries and trust me they always bounce back."

"So Jake's, been hurt this bad before and he was fine?" She couldn't answer me like I wanted. I saw Leah return, I hadn't noticed she briefly left. She was helping Emily in with her family. Emily was just getting there and yet she looked more informed than I was. She didn't seem the least bit freaked out that Jacob was screaming from the other room.

I pulled Leah aside and asked where Sam, Paul and Jared were. Everyone else was there. She said they had to finish up some important business. A good thirty minutes passed before Sue came out. She looked exhausted, she had looked a little peaked before. I was one of the only ones that knew her true condition. She talked in hush voices with Sarah, Harry and Dad.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Maybe she finally saw the light and was admitting Jacob needed to be transferred and cared for by a real doctor. She made her way over to the couch where I was sitting.

"Bella, he's a little loopy. I gave him some strong pain meds, but he asked to see you. We told him how worried you were so you can go in and see for yourself."

"He's okay, are you serious?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised up and ornery. The big, tough guys make the worst patients. Go on. We'll get dinner set up in about twenty minutes. This is still a party you know." I hugged Sue. Jacob was right, she was some kind of miracle worker.

* * *

I walked in the room where they took Jake. The overhead light was turned off. Only a small floor lamp was on in the corner. I saw he was wrapped up tight in strips of bandages. His skin was glistening in the dim light from a sweaty sheen. His eyes were closed, but as soon as I entered the room, he opened them and smiled. I pushed the door shut behind me.

I knelt down in front of the futon. I didn't want to hurt him so I rested my forehead near his side but didn't touch him. He smoothed my hair down and the emotions finally took over. I started crying. I knew I had it bad for Jacob, but I was really falling hard for him. I couldn't handle it if he'd been severely injured.

"Hey, none of that, didn't Sue tell you it's just a bruise and some sore ribs."

I looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. "I was so worried. Are you sure? I bet you need an x-ray."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little groggy because Sue shot me up with some serious shit. I think it was a horse tranquiler."

"Nuh uh."

"Maybe," he winked. It didn't matter that he was injured, in severe pain or doped up. Jacob was still so charming.

He started to push himself up but I saw him wince. I tried to make him lie still but he said he wanted me to sit with him. He joked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to steal your thunder, birthday girl."

"Oh yeah, I get it now. You know I hate being the center of attention, so you took my place. You might have overdone it a bit though."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

He opened his arms so I guessed it was fine to hug him. I held him cautiously but Jacob crushed me tight against him. I pulled back a little. He wiped a few stray tears off my cheek.

"Hey, what's this? New outfit. Lean up, so I can take a good look." I sat up and held me arms out. I could feel his eyes roam all over my upper body. He made a sound of approval.

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah, I like it all kinds of ways. You look very beautiful."

"Thanks. I wore it for you."

He tried to get me close again, but he was still feeling some pain and I knew without a doubt it was worse than bruise, but I guess it wasn't as bad as imagined. I'd sworn he had a collapsed lung or a bunch of broken ribs or worse.

"You're still in pain. Do you want me to get Sue?"

"Naw, it's not so bad. I was thinking you might help me forget, maybe if you kissed it and made it better."

He must be feeling better for certain. I was game for trying. "Okay, Mr. Tough Guy, where does it hurt?" He pointed to a spot just below his breastbone, so I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. I made contact with his heated skin just to the side of the bandages. He groaned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, just the opposite. Keep going." I asked where else he hurt, Jacob pointed to spots across his bandage every few inches. Each spot he touched, I kissed. "It's working. You're bringing me around." I was enjoying our silly game. He started pointing to areas higher up.

"I thought you hurt your ribs?"

"No, I hurt lots of places." I made the journey across his shoulder and up his neck. He was making deep groaning noises the entire time. Jacob wrapped his good arm around my back. His hand softly caressed the bare skin on my upper back and it felt so amazing. I was supposed to be making him feel better but I was also on a mission. I had to get to those full, kissable lips this time. By the time, I kissed along his jaw, his fingers tangled into my hair. I was glad I left it down instead of putting it up. He pulled me even closer. We were sharing the same air. I rubbed the pad of my thumb across his bottom lip.

"You sure you hurt here too?"

"Yes, the worst. You might have to spend a while there before I get better."

I planned on it. I wasn't sure how long we had or anything else, but I knew I couldn't go another second not knowing what it felt like to kiss him. We both moved the tiny fraction needed so no space existed between us. Pure heaven. His lips were warm and soft with the perfect amount of moistness. A second elapsed before we moved, but once we were connected, it didn't take much hesitation before he showed me how perfect his kisses were. We moved our lips together. Satin lips glided over my mouth. I ran my hand up the nape of his neck and dug in. I didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

It might have been a first kiss, but we knew each other so well. Our connection was evident. I'd never been kissed this way. There was no hesitation or uncertainty. He kissed me with fervor. Our lips gradually opened from the movements. I pulled his lip in between my teeth ever so slightly, he growled into my mouth. His tongue invaded my mouth and I completely surrendered. He knew exactly what he was doing, but I kept up, learning the ropes quickly. Jacob brought out a seductive side of me, I never knew existed. He briefly pulled back, maybe to look at me to see if I was real.

I said what I knew, "Um, Jake... I knew you'd taste so good."

I wasn't sure about his ailing body, but Jacob didn't seem like he was in too much distress when he lifted me up and pulled me into his lap. We started back up our kiss which had intensified even more. He had both hands on me by then. I was careful not to grab him too hard, but he kneaded my flesh over the lace of my dress between my waist and hip. It was the perfect culmination of combined passion after weeks of miscommunication, denial and interruptions. We'd built up a mountain of sexual tension but now we were freely riding down the slope together.

I couldn't believe it when I heard the knock. Grrrr... freaking Quil. I wasn't sure what he said, but I knew it was him. We broke our kiss. "Really, didn't you talk to him?"

Jacob lifted me and moved me to other side of the small futon, then promptly fell over on a big pillow. He moaned. I wasn't sure if he hurt himself again, but he repeated whatever Quil said, "Dad alert."

The door opened up. Charlie was standing there. My hand instantly covered my mouth. How obvious was that? I guess I shouldn't be mad at Quil, we owed him some gratitude.

"Hey, how's it going in here?"

I had no idea how to answer that, but Jacob said he was feeling much better. I knew I was blushing. I couldn't help it, seconds before he'd been kissing the hell out of me. It was hard to switch gears so quickly. I needed to get better at this if we were going to keep it secret for now.

"Well, food's out. You feel up to joining us for Bella's birthday meal?"

"Sure, sure, Charlie. I just need a minute to stretch and work out the kinks, maybe grab a shirt from Seth."

I stood up to follow Dad, but I turned to see him one more time. Jacob pursed his lips out at me. It was a reminder that we weren't done yet.

I worried, that they'd all know as soon as they saw me. I pictured a neon sign over my head, complete with blinking neon lights, _She made out with her step-brother and she really really liked it._

 ** _~Thanks for reading_**

 ** _My gosh, that took forever, but it finally felt like the right time. Next chapter is from Jacob. What did he think about kissing Bella and how the heck did he get hurt? I'd love to hear your guesses._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_~A/N I had a blip in RL this week and didn't write as much, so instead of being three chapters ahead, this is where I am. I'm going against my first instinct to wait until the next one is done. Believe it or not, I've had a couple of requests for this one. I probably will slow down after this or the story might end all too quickly. I have several things planned, but once they are happily ever after, I worry the readers will get bored. Let me know your thoughts: short story or extended version?_**

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 19: Restraint

My head fell back against the pillows after Charlie escorted her out of the room. I hadn't been thinking about everyone merely feet away from us or that one of them could walk in any minute. All I could think about was that Bella was worried about me and needed reassuring. My original plan for our first kiss was a little more rehearsed and romantic, but nothing could prepare me for how hot it was going to be. Once she kissed my injured body, I knew I had to show her that minute how much I cared for her.

I pushed up from the pillows. It hurt like hell and I went slow since I was still dizzy, either from the shot or Bella's kisses. The pain hadn't halted me from picking her up so that we could get even closer during that kiss. I needed to go the bathroom and clean up a bit. I stopped off at Seth's room and grabbed a shirt. I looked in the mirror, but Sue warned me not to touch the bandages for several hours until my ribs were set. Bella had no clue I had an emergency procedure in the very spot I chose to make out with her. The guys quickly whisked away all traces of bloody towels, gauze and the chest tube thing, Sue re-inflated my lung with.

I was concerned earlier, but pleased with the guys for pulling Bella out of school. We still weren't sure what that was about, but better safe than sorry. I was looking forward to having her around all afternoon, but when Sam found a scent, we rallied together in order to seek and destroy. It had been a long time since we crossed a rogue bloodsucker, but we had a system. Whoever could get there would, so that we made sure we stayed safe and got the job done. It wasn't often we found them in pairs, usually the nomads traveled alone. It was a fairly easy kill, he was no match for the majority of us at once. The guys were about to light him up when I thought of something. "The vision. We have to allow the soothsayer to see him. I have to know if this one if from one of her visions." We decided to get rid of the body the normal way, but we were carrying the head straight into the Cullen's realm. It would be a powerful statement for them to witness how very lethal we could be.

I was double checking the perimeter for spare parts. When we all got into it, sometimes pieces were scattered. We had to burn all of it. I had no warning. Sam never said he caught two scents, the other one came out of nowhere. Since I'd phased back to human, I was more vulnerable. All I remember was being ambushed and basically kicked hard by the nomad straight into a tree. The pack exploded into wolves and handled him, but I collapsed. It hurt so bad to move, I couldn't give anymore orders, finding it hard to catch my breath. I could hear Sam taking over, telling them what to do. They'd take both heads to the Cullen's but they needed to get me to Sue. Sam called it when he said he thought a rib punctured my lung. I was gasping for every breath by the time we got to the Clearwater's.

Sue worked quickly. She said those three or four ribs were all out of line so a couple of the guys used their strength and set them. My lung was deflated, Sue attempted a puncture at first but it wasn't enough. She made the necessary cut and inserted the tube. I remember her saying, she was glad she researched every possible traumatic injury just in case and planned accordingly. We rarely had more than a broken bone or deep gash. Half the time, injuries were from goofing off, not vamp related. As soon as my lung was inflated again and the ribs were on the way to rapidly healing, I was in much better shape. The pain would be a problem for a few hours, but we all knew I'd be fine.

However, I heard Bella was out there freaking out that they weren't calling for an ambulance. She needed to see me with her own eyes. I smirked before heading out to the party. I was pretty confident I showed her I was quite alright. God, I wanted to kiss her again. I didn't know how to stay away from her now.

* * *

The table was set, everyone had a pile of food. Mom had fixed my plate, but my spot wasn't by Bells. I'd be forced to watch her across the table between Seth and Charlie. She still looked a little flush. I stared at her lips, my kisses had left their mark, but the regular eye wouldn't pick up on the telltale evidence. She would look at me during the conversation then avert her eyes when my gaze became a little too much to handle. I guess she was being the smart one. We were trying not to be obvious. It was one thing for my pack to know, but where did we draw the line? I wasn't going to let on to any of the parents, especially our own. Hopefully, Leah kept her mouth shut to Em. The more people that knew, the more likely our secret would get out. I had no idea what was the appropriate time to confess or how to go about it.

Once the food was cleared, it was decided Bella should open gifts and then we'd all enjoy cake. She said she didn't want or need anything, but her eyes lit up at the gifts spread out in front of her. I was curious what her parties were like living with her mother, because Bella acted like this entire celebration was a brand new experience. Hell, we did parties like this all the time. She should see the birthday bashes Quil insisted on like he was king for a day.

The guys chipped in and bought her a leather-bound portfolio so she could keep her pictures in one spot. Mom told them where to buy it. Bella was very excited as she thumbed through the pages. Sue and Mom also bought her a nice design book that she mentioned wanting to save for. Emily and Leah gave her a few girly accessories for the cold days to come: scarves, gloves and a crocheted hat. She opened my gift last. She already knew I had something a little more intimate planned, but I thought the other gift I bought was very important.

Bella looked surprise to see a cell phone. She looked at me, and I answered the question she must be contemplating. "It's an extra... an emergency one. You can hide it in the glove compartment or under the seat, but this way, we all know, you won't be caught without one."

Charlie was the first to jump in, "Good thinking, Jake. I like that." I knew he would. Bella went around the room thanking everyone personally. She came to me and we exchanged a friendly hug. I wanted to pull her off alone and give her more than a one armed hug, but I had to be patient.

Emily's daughter, Grace, woke up about that time. Bella was drawn to her soft cries of hunger. She watched Emily get a bottle prepared. "You want to feed her?"

Bella responded positively. "You don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Usually, I'm her only food source, but we've been working with her to take a bottle now and then. I'm a little too modest to let any of these goons I work with see the goods, so be my guest. She's getting a bottle this feeding."

Emily gave her a few instructions and Bella took to it like a pro. She said she'd never fed a baby so small. "Aren't you a pretty girl," she cooed and smiled at Grace.

The wolf and I agreed, we liked it. I actually thought, more than I should. Bella still had a lot of living to do before I could ask her to give me children, but it didn't stop me from thinking about it. In fact, I stood off to the side and thought about her swollen with my son or daughter which ended up making me think about how I'd get her that way. Soon, I had to look away or there'd be a big problem.

The night flowed smoothly, I felt much better. I knew my ribs had knitted back together. I wasn't sure about that gash from the tubing, but I'd take a look when I got home later out of curiosity. Harry carried the cake out and we sang the traditional birthday song. She kept covering her face as we stretched it out. The guys added a bunch of goofy extra lines. She blew out all eighteen candles in one breath. I secretly hoped her wish included me in some way. Mom and Leah passed out pieces. Quil ate his in three or four bites and then suggested giving Bella a birthday spanking. That earned a look from me and he immediately added, "Just joking."

I would have loved to drive her home, just the two of us, but I didn't even have my truck. I knew I had an important stop to make before I could go home. She looked very disappointed I wasn't leaving with them.

"Jacob, shouldn't you be getting some rest? You can't possibly be considering being out and about tonight?"

"No, but Sam and I are going to go over some details. It's all clerical stuff, nothing dangerous or strenuous. I'm glad you had a good party, Bells. See you tomorrow."

That's what I said out loud, but before she got into the car I managed to give her a message, "Wait up for me, I still have a special surprise." Her breath hitched with me close to her.

She responded, "I will. Please, hurry."

I had to give Sue proper credit once everyone headed out. "Thanks. You really came through. You're the best." I kissed her cheek.

"I know you and Bella know. Thanks for keeping it to yourselves."

"Sue, please. Your kids would want to be at your side. Why don't you tell them?"

Harry joined us. "We will. I'm telling them as soon as her surgery is a success. This is how she wants it."

I told them I was willing to help anyway I could. I thought we should put our heads together and research some other doctors. "This thing with Cullen's son has stressed us all out. He's not normal and Bella's in danger as long as he remains in the area."

"I thought Carlisle sent him away."

"No, he's already back. I'm about to head over now to let them know what I think about that. I still think they did something to the power today, but I'm not sure why?"

Sue defended Carlisle. "I was leery but he's a gifted physician and we trust him."

Harry took me outside to have a private chat. I respected him. He was one of Dad's best friends. "I've already done the type of research you suggested. Don't you think I'd rather have any other doctor than one of their kind? Look, I'm a proud man, but my livelihood is up and down. Most months Sue brings in more. I can't tell you how high our insurance premiums run. It's draining and we don't have a cancer policy. Dr. Cullen is offering to wave his fees and we only have to come up with the twenty percent for the hospital. I can't find another doctor with his credentials that would do that for us."

Harry said he wasn't blind. Maybe Carlisle was doing this as a means to have some control. Sue's life might very well be in his hands, which would offer some security to him. He would probably expect that protection to extend to his entire family. I was definitely between a rock and a hard place. I wanted to get rid of Edward by any means necessary, but if Carlisle refused to be Sue's doctor because of it, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her.

* * *

I pulled up to the house and smiled. The house was dark except for Bella's lamp. She waited up even though that visit to the leeches took longer than expected. Knowing that I was about to be reunited with her help me tolerate what had just occurred. _Good doctor,_ my ass, I knew they were all vicious, cunning liars. Basically, Carlisle asserted that if I forced Edward to leave, then they were all leaving. He had the nerve to say, "Poor Mrs. Clearwater. I'll do my best to find her someone suitable, but her cancer is fairly advanced, she doesn't have much time to shop doctors and as I understand it, money is also an issue."

My whole pack was off somewhere else. I purposely didn't want them there because of the possibility Sue's name would come up. Attacking a coven of seven by myself was never an option, but I was tempted. I bore a hole through that fucker with my glares. Edward stood there confident and superior like he was a noble creature and I was a volatile, crazed maniac.

"I told you, I mean her no harm. She was all alone with me and I merely played music for her. She was quite enthused by it in case you were wondering." I wasn't. "If you'd stop being so unreasonable and jealous, she and I could be good friends. That's all I ever wanted. This type of neanderthal behavior is quick to turn a modern woman like Bella away. I hope you don't jeopardize your new relationship because of it, that would be such a shame."

My love for Sue and my need to get back to Bella in one piece were the only things that kept me from taking a chance and rushing him to wipe that self-righteous smirk off his lips as I detached his head from his body.

They also denied that the power outage had one thing to do with them and I was more convinced than ever, that was a lie. Alice didn't recognize the victims. I had to take her word for it, which wasn't very promising. I still worried about more might come our way.

Paul pulled me aside at the party and told me that shit was brilliant bringing heads to their house. He said I needed to phase soon and watch how that played out. It was probably one of the most horrific things we'd ever done. He and Sam tossed those heads onto their deck. All the while the demons' exteriors were still twitching and making twisted expressions trying to rejuvenate, not aware their bodies were already turned to ash. As soon as Alice's insisted she'd never seen them before, the two goon mates tossed them back over the rail, so Paul and Sam promptly lit them up still holding onto their hair. They dropped them on the ground and left them to burn in the Cullen's driveway. I think they knew damn well, I'd be there with a severed leech head every time we came across one, since they were the ones that told me someone was coming for Bella.

* * *

I was in her room in record time. She was walking towards the door with pajamas in her hands. I guessed she was about to change, but I was glad she was still wearing that sexy dress that exposed her delicate collarbones which was such a turn on to me. I was ready to nibble my way across both of them. Her book from Mom was opened up on the bed and her camera was sitting with it. She must have been enjoying her gifts already.

As soon as she locked eyes with me, her breathing picked up and her lips spread out into the sweetest smile. I didn't spend more than seconds to take it all in. We were alone at last. Of course, we'd been in each other's company many times since she moved in, but everything had changed since our kiss. I took two long strides to reach her. She opened her mouth to speak but I crashed my lips over them drowning out any words she had for me. I needed us to be braced against something so I intentionally walked her backwards... bed on the left, desk on the right. The desk was a safer choice, since I was trying to take things slow.

When her back came in contact with the desk, I lifted her up and planted her ass on the surface. She opened her legs for me. I never stopped kissing her. Every once and while she sucked in a breath, but I wouldn't let up. I'd probably wanted to kiss her since the day I met her so I deserved this, we both did. The lace fringed hem of Bella's dress rode up thighs as I moved closer. The desk gave us a little bit of a barrier unless I decided to throw out all restraint and pull her to the edge. She would be met with my utmost desire for her. Her tiny feet started to rub the backs of my legs. _Not helping, Bells,_ but I didn't succumb to that just yet. Her mouth was intoxicating. Once I had a taste, I was addicted. Bella grabbed and pulled at my shoulders. She wanted more contact as well, but I knew it was too soon. I managed to break the seal of our lips, so I could sample some of that delectable skin she was showing. I paid close attention to her neck and got my nibbles in on her collarbone. She moaned and reached higher with her feet. They were on my ass and my girl was tiny but she was strong when she wanted something. I wondered what type of panties she wore under that tempting black dress. My senses told me she was soaked through. She was burning just as hot with desire as I was, but this passion and this relationship was different and I was keeping my vow not to rush it.

We were waiting, I'd never hung out with a single girl before that didn't give me sex first and conversation later. I knew Bella would never be like that for me no matter when we decided to move forward, but I still wanted to enjoy the progression of a real relationship. I kissed her swollen lips one more time before pulling back. I lovingly stroked her cheek. We were still and quiet for a minute just so I could let it all sink in.

"I'm never going to get tired of looking at your beautiful face."

She giggled, "Me too."

I chuckled, "So I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "In a special manly way, you're so beautiful to me, Jake." Bella pulled one of my hands to her lips and kissed over my knuckles. "You're spectacular. I'm a lucky girl."

"I'm luckier. The past month has been crazed but you were worth the wait."

"So were you. What do we do now?"

"Be fucking awesome together, that's what."

"But keep it to ourselves?"

I told her why I thought it was best when it came to our parents and outsiders. "But the guys all know because they're a bunch of nosy gossips. Don't worry, they do what I tell them."

"I've noticed."

It was time to give her my best gift. I reached in my pocket for the small cloth pouch. I handed it to her. She opened the drawstring and pulled out the piece of jewelry I had made for her. It was an anklet made of leather cord with turquoise beads all the way around. The clasp was silver and embossed with the wolf. We could add charms but the only it had so far was a dream catcher. I knew by sleeping nearby Bella was a sleep talker, so I thought she dreamed a lot. I only wanted her to have sweet dreams and never be frightened.

"This is so pretty, Jake. It's very unique."

"It is one of a kind, I had it custom made. There's a sweet old lady on the res that's the best. She's been at it for over forty years."

"Is that a wolf?"

"Yeah, I have a story about that later, it has to do with the tribe's history."

She asked if it was a bracelet and I told her I had it made a little larger so she could wear it on her ankle. It was no secret that if someone close to us knew I bought her a piece of jewelry like that, it would seem fairly significant, including her father.

"I love it so much, thanks." Bella gave me her appreciation in the form of another steamy kiss that I broke too soon, because we were quickly heating up again. "You wanna hang around with me after I change for bed?"

"Um, probably not."

Her face reflected her disappointment, but I quickly kissed her frown away. "Honey, it's not that I don't want to but things are a little different now. I don't want to rush this. I haven't even gotten to take you out on a date yet. After that sort of a greeting, I need to take a little time to cool down. Climbing into bed with you, isn't going to help me out with that a bit."

She said she understood. I backed up a little and helped her off the desk. She threaded her fingers with mine as we walked to the door. I told her we both needed a good night's rest. I was checking on my house bright and early and then picking up the special order for Mr. Kelton. We were heading out about one, since it was about an hour and half away. I had the perfect spot picked out for dinner. It was an out of the way place with good cuisine and a view of the lake.

I ironed out the rest of the details with her, like if we should change. I was almost certain Mr. Kelton wouldn't mind if we changed at his place. I was doing him a favor but he was paying a good deal for the personal delivery. I was sure to get a little messy since I couldn't keep my hands off his car, much like I couldn't keep them off Bella. I told her I needed to go to my room but I kept rubbing up and down her arm and across her bare shoulders. We said goodnight at least four times and I kept leaning in for one last kiss but it wasn't. Finally, fifth time was a success.

Bella used the bathroom first. I stayed in my room even though I was so tempted to get up and meet her back in the room one more time while she all fresh and ready for bed. I hung tight to my bedspread. Nope, can't do it. I heard her mattress coils bounce underneath her weight. She was already under the covers. I had to wait until she was sound asleep before I went back in there. I knew I was noble enough to leave her alone if she was sleeping. If she was awake, that was another story.

My phone buzzed from next to the bed. I always checked just in case the guys needed me. It was Bella, texting just feet away from me.

 **I miss u already.** She added a sad face.

I quickly sent a reply how much I missed her too, but firmly typed, **goodnight, Bells.**

 **U sure? I'll b good if u r. I like falling asleep with u.**

I was positively sure I couldn't be good. I'd practically been an altar boy and an eagle scout all rolled into one just to let her get to her birthday.

 **Stop tempting me or there will be consequences.**

 **Like what? You going to spank me like Quil suggested?**

I pulled my pillow over my face and attempted to suffocate myself at the suggestion of my hand on her ass. I refused to answer her again. It was going to be a long night.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _Allow me to pat myself on the back: I finally reached 1,000 reviews on one of my stories (Won't Go Home Without You). I should throw a huge celebration since this is one of my fanfic goals. Perhaps, I'll hit the mark on another story one day. *hint hint*_**


	20. Chapter 20

~ _ **Excuses, excuses... I'm sure no one wants to hear them, but if I don't post for a long time on any of my stories, it's usually not a good thing. Something is wrong, I'm not just being lazy or torturing anyone on purpose. I'm better because I knocked out a couple of these chapters after a brief pause. I appreciate the reviews so much, even the ones that reminded me of my current update failures. I kid, I love all of them and they made me smile.**_

 _ **The day and date are divided in two separate chapters, so don't freak out. It's not a cliffy.**_

Chapter 20: New Day, Different Rules

I was surprised to see Bella up and raring to go. She obviously slept way better than I did. I was starting to hate her rug with a passion. She wanted to see the progress with the house if I didn't mind. How could I refuse her? We'd be together practically all day and that was all I ever wanted since meeting her. I knew the deep, eye opening talk was coming, who I was and why I existed... vamps and wolves, not imaginary like her stories. In fact, I pretty much planned on it before she went back to school Monday. I already told Charlie, Mom and the pack it couldn't be helped. If Dr. Fang was going to play hardball, I wasn't taking any chances when it came to Bells. What if she would have actually taken up with the Cullens and liked them? I shook that disgusting thought out of my head. I was glad she already knew they were odd. Hopefully, our day of togetherness would pave the way for an easier confession. Bella trusted me, but she was really going to have to be open minded. I didn't want to create any sort of rift between us. I never dreamed of telling a woman I had an interest in the truth about the pack. Of course, the term interest was putting it mildly. What I felt for her was all consuming.

I noticed when I made it to the kitchen, she was putting on the act perfectly, like nothing was going on between us. Mom asked why Bella had to give up her Saturday, couldn't I make the delivery fine on my own.

"Better yet, take Quil. He doesn't get away much."

"Well, there's a damn good reason for that. He shouldn't mix with the public too much."

Both Bella and Mom fussed at me for my insults towards Quil. Bella took it a step further.

"That's not a bad idea, maybe we should invite him. He's always so entertaining." She had a good laugh, no doubt at the look on my face and Mom thinking she was serious. I needed to hurry her out of the house and let her know being alone was going to be in both our favors.

She asked me to grab the box office the table.

"What's all this?"

"Lunch."

"For who?"

"Us and the crew."

I couldn't believe she had gotten up early enough to prepare lunch for possibly ten guys, most she didn't even know.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? "

Mom concurred, "I know, Bella's a keeper. Don't take her for granted."

I was caught off guard, "Huh?" Did she mean something by that? Was it possible she already knew how we felt?

She continued by adding, "Emily's great but having a family keeps her distracted some. I bet Bella is the best employee you could have asked for."

"Yeah, she's alright, I guess."

Mom was distracted and Bella pinched my side. "I'll show you alright later, Mister."

* * *

We made it to the turn off, "Why so far away, Bells?" She quickly scooted to my side. I lifted my arm so she could slide right in, she sighed with contentment. The first stop sign we came to, I paused long enough to give her a kiss. No one was behind us. We kinda wore out our welcome at the intersection.

"Was that alright?" She teased.

"Yeah, way better than that." I kissed her quickly one more time and started driving again. I hugged her a little tighter, "Morning, beautiful. I'm so glad you're going today. I can't wait to see what you think about the house." I told her, Mom wouldn't watch the progress. She only wanted to see the finished product. The old house held too many memories. She didn't want to see the in between parts.

We drove to La Push those next few minutes talking and enjoying ourselves. It was hard not to touch her every second. She kept her hand on my leg. We were going to have to keep it professional when we got to the house and I knew that was going to be a challenge.

Bella greeted Sam and Jared with hugs and they introduced her to the other guys that worked for them.

I cut in, "Bells made us all lunch." They liked the sound of that even though it was a little while before lunch. She downplayed her efforts and said it was just cold cuts. She had them all individually wrapped with small chip bags and leftover cookies from the party. I sit the box down on the porch since she had it all insulated with cold packs. Sam told the guys to get back to work. He pulled me aside as Bella stepped inside with Jared.

"I'm happy for you Jake. I'd say she's exactly what you were needing. I think it will be good for the guys too." Not sure why he thought my relationship status was important to the rest of them, but we'd have to wait and see if he was right. "Although, this secrecy isn't going to last. You know that, right? We all saw through it immediately. Charlie and Sarah live with you, they'll figure it out soon enough."

"We're being careful."

Sam chuckled and slapped me on the back, "Sure you are."

Jared was helping Bella get her bearings. She was bubbling over with excitement. Now that there was a roof, the walls were going up. The interior had taken shape. She almost ran to me with a little too much excitement, but stopped herself when she noticed all the onlookers. She slowed it down and didn't grab onto me. I gently guided her to the kitchen away from where they were all working.

"This is going to be a great space. I'd love to cook here."

"It's a date, you'll be the first to touch my burners."

She giggled and smiled at my cheesy comment. Then she rattled off a bunch of questions concerning my feelings with the decor. Did I want to keep it coastal or more rustic... cottage or cabin? She started talking about color palettes and themes. I honestly didn't care, she could pick out anything she wanted even though it was my house. That's how I felt about having her here with me. I was already anticipating her cooking in my kitchen like I promised. I kept her walking in circles, slowly inching our way to what would be the master suite.

I told Bella this was originally my childhood bedroom, but we almost quadrupled the size counting the ensuite bathroom. The other side of the house which belonged to my parents was going to be a study/guest area. I had to have space for my sisters whenever they wanted to visit. The house technically still belonged to the three of us.

"This is a big space, Jake." She walked to where the large window would face. It was still covered, so she wondered what my view would be.

All the others were busy in the living room and entryway. I moved in behind her and wrapped both my arms around her. I twisted her ponytail between my fingers and spoke against her neck, "Whatever you want it to be."

"Me? It's your room. I'm sure you aren't going to give me free reign and make all the decisions."

"Maybe I am, because..." I stopped there. Was she ready to here my true desire? It didn't make sense, but I still thought about it. I actually thought about it a lot.

"Because, what?"

I slowly turned her around. She looked up at me. I pulled her chin slightly, so she couldn't keep biting her lip. We both licked our lips and I moved closer to get the kiss I needed to build up my courage. We had a few quick pecks in the truck, but this was the real morning kiss I desired. I knew Sam and Jared wouldn't allow us to be interrupted. During our moment, I imagined getting that sort of wake up greeting every morning.

When we finally pulled apart, she was flushed and breathing heavily. "Because, I picture you in this room... it's not just mine, it's ours."

"Jake," she held her hand over her mouth briefly and then stuttered, "we just, I... I mean. Okay, I don't even know what I'm trying to say?"

"Maybe that it's really sudden, we only kissed for the first time last night, and Charlie may or may not have a heart attack over this, but I honestly don't care. I want to be honest, I'm crazy about you, Bells. The house will be done just before you graduate. Hopefully, I'll have the guts to be honest with Charlie by then, so why not? You could move in with me. I want you to." It was almost as if I needed it even more, but I didn't go overboard. She was shocked by my suggestion.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Nope, not anymore." I never knew why it bugged me for the guys to insinuate this would be some bachelor pad, crazy party house, man cave, but now I knew why. This was a family's home. I grew up in this house and even though I'd changed it a great deal to suit my needs, that much hadn't changed. My parents fell in love and raised a family within these walls. We had different walls, but the ground the house stood on was no different.

I could see the wheels turning behind those big brown eyes. I was giving her a lot to consider, but she didn't say no either. The next kiss she initiated provided she was entertaining my request.

We walked around the entire house and talked exteriors and landscaping. Bella loved the big porch. She already planned the seating. She insisted matching rocking chairs on one side and a porch swing on the other. She walked out in the yard to the area that would face the bedroom. "A garden. That's what I'd like to see when I look out the window, flowers over here and vegetable and herbs in little wooden boxes."

Done. I kept it to myself, but I would make sure it happened. I had one more thing to show her before we got out the lunches. I took her hand and led her out to the garage.

"More surprises, huh?"

"Yes. Remember, I said I saved parts from the old place?" I pulled the covering off to reveal the mantle. Bella knelt down to touch the piece.

"This is lovely, so unique." I told her the story behind it. It was a recovered piece of driftwood that my father salvaged and crafted into a mantle. My parents' initials were hidden on the underside. "That's a beautiful story. I'm so glad you saved it." She asked how I really felt when our parents fell in love. "Was it ever weird?"

"No, it happened gradually. It wasn't like Charlie or Mom planned on it. He was a good friend to Dad and I'm sure he would want to know she was loved and cared for. I know their love is genuine. A few people turned their noses up at them, maybe thought it wasn't appropriate. There was a rumor they had a long-going affair, which was bullshit. All that really mattered was how our family felt. Rebecca, Rachel and I knew Charlie was the best thing for our mother."

"Let's hope he's open-minded when we decide to talk to him. He's so protective of me. I'm afraid it's hard for him to see me as a woman and not a little girl."

I understood that somewhat. I guess one of my biggest worries was Charlie knew my history with women. He knew I had never been serious and he'd counseled me a few times about it. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I was in quite a predicament, he knew all about me and that could be both good and bad.

* * *

Bella read off the last few details of the directions to me. The place was so remote. I thought he had to build the roads just to get to the spot. They weren't on any of the maps or GPS. We finally pulled up to the log cabin. Bella double checked, "Girlfriend or sister?"

"What?"

"Do I act like your sister or can I be your girlfriend? This guy's practically a mountain man, right? Who's he going to tell?"

"Since when did I say you were my girlfriend?"

"I only presumed, since you kissed my socks off at the party despite your injury which I'm assuming is okay. You never mentioned being in pain today."

"I'm not, I'm fine, but let's just be neutral and I'm teasing, you're all mine. We're officially going steady." The guy was a bit eccentric. I appreciated his taste in fine automobiles, but he didn't have my trust completely. I barely knew him. Mr. Kelton was a little more friendly and personable on his own turf. I explained Bella's interest in design so he gave us the full tour. He told her how hard it was to bring in the building supplies. He pulled out an album that chronicled the building process for Bella to look through while he and I moved out to his garage. He had a recently purchased a truck for winter, which was smart. He never hinted at returning back to the Northeast. I had no idea what went on that drove him away from his corporate life.

He wasn't much older than I was, but he seemed like it. I couldn't imagine burnout at thirty. We chatted about random subjects while I helped change out the fog lamps.

"Cute girl, your assistant, right?"

I thought about Bella's question about our behavior in front of this stranger. I wasn't sure how to respond but he rarely came to Forks. He got all his supplies from Olympia.

"Yeah, close enough. She's also my step-father's only daughter."

"Oh, big brother, huh? Are you protective?" I dropped my tool. I wasn't sure what his angle was.

"Yep. You could say that. Bella's special."

He ended up laughing, "Wow, I'd hate to be in your shoes." I didn't even know for sure if my cover was blown, but I got antsy when other males were around her. That damn wolf, made my voice sound gruff and raw when I spoke of her. I zoned out thinking maybe they were all correct and Charlie had to hear the truth. Hearing it from my lips had to be better than discovering it another way.

We soon made it back inside with Bella. She was interested in all the ways he made the cabin work. He told her all about the solar panels and the cistern. He had a backup generator that ran off fuel. He also had propane for cooking. He had no phone lines or internet, and no cell signal until he got down the mountain, but there was an emergency pole about five miles away. She was fascinated by his stories. He still was a bit mysterious, never telling us exactly why he chose to live this way. I still wasn't convinced he'd make it through a bad winter, but he seemed to have done his research.

I asked if he minded if we changed before heading out. He offered to make us dinner, but when Bella headed into the bathroom. I admitted I had reservations.

"Oh, I've tried that place. Nice spot, good food. She'll be impressed." He looked at me knowingly. I had officially lost my touch, even complete strangers could read me like a book. He only had one bathroom so I patiently waited on Bella. I only brought a nicer shirt, she brought a whole bag with her. I slipped it all in the backseat when Mom wasn't looking. I didn't care to explain it to her. Charlie was working when we left and I hoped they'd be in bed before we came home.

She came out after half an hour. Funny, how she was barely showing a bit of skin, but I still found her so sexy. She ditched the ponytail and let her hair down. She wore a long sweater that could be a dress, but her legs were covered in tight black pants. Finally, I can be alone with her when she wears one of those short skirts and she's all covered up. Oh well, I still appreciated the way she looked. I quickly changed shirts, messed with my hair a little. It always looked the same no matter what I did. We said our goodbyes and told Mr. Kelton next time he was on a supply run to get in touch and let me know how the lights were working.

He yelled out, "You kids have fun. Thanks a lot." He'd already paid me in cash in the garage, so dinner was basically on him.

Bella waved goodbye. She immediately chatted about how much fun she had. She loved his place and thought he was a fascinating man. "And he's handsome too. I wonder what his story is? I bet it's over a heartbreak and that's what he's running from."

I growled. Typical whenever I thought another man interested her.

"Stop silly, no one is as handsome as you." She moved back across the seat closer to me now that we were all alone. "Can't I compliment another man without making you jealous?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Nothing. I don't know why I said that. No, the answer is a firm no. I'm jealous."

"That's dumb. You can say a woman's beautiful and I won't care, as long as it's not Lauren or that horrible Evette woman." I laughed because even Bells had her limits. "Like Leah, she's super gorgeous and Emily's pretty. You can talk about them."

"Whatever, they're both like my sisters."

Bella squeezed a little harder and higher up on my thigh. Her voice lowered into the sexy realm. "Jake, I _am_ your sister."

"Fuck, Bells. Don't do that."

"Do what? I was stating the non-biological facts."

I was pretty sure she knew what I meant. Yes, the fact was our parents were married, but she knew she was making it sound a little dirty, slightly off limits and now I was very turned on. We still had a dinner reservation an hour away, so I couldn't stop to explore it. Afterwards, on the way home was another story. I might be up for a little naughty talk with her if I found a remote location to park and talk about our unique relationship or maybe, not talk and start exploring it instead.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Basically, I need tons of positive feedback if you want me to update the rest of this date over the weekend.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**~Thanks so much for helping me get back on track. Sometimes a song comes on while I'm thinking about a chapter. Debbie Gibson's "Lost in Your Eyes" worked magic for me for this one.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 21: Lost in Your Eyes

We pulled up at the restaurant. I already had more fun with her than I'd ever before and the official date part was just beginning. Bella never bored me. She could talk about anything or sit quietly and I still was enthralled. She was even allowed to change my radio without causing a problem. I was officially whipped.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I'm starving. Have you been here before?"

"Nope, but I researched it. It's supposed to be really good."

She smiled and said she was happy we would experience it for the first time together. I opened my door and hopped out. She scooted over, I held my arms open to grab hold of her. Bella paused. Her legs were facing outward, my hands were on her waist but she didn't move all the way out. She sat there and stared. I did the same. Her hand moved across my face. I grabbed her fingers and brought them to my lips.

"Jacob, I really like spending time with you."

I tightened my grip on her waist. We were almost even so I leaned in for a kiss. Bella dug her hands into my shoulders and we let go and lost ourselves in the kiss. I heard cars and and activity in the background. Who knew, maybe people saw us but I didn't care. She was the only thing on the forefront of my mind. Her kisses alone brought me all sorts of thrills. I could barely go an hour without one of them now. We were down to the exact time of our reservation so I reluctantly put an end to it.

"I like spending time with you too, honey, especially like this." I spoke close to her lips before stealing one more quick kiss. "It's time for our reservation, so to be continued, okay?"

She jumped into my arms and I slowly slid her to the ground enjoying the entire glide down my body. Bella slipped her hand in mine and we took the short walk across the lot into the restaurant. We ended up in a rounded booth, so we met in the middle. We ordered an appetizer but Bella thought the dinner plates looked huge. She wanted to share with me.

"Didn't I tell you before, I don't share?"

"Please, I don't want to order a bunch of food and have it go to waste. Actually, I really want to try their bread pudding, so I'll only eat a few bites. Pretty please, Jake with sugar on top. You won't go hungry. I promise."

I told her I was only teasing. I'd happily go hungry for her if I had to. We both agreed on a dish. Dinner was amazing and she was right, I had plenty. The food was very good, but the company was even better.

"I really like this. I don't know how I'm going back where we have to be secretive again. Is this how it will be, sneaking off occasionally for out of town dates?"

"No, we'll find plenty of time to be alone, I'll make sure of it. We work together, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget," she joked.

I knew what she meant. I tried to explain it a little better. I opened up about my, _dating history_ and my epiphany after taking on the garage. "Charlie knows that I wanted a change, and he agreed with me about settling down. I'm not so sure he had it in mind I'd turn over my new leaf with his newly adult daughter. In fact, I know he didn't. Don't get me wrong. I got over the age difference awhile back, but you have a lot of living ahead of you. We are at different life stages in a way. Mom's dropping hints about grandchildren, I have a business and a home. I know Charlie wants to see you go to the school of your dreams. Obviously, I don't want to hold you back. I care so much about your happiness."

I paused to catch my breath, she was listening intently. I wasn't sure what I was trying to say to her. Should an eighteen year old be tied down in a serious relationship? Charlie would say no, but I saw it completely different. I knew I had to find a balance. The wolf was chomping at the bit. He'd prefer I make her pregnant this instant and lock her away from all other male interaction. He was also an uncivilized beast, but the truth was, he was a part of me. I tried to pretend we were separate entities in the beginning, but I knew we were _one_ now, more like split personalities inhabiting the same mind, body and soul for the time being. What was happening with Bella was escalating quickly. I knew where it would lead, unless she stopped us. The relationship was going to be intense, passionate and totally exclusive. It already was and we hadn't even escalated to making it sexual. I almost lost it just letting that word filter through my mind.

She spoke up, "I know my age made you hesitant at first, maybe more than our blended family relationship. Can't I have it both ways? I might only be eighteen, but I'm mature for my age. I can fall in love and still find my path. I can have a career too. My mom chose her career above all else, but I think I can have the best of both worlds. I'm way more balanced than she is. I just need someone to believe in me."

"Bells, I do believe in you. I swear it, but Charlie feels like you finally can make your own choices. He told me how you always sacrificed for your mother. I don't want him to think I'm asking you to make sacrifices for me. He'll resent me and that's if he gets passed the brother/sister issue." I was kinda hung up on the fact she said 'fall in love' because I wanted that so damn bad with her.

She looped her arm with mine. "I'm ready to try this with you. I want it, secret or shouting it from the rooftops. I can't stop smiling when I'm with you." I leaned over and kissed her cheek just as the waiter dropped off our dessert. I let Bella try the first bite. "Umm, this is so good. Here." She shoved a large bite into my mouth. I could get used to letting her feed me. She was pretty good at it. Bella said the vanilla rum sauce was the best part. She swiped over the plate with her finger and then rubbed it across my lips.

My sweet, innocent girl knew exactly how to turn on her sexy side. I grabbed her hand and held it still. I overdid it cleaning off her finger. She tried to take her hand back but I wasn't having it. I sucked the tip of her finger in my mouth a little further and gently nipped her skin between my teeth. Bella sucked in a breath and shifted in her seat. I felt the heat between us. We needed to get out of there. I started taking bigger bites, so we didn't let that delicious bread pudding go to waste.

"Slow down, I still want some."

"Easy, woman. I'm going to give you your share, a little at a time." Bella's leg moved against mine. She leaned in and let me feed her a bite. Her hand squeezed tight just above my knee. "I need to get the check, like right now so we can get out of here."

"Yeah, what's the rush? You have big plans somewhere else?" she giggled at my predicament.

I told her, maybe I did. "We could go for a stroll out by the lake or maybe a drive down a dark, deserted road." She agreed, said she was even willing to get lost with me.

* * *

I tried really hard to be a gentleman and take Bella on a nice walk. The lake was peaceful and it was a beautiful night, but other people were also taking advantage of the scenery. We needed to go off alone. That was evident the minute we stepped outdoors and couldn't keep our hands and lips off each other.

I didn't know the area as well, but there was no way, I could make it back to La Push where I knew every hidden nook and cranny perfect for a little undisturbed make-out session. Bella looked on her phone and kept telling me directions to spots she thought looked remote. I finally stopped off in an area not too far off the road. I cut the engine and killed the lights.

I just needed her mouth on me again. The kiss quickly heated up. Bella responded by turning into me more, even lifting herself up on her knees, anything to get closer. I didn't hesitate, I exited the front seat and re-entered through the back door. She didn't have a chance to figure out what I was up to or catch her breath. I reached over the seat and pulled her over. We didn't have to worry with the steering wheel any longer. Any position in a vehicle for me was a tight fit, but I would find a way to make it work. The backseat was pretty roomy if I could haul Paul, Emb and Quil back here.

I draped her over my body and fell back with my head against the opposite door. Kissing Bella was excellent, kissing her while she was on top of me was pure heaven. She was aggressive and not shy about letting me know what she wanted. Her legs opened and my thigh fit just right in between hers. The cab of the truck was filled with her sweet aroma. I walked my hands down her back and eventually let them rest just below her waist. Her dominant hand started tugging my shirt. She pulled it out from the waistband of my jeans. If my clothes started coming off, then I surely would want something of hers removed. I thought seriously about where we were, what was happening and that it was only our first date. I grabbed her frisky fingers.

"Wait. Stop. We need to slow down, baby."

Bella asserted herself forward again and smashed her mouth against mine. Her lips were smooth and soft but they were relentless. She plunged her tongue into my mouth and took over. Of course, I conceded. I wasn't putting up any resistance. She caught her breath and proceeded to kiss across my jaw and down my neck. "What if I don't wanna slow down?" She went for my shirt again. I swear Bells wanted to touch my chest as badly as I wanted to touch hers.

I had to do the right thing. I stopped her again and attempted to sit us up. "Bella, I thought we agreed to take things a little slower." I kissed those active hands of hers in between talking, "We shouldn't start undressing just yet. I won't be able to control myself."

"Good, let's lose control." She moved closer.

I stopped us from getting into another lip lock. "Honey, seriously this is so good right now, but we can't, not like this."

She blew her hair out of her face like she was super frustrated. "This coming from the man that just asked me to move in with him before our first date. You're a walking contradiction, you know that? I'm pretty sure what you wanted when you pulled me back here and I'm in complete agreement or I would've stopped you."

"I know, I'm being a bit confusing, but it's not fair to you. You're so special to me. I'm not going to take your virginity in the back of my truck. You deserve something a little more romantic and meaningful."

A strange expression crossed her face. I think I pissed her off without meaning to. "Who said I was a virgin? We never even discussed that once."

I froze. Time ceased to exist. Had I totally misread all the signs? Sure, most of the girls I knew in high school were no longer virgins when I was eighteen. That's how I'd learned a thing or two about sex. I'd known Bella a little over a month, seemed like a lot longer, but I was open that I had a past. It would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to expect her to be pure for me and only me when we'd only just met. My wolf got super jittery underneath my skin. He was spouting off _mine, ours, mate_ and a bunch of other possessive shit. I knew I needed to say something, but first, I mentally killed a faceless, nameless individual for ever touching her. How wrong was it for him to think he had a right to claim her perfect body? Then an even worse thought came to mind, what if there was more than one? I needed to find some self-control before I spoke again or I could very well scare her away for life. I felt like I was shaking, not going to phase, but possibly freak out.

And suddenly the tense moment was broken by a wave of laughter. "Oh, my God. You're so easy. That was hysterical. I wish I could have taken a picture, so you could see what your face looks like. Of course... I'm totally a virgin, it's so obvious. I knew there was no way you didn't know. I was just messing with you."

"Jesus, Bells. Do you want to give me an aneurysm? Fuck, I was about to lose my shit which is ridiculous and sexist and I'm sorry, but I can't stand the thought of you with someone else... ever."

She climbed all the way back in my lap and threw her arms around me. She gave me a ton of kisses all over my face and one sweet one across my mouth. "I'm sorry. That was childish, but kinda great too. Jake, I know what we said, but when I'm with you, something takes over. I just want to be closer, as close as we can get. It's like I want to climb into your skin and live there forever. I know I want to give that part of me to you, only you. I don't really want to wait. I know it's completely crazy, but I don't feel like we're rushing. It feels right and natural. You don't have to plan some grand romantic gesture, as long as I'm with you, it'll be perfect. Oh, and I started taking the pill. Mom made me get them before I moved here. I know the whole safe sex mantra, we should always use condoms too, but I just wanted you to know, I was thinking ahead and being responsible. I knew we might be headed here if we ever stopped going in circles and got together."

She added they were effective immediately because she'd researched them and her period was over in case I was wondering but I already knew that tidbit. Jeez, she wasn't making it easy for me in the least. My girl was fierce and convincing. The wolf was ready to ditch the condoms once and for all and I kinda agreed. Thoughts consumed me, my body was definitely on board, but I tried to make her understand where I was coming from.

I think she got it, because she stroked her hand so lovingly across my face, I melted into her touch. We sat still for a few seconds taking each other in. "I can tell this is very important to you and I want us to be in agreement, so I'm good with lots of kissing and making out for now. I'll stop trying to undress you if that helps. I didn't actually think we were going to do it here in the truck anyway. I'm sorry, I'm still a little naive, but let's not go home just yet. I need this time with you."

"You're really great, you know that?"

"Thanks, but I really need you to shut up and kiss me again." That's exactly what I did. Bella and I could gain plenty of pleasure from our kissing. With her straddling my lap, we quickly escalated once again. Her sweater dress was making me hot in every way. Seriously, though, the temperature in my truck was sweltering and it was a cool night. Maybe, I should take off my damn shirt after all. I finally felt what her perfect ass felt like in my hands. I kneaded her flesh and massaged my way down her legs.

"Damn, why did you have to cover your legs up tonight? I wanted to feel your sexy legs so many times."

"I knew it was supposed to be cold." She offered to take off her leggings, but I said she better not. We had a few layers between us, but I knew she was feeling how hot I was for her the few times I pulled her hips harder. She let out a whimper and I was almost ready to give in to a little further exploration. I could take off those legging thingys and maybe share some knowledge with her. We didn't have to have sex in the car, but maybe... My phone went off from the front. Bella tried to hold me down to keep me from checking it. The guys knew I'd probably kill them if it wasn't an emergency, so I felt like I had to have a look. Charlie's name was bright on my screen. I told her I was answering.

I hit the speaker. "Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"You get lost or something? It's getting pretty late." It took me a minute to think of a response. I was leaning over the seat to reach the phone and Bella took advantage of my untucked shirt. She ran her hands up there. She was trying to tickle me while I was talking to Charlie. Good thing I wasn't ticklish, but she took it a step further and lifted the fabric to give me hot kiss on my back.

"Jake, you still there?"

"Um, yeah... " I knew I sounded funny, but her lips on my body was super distracting. I tried to brush her off with a wave of my hand, but then she started giggling. I fell back to the seat and Bella got right back in my lap while I tried to convince Charlie we'd be home soon even though we were more than hour away. "We stopped for some food. I was hungry."

Bella started giving me neck kisses. She whispered in my ear, "Hungry for his daughter."

"Shhh," I hit the mute, "Are you crazy?" She just laughed some more.

Charlie was still talking. "Is that Bells? What'd she think of the cabin?"

I spoke again, "She liked it just fine. Look, Charlie. I know you don't like talking and driving, so we'll see you soon."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing. Your mother talked me into a movie, we'll be up. Drive safe."

I hung up, finally. That was the longest five minute conversation of my life. "You're a bad girl, you know that."

She burst into loud laughter then. "That was so much fun. Maybe this secret relationship is going to be a blast after all."

"Yeah, that was a laugh riot, trying to talk to him while you have me turned on, but seriously we have to go and we need to cool it. He's going to be waiting up." She climbed over the seat and I playfully swatted her butt. I got out, and stood there for a second. I hoped the cool night air would cool me off, but as soon as I slipped into the seat next to her, I knew it might take me the whole way home to lose the hard on I had for her. She was still extremely affectionate and loving even when I drove. As long as she was touching me, I knew the real truth... nope, not even then.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I'm about to go over 500 reviews. Officially, freaking out here. That definitely makes this story my best start, even surpassing "Won't Go Home Without You" and "Revival." Funny, how it was basically a whim to keep me from retiring from fanfiction. I guess the idea paid off. I'm so appreciative to each and every bit of encouragement you guys give me. Thanks so much.**_

 _ **Taking bets how long they keep a lid on their passion for one another. LOL!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**~The requests for this story never stop and I'm so appreciative. Truly, I am. I wish I could still bring you fast updates, but I'm still struggling a bit. However, I hope this makes it up to you all somewhat. (Longest chapter so far)**_

Chapter 22: Well, That Escalated Quickly

Bella traipsed down the stairs, she paused and looked all around before reaching the bottom. "Where is everybody?" She had been hulled up in her room working on that stupid computer project she already had an A on since she woke up.

"They went out to visit the Clearwaters. The surgery is only a few days away now. They wanted to help lift Sue's spirits."

A wicked grin crossed her lips. "We're all alone? Why didn't you say so?" Bella launched herself off the stairs into my arms. I really wanted to entertain her ideas about how we could spend our alone time, but the time had come for the truth. I absolutely couldn't put it off any longer.

Just as I was making myself uncomfortable on Bella's rug last night, I heard from Paul. He knew I'd want to see for myself. The utility crew finally left the area where all the trouble was coming from. Fucking bloodsucker stench all around meant one thing, they lied again. It was _him_ too. It all made sense to me now. They knew we were about to get ambushed. I was sure of it. Alice Cullen had one of her visions, so they knew we'd be tied up and they thought they'd use the opportunity to get to Bella again. I was fairly sure if they got her again, Edward wouldn't only bore her with his piano and unwanted battle might ensue for me to get her back.

Once again, I was back at their place in the middle of the night raising hell. It was a common occurrence now that I had Bella to worry about. I only took Paul and Embry. I wasn't sure if we would discuss Sue again. I didn't want Sam, Seth or Leah to hear anything by accident. I told the guys to stay back as well. They were hesitant since they knew how sour my mood had turned. I was on cloud nine out with Bella earlier. Charlie was a bit of a buzz-kill checking up on us, but I had to get used to that. We tried to act casual when we got home. I was glad the lights were off except for the television. We sat downstairs with the parents and watched half a movie to keep them happy. I was completely lost and Bella fell asleep. Mom woke her up at the end and told her to go to bed. I would have happily carried her but that wasn't an option in front of them.

* * *

Carlisle met with me privately. I explained my theories about two of his obnoxious, trouble-making kids. I told him it wasn't fair of him to hold Sue's health over our heads and allow them to run free causing problems, making me fear for Bella's safety. He wasn't quite as arrogant as before. He actually apologized and said he had no idea. Sometimes, I was pretty sure I could read the doc with great accuracy. I believed him this time. I explained my injury, how Bella's birthday could have been ruined, all the shit that went on at the school.

I made an addendum to the treaty. It was an executive decision. "Full disclosure at all times about nomads. I don't care what the vision entails, we are entitled to know immediately." I was giving them protection in a way. We kept their secrets, allowed their strange way of life and in return, they didn't kill humans, but I wanted extra assurance that they'd help me protect _all_ humans. We had to reap some of the damn benefits as well and so far, the pack was getting the shaft. We all shifted because of them and had our lives turned upside down by their presence. I again reiterated that Bella was my responsibility, not theirs. I didn't want them involved.

It was a long night. Carlisle briefly counseled with his coven. The tick came clean and spilled what he'd done. He admitted all his convoluted plans, but again insisted he would never hurt Bella. They didn't want her in danger since nomads were around. They planned to offer her protection yet again, since they believed their protection was superior to mine. Once the shouting rose to an all new level, because I was livid, Paul and Embry came out of hiding. They encouraged me to leave. I'd said my peace for now. I got sworn oaths by all of them my rules would be followed to a T. Their promises were never enough, but I needed to get back to Bells, so I had to take their word for the time being.

* * *

I needed a new ally in my quest to protect Bella and the best person for the job was Bella herself. She had to have the fear factor instilled in her. She couldn't trust the Cullens. Edward was not a harmless crush, he lusted after her blood. My worst fear was that he had deluded himself she was better off with him and I couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't going to stop believing that anytime soon.

After a quick smooch and spin around the room, I asked if she minded heading out to the res with me.

She insisted on running upstairs and changing first. I didn't know why it mattered, but when she came down wearing one of her sundresses that showed her shapely legs, I got it. She remembered my previous night's frustrations, but it was for the best her legs were snugly wrapped up. I had a hard enough time controlling myself. She grabbed a denim jacket from the closet and told me she was transitioning from summer to fall. She looked amazing, but I couldn't get distracted until we had finished our serious talk. Charlie offered to stick around and break the news with me, but I told him, I obviously knew how to do it. He patted my back, "Sure thing son, just don't get her drunk like you had to do with me."

We drove over to the council hall. Bella had never been there. I took her in the back office area. She was interested in all the pictures around the room. She quickly located my Dad's picture.

"You look like him. Right here," she rubbed underneath my eyes, "but your smile reminds me of Sarah." She made me tell her all about the portraits, some were real, like Dad, but others were artists portrayals. We had a few members of the tribe that painted several depictions of our Quileute history over the years.

"I think I know why you brought me here."

I was curious what her theory was, "You do? Enlighten me. Why?"

"You're ready to tell me your secret." I froze, hell... was she for real? Bella knew I had a secret? She continued, "Seth told me. I know I never mentioned I knew, but I figured when the time was right, you'd share."

Seth told her, huh? I was pretty damn sure it wasn't what I was about to tell her. Seth was smarter than that and he wasn't allowed.

"Keep going, what do you know, Bells?"

She had a seat in the rolling desk chair, I leaned back against the desk in front of her. "This," she looked around the room, "this is your secret. You're the chief of the Quileutes, Jake. I think it's amazing, I don't know why you never talk about it. I'm really proud of you."

Her knowledge of my secret was pretty funny. I chuckled. She got me, she really did know one of my secrets because I hadn't talked about it. "Yeah, you're right, I am. It's a birthright thing, I didn't do anything special to earn it."

She thought I was being too modest. I tried to explain what that title entailed in the modern era. It was an honor but I wasn't some great, revered leader. It was more of a figurehead and I never made decisions without the council. It was a group effort.

"So, you've been the chief since you were a kid.? That must have been pretty overwhelming to you."

"Not exactly, I only officially took the title when I turned twenty-one."

She got this far off look in her eyes. "I guess I have my work cut out for me. I bet your tribe wouldn't expect you to be with someone like me."

"Seriously, honey, it's the twenty-first century. You aren't the first paleface to mix with us. That doesn't matter at all, so don't go there." I, honestly could only think of a few ancients that might think otherwise, but I didn't intend to unnecessarily add to her worries so I kept those names to myself.

I told her how I was thrust into the position unofficially before they had the formal ceremony. My presence was expected at all the tribal meetings not long after losing my father, but I had special representatives, like Harry and Old Quil making decisions until I was of age. It wasn't too bad. She was still impressed that I had so many responsibilities at such a young age. Bella didn't know the half of it. It was times like these, I really missed Dad. He could tell the story so much better than I ever could. I'd practiced, even shared the legends a few times at our gatherings, but he was the best at it. I tried to do him proud.

"Bells, there's a little more to the story than just being chief. I need you to listen carefully and with an open mind?"

"Sure, are you okay? You look so tense." She rolled the chair forward and took my hands.

I told her I wanted to tell her a little more about my tribe's history and she seemed eager to hear. I told her the story the way I always heard it as a kid. She would think, like we all did, that it was ancient folklore... legends. Bella interrupted once. She reminded me of the anklet.

"So that's why the clasp is a wolf, it's a symbol for the tribe. I love that."

"Yeah, but he's more than a symbol. You ever heard anyone talk about a spirit animal?"

"Yes, but I don't think I get it exactly. Usually, it's used out of context by some lame girl."

"Well, the wolf is my spirit animal, literally honey, not symbolic or merely spiritual. It's the same with all of us: Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, even Leah. This is the real secret. You need to know the truth, I've protected you from it as long as I could."

She was confused as I expected. "What do you mean, 'literally?'"

"It means we all have a spirit wolf that dwells within us and we change at will into our wolf. I transform, I'm the alpha of this pack, but all the others are also wolves. It's a special gene passed down from our ancestors, but not ever generation phases. It only happens if we're needed."

She didn't look too shocked just yet, but she had a question. "What makes you needed?"

"Vampires, that's why we exist. We call them cold ones, but if they get too close, the gene is ignited."

The wolf thing almost had her convinced but when I added vamps to the conversation, her attitude changed. She started laughing at me. "Where are they?" She got up and started opening doors. She flipped back the curtains, walked around the entire room opening every cabinet and drawer. Who the fuck did she think was hiding in a drawer?

"Who? No one's here, it's just us."

"No, seriously, you almost had me, but I get it now. Is this some sort of initiation in your group? I bet Paul's filming it. Where's Quil? This is perfect for one of his social media uploads. Seth better not be in on it. He and I were just talking earlier."

"Talking to Seth? I thought you said you had homework when you kicked me out of your room earlier?"

She swatted at me, but missed, "Not again. Stop it, Jake. Seth and I are close and that's not going to change."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure he understood I meant business the day I nailed him to the wall and told him to back off."

"What? You better not have." She shook her head like she was fed up with my jealousy once and for all, "Forget that for now, let's get back to you playing this joke on me because I read vampire stories. Haha, really funny. I don't know why it's such a deal with all of you. Vampire tales have been around for centuries."

I stopped her in the middle of the room and held her firmly in place by both her shoulders. "Bells, stop. Yeah, we made a big deal because we know the truth. Most of the world doesn't and it needs to stay that way, but dammit I need you to listen to what I'm telling you. Vampires are real! I am the alpha of a wolf pack, we are protectors because they are our natural enemies. I would never make up something like this as a joke. Do I honestly look amused at all?"

She lost the silly grin, "Well, no, not really. You seem mad. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I'm worried about you all the time and now that we're closer, it's taking it's toll. I wasn't ready to tell you just yet, but I have no choice... story of my whole damn life."

* * *

Bella pulled me back over to the desk. She pushed me to sit down so she could climb in my lap. "Tell me again from the start. I won't laugh. I'm sorry. How? Why? I want to know everything."

I asked her if she noticed how warm I was and she smiled, said she loved that about me. We had actually cooled down a few degrees since the initial shift. I only peaked at 108 right before I changed now. Bella was holding my face with her right hand, I clung to her like she was a lifeline. I told her how it happened in the beginning. She wanted to know all the details, so I mentioned the higher core temp was only part of it. "I have enhanced senses, special abilities, like strength and speed. I can sense certain things, a little like a human lie detector since I hear heartbeats and respirations. I smell fear, and a vast array of other emotions at times."

She said she was trying to picture it, "I'm not sure I'm ready to see yet, but are you saying you look like a regular wolf, not a wolfman?"

"No, I'm clearly either a man or a wolf which is actually really big."

"How big?"

"Bigger than you can imagine. "

"A huge timberwolf?"

"Bigger."

"Like a bear?"

"Larger, more like as tall as a horse. We're all big. I'm the biggest."

I stared at her, I spoke to the wolf inside me, _show her._ My pupils dilated, I felt it. My eyes should be flooded with gold highlights. Bella stared deep into my eyes, her voice caught in her throat. "He's looking at me."

I had to concentrate to find the words when he was so close, but I spoke to her, "He's very attached to you, don't be frightened. You're safe."

She waved like she was meeting a new friend. It was typical Bella, so cute. My chest rumbled and she hugged me. Her head was pressed tightly against my chest. I took a few deep breaths, mostly of her calming scent as the wolf retreated.

Bella wanted to know even more, "What color are you? Have you seen yourself? Do you bark or just howl?"

First, I laughed at her barking question, then I answered seriously, "Sure, in reflections and through the pack mind and I'm the russet wolf. We all have a distinct appearance."

"Pack mind?"

That was something else I had to tell her about but I assured her they only saw what I wanted them to see. She was amazed, but now she wanted to know more about these vampires I was up against.

"It wasn't a criminal the other night, was it? You got hurt by a vampire? Oh my God, Jake. I knew it was way worse than everyone was letting on. That means, Dad knows, right?"

"Yes, not all the parents know. It depends on special circumstances. Of course, Sue and Harry know because of the council and both their kids changed on the front lawn years ago."

"Why is Leah the only female?"

"No one knows. She's kinda over the whole thing and wishes she could stop but we haven't figured that out just yet." I did add one day, we were sure we could quit, because it was recorded in our history books. It wasn't possible for now.

"Tell me the truth. How bad was your injury?" I lifted my shirt, so she could inspect the fading scar from two days before. It would completely vanished soon enough. I told her exactly what it was and how Sue was a lifesaver. Bella leaned forward and kissed me. "I'm kinda glad I didn't know. There's more, tell me the rest."

"The reason for all this is because, as you now know, roaming nomads come around. Our region is the perfect climate for them, but there is a permanent coven here that caused the change in all of us. I have to allow them to stay for now because my great-grandfather made a treaty with this group. Not sure why, but he did and the elders of the tribe think we have to respect his decision even to this day."

"But aren't they dangerous?"

"I believe they can be but imagine bloodsuckers with a conscience. They feed off wildlife, as long as they don't bite a human, we have to leave them alone."

I watched her eyes. It was like a veil had been lifted, she knew. "It's the Cullens, isn't it?"

"Yes, all seven of them are bloodsuckers."

"I knew it, well not vampires, but something was off with that family. What's the deal with Edward? He's your biggest problem, that's why you hate him so much and why you're confessing this all to me?" She shuddered a little, as she remembered being all alone with him.

I told her our history with the family, what we knew about each of the Cullens or what we thought we knew. They'd never mingled with the locals other than Carlisle's doctoring.

"Why me? I'm nothing special."

I could provide her a long list as to why that was a false statement, but I told her how her mind was closed to him. She seemed relieved, since she didn't want her privacy violated. "So he was in my window, not a typical peeping Tom?"

"Yes, creepy fucker. He hasn't been back. I promise?"

"How do you know?"

"For one, I can smell him and I check everyday, but also because I sleep between your bed and the window every night."

"Where?"

"On that scratchy, black rug."

"Jake, stop that. I can't imagine how uncomfortable that must be."

I told her no way was I stopping. I'd rather sleep poorly than not at all since it wasn't possible to let her be unprotected even while she slept.

"Sleep with me, then. That's the solution."

I told her why that wasn't the best idea right now since we were fighting not to get too carried away so fast. She said we'd see about that. I liked feisty Bells a little too much.

"Are you sure you're okay? Are you scared?"

"Only for you, not for me. You have me protected at all times, right?"

I told her about the slip up and how that wouldn't happen again, but I needed her to be vigilant when it came to Edward and his pesky sister. She understood. Bella couldn't believe how the doctor had brought Sue into it. I told her every last detail. No secrets would exist between us. She knew about the visions, Alice saying she was meant to be with their family, all the shit I'd been dealing with for weeks. She went through a gamut of emotions like I expected, but I knew I had her full support. The most important thing was she didn't look at me differently. I didn't scare her, she didn't see me as a monster.

"I wished they'd go away for good."

"Me too. You have no idea."

"Thanks for taking care of me when I was being stubborn."

I told her no problem, it was my pleasure to watch over her. "Now, back to Seth. What were the two of you talking about earlier?"

She wrapped her hands around my neck and got really close to my mouth. I was certain to get a hot kiss any second and I needed it. "We were discussing him being my boyfriend." She winked at me and laughed in my face.

"He's done. I won't kill him, just maim him a little or a lot."

She said let her explain and that no way was I harming Seth in any way, shape or form. "Dad thinks we like each other."

"Didn't we all?" I growled out.

"Hush, listen. This makes sense. He asked me about it this morning over coffee and I didn't deny it because I got to thinking it was a good cover story to throw him off. I asked Seth because he's a good friend. He said he would gladly help us out, so maybe if I'm supposedly out with Seth, Dad won't get suspicious of us until we are ready to come clean."

I wasn't convinced. Seth and I would need some ground rules. I knew he wanted to be a stage actor, but he wasn't practicing on Bells. There would be no hugging, hand holding and definitely no kissing.

I decided the solution to assure she would never want to kiss Seth even for pretend was to remind her what my kisses were like. We'd gone over lots of deep topics, and I needed a reprieve from all the stress. "You're beautiful and you're all mine."

"Thank you and I only want to be yours. That's a promise." I pulled her farther up on my lap.

"Bells, are you sure you're okay? I gave you a lot of unbelievable information to digest all at once."

"Yes, because you're still you and I have this trust in you that I can't explain. Give me time. Who knows, maybe I'll freak out later, but right now I just want you to hold me." We wrapped up in a tighter embrace, and I held her like she wanted, but soon enough I initiated a steamy kiss. I was glad we both left our phones in the truck, no chance of interruptions. Although, Bella was teaching a yoga class later which meant we had to emerge sometime in the near future. I knew we could finally make good on our alone time. It didn't take long before my hands got needy. I missed her legs the night before but I had certain desires I couldn't contain any longer. My hand moved to her knee. I started bunching the fabric of her soft cotton dress until I had it high enough to feel her skin. I was trying to be good. I kept telling myself I wouldn't go any higher, but every second that went by, our kiss grew hotter, my hand slowly drifted up beyond her knee.

For a change, she halted us, "Should we be doing this in here with all your ancestors on the wall?"

They were only pictures, but if she felt weird about it, maybe we could go somewhere else. It was daytime, which cut out several options. I could take her back home but Charlie wanted to see her after I told her the truth. I told him we'd stop over to visit Sue as well. If we kept it up too long, knowing him, he'd come looking for us. I never said I was taking her to the council hall to tell her the truth.

* * *

I had to think quick. I wasn't ready to stop what we'd started. I picked her up and grabbed her hand. We headed to a closet, no paintings in there, only office supplies and non perishable foods, but there was a spare table. We went inside, I sat her down on the table. "We have thirty minutes, and then we have to go tell Charlie how it went." She nodded. I stepped in closer. Bella held me back a second, so she could kick off her short boots. I remembered how strong those little feet of hers were. It wasn't long before her jacket went sailing to places unknown. I needed more contact. Without the jacket, she only had thin straps over her shoulders. I really loved her bare shoulders.

It was all happening so fast. I was only planning on spending a few minutes reconnecting after our serious discussion. My hands glided up and down her smooth arms. Yoga was good for Bells, she felt toned and shapely. I remembered how much I enjoyed those delicate collarbones of hers. With one flick of her finger, the left strap fell to the side. I trailed several blazing kisses to the region. Bella pulled my head tighter. My hand was inching closer, but I was hesitant. She grabbed it and led me straight to the spot I wanted to touch. She let out a sound that I had yet to hear from her mouth, so I squeezed a little harder, not so hesitant. Jeez, one would think I'd never felt a boob before, I was acting so juvenile. It was definitely a different feeling since I was so into her. It didn't matter I was only feeling over her clothing, it was so hot, so erotic. I was painfully hard against my jeans.

Bella started leaning back, instincts took over. I pulled her to the edge, hiked her dress even more and started to descend over her. It was a wooden table, so it should be strong enough as long as my feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. We were caught up in each other, nothing else. My mind was no longer at play, it was all body talk. I alternated between kissing her mouth and other areas above the neckline of her dress. With the straps off her shoulders, the edge of a light pink strapless bra was in my sights. I was dangerously close to exposing her fully to me. Bella was grasping for my hips, pulling me closer, her heels dug into my ass.

"Please, Jake... more. I need more of you."

Her pleading only fueled our fire. A few more inches and I'd be hitting her sweet spot. I was pretty sure that's what she was after, but we'd lost track of time. I was sure we were pushing our luck and I was becoming less and less convinced it was possible to take it slow. If I moved again, we were done for.

She noticed my hesitation, her hands retreated from my body to pat the hard surface underneath her. Bella pushed up, so I pulled back. Her hand covered her mouth, she was out of breath, and her dress was slipping off. I grabbed those straps and returned them to their proper resting place. I glided two fingers down the middle of her chest and back up for several passes.

"Sorry."

She smiled, "I'm not. We're failing miserably at taking it slow."

"Yeah, that's what I meant, it was amazing, so not really sorry for what we did. You're so fucking hot."

We gradually started getting ourselves fully under control. "We need to go, don't we?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. Bella hopped off the table. I had one request though. I wasn't sure who else was at Sue's, but Seth would be there and he wasn't getting a hint of what was all for me. I wasn't the only one extremely aroused. She headed to the door, so we could make our exit. "Before we leave, I've got a weird request."

"What?"

"I need your panties." She turned around with the 'do what?' expression. "I know, it sounds strange, but I can't let you go around the others with that scent, no way, not gonna happen, so panties off. Also, try and wash up in the bathroom. Then we can go."

She turned bright red. I hugged her and apologized, but it was part of it and she was going to have to get used to things like that. "So those special senses, they smell everything, even that?"

"Especially that, are you kidding? Bunch of hot blooded guys, trust me, it's high on their radar at all times." She was a little worried about not having anything under her dress, but I told her we'd be quick, in and out at Sue's just to make an appearance. All she had to do was mention her class coming up. She could go home and change soon enough.

Bella exited the restroom, she had the pink panties wadded in a ball in her hand. We got in the truck, so I pointed to the glovebox. "You can't be serious?"

"Yes, unless you want me toss them?"

"Hell no, this is a set and they're one of my favorites. Mom broke the bank on these. I better get them back." I told her she would. Bella hid her face in her hands and screamed. I couldn't help but laugh even though I felt bad at the same time. "This is so embarrassing."

"Honey, it's just us. That's why I told you so we can keep it private between us. Don't ever be ashamed of wanting me. I want you all the time. I'm pretty sure you have little doubt about what you do to my body."

She blushed again. "Just drive, please and roll the windows down. I have to get rid of this stupid burn on my cheeks."

* * *

Bella and I looked presentable enough to go inside. I was right that the other guys might be over. Paul, Brady, and Collin were visiting. Leah and Sam were on the couch watching TV. All the parents were at the table and Seth was washing dishes.

He dropped everything to greet Bella. It looked like Seth was already going along with the plan even though he hadn't run it by me. The entire house had eyes on her. Charlie spoke first. "Well, kiddo. You don't look too shook up, maybe a little flushed. Jacob didn't give you booze did he?" Everyone laughed and Charlie told her the truth about drinking over the story to soften the blow when it was his turn to find out. He stood up and gave her protective hug. "It's going to be fine. I trust these boys with my life and I trust them with yours. They haven't let our community or the tribe down once. I need you to heed all Jacob's warnings. It's for your own good and your protection."

She told him she completely understood. Paul made his way over next. "Did you have to see to believe?"

"Huh? See what?"

"The wolf, sweetheart, what else?"

"Oh, well, no just the eyes. That's enough for now."

Paul offered more, "I'll show you mine if you need the proof."

I was about ready to punch him square in the jaw just for the way he said that.

Then Seth chimed in. "Knock it off, Lahote, Bella can see mine first if she wants to see one of us." He threw his arm over her. Then the two dipshits, eating brownies offered up their wolves for viewing as well. I shook my head no at Collin and Brady.

Bella looked overwhelmed, so I broke in, "Back off, she said she wasn't ready. She has a lot of information to absorb. No one needs to phase and wag their tail in front of her."

Leah came to the rescue, she asked for a minute alone and took Bella back to her old room for girl chat.

Mom showed me where the food was. Charlie shook my hand. Conflicting emotions surfaced, sine I was shaking his hand with the same hand I felt up his daughter with minutes earlier. For once, my stomach almost felt too tied up in knots to eat.

Seth further added to my discomfort. "She tell you?"

We were talking off to the side, so I thought I knew what he meant, but I hadn't agreed to it. "Tell me what?"

"We're going to start dating." He winked at me and I was tempted to slap his stupid grin into next week, but we had an audience.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Bro. We'll figure something else out."

"Oh, well it's a done deal already, Jake."

"What?"

"Charlie pulled me aside, gave me the father talk. He's cool with it. You know he loves me?" Did I? I wasn't sure what made Seth so sure of himself.

About that time, Charlie noticed our discussion and moved in closer. He informed me Seth could be trusted. "I already gave him _the talk._ He knows Bells isn't looking to be tied down, but I see no harm in these two kids having fun their senior year. Seth's a good kid and he'll protect her, so you don't have to give him the scary big brother warning. Isn't that right, Seth?"

"Sure thing, Charlie, Bella's great. I won't let you down or you either, Jake." The brat had the audacity to wink at me once again. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye when she and Leah reemerged. She headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She gave me a half-hearted smile, but both of us were uncomfortable. We needed to be alone again. I needed her to speak up and ask me to take her home so she could get ready for class. That was the solution, but just I was considering bringing it up, Seth asked if she was ready.

Bella told everyone goodbye. Leah promised to be there. I followed them out. "I can take her Seth. I was needing to go home anyway."

"No, that's okay. I'm going to her class again, so it's no trouble."

Charlie followed us around again. "You aren't going to take Bella's class, are you Jake?"

"Um no, I don't think that's really my style."

Bella chimed in, "Why not? The other guys liked it. In fact, Quil promised never to miss. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's heading over. He called earlier. He wanted to hitch a ride with Jake?"

"Me? Why me? The jig is up. He can run there, since Bella knows that's what we do. Better yet, Charlie why don't you give him his license back?"

"I tried, I swear but he and I drove around a few days ago and the boy makes a violation every thirty seconds. I told him to study his manual again and maybe we'd try next month."

Bella motioned for me. I followed her to the car. "I'll see you later. This is working. Dad's happy, so relax. We have a plan and it's all good." She casually brushed her hand over my arm, before she got in Seth's car.

About that time, Quil came fumbling out of the forest. He was running while dressing. He at least had the decency to put his shorts on first, but he was hopping along slipping on sneakers before he pulled a shirt on over his head. He told me one second while he grabbed a bite. He came back out stuffing his face before he reached for the door handle. Everyone else disappeared back inside. I grabbed his hand. "No, I want to be alone. You can run."

"Awe man, you're kidding right? I'm already dressed. Just give me a lift. You should be happy now, you've got your girl. Bella knows the truth, they said inside she was good with weird. She's one cool chick, so what's your problem? It's just a lift." Quil shoved my hand out of the way. It wouldn't have made sense to fist fight him over a ride so I backed down.

I knew how he was. Sure enough, as soon as we got inside, his eyes lit up and he made this weird breathing sound in the back of his throat. I cut him off, "Don't talk about it."

Quil sucked in a breath and held his nose. Bella's panties might be locked up but that didn't mean they weren't present. Was this the way my life would be from now on? I'd be nearing the point of ecstasy one minute and then real life would knee me in the groin and squash my elation. It was always something: bloodsuckers, nosy parents or over-eager packmates.

Quil was about to turn blue, so I rolled down the window as we drove off. "Stick your head out the window and pant like the dog that you are." He asked if I was going to explain and I said, "No... window now."

I was forced to drive to Forks with him hanging his head out my window because I couldn't throw out Bella's nice panties. It finally dawned on me, if her panties were safely tucked away in my glovebox, that meant she was riding around with Seth exposed. Fuck my life! I swear a voice inside was laughing at me. _Jake, you used to be so damn cool and had all your shit together. What happened to you?_

Bella Swan, that's what. That was my only excuse.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think. Bella took the news in stride, but there's a fun little scene that came to mind in the next chapter with her POV. I think it makes sense.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**~Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following or favorites. I truly appreciate it.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 23: Falling

What a day? More like, what a weekend? I sunk deeper into the water again. Each time I submerged myself, I tried to stay a little longer. I almost pushed it a little too far, I sat up, briefly gagging and choking on much needed air. Now that I knew all about that sensitive hearing, I should be more careful. He'd break down the door if he thought I was in here drowning myself. The idea of Jacob in this room with me, while I'm completely naked quickly changed my train of thought. Memories of the supply closet and the back of the truck were the best moments of the weekend, obviously.

Initially, I played it cool after his confession. Jacob needed me to be strong. I knew that somehow and it wasn't too difficult as long as I was with him. Once, we joined everyone else at the Clearwater's, we didn't have another second alone. I was swept into this plan with Seth in front of Dad. It sounded like a really good idea the first time we discussed it, but Jake wasn't thrilled. I could tell. Now, I wasn't so sure.

I barely had time to think about any of it, because I was soon off to class. I had to focus, the class had almost doubled since the previous week. I was going to have to spend way more time practicing at home. I wanted to keep it fun, but also challenging. I was kinda relieved Jacob wouldn't take my class like the others, I think I'd get too nervous with him watching. Although, he might be kinda cute trying the poses. The others were funny at times, but they were awfully limber to be so large and bulky. I had this strange suspicion Jacob might be nearby even though I had plenty of protection for the evening. I never caught him spying through the glass like last time. Crazy, but I sorta missed him doing that. I knew he cared before I officially knew it and the knowledge was comforting.

I let out the appropriate amount of water so I could turn the hot back on full blast. The hot water heater should have done it's job by now. The water slowly heated back up, it was nothing compared to the way Jacob could warm me through and through. He was the best heat source I'd encountered. He's mine... all mine. I needed to pinch myself again. I had a super hot man that wanted me. Sure, he shifted into a spirit wolf and fought off vampires in his spare time, but I was still crazy about him. There had to be some sort catch, and merely being my older step-brother wasn't enough of an anomaly. We had to have way more drama than that, like a strange, teenage vampire that thought I was his intended.

I plunged myself under once again. I knew I was running up the water and gas bill, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the confines of the bathroom tonight. I needed this time to think. I had to avoid the deeply confused Edward tomorrow, keep up a pretend infatuation with one of my best friends, so I could have the real deal with Jake. This was in addition to my everyday responsibilities of senior year. School work was picking up, and I still wanted to stay at my jobs at the garage and the gym. This prolonged soak was a necessity.

I closed my eyes and did my best to float in the warm water. My mouth and nose were up just enough so I could breath. My ears almost missed the gentle knocking since they were full of water, but I heard the tail end of a question. I lifted up and shook my head to listen.

"Bella, dear, is everything alright in there? You aren't ill, are you?"

It was Sarah, she was so good to me. I almost wished I had someone like her to confide in, but that wasn't possible. Leah tried to ease my mind a bit when we talked earlier. The guys were all in my face at once competing over who might show me a glimpse of their wolf. I was thankful for her rescue. Poor girl, I couldn't imagine how much she had to put up with, but having Sam helped and I was grateful she offered a shoulder if I ever felt overwhelmed. Hopefully, we were developing a kinship since none of the others had any intentions of settling down. It might be just Leah and I for a bit longer. Even if I was far from being just like her, we had plenty of similarities, I believed.

I cleared my throat and voiced I was fine. "I'm sorry, my muscles needed some down time after class."

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure. Jacob mentioned you were in here a long time. I let him use our shower, so it's fine. Stay as long as you need. Maybe, I can get you an ibuprofen or something if you're sore."

I yelled that I was getting out. I pulled the stopper and stood up. I briefly wondered why Jake didn't ask about me himself instead of sending his mother after me. I towel dried my hair and got it brushed out. I took the time to put on some lotion and body spray. I wasn't religious about a nighttime routine, but now I had the potential a man might be touching my skin or in close contact with me. I'd already brushed my teeth before the bath but I did a second time for good measure. Not only was there touching, but this kissing stuff was getting out of hand. He could kiss me and minutes later I wanted to take all our clothes off and be skin on skin. That's how much he affected me.

I looked at myself a little longer than normal in the mirror. He touched me, right here. I barely grazed over my bare breasts recalling exactly what his hand felt like there. It was so good, and not nearly enough. I was ready for more, I knew without a doubt. I slipped on my sleep tank. The built in bra did nothing to hide the excitement that was evident because I couldn't stop thinking about Jake's hand squeezing me through my dress while we were kissing. If things were going to move forward, maybe I should consider better sleep attire. It was the one area of my wardrobe that was pretty basic: cotton tees, tanks and sleep pants, nothing too sexy for sure. Maybe, it didn't matter to him but I still imagined being a little prettier or sexier for him in the nighttime hours. I decided on grabbing my robe tonight for an extra layer of protection before I headed down to tell them goodnight. I needed a cold drink of water as well.

Dad was stretched out in his recliner. He and Jacob were watching the night game, drinking beer, each with a bowl of snacks.

"Goodness gracious, kiddo. You must be a raisin by now." He stopped me and took a closer look at my hand. "Yep, shriveled up."

"Sorry, I lost track of them time, I was just relaxing." I looked across the room at Jake, but he didn't take his eyes off the TV. I still felt like he was paying close attention, but it wasn't obvious. I gave Sarah a hug. She handed me two tablets for my sore muscles and I washed them down with a tall glass of water. "Thanks."

"You sure you're okay? It's a lot to comprehend, honey. None of us would blame you if you had a mini freak out session."

"No, I think I'm fine, just really tired. Brady's riding with me tomorrow. I know the guys will be at school so I think I'll just continue with my same attitude. I'll stay away from Edward, Alice and Jasper. If they bother me, Seth will be there."

"Yes, he will... he's a good boy. I'm happy you are enjoying his company."

I walked around and gave Dad a goodnight kiss on the cheek. I casually said, "Night, Jake. Thanks for everything."

"Goodnight, Bells."

I was plenty tired, that wasn't a fib but I knew soon enough, Jacob would be in my room. I kept trying to hear what was going on downstairs. There was still some shouting and carrying on by Dad. Those night games went pretty late, so I ended up dozing off and on. I eventually heard a click at the door. To be so large, he was almost completely silent as he moved across the floor, but I was barely awake. I felt my covers move slightly. I, first thought he was getting in the bed but he only adjusted them. Then I felt he warm lips on my forehead.

"Jake..."

"S'okay, Bells, go back to sleep."

"Don't get on the floor, come to bed with me."

"Not tonight, honey. Rest. I'm fine." I heard him grab one of my pillows and the floor creak underneath him as he attempted to go to sleep on my floor. I knew the truth now, so I saw no reason why he would continue to sleep on the floor. It was time to prove my point. I pulled back the covers, threw my pillow down, and made my way to the floor to settle down right next to him. I realized I'd dropped the pillow on his head, so I moved it off.

"What are you doing?"

"If you won't sleep on the bed, then neither will I."

"That's ridiculous, go back to bed."

"No, not without you."

"Bells, we shouldn't be sleeping together just yet. We can barely control ourselves or have you forgotten?"

I ignored that question and rolled to my back. I hoped I changed his mind quick because I was already aching. My bed was definitely much better than this rug. He promptly picked me up and tossed me back on the bed. I could have easily screamed, but we needed to be quiet. I grabbed his arm. "Stay."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Please, Jacob. I want you to. I'm going to keep getting down there with you and we'll both have a miserable night, so stop fighting me."

"I'm fighting you, huh? I'd say it's the other way around."

"You didn't even kiss me goodnight. In fact, you barely said three words to me all night. I missed you."

"I was trying to act cool in front of them. You know that."

"Well, they're in their room and we're in mine, so..."

"Weren't you tired not too long ago?"

"Yes, all I want is one goodnight kiss and you to sleep on the bed with me. Is it too much to ask? I handled your news like a pro today." He laughed, but I was convincing him because he sat down on my bed. I moved next to him. I rubbed his arm. "Hi."

Jacob put his arms around me and kissed over my hair. "What am I going to do with you Bells?"

I thought a few things he could start out with, but kept silent. Instead, I lifted up in search of his mouth, since I didn't want to scare him away with my overactive imagination. "Just kiss me Jake and then we'll sleep."

I was thinking, that ever since my birthday, none of our kisses were too simplistic, never just a kiss. Jacob did like I wanted, but one kiss was never enough. Kissing him assured me that he was getting in my bed, but the first kiss led to another and then another. I pulled him over with ease despite his large mass. Now, we were getting somewhere, tangled in the sheets, side by side, kissing and clinging to one another. I told him I craved more earlier, and he'd just asked if I remembered how carried away we'd gotten and I did. I remembered everything, but then the other thing crossed my mind. Jacob was trying to prove something to himself and to me perhaps. I respected him so much for wanting us to build a real relationship. I tended to agree with him when I thought about it, but saying and doing were two different things.

I slowed down my pursuit. I asked for a goodnight kiss, he more than delivered. I kissed his full lips once more slow and easy. "Thanks, that was amazing. So, you're sleeping with me, right?"

Jacob rolled to his back. "Damn, Bells. We're not going to make it much longer."

"I know, but you're right. I'm super tired and I have a long day tomorrow. I know I'll sleep so much better if you're holding me."

"What was with the bathroom thing earlier? Are you not okay? Tell me how to ease your mind."

"I was having a moment. Haven't you ever needed one of those?" He said he was pretty sure, he had, but I assured him I was fine.

He put his arm around me and I layed my head on his chest. His heartbeat was strong against my ear. I knew it could easily lull me to sleep. "You're right, honey. This is a hell of lot better than the floor."

* * *

My phone chimed at six. I reached for Jake, but he was already gone. I wasn't sure when he left the bed. I missed him immediately. I reached for my cell to hit the snooze on the alarm and felt fabric draped across it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw that my pink panties were balled up next to my phone on the nightstand. Once I stopped the chiming, I noticed there was a message.

 **U have no idea how bad I wanted to keep these**

I giggled... hmm, maybe I could present him with another pair one day.

Morning was normal, Sarah and I had the kitchen to ourselves. I missed seeing Jacob before school, but he'd left me several messages. Brady showed up right on time so we headed out shortly after Sarah's departure. He told me goodbye at the entrance to the school. I hadn't thought too much about what I might say or do when I saw Edward. I made it to second hour before I saw him. I averted my eyes, not wanting to make eye contact, but I could feel his stare. Was I crazy or had he changed rows again? He had been all the way across the room and now he was a little closer. Did he honestly think he could inch his way towards me, and I wouldn't notice?

The teacher realized someone had moved some of her supplies. She called on me to go to AV closet. I was happy to get a break and stretch my legs. She scribbled out my pass and reminded what she needed. I knew it was for her power point presentation she loved to use for lecture.

I was taking my time down the hall when he called my name, "Isabella."

"Ugh, why was he calling me that? More importantly, why was he following me?"

I turned around and saw Edward had a hall pass as well. I stopped, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be close to me, remember?"

A curious questioning expression came over him. I was used to that look. Now I knew it was because he couldn't read my mind. "Yeah, that's right. I know Jacob's ultimatum and why. How about I call out to the guys this minute and all three of them will come running?"

Instead of heeding my distinct warning, a crooked grin appeared on his lips. He seemed amused. Next thing I knew, he had me by the elbow and pointed us in the direction he wished to go. We were almost to the AV room, so I didn't have time to think, react or scream. Edward ushered me inside. I could feel my heart accelerate and thrum inside my head.

"Don't you touch me." I jerked away and he let go. I, immediately tried to leave, but he'd already shut the door.

He blocked the exit. "Hear me out, please." He insisted that he meant no harm, nor did have any ulterior motives by joining me on my errand. "The cart is cumbersome, the wheels don't work properly. I merely suggested coming along to be your assistant."

I didn't care what he had to say, so I promptly pulled out my phone and texted Seth.

 **Help!**

"I see, that's how it's going to be. You've already let that pack of mutts poison your mind against me. We were meant to be great friends, but something went awry in the beginning. I would never hurt you. I only want to offer you friendship and protection. Your life is in danger, I bet your _brother_ left that part out." He accented the word 'brother,' but I suspected he knew a little more than he should about the true nature of my relationship with Jacob.

There was only one thing to say, "I said, I know everything, Edward. Jacob and I have no secrets."

He held the door with his hand a few seconds longer, "That's where you're very wrong. I've been in the heads of thousands and one of the many things I've learned is everyone harbors secrets. Don't be naive? You were meant for greater things."

He pulled his hand up, so I opened the door. He didn't try and stop me that time. Edward claimed to have tagged along to help with the cart, so he could have at it. I only wanted to get as far away from him possible. He was an arrogant prick. I couldn't wait to get away from him.

Seth, Brady and Collin all three rounded the corner. Seth did a quick inspection to see that I was unharmed. Brady put me in a protective hold. I witnessed Seth slam his large body against Edward, who acted aloof. It was his intention to walk past them and pretend there was nothing going on. I'd never witnessed that side of Seth. He was so happy go lucky all the time, but now I knew why Dad and Jacob entrusted my safety with him. He could be pretty intimidating.

"Edward, stop fucking with us. Do you have a deathwish?"

Edward jerked free of Seth's grip. He dusted his shirt like Seth made him dirty in some way. "I was being helpful, that's all. Ask her, I did nothing threatening."

The guys all looked at me like they were waiting just for me to say the word. I shrugged. Even though I knew the actual truth, I still didn't feel threatened by Edward... extremely annoyed, but never threatened.

"Let me guess, I can expect my quiet evening at home interrupted again?"

Seth told him what he thought of that smartass comment. If Edward didn't like confrontations with Jake then why did he keep pushing the envelope? They had already been gone way too long, so it was no surprise when someone came to break up the gathering.

It just so happened to be the principal too. He called everyone by their last names and asked for hall passes. Edward flashed his first and spoke eloquently to Principal Greene. Mr. Greene wasn't as cordial to the guys. He threatened them with detention if they didn't get back to class. I nodded, since I was going straight back to class. I didn't want any of them in trouble because of me.

* * *

I'd like to say the rest of the day was event free. With regards to Edward, it kinda was. He didn't attempt to speak to me again, but I knew he always watched me a little too closely. The end of the school day was finally upon us. I was getting my stuff together. Seth had a locker nearby. He planned on riding to work with me. The hallways were fairly thinned out, but I watched curiously when something caught Seth's attention.

He grabbed me and pulled me hard against his body, then he pretty much crushed us into the lockers, me with my back pressed against the cool metal, his chest against mine. He acted like we were about to kiss, but pressed his lips against my ear. I couldn't help it, I reacted... it tickled and maybe that made it appear I was enjoying it more than I should.

"Go along with it, please. This pretending can help us both."

I seriously considered kneeing him in the crotch. That was never part of the plan and I didn't even know why he was acting that way. Was he seriously willing to put his life at risk if Jacob ever found out?

It was then that I heard the distinct click of high heels. Only a few teachers wore them consistently to school. Seth had shared his dilemma not long ago. That drama teacher was quite the cougar. Maybe she was missing out on something at home, and Seth had been tempted to figure out what it was a time or two. She was an attractive lady. He said he didn't want to go down that road even though the lead for the next big production was a competition between him and one of the jocks at school. Surely, she wouldn't be that much of a shrew. The part should go to the best man. She was the teacher, Seth was the student and there shouldn't be any sort of naughty strings attached. I was pretty pissed about her attitude. If a male teacher had been so blatant with a female student, people wouldn't turn such a blind eye, I imagined.

Seth and I were pretty in sync with one another. We had been from the beginning, so I picked my stiff arms up and wrapped them around him. It felt a little strange to be putting on a public display with him, but I'd do anything for my new group of friends. We never went as far as actual kissing, but some might think that's what we were doing. We just showed a good heavy dose of PDA until we heard those footsteps pause, change direction and walk away a little firmer than they'd approached.

I couldn't help it, Seth was the actor, not me, but I thought it was kinda fun and a rush to pretend. He was slow to release me. He leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest. I was pretty sure Seth was breathing me in. I'd experienced it plenty of times with Jacob.

"Thanks. You're really great." He lifted his head, but planted a kiss on my forehead before completely letting me go. I reached down to grab my things, but Seth growled all of the sudden. It was then that we noticed someone still lurking the halls.

Edward.

He had been hanging around and he saw us or at least part of it. Seth grabbed my arm and escorted me quickly out of the school. He was really quiet. I let him drive my truck. So what if Edward was a spy? We all knew he had creeper tendencies. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I tried to talk about regular stuff like normal but he didn't seem into the conversation.

"You okay, Seth? You're never this quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it Edward? You have to tell Jake about the AV room, I guess?"

"Nope, that's covered. He and I talked at lunch. He knows all about it."

"He was upset?"

"Not too bad. He thinks Edward's just being a showoff but he knows we have your back at school."

"Yeah, you guys are great. Thanks. Is it Mrs. Roberts?"

"No, I think we painted her a picture, maybe she'll believe I'm taken."

He was giving short answers. I thought about it a little more. No one ever told me how that mind reading thing worked but apparently Edward could read everyone but me. Was that what was freaking Seth out so much? He had to be used to Edward scanning his brain if he'd been around him for a few years. I watched Seth from the corner of my eye. He wasn't just agitated or edgy, he seemed a tad bit nervous.

The rumor was already out Seth and I were dating, so we put on a little show to get that relentless woman off his back. Edward caught the tail end of it. Who cares? He might of picked up that we were fooling Mrs. Roberts is all. We pulled into the driveway.

Seth put the truck in park, but I held his arm for a second, "I'm not going to say anything about earlier. No sense in causing a disturbance."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

He roughly ran his hands through his thick black hair. "But Edward might."

"I doubt it. There's no point."

I'd spent the better part of six weeks being in the dark and not having a clue about these guys. I'd like to think my eyes were fully opened, but the last look at Seth before exiting the truck made me extremely curious. He was hiding something from me. He had beads of perspiration on his forehead. I was right, he was jittery as hell. Really, about faking out the teacher? It was an act, we didn't do anything. I only said I wouldn't say anything because Jake was over the top about any little thing so far. I didn't mean it because I felt guilty or that we'd been inappropriate in some way.

Jacob ran out to greet me. I didn't see anyone but the crew around. He grabbed me up and swung me around. "I trust it was a good day, once numnuts got the picture."

Seth answered, "Yeah, nothing else happened." He walked inside. Jacob held my hand and we headed to the office.

Jacob shut the door and immediately leaned in for a special greeting. He pressed his mouth against mine but quickly pulled back. A very pained expression came over him. He lifted my hair and inspected me fully. Jacob ran his nose across my sleeves, neck and face.

He screamed Seth's name so loud, I felt pictures rattle on the walls.

Seth ran in. We both knew what his question was. So much for not saying anything. The two of us commenced with a five minute expulsion of word vomit at the same time.

"It's just that Mrs. Roberts..."

"The whole school thinks we're seeing each other."

"It's was all a show, I swear, Jake."

Jacob finally held up his hand essentially stopping us, "Enough. You first." He pointed his finger into Seth's chest.

He told him his version of what happened. He spent a long while explaining the passes that had been thrown his way in drama class today.

I was up next. "You know we were just faking her out. She needs to leave Seth alone."

"This plan is bullshit. Seth is not your pretend boyfriend. I can't handle it if you're going to come in her smelling like Clearwater every afternoon. This ends now."

If it was going to make him this angry, I tended to agree. Seth and I just needed to go back to being friends only. I could easily tell Charlie, we were better off as friends.

Seth, surprisingly disagreed. Judging the way he was acting in the truck, I was completely taken off guard. "I'm sorry about today, Jake. I didn't think it through. Trust me, she won't come home smelling like me everyday, but before you nix the plan, I think you need to hear what I overheard before you arrived yesterday."

"Go on. Tell us, what did you hear?"

"Your mom was talking to my mom." Jacob and I both looked at each other with worry. What if they were talking about Sue's illness or surgery? "She knows Jake... more like she suspects something and she was worried about it."

"Knows about me and Bells?"

"Yeah, but she told Mom, 'I'm happy to hear about Seth and Bella.' Of course, Mom agreed, she likes Bella a lot, but Sarah added one last part. 'Don't say anything, but I was starting to wonder if she and Jacob were considering going down a road they most definitely should avoid. He kept reacting to her in a way I've never witnessed. I'm just very relieved I was wrong. Bella and Seth will be adorable and now I can rest easy, my son isn't about make a terrible decision. I'd hate to see anything come between him and Charlie.' If you want to come clean, then fine. That's up to the two of you, but if you want to stay private, then why should we change anything? They all bought it, our folks and the masses at school."

I told Jacob I would do whatever he wanted. I knew he was so stressed about Edward, did he really want to add Dad to the mix? Seth left us alone so we could talk in private.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." We had a seat on the couch and Jacob put his arm around me. "I just want to be free to love you and it not be an apocalyptic event."

Emotions flooded through me. I turned a little so I could see into his eyes. I wanted to ask, but I was too nervous. Was that hypothetical? Did he mean down the road? He could always figure out what was on my mind before I knew how to voice it. Jacob rubbed his thumb over my cheekbone. I could easily cry but I held it in.

"I..."

He leaned in almost kissing me. However, before he kissed me, he said it for real. "I do, honey. I'm already in love with you... big time."

I closed the tiny distance between us and kissed him with all the emotion that had been bubbling up inside me. He should have no doubt I felt the same way, but when we finally broke, I whispered. "I love you too."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **So "I love you" is out in the open and they're sharing a bed. What's could be next? ;)**_

 _ **Story updates on all my stories might be a little slower, but not forever. I hope. I've decided to focus on the two that are nearest completion. Of course, to my biggest fan of Decadence, I haven't forgot you. There's progress, so I will try to update that story this week.**_

 ** _Question: Seth, friend or foe or caught in the middle? I'd love to hear the thoughts on the fake romance._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**~Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters a** **re sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 24: Taunting

Slipping back under the sheets was the exact opposite of my usual ritual. I was normally easing out of her bed at this hour, but Sue's surgery was this morning. Charlie and Mom left before the sun came up. Bella's alarm would go off in about 30 minutes. I figured, why not.

Sleeping with her had gotten comfortable and natural. The wolf was much calmer now that we knew she was ours and committed to a real relationship. It actually helped me take it down a notch. I felt more content and confident than ever, she and I are going to do this right. The outside distractions didn't bother me nearly as bad. Well, perhaps Seth is still a little bit more annoying to me than he should be. I trust my guys to a fault, but he's not being completely straight. However, I have to table that discussion because of the day's significance and the coming weeks. My duty as alpha carried many responsibilities and taking care of my guys was always a priority.

Bella had no idea I'd been out of bed, then back again. She was sound asleep. She's facing me, her lips appear pouty and her brow's creased. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I couldn't stop myself. The slight pucker in her lips was inviting whether she was sleeping or not. I pulled her against me, she mumbled my name.

"Yeah, it's me." I kissed her closed eyelid.

Slowly, her eyes open. There wasn't much light coming in, so I doubt she could see how wide awake I was. She rubbed over her face with her arm. "What time is it?" I told her and added our parents were gone. "Oh, sure. I knew they'd be there. I was wondering if I should stay home from school too."

"No, I think you should be there for Seth. Not sure how Harry's handling this, but Mom thinks he'll call for everyone as soon as she's in recovery."

None of us thought it was a good idea, but Harry and Sue made their decision weeks ago, so all we could do was be there for support. Bella burrowed into my chest and sucked in a deep breath.

"You sniffing me?"

She squeezed my arm, "Maybe, you do it all the time to me and I like the way you smell, manly and like home."

I loved her scent as well. In fact, I needed it. "I love you." I apologized for stealing her last few minutes of rest, but she started kissing a pathway up my chest. One night, I might stop wearing a t-shirt to bed, but I was still trying to keep the sexual tension down to a reasonable level... smoldering as opposed to scorching. The more skin we came in contact with, the higher it would rise. Once, she made it to my neck, I knew we had to put the final fifteen minutes before her alarm sounded to good use.

"Umm, come here, you." I pulled her up higher on my body, so her mouth was exactly where I needed it. We had set some unsaid rules, but each opportunity we had alone tempted us to break a few one by one. Kissing her, touching her was what I craved, but the more I did it, the more I wanted. I tried keep my hands in check but several times they wandered close to forbidden areas. The only reason they were forbidden was I knew once I gave in, my resolve would crumble for good.

* * *

I was distracted as hell at work. Charlie called finally. The surgery was a success. Dr. Fang insisted he got it all. Sue had a mastectomy and several lymph nodes were removed. She would start treatments soon. Mom was in route to the school to take Seth and Bella out for the rest of the day. They asked if I could call the pack together. We were all meeting at the hospital. Harry was finally ready to tell Leah and Seth.

Sam and I walked into the family waiting area with our arms full of vending machine raids. There was one corner of strangers waiting on news about their loved one, but the pack filled up most the spots. Mom accompanied Seth and Leah with Harry to a private room. Carlisle was explaining everything to them. I noticed Bella was surrounded, Paul on her left, Quil on the right. Collin and Brady were like a couple of puppies directly across from her too. Jared was turned around in his seat behind her. He looked like a damn chick with his legs bent like that. I tried to listen but there were lots of competing conversations and hospital pages taking place. I swear the guys were hanging on her every word. Everyone was keyed up so I understood their behavior to a certain extent, but damn why was my girlfriend so appealing to them all the damn time? I wasn't so keen on them being touchy feely around her and I'd witnessed these chats at work many times.

Sam saw my frustration. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"You know. In case you're wondering, they can't help it. We're drawn to her. It's a not intentional and it's strictly platonic. Well, the jury's still out on Seth, but it'll pass."

First off, did he say 'we,' himself included? Drawn to her? And, I knew it. Seth. Damn that kid, he really does have a crush on her even though he knows he shouldn't. Sam helped me drop off all the candy, chips and drinks on a table. He motioned for me with his head. We took another break from the group and headed outside.

"Talk Uley, what the hell do you know?"

"Hmm, didn't Old Quil and Harry tell you years ago to study those archives? You were too stubborn, said all that ancient history only pissed you off because of Ephraim's treaty. Well, there's other important shit in there, especially since you're alpha."

"You mean to tell me, you've read all those dusty notebooks? I highly doubt that."

"No, but I've read _some_ things. It's not all easily translated, but I'm here to tell you, Bella's special. She's the chosen mate of the alpha. This is huge and you know it and it only comes along once in each pack's existence. Unless, you plan on phasing practically forever like Taha Aki."

"Bite your tongue. No way."

I knew she was special to make me want to settle down in an instant, but Sam wasn't completely making sense. I still maintained a casual demeanor, but thought maybe I should get some reading done in the near future. Better buy a dust mask first. "We're just getting to know each other better. No one's mating for life yet."

"Jake, the guys came to me with their issues because they're too afraid to talk to you about it."

Just hearing that made me think we should hold off on this discussion. I couldn't afford to get in an uproar because of Sue waking up from surgery, not to mention, Leah and Seth were blindsided less than an hour ago. "Listen, man. Forget this for now. How's Leah holding up?"

"She's pretty shook up. I should get back to her, but Sue's tough. I know she's going to be alright. I sure as shit don't like the vamp doc being in charge though. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Man, you have no idea. I've been sitting on this for weeks and it's been hell."

"Jake, about what I was about to say..."

"No, I told you... later. We'll have an official meeting whenever our judgment's less cloudy."

"I know, but I think you need to hear this part. I get you're trying to build something real with her and that Bella's very young on top of being Charlie's kid, but the sooner you... well, you know... seal the bond, the better. Don't be surprised if the guys get a little worse until that happens. They feed off your energy and we all know Bella has you wound tight as a spring right now."

Sam was my right hand man, sometimes my voice of reason, but I had no idea where he was getting some of his ideas lately. "Um thanks, but Bella and I are taking things slow." That was almost laughable considering how I really felt when I was alone with her. "What we do or don't do physically is no one's business. You've got Leah and the rest of them can hightail it down to Bennie's on ladies' night. I've been a witness on several occasions. Trust me, give them an hour tops, a dozen women will line up ready to satisfy all their disgusting urges. They can all stop trying to hump Bella's leg."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, man. They can't."

"Can't what?"

"No one's got any action in weeks, maybe months."

"Get the fuck out. Even you?" He couldn't mean Lahote, but then again, I hadn't been met with any perverse replays in forever.

"Hell no, I'm different. Leah and I are solid since we were together before the wolf. Even so, I still feel strange around Bella and so does Leah. Something's going on, Black. The pack is experiencing a shift and the guys are going to follow your lead. Notice, how none of them had any inclination about settling down as long as you were content being unattached. Times are changing. So don't get all bent out of shape at the extra attention towards Bella. Perhaps, everyone's experiencing a little confusion, but they know she's all yours. They're happy for you. Don't be so quick tempered. It's making them closed off because no one wants to piss you off. She's like a new sister, but there's something mystical about it as well."

I told him thanks for being straight with me. I'd been so wrapped up in all my own emotions, I hadn't been paying attention to them like I should. We decided to get back inside and see if there was any news. Seth and Leah had joined the rest. Leah was next to Emily. They looked somber but comforted, arms linked together, sitting quietly while they let it all sink in. Seth was next to Bells. It was the first time he looked like a kid to me in a long while. He had his head on her shoulder and her arm was wrapped around him. They weren't talking either, Bella was mindlessly rubbing her fingers through his shaggy hair.

Sam grabbed my arm. My muscles were already tensed at the sight of Bella and Seth's intimate moment. "He knows she's committed to you, but perhaps he's the most confused. That being said, he'd never cross you. I think he really needs her right now and you should let it go."

I would ease up for now because Sam was right. Seth might push my buttons, but he wasn't trying anything with Bells. For a split second, I regretted my advice on the cougar at the school. I could've given him all the distraction he needed if I pushed him towards that. I could've said, "Ouch, bro. That's hot. Might as well jump at that once in a lifetime chance." Naw, that would have been the worst unsound advice. Sue didn't need that kind of stress. News like that usually got out. Maybe, I could advise all those sneaky bastards to find real girlfriends. If that's what Sam was hinting at, then I'd organize a pack dating service eventually.

I watched Seth and Bella a little more out of the corner of my eye. He, honestly was only leaning on a friend at the moment. I could tell and he'd just been dealt a really tough break. I remember worrying about my mom only a few hours, but then finding out she was perfectly fine. I couldn't imagine how Seth or Leah felt right now. We were all suffering with the unknowns. No matter how promising our update on Sue had been, she was still facing a long, hard road ahead and something could still go wrong. She wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Bella's eyes found mine. I saw some trepidation there, but I gave her my best fake smile. I didn't want her to feel guilty or fretful about taking care of Seth. I was going to seek out Mom and get a more detailed update. She was the one that really paid close attention to all the medial jargon. She was probably writing down certain words to look up later online just to make sure she understood. Everyone else was too emotional to remember every detail. I saw her chatting with another friend of theirs from the council, so I patiently waited.

A familiar stench wafted through the room. All the guys' heads perked up as the scent filtered in. I held up my hands. No one needed to move.

"I've got it."

I walked out of the waiting room and jogged down a hallway to follow the perpetrator. He was about to turn the corner. "Stop right there. What are you doing here? Spying, I assume."

Cullen turned around, that same smug expression painted on that I loathed. "Spying? Not hardly. Carlisle was distracted this morning. I'm just bringing him his bag. He needed it for his afternoon cases."

"Sure he did. An absent-minded bloodsucker, now I've heard everything. You know damn well you were creeping on Bells, something you've been warned about repeatedly."

I could practically feel him rifling through my brain. I wasn't about to give him a peep show, but an image of Bella against my chest might have been flashed to him. I held her each night as she went to sleep. She found comfort, warmth and happiness in my embrace. His cold dead arms would never hold her.

He frowned at me and continued his denial. "Of course, I realized she disappeared from school but I had no idea she'd be here. Like I said, Carlisle asked a favor. I'm on my way out. No harm, no foul. I keep the treaty and my promises. Can you say the same?"

He tried to turn around but I wasn't done with him. "Now that I have you in front of me, if you ever think about locking Bella in a closet again, know it'll be the last thing you ever do. I will rip you into a million tiny pieces and spend the whole day lighting each one of them on fire individually, so I prolong the joy of watching you burn."

He shook his head, "So violent. I swear, does Chief Swan really sanction this inappropriate relationship? I would think he'd be more cautious regarding his only child's safety." I held my thoughts together, but he arched his eyebrow like he was onto me. "Oh, I'm thinking there might be some secrets taking place in this boring little town. Perhaps, even more than you realize."

I slammed him against the wall. I should've known he was up to something or he would have pushed back, but he allowed me to manhandle him with little resistance. "You shut your filthy mouth. My relationship is none of your damn business and neither is any member of my family. Bella is always safe with me and my pack. Stay the fuck away from her."

"Oh yes, I remember now. I had a question. So, I was curious how your pack works. It's actually fascinating to me. You share so much, don't you? I was wondering, since the females are clearly out numbered," he lowered his slimy voice down to barely a whisper, "how does Bella feel about being shared?"

I pulled my hand back quick before I let my fist loose like a slingshot towards his jaw. Of course, that was the time he reacted defensively. My damn hand went through the wall and he was clear across the hall in an instant.

He straightened his shirt out where I'd held him tightly. "My mistake, Seth was just so loud with his thoughts the other day. They looked so intimate and he couldn't stop repeating how good she felt pressed against him, but that's not my business, like you said. So long, Jacob. I hope Sue Clearwater beats the odds. Never forget, Carlisle's worth." He turned down the hall and I took three quick steps in pursuit, but he disappeared through some double doors that said **Authorized Personnel Only**.

I looked at the huge ass hole in the wall. I was tempted to make a few more, but I pulled my dislocated finger hard with a painful pop. He had to be fucking with me because I could come to terms with the pack's confusion and excitement about Bella's new, permanent presence in our lives, but I'm not so sure I could handle Seth's fantasies about how good she felt. Bella felt damn good... in my arms only. No one else was allowed to experience it. Maybe Sam was right, she and I needed to seal the bond so everyone could get their damn heads on straight... myself included.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Sorry, this update took a long time and it's a little short, but I had to step back and take a few deep breaths. I know sometimes things are frustrating or not going the way every reader would like, but I already formed the plot in my mind when I started it. So, if you don't like the secret aspect, sorry, but that's just the way it goes for now. If I get called stupid for it, then oh well. Happy reading or not. It's just a fic, but I work hard to bring all these stories to life. I'm going to shut up now. Next chapter is a little lighter, maybe sexier too because jealous, alpha Jake is back and he doesn't play nice or fair. ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Operation Backfire

A few days passed and it was finally Friday night. I was tempted to come up with an excuse to take Bella out so we could have some alone time. I'd given Seth and Leah the rest of the week off. I was picking up the slack with patrols, so even my nights were limited with her. I usually had one of the guys making runs back and forth by the house during the night. We found some old scents far north, a little over our borders but I thoroughly checked out the area just in case they thought about making a return trip. Needless to say, the entire week had sucked.

I stayed late at the garage to catch up on some paperwork and orders I needed the following week. The last thing I wanted to see when I opened the door at home was a pretty picture of Seth and Bella watching TV with Charlie, but that was exactly what was waiting on me.

I had a good mind to walk by them all, go upstairs, grab a shower, change and leave in a matter of minutes. Of course, I planned on some door slamming just for the hell of it. My night out would consist of take-out parked somewhere quiet and dark all by myself to clear my head, but no one but me would know that. I wondered how much Bella could focus on keeping Seth company if she didn't know where I was.

But then, she spoke. That sweet, angelic voice shredded my pissy mood just by speaking my name, "Hey Jake. I saved you a big bowl of chili. You're working awfully late for a Friday."

Charlie concurred. "Yeah, I thought you limited your afternoon customers on Fridays, someone have an emergency?"

"Um, no, nothing like that. You know, just the boring stuff... invoices, stocking and orders. I think I'll grab a shower first. What's everyone else's plans?"

"Well, your mother's staying the night with Sue. She's pretty uncomfortable now that she's off the strong meds like they gave her in the hospital. Bells thought Seth deserved some R&R. He's been a big help to Harry, but he needed a change of scenery. A nice relaxing night here might help his mind off things."

"Yeah, sure sure. You doing okay kid?" He moved ever so slightly away from Bella every second I was talking to him. He couldn't hide from me. I already saw the second I walked in, he was as cozy as a guy would get with a girl if her father was also in the room. Maybe, it was part of the ruse, but he looked very content in his spot on the couch. I'd come to the conclusion, Seth wasn't only pretending to be her boyfriend to keep our secret. He wanted to be in these situations and there was nothing I could do about it right now without seeming like a truly insensitive prick.

"I'm better, just pretty tired is all. Thanks."

* * *

I took a long shower, hoping to wash all my frustrations down the drain. I missed her so damn much and now I was torn between missing her even more if I left or staying close so I could keep an eye on Seth which would threaten to worsen my current bad mood.

I decided to practice a little while I was in the shower. Maybe it was time to come out of hiding, then Seth wouldn't need to pretend for Charlie.

A few scenarios played through my mind. Most of them tanked from the get-go.

"So you see, Charlie. Bella's smoking hot and you should've known better than to make me live across the hall from her." Okay, that one was the worst. The next one was pretty lame as well. "Remember, that talk about me settling down? Well, it's her, your daughter... she's practically my soulmate since the moment I locked eyes with her."

Shit, that was bad. What kind of hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo is that? Locking eyes and finding a soulmate, please. Charlie'd most likely pull his gun on me for that bull and I just might need take it and use it on myself. I had to come clean the right way, man to man. "I love her and she loves me. We didn't plan on it, but it happened."

It sounded almost simple when I said it like that, but how many fathers in their right minds would want their daughters shacking up under the roof they provided? It wasn't only one thing, more like a combination of undesirable circumstances. He wanted her to go off to college, I was older, we were supposed to be step-siblings, not lovers and all things combined would give him plenty of reasons to dislike the true nature of our relationship a little more than I wanted to deal with. I knew Charlie, better than most, even Bells and he was pretty old-fashioned. I just needed to find a way to convince him it was a good thing and I wasn't trampling on the trust he had in me.

I would wait, I think that was best for the time being, but I'd reevaluate often. If the right time presented itself, I just might take a chance. The shower had long since turned cold which was something else I probably needed. It was hours until bedtime. I couldn't decide which was worse torture, being close but not able to touch her or being alone, able to touch her as much as I wanted, but trying not to.

* * *

Again, I caught that twerp with his arm around Bella. I glared at him the entire way down the stairs, and his arm did a less than smooth maneuver up and over his head, then back into his lap.

"Hey, Jake I've just about convinced Bells to watch _The Expendables_ with us. Wanna join in the fun? It's one of our tried and true ones."

The minute I caught Seth with his hand in the cookie jar, I knew there was no way I was going out. I was staying put, smack dab in the middle of their fake date night at home. "Sure, sure, you got that right. It's a modern day classic."

Seth spoke up, "Haven't you seen that movie like half a dozen times, Jake?"

"Haven't you?"

"Um, no actually, I just saw it once."

Bella seemed a little stressed. "Everyone should just be happy, I let guy's choice stand tonight. I wanted to watch _Fault in Our Stars._ "

Seth leaned in, "I'm with you, I would love to see that again... so romantic and tragic at the same time."

I actually leaned up and mouthed, "pussy" to him. Charlie was still trying to figure out where Mom hid all our guy, blood and gore DVD's.

"Found it! For a second I thought she dropped 'em at Goodwill and that would not have been cool. Okay, what snacks shall I round up?"

"Stay put, Dad. Jake still needs to eat his dinner. I'll get together some stuff while I'm heating it up."

I followed behind her telling her it wasn't necessary, that I could heat my own dinner, but the reality was I could hardly wait until we rounded the corner, out of sight from Charlie. I put my hand on her back and hurried up.

"Ja..." I flipped her around and covered her mouth. She put forth a tiny bit of resistance since we weren't exactly alone. Her resolve quickly shattered. I kissed her breathless.

I whispered against her neck, "I need you all to myself. You're making me nuts sitting in there with Seth." She kissed me quick, but put her finger over her pouty lips. That wasn't helping. It only made me want to keep kissing her.

"Shh, he'll hear you."

I jerked her against my body again, nipped her ear. "Good. He needs to."

She wiggled away from me and proceeded to reheat my bowl of chili. The microwave noise was a good diversion if she worried about us being heard. I slowly pushed her into the counter. Her rounded ass against me was enough to push me over the edge. The freezing water from the shower was a distant memory. I was hot... boiling hot. I was getting turned on faster than the microwave nuked my chili. If I had to share her on the couch with Seth the rest of the night, he was going to definitely sense my presence. I rubbed my nose in her hair to draw that unique scent into my nostrils. I proceeded to kiss every visible spot of naked skin on her neck. When I finished with her right side, I switched to the left. That was the side that would be in closest proximity to Seth so I opened my mouth more and swiped my tongue over her sweet flesh. Bella twitched and squirmed, I grabbed tighter around her waist just in case she was about to lose her balance. No doubt she felt every inch of my excitement. A slight moan escaped her lips.

I was ready to flip her around again when interruptions came at us from all directions. The microwave beeped, Charlie yelled for a beer and I heard Seth get off the sofa. Damn that kid. He was headed into the kitchen. I let Bells slip away and I tended to my hot bowl of chili. I jerked my hand back because the ceramic was too hot to touch. I grabbed the nearest towel to move the bowl to the counter. I took my time taking care of the toppings with my back to them. I needed the distraction to cool off because my sweats showed a little too much Jake at the moment. Seth apparently was thirsty and he was too nice to yell for Bells to bring him something like Charlie.

I swear to God, that little shit bumped into me on purpose to retrieve a soda can out of the back of the fridge. I'd been extremely understanding. Sue's surgery was only four days ago, but I had all I could stand.

I turned around and shoved him. "What? No 'excuse me.' Do you need an attitude adjustment?"

Bella jumped in between us.

Seth quickly made an excuse, "Sorry, bro. You didn't give me a chance. It was an accident, but do you want me to leave Jake? You don't seem in the mood for company."

Bella answered and it wasn't my answer, for sure, "No, of course not. Jake's just grumpy because he's hungry." She picked up my big bowl of chili off the counter with the towel and shoved it into my chest. "There, go eat." She also handed me Charlie's beer. I made a distinct noise of frustration and walked off. Now, those two were in the kitchen alone. I sat pouting, not taking a bite so I could concentrate on what was happening in there.

"Aren't you hungry?" Charlie wasn't use to seeing me pausing with a dish in front of me.

"Huh?"

I heard the tab pop on Seth's soda, then another. He must have grabbed one for Bells too. The microwave was going again, the distinct noise of popping kernels could be heard over Bella's tinkling laughter. What the hell was so funny in there? Fuck it, I was going back in. I started to stand up, but they were on their way back, both with armfuls of junk food.

I sat down in the middle of the couch on purpose, but Bella frowned at me and rolled her eyes back to Charlie who was fiddling with his remote control to start the movie. I understood. It would look weird as hell for me to be sitting by Seth when Charlie thought he was Bella's boyfriend, so I took my time sliding over. Bella plopped down in between us again, but she covertly pinched me for being so difficult.

Yeah, pinch all you want, Bells. I'm going to get you back for being so hospitable towards Seth. I finished the chili, grabbed a beer after I rinsed my bowl and sat back down. Bella passed the skittles, but I shook my head. I wanted the hot tamales instead, so Seth forked them over. I noticed she had her arms around herself, so I grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa.

"Cover up, Frosty." I tossed the blanket over her lap. Charlie shifted his eyes towards the disturbance. Bella looked up and casually tucked herself in, minus Seth who moved a little further towards the armrest. Wouldn't want to make the father think he was trying to get frisky under the covers with her? Everyone forgot the distraction soon and started watching the film again. I looked down at our laps. The side of the blanket next to me was left untucked. Charlie had already given Seth the watchful eye, but his eyes were now glued to the action on the screen. I had an opportunity I wouldn't miss. I pulled the over-sized popcorn bowl in between us. I slipped my hand under that edge of the blanket so I could make contact with her leg. Not much I could get away in there, but a little touching was a lot in my book. My hand rested against the side of her thigh. It was too cold for short skirts and Seth had no business sitting too close if she had one of those on. However, Bella had on those thin yoga pants. I could feel her body heat through them. I started to rub circles there hoping to make her imagine run a little wild. She slightly turned her head, I halfway grinned, but pointed my vision straight back to the television. Seth was right, I'd watched this movie more times than I could count. I practically knew all the dialogue. I could pretend to focus but in actuality, I was only concerned with driving her crazy with need. We had a couple of more hours until Charlie went to bed probably. I expected great things when we shut her door tonight. I'd been thinking about that stuff Sam and I discussed. We probably wouldn't go that far, but I was itching for a little more than usual.

After about five minutes of leg porn, Bella tried to bat my hand away. I grabbed her fingers instead. The dark room was enough to cover up my cocky grin. I was totally turning her on. I had specific ways of noticing things like that, as did Seth. That was the only reason she tried to put a halt to it. I wasn't letting go either. Her hand in mine was a gift. I could hold onto it the rest of the night until this long ass movie was over.

* * *

Seth had a great idea, his best all evening. A little more than halfway through the movie, he jumped up and said he figured he should be getting back home. Charlie hit the pause button.

"But the movie's not over. We still have the best parts coming up. Sit back and relax, Sue's in great hands. Sarah said she's resting peacefully for the night."

"Well, I can respect Seth needing to feel useful. Send Sue and Mom my love, I'll walk you out."

Bella interjected. "No! Seth, please stay a little while longer. You've been up with Sue night and day. I know you stayed that last night in the hospital, so your dad could catch up on his rest. I'm sure you didn't sleep a wink last night either, you said it was a bad night. Please, don't go."

I looked at Seth. By no means, was I tossing him out, but I couldn't hide what was written all over my face. _Go, you've worn out your welcome._ Bella jerked her hand and her whole body away from mine it seemed like. She added one more line that pushed my jealousy to an all-time high. "I want you to stay."

"Okay, but I'm not much in the mood anymore for this movie. Could we hang out on the porch or something?"

She jumped up, said she had a great idea. Bella went into the kitchen and promptly made them two mugs of hot cocoa. I wanted some cocoa, but she ignored me, never even offered me a treat. Bells made the best too. She always used two kinds of chocolate and a healthy dose of miniature marshmallows. She slipped on her hoodie and the two of them disappeared out the front door. I was left alone on the couch, fucking shut down by my girl, so she could dote on the kid with the massive crush. I ending up grabbing a couple more beers and handed one over to Charlie.

We started the movie back up, but I was definitely not in the mood for it either. I would much rather stick my nose through the curtains and see what was happening out the window, but if Charlie was trusting them, I couldn't exactly do that.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Too sweet for her own good, in my opinion.

"It's good he has her. I know the poor boy is feeling low. It's so much to go through, especially at his age."

Damn, Charlie was making me feel guilty all of the sudden for trying to get rid of him the entire night. I knew Bella loved me. Not once, had she led Seth on even before I made my confessions to her. I couldn't keep her all to myself and tell her how to act with her friends. The guys all adored her, especially Seth. Sure, it was a little more than he should, but Sam was encouraging when he said it would pass.

Smart move, giving Charlie that last beer. He started to nod off the last few minutes of the movie. The sooner he was passed out in his own bed, the better. Bella walked back in and switched off the porch light. Charlie startled and mumbled if Seth had taken off.

"Yes, he's going to go get some sleep since Sue's having a comfortable night." She started to pick up the bowls and cans off the coffee table. I jumped up to help. Charlie leaned up, shook the sleep off and tried to focus on the final minutes of the movie.

Alone at last. I bet she was cold, sitting out on the porch so long. Shit, unless Seth was keeping her warm. I reached for her wanting to test the temperature of her skin. Both of Bella's hands went up in a defensive posture. I stopped.

"Not so fast. What's wrong with you?"

"I... "

She shook her head at me, "First, you slobber all over me just to prove a point to Seth when he already knows we're together. Then you try and make out with me under the covers with my father and Seth in the room. It hasn't even been a week, Jake. Seth needed a friend and a place to hang tonight just to feel normal. I'm not your trophy. You didn't win me in a contest, so what were you trying to accomplish?"

I'd tried to stop her tirade a couple of times, but there was no way I was getting a word in edgewise. Then Charlie shuffled by mumbling about being beat. "Night kids. I'll see you in the morning."

I approached Bella at the sink. She was rinsing out the popcorn bowl. My hand hovered over her shoulder before I squeezed her gently. She flinched but didn't move away.

"I didn't... I mean, I wasn't trying to be cruel. Seth's okay, isn't he?"

"Yes, as well as can be expected."

"Okay, well I'm sorry, but I've missed you like crazy for days. It's been a shitty week and I had the run in with that pompous leech. I told you about that. The last thing I was looking forward to was spending the evening felling like an intruder in your fake relationship with Seth. Please don't tell me that you're mad."

She turned around and looked at me. "Hell yes, I'm mad."

"Bells."

"Jake, wait. I'm just as mad at myself because I wanted him to leave too and that makes me a crappy friend. He needed me tonight, but you were making me so damn hot under that blanket, I was about to scream. Hell, I wanted Dad to go too, I wish everyone on earth would disappear for a period of time just so we can be all alone. I want you so much, it gets worse every second that I swear, I can barely see straight."

I put my finger over her lips, since she was getting louder the more worked up she got. I hit the kitchen switch to the off position, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the house. As soon as we got to the stairs, I swooped her up to carry her the rest of the way. Agreed, I'd been an ass most of the night, and maybe I deserved to spend the night in the doghouse. However, hearing her say those words to me, sent all the blood straight to my groin. I couldn't even form a complete sentence. There was no point in trying to talk or apologize anymore.

I shut the door, dropped her on her bed and fell down next to her. Tonight, we were breaking a few rules.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Fade to Black (pun intended) How far will these two go? Well damn, you're just going to have to review and let me know how badly you want the next chapter. I've been a little mopey today thinking, my reviews are down a smidgen on all my stories. It really isn't as important as views, but they are an added bonus.**_

 _ **Who caught my imprinting joke? If you did, you're an A class reader!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**~A/N Sorry to literally leave you hanging. This update is a little overdue.**_

Chapter 26: Combustion

Almost a week of barely touching her, rarely being alone was finally over. Charlie almost lacked the gusto to walk into his room to collapse into bed. I knew he was out like a light and Mom was gone. She was the only one that got up some nights because of her overactive, artistic mind. Bella and I wouldn't be interrupted. She wanted me, but how much?

She pushed back up on her elbows to come after me. For once, I was the slowest one. I caught up quickly. My knee pushed in between her legs. Bells squeezed my neck tight. I tangled one hand in her hair while the other grabbed her waist. These kisses were what I'd been aching for since our first kitchen encounter before we started the movie. Barely, a minute in, I needed more contact. Her legs opened up more and I accepted the invite. I moved directly over her. No amount of grabbing, kneading, touching over her clothes was enough tonight. I needed skin, flesh between my fingers.

My hand slipped under the hem of the cotton tank but I met resistance. I paused, "What is this?"

She giggled. "A built-in bra."

"Take it off and never wear it again." She helped me. I finally saw it was just a tight band of elastic trying to keep me out.

I'd fantasized about this opportunity so many times, but now reality was staring me in the face. I had Bella's bare breasts within my reach. She arched her back, pushing them even closer. This was nothing like taking a squeeze through her clothes. Her soft skin against my fingertips was a whole new level of pleasure for both of us. I was in awe at the visible reactions my heated touch brought.

"Oh Jake," and a couple of other noises came out. Next thing I knew, she was wanting my shirt off as well. Bella and I were pressed together. Skin, heat and desire were all that I felt. I finally would have my taste of her. My mouth latched onto one of her supple peaks. I used every skill I possessed to drive her insane before lavishing the other side with the same intensity. Judging from the sounds she was making and the constant motion of her hips against my stomach, I hadn't lost my touch. Bella sought a release. Hell, I sought one even more. I was practically ready to rip our pants off and bury myself in her. My hesitation wasn't because of any lack of physical longing, I wanted her plenty. I still imagined giving her something grander, more thought out, the first time we made love. She deserved flowers, sweet wine and candlelight, but this pent up sexual frustration had taken us into a bit of a frenzy. I just needed to make a few adjustments because of our height difference and Bella would be exactly where I wanted her.

My tight sweat pants, against her thin cotton yoga pants gave us an adequate amount of contact. I pulled up enough so I could see with my own eyes. I was hitting the right spot, but Bella grabbed my hips and pulled harder. I moved how she wanted as I leaned over further so I could sample her swollen lips and feel her breath against me while I made her come. It was going to happen. I knew by her movements and all the noises she was making. Her legs gripped me like a vice as we sped up our humping motions. The telltale signs followed. Bella's head fell back against the mattress and her breath came in pants. I was in a similar state of mind, but managed to quickly move my hand in between us in order catch the last part. I wanted to make sure she got all she deserved. I rubbed her through her pants and she said my name in a sexy way again. So many nights, I'd spent time in the shower with only me and my trusty five digits. That didn't compare to what a clothed dry hump encounter had been like. I don't think I'd ever been so turn on with my dick actually still in my pants. I lifted my weight off her. She was struggling for air. I couldn't hide the smirk on my lips when she made eye contact.

"Oh my God, did that just happen? I didn't know it was possible. I mean, with our clothes on? I can't believe it, Jake... you're so incredible."

"And you're so beautiful and sexy when you come." I kissed her lips again.

It was certainly possibly because I had the sticky outcome clinging to my underwear. I'd come right along with her like a damn kid stuck in the middle of puberty. I held her for a little while as we slowly calmed down.

"Don't move, I'll be right back."

* * *

I came back to find her standing in the middle of her room with nothing but an old shirt of mine brushing out her hair. She bit her lip as she headed towards the bed.

"Hey, that's my old wrestling shirt."

Bella giggled and confessed, "Yep, I swiped a few shirts last time I helped with the laundry. Hope that's alright. You don't like my built in bras, so I figured t-shirts when it's just us."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, but I know for a fact that shirt hasn't fit in years, how'd it end up in the laundry?"

She admitted she was putting away my clothes and found it at the bottom of the drawer. "It's just so soft and it smelled like you I couldn't resist. I swear I wasn't being a snoop."

I climbed inside the covers with her and assured her it was fine. She was one woman that had permission to snoop through my things whenever she wanted. I had nothing to hide from her. That shirt never looked so good anytime I ever wore it. We cuddled in the middle of the bed for several minutes before either of us spoke up.

I broke the ice, "That was so fucking hot, Bells."

"You too?" Did it just hit her? I thought I was pretty damn obvious.

"Hell yes, I was ready to blow just by kissing your tits alone, but then your hips kept grinding against mine. I was done for."

"It was really amazing. So, is that a glimmer of what sex will be like for us? Cuz if so, I'm ready right now. We don't need to wait any longer as far as I'm concerned. Is Dad really sound asleep?" She made a move, ready to climb on top of me, but I slowed her down a smidgen.

He was, I'd double checked. I kissed her and told her what I was thinking. "The real deal will be ten times better, trust me and it will happen in the very near future. I'd really like to have you all to myself though. It's still a little weird with our parents downstairs and my place isn't ready for a bed quite yet."

"Jacob, we don't have to have to be in a palace. I think you're over-thinking it because you insist on making it special. You already make me feel special just by loving me."

"I do love you... so much, honey."

I ended up telling her we'd take it day by day. We can have lots of fun now that we were lifting some of the rules. I know I felt a hell of a lot better after weeks and weeks of not quite hitting the mark. My showers alone paled in comparison to feeling her body underneath me, clothed or not. Then I started thinking about maybe pulling her into a hot shower with me one day and I started to get excited once more. I tried to take my mind off that, Bella was winding down and I could tell she was pretty tired.

I owed her an apology for earlier. "Sorry, again."

"Why?"

"Seth, you're right, his wounds are raw. He's so worried about his mom, it's written all over his face and I know you make him feel better. I'm still a little concerned how much better though. Let's face it, he has a wicked crush on you."

She breathed heavily into the darkness. "I know. It's not like I have a lot of experience with guys, but I can tell you're right." Bella put her hand over my chest, "However, he's never made an inappropriate advance other than that one attempt at a kiss, which was actually very cautious and not inappropriate at all. We weren't together then and Seth still respected me. I'm not worried about him double crossing you. I'm worried about his feelings."

"Yeah, that sounds right, but it's a bad time. Sue's sick and you two are so close. He's going to lean on you. Please, be careful. What I mean is... don't let sympathy make you do things that will further blur the lines."

"Things? Are you serious? What things might I do?"

"I don't know." I did know, but I wasn't about to say them out loud and she wouldn't do that anyway. My mind ran in circles sometimes when it came to her. I needed to shut up before she got mad at me again because her voice had a weird squeak when she asked those questions.

"I'm not crazy, Jake. I care about Seth too much to mislead him and you know I'd never cheat on you. I wouldn't kiss him or touch him places, allow him to touch me like you do because I feel bad about his situation. Give me some credit."

"Shit, Bells, don't say things like that to me. I might punch him in the face for no reason just because you put that thought in my brain."

"You honestly, need to tone down your jealousy. I was only making up scenarios that aren't ever happening."

"Fine, I won't hurt Seth as long as you don't mention you, him and inappropriate touching in the same sentence again."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Hopelessly, in love with you."

"Whatever," she whacked me with that stuffed animal she slept with.

* * *

Bella was actually looking into remedies for our problems instead of dreaming about violent encounters like I kept imagining. She said she'd done a little bit of investigating at school. Seth was a serial dater the year before. There were several girls that didn't mind and definitely tried to come back for more, but some had been hurt by him. "He doesn't seem interested in any of our classmates."

"Sorry, that's kinda on me. I never wanted the guys to get too close because of the pack secret."

"I understand, but I think he wants something different now. I fit the bill in a way when we fell into such an easy friendship. I'm still keeping my eyes open, maybe the right girl will come along and distract him and neither of us has to have that awkward conversation with him that might hurt his feelings."

I told her some of Sam's theories and how I'd broken down and read a little about the alpha's role, myself. "The guys look to me for leadership in more than one way. I think every damn one of them could benefit from a good woman. You up for the task?"

She stiffened, not catching my drift. "Wh... what do you mean, am I up for what task?"

"Matching making, honey. What else? We need to find all those degenerates dates, nice girls."

"I'm still new in town. I barely know anyone except a few high school girls. What should I do, start a website? **Cool chicks and hot wolves**?"

"I bet it'd get thousands of hits."

"Probably, if I put their shirtless pictures up, we'd crash the server. I think there's a better way. Not sure if he's interested, but my friend Angela asked me one afternoon about Quil which totally caught me off guard. She said she'd like to run her fingers through his curly hair, but I think she was talking crazy. She's fresh off a breakup and I doubt he's really her type."

"Preacher's daughter, the one with the glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man, I happened to know Quil has a certain fantasy about a _nerdy girl._ The fact that she's the Reverend's daughter would make it twice as tempting to him."

"Oh well, cool. I'll hint around again and see if she's still interested."

"Hell no, Bells. We have to keep them apart."

"But you just said... "

"Exactly, you have no idea how perverse Quil's fantasies can be. If we set him up with Angela Weber, he's sure to get arrested or worse." I had visions of Rev. Weber bringing back public stoning. I had to protect my boys.

We had a pretty good laugh at my assessment. Bella thought I was joking, but I wasn't. We continued to talk for another half an hour or so until she burrowed her face further into my chest. I think I was going to like not wearing my shirt to bed anymore. It would be cooler at least, but Bella mumbled my name as she drifted off. She also swung her leg over mine and my old t-shirt rode all the way up her legs to the point I could feel her cotton panties against me. Forget being cooler, the less we had on, the hotter I got.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Whew! Okay, I've been told a time or two I'm a huge tease. Guilty, but it's such fun. This probably wasn't enough for many of you and you were expecting more, but we're getting there. I have to warn you, next chapter is quite dramatic because that's fun too. You know what to do. Pretty please, with Jake on top!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**~A/N Hey, I haven't forgotten you guys.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 27: An Unexpected Twist

Bella and I had a much better week the following week. Things felt normal again. Seth had settled down and I made a point to have a little chat with him. I wanted him to understand Bells and I were both there for him and I left out any sort of stern warnings. He was cool about the Friday night showdown. Acted like it was no big deal, he pretended he hadn't even noticed I was being pissy. I'm pretty sure he did though.

"She's your girl Jake. I get it, I was in the way, but Charlie was there too. He asked me to come over when he dropped off Sarah."

The biggest obstacle I had going on today was Bella was still pursuing being Octavio's dance partner. That contest night was approaching fast and she was practicing with him more and more. _Tone down your jealousy,_ that was the phrase I repeated when I was feeling anxious. It kept me from slip-ups.

Bella suggested I drop her off and pick her up from practice. We rotated the pack protection so it didn't look odd that I followed her every single day. We planned on grabbing some food afterwards and a few stolen moments at my favorite park. I noticed she was taking a little longer than normal. _Tone down your jealousy._ Screw that, I was going in to see what the Latin Romeo was up to with my girl.

I got out of my truck and headed inside the gym. I didn't have to go far to find that Bella's hold up had nothing to do with her dance partner, who would live to see another day. Shit, Evette was in there tonight. I didn't even know she worked out here and I certainly hadn't noticed her car out front. Maybe she had a new one. It wasn't like I was keeping any sort of tabs on her lately.

She had Bells backed against the wall near the entrance. Okay, enough was enough, she only thought I was rude and distant before. It was time to get real. I needed to get rid of her for good. Jesus, that sounded like I was going to kill her. I'd restrain myself from committing murder, but that bitch had no right to scare Bella.

She was so concerned with bullying Bella, she was unaware, I was standing right there. "Look, little girl. I asked a simple question, you don't have to get so defensive. Where's Jake? Is he coming to your class this weekend like his buddies or not?"

Evette gave her a little push at the shoulder. That was the wrong thing to do. Bella turned on her like a wild animal. I rushed towards them to grab hold of her before she did something she regretted, like get fired or charged with assault. Charlie would have to come out on the call to arrest her.

"I told you not to touch me, you nasty skank."

"Skank? Why you little bratty bitch. Let her down Jacob. I'm ready to teach your smart mouthed little sister a thing or two."

"Yeah, do it Jake. I'll show her how much damage, little sister can do." Bella squirmed against me. Damn, she was small but feisty.

"Bella, calm down. We're leaving. Evette, stay away from me and my family. You're psycho and I'm about ready to file a restraining order with the chief."

I whispered behind Bella's ear. "I'm going to put you down. A couple of people are looking this way. Okay?"

She nodded and her body relaxed in my arms as she took a couple of deep breaths. This second job was very important to her. I knew she didn't want to cause a scene. "Yes, she's not worth it. I'll behave."

I slowly allowed Bella to slide down my body. But I stayed in front of her.

Evette didn't know when to shut up. "Wow, she's really taking this annoying sis role to heart. Move along little girl. Jacob and I still have unfinished business."

Bella moved from behind me, "Are you deaf or dumb? He just called you a psycho. The whole world heard him. Leave him alone already."

"Are you going to allow her to speak to me this way? You and I have history, Jake, not so ancient history either like you expect everyone to believe. Stop pushing me away. I just want to talk."

I turned around, so I could try and convince Bella to go to the truck. I had a feeling this was going to get a little worse before it got better. No matter what Evette deluded herself to believe, I was ready to end this strange obsession once and for all. I really didn't want Bells to hear how blunt I was about to be.

"Hey, here's the keys. I'll be right out."

"No, come with me. Remember... she's not worth it."

"I know, just let me handle this."

"Jacob, please come with me."

"Oh my God. What's with you? Why don't you call your daddy if your afraid to walk outside by yourself."

Bella acted like she was going to jump her once more and Evette visible flinched. Bella's original outburst had her a little scared. Bella managed a hunk of her hair earlier before I got her in my grip. Evette also had pretty good scratch down her cheek. She would be pissed about that as soon as she saw herself in a mirror.

I was going to be quick. Bella had nothing to worry about, but she snatched my keys and stormed off and I knew I'd have to smooth her hurt feelings over later. She turned around at the door to give Evette a final middle finger salute before she disappeared out the exit.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually live with that horrible shrew. What's her problem?"

"For the last time, Evette, we don't have a relationship and calling it a history, ancient or whatever, is stretching the facts. Leave Bella alone and stop stalking me. I'm sure that's why you're here. You heard about Bella's class."

"No I didn't, I'm just as surprised as you that we ran into each other." That was a bold face lie because I heard her yelling at Bells earlier about the guys.

Time to tell her the truth, "Look... we used to screw, that's all it was and to tell you the truth, it wasn't so great. So forget about it, I have."

"Liar. How dare you? I was good to you, Jake."

"Yeah, sure you were, just like most the male population at Bennie's. Move on, you're embarrassing yourself."

I started to leave, thinking what I said was sufficient.

She followed me. "You better be careful, Jacob Black. I know you have secrets."

I stopped and turned back around. The look I gave her said what I was thinking. If it had been a guy mouthing off, I'd already decked him.

"I'm not telling you again. Leave me alone."

"You think I'm dumb, don't you? Something's weird with you and all the guys that you hang with. I've asked around on the reservation. Some people have loose lips. You're all up to something and when I find out what it is, I'll tell. You can bet on that."

"Go ahead, make up stories, we've had people accuse us of shit before. All lies, so it doesn't bother me a bit."

"Oh yeah, is it also a lie that step-sister, that's sticks to you like glue has a massive crush on you which is skeevy, by the way. What are you, like six years older or is it more?"

"Like I said, leave me... us alone."

"Oh. My. God."

"What now?"

"It's mutual, isn't it? You're screwing your teenage sister. Fuck, and I thought your nasty secret was something criminal, like drugs or stolen goods. This is so much juicier and gross, of course. Oh wait, maybe it's criminal too. How old is that girl?"

I tried to put on a mask, one that showed no emotion. I didn't want her to see any evidence that what she said was true. "None of your business." I stopped moving away from her, changed direction until I practically pinned her against the wall. "Evette, you don't know shit about anything. So help me, if you start spreading rumors and causing me any sort of grief, you will regret it."

She turned towards the group of people that were watching us from inside the gym. "I hope nothing happens to me, or you might be in trouble. Seems like, I have a lot of witnesses. You just threatened me."

I didn't have anything else to say to her. I just wanted to get back to Bella and work things out with her. I got the idea she was mad at me for not leaving when she begged me to go with her.

* * *

"Bells, open the door." She just sat there, I knocked again on the window before I heard my electric locks open. She was all the way across the seat, pressed against the passenger door.

"Please, don't be mad. I just wanted to get her to leave me the fuck alone."

She looked down at the floorboards instead of me, but she finally said what was on her mind, "She's a horrible person. I have a hard time believing that was your type before I came along. I guess it makes me wonder if I truly know you as good as I think I do."

"Jesus, Bells. You know me, better than anyone has ever understood me. I swear, you have to feel that." Bella looked up and over at me. A stray tear cascaded down her cheek. I hated that so much. She shouldn't worry about us or how strong our relationship was because stupid Evette tried to get under her skin. I tried to explain it better, "I doubt she was ever my type, she was just a warm, willing body." Maybe that truth didn't make me sound so great either, but I wanted her to know how different I was with her. "I told you, we never made promises to each other. I have no idea why she's been tripping these past few months. I swear, she was never clingy before, but right before you moved here, she just kept trying to get with me again. I wasn't interested."

"Speak of the she-devil, there she is." I was anxious to see what she was driving just in case she was trying to follow us tonight or any other time. It didn't sit well that she made threats about me and the guys or that she was obviously onto something about me and Bells which I was keeping to myself for now. She was already rattled enough.

A black sedan pulled up to the curb, not a vehicle I was familiar with and cars were my business, but then I had no idea who all her friends and family were. Evette tossed a gym bag in the backseat before climbing in the passenger seat. They started driving away, but Bella and I sat a little while longer. Another car came from the second intersection they crossed and turned in behind them. That one, I knew. We watched until the taillights of both vehicles disappeared into the night.

Bella recognized him as well, "Is that Edward?"

"Yeah, it's his Volvo."

"Oh, well that's strange."

I shrugged. "Who knows, vamps don't sleep, maybe he likes night drives. As long as he stays away from our house, I don't care. You still hungry? I think that bitch killed my appetite."

She laughed, "I highly doubt that, but hey, can we go inside and eat like regular people?"

I was relieved she seemed more like herself. "Sure, sure. That's fine." I was a little disappointed she didn't want to go to our special place, but I guess her mood was also dampened by Evette's ambush. I was feeling the same way about it. I really hoped that was the last we saw of her.

* * *

A surprise visit Friday afternoon proved I'd spoken too soon when it came to my crazy ex-whatever she was. We were all goofing around in the garage about to close up shop. All of us were planning to hangout at Leah and Sam's. It was close to Halloween so we were going to each junk food and watch slasher films.

Turns out, some days it's my own life that's a horror show.

"Hey, Charlie. What brings you out this way?"

Charlie walked in and right off the bat, I recognized he was in official mode. "Jake, would you mind stepping out here for a chat?" I couldn't help myself, I looked to Bells. It was the first thing that came to mind. Someone said something about us. Dammit, why hadn't I come clean from the start, man to man?

Bella must have been imagining something similar. She asked him flat out, "What's this about, Dad?"

"Um, well... to tell you the truth, Bells. I need to speak to you as well, but I'd really like to hear Jake's side first, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do. If this concerns both us, then why not talk to us together?"

All work inside the bay ceased at once. Charlie had our full attention, but funny thing was when I took the time to really study his expression and his manner, I got the distinct feeling he wasn't mad or angry. My step-father was upset in an entirely different way. He might even be a little scared.

"Fine, I'm just going to spit it out. Jake, some people say you got into an altercation with Evette Prestwich a couple of nights ago." He looked at me then at Bells, "you too, Bells. Is it true, you hit that woman? Hell, I didn't even know you knew her. I looked like an idiot up at the gym swearing you wouldn't swat a fly and then some girl behind the desk showed me a video."

Bella jumped ahead of me to explain. "Seriously Dad, that woman is nuts. She has come up to me before and tried to get information on Jake. Ask any of the guys here, she has a weird obsession."

"Okay, I understand she might be a little abrasive. I certainly never cared for her. I thought she was a user, same as her mother. I've known the family for years. I'm still at a loss that it's true you physically attacked her, kiddo. What could she have possibly said to get you so riled up?"

I needed to change the subject and fast, get the focus off Bells. "You just don't get it, Charlie. She's a crazy bitch and knows how to push people's buttons. Let me guess, she came down to the station and filed a complaint or some shit because I was prepared to do that against her for stalking."

"Actually, no that's not it. I got a visit today from her aunt. Evette went missing Wednesday night. They found her this morning. Someone attacked her apparently. The details are sketchy, but I was asked to retrace her steps, trying to figure out who she was last seen with."

"What do you mean 'attacked?' She's okay, isn't she?"

"Not sure, they've airlifted her to Seattle. Apparently, it's bad, really bad. Her aunt said she wasn't even recognizable she'd been beaten so severely. The initial assessment was they aren't sure if she or her baby are going to make it."

I was reeling from the news Evette was critically injured. I hated her, didn't want to see her again, but no one deserved that kind of violence. My brain caught up when Quil put a hand on my shoulder. Did he just say baby? What baby?

I heard Bella's audible shock. She gasped for air and then turned around in a flash and ran for the restroom. She screamed, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What in the hell? Did I just miss something? Bells... " Charlie yelled but Bella disappeared into my office, where my private bathroom was.

Seth stepped up, "I'll go check on her."

Charlie looked even more confused. "What the fuck, Charlie? She's pregnant. No way."

"That's what her aunt says. Son, this might get really ugly. I'm going to have get official statements from you and Bells for the record. I came out here to give you a heads up. Her father is going to raise a big stink until this case is solved. I won't be in charge either. This will be head up by the county sheriff's office. There won't be in special favors."

"We don't need favors. The truth is we argued, and then Bella and I got food at the diner and went home. You know me, I would never hit a woman and it goes without saying that Bella wasn't involved. She couldn't inflict the type of damage on someone that puts them in a hospital. Tell me what you know about this baby."

"Relax, son. I believe she's only a few months and unless you're lying to me lately, there's no way, it's yours, right?"

"Of course, I'm not lying." At least not about Evette, I said to myself. I really wanted to get back there and check on Bella, but I guess Seth had it under control. I confirmed what he already knew, "I broke it off over six months ago. I knew it couldn't be mine, but this is a shock. It's obvious she wasn't showing. I just saw her." A strange realization came over me. Is that why her pursuits have been so relentless all of the sudden? Hell, she'd even brought up her sister's baby and settling down that last time I was with her alone. I smelled a trap. She was probably knocked up by some lowlife from a bar, chances were she didn't even have it narrowed down to one guy. I can bet she was looking for a meal ticket and a daddy for her kid this entire time. She was an idiot. Even if she'd managed to sleep with me again, did she honestly think I wouldn't notice her being further along? I was always careful too. With her reputation, a pregnancy would have sent up red flags.

Charlie started walking towards my office. "I want to see if Bella's alright." He was back there a couple of minutes before he came out to talk to me again. "Women, who knows. I guess she's feeling emotional right now." He asked if we were coming home or going out to Sam's.

"Home, I don't think either of us will be in a party mood tonight."

He told me, it was going to be fine. He knew we weren't involved, but I should know how a small town like Forks could be. Some people there would love to start up wild rumors. "Tell the truth. We don't even have any of the forensics yet. Let the evidence speak for itself. You know that's my motto. I just wanted you both to be aware."

I patted him on the back and told him how much I appreciated him. Charlie left the garage. Bella hadn't emerged from the bathroom. Seth was just outside the door. "She wants to be alone."

"You told her the truth, right?"

"I tried, but she's a bit hysterical and not listening. She keeps turning up the water and flushing the john so she doesn't have to listen."

"I got this, thanks." Seth headed out with the other guys who all probably had lots to say about our old friend, Evette. "Bella, open up, so we can talk."

"No, I don't want to talk."

"Dammit Bella, we need to talk about this and I'm not doing it through the door."

"Go away."

"It's not mine. No way in hell is that possible. You should've realized that right away. I've only thought of you since you came to town and I broke it off with her way before that. She's not that far along. Charlie confirmed that."

I heard the lock click, the door slowly opened. Her face was blotchy and streaked with tears. "She insinuated something was more recent the other night. I thought she was lying, of course. You're positive?"

"Yes, I swear I haven't touched her in a long time."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just so much to absorb. Who would beat a pregnant woman, so severally she might die? She's not nice in the least, but this is horrific. I can't believe I was so dumb that I actually tried to fight her. I've never been in a fight in my whole life. I bet I'm already fired. I checked my phone, but Octavio hasn't tried to reach me yet. On top of all that, I look suspicious to Dad. He must think I'm a nut. This probably will blow our secret to smithereens."

I grabbed both her hands and walked her to my couch. I pulled her into my lap and gently rocked her. I hated that she doubted me even for a second. I continued to reassure her. I told her about Charlie and how the evidence would prove I was not involved in any way.

She offered to be my alibi. "I'll go home right now and tell him. You were in my room all night. I'll state it for the record."

"Bells, relax. It won't come to that. I'm sure. I want to keep your name out of this investigation as much as possible, as does Charlie. Let's not go overloading his already full plate in haste. Hopefully, she'll wake up, then she can tell the cops the truth. Maybe she saw her attacker." Bella got very still and quiet. "You feel better?"

"Yes... well, no, not really, but I have an idea, a lead I can pursue."

"Honey, you're not the police. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Um, nothing. Never mind, I was just thinking out loud. Of course, you're right. Let's leave it to the professionals."

When women said 'never mind,' they usually didn't mean it. She was up to something and I was pretty sure I needed to keep my eyes wide open in case she did something that had lasting repercussions.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **A little drama, a little more romance in the near future, plus a few unexpected curve balls I plan on throwing. Love to hear your thoughts on the wacko, Evette.**_

 _ **Just in case you don't know, I have a new story, Separation and Lies. Check it out if you want to read a different take on my favorite pairing.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**~A/N Sorry it's been two weeks, I'll try and do better. I can't believe this story is well over 100,000 words long and is nearing 700 reviews. Thank you, thank you.**_

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 28: Friend or Foe

I knew I was breaking a couple of rules and promises, but it was a necessary evil. I wasn't about to let Jacob be pulled into a scandal or criminal investigation that he had absolutely nothing to do with. So much of the situation felt like my fault. I let Evette get to me, and I acted like a maniac in front of my co-workers, Jacob and my father even knew now I had a screw loose. She was still in a hospital in Seattle barely clinging to life. Apparently, the machines were keeping her systems steady and her injuries had been mainly above her neck, the baby was still undisturbed by the whole traumatic event. I wasn't fired either. That was a shocker, but Octavio didn't get into club drama. He told me as long as I did my job and didn't let it happen again, we were good.

Once I allowed possible scenarios run throughout my brain, I realized perhaps my blame ran even deeper. I didn't care for Evette. That was obvious. She was not directly a threat, but just imagining her being the one Jacob turned to all those times to have his needs met, made my stomach twist. I think it's normal to be a little jealous of any ex and I wouldn't be going overboard if she hadn't been following him around, trying to reel him back in. I understood that somewhat now. She must have felt desperate in some ways. Of course, Jacob would be an ideal solution to her dilemma. I'm just glad he had the resolve to resist her. She had all the physical attributes most men would desire. I'm thankful everyday, Jacob had a change of heart about the way he was living before I ever came to town. He said his wolf had been secretly preparing him for the real deal. That seemed silly, his wolf didn't even know about me, but Jacob kept insisting he knew me now and he was very happy I was theirs.

I had to consider my dislike for Evette was somehow made known to a certain someone that thought he'd do me a favor. It was by no means a favor and I wasn't expressing gratitude, but I really wanted him to fess up. Was it possible for him to grow up and finally catch a clue as well? And if he actually hurt her, he most definitely should face the consequences.

My idea was going to take perfect timing, but Collin had finally stopped talking to his friends in front of my locker and had gone to class. I saw Edward round the corner. I basically had seconds, but grasped onto his jacket and pulled. He could easily escape my feeble attempts at getting him alone, but perhaps his curiosity was peaked.

I shut the door to the infamous AV closet.

He furrowed his brow. "What in the world?"

"You and I need to have a chat."

His crooked lips widened into a full on smirk. "Is that so, Miss Swan? This is a plot to end my existence." He sniffed the air. "I don't smell them yet, but I'm sure as soon as you scream they'll be in here, ready to tear me apart."

"No, the guys aren't coming. Well, at least not until they realize, so we need to be quick. Evette Prestwich."

"Excuse me?"

"You were following her last week."

He chuckled and slightly shook his head side to side.

"No, I don't follow people. I take drives frequently." I rolled my eyes. He knew exactly what I was referring to. He'd practically stalked me at times. "I've only watched out for you out of concern, there's a unique difference."

"Cut the crap, Edward. Somehow, you knew Evette had it in for me. You followed her into the darkness on a lonely road and now she's in the hospital fighting for her life. She's pregnant too. Jake warned me you were a monster, but this is incomprehensible. Wait until I tell the pack, then you really will be shredded. They might not like her, but they vow to protect all humans."

"Oh dear, Isabella, every time we're close, I mourn the friendship we were robbed of having. You've been warned time and time again about me and yet I feel your trust for me. Doesn't that puzzle your mind, that you're not the slightest bit frightened of me even as you accuse me of a heinous crime?"

I didn't like the way he was attempting to read me even when I knew he couldn't. Was anything he said actually true? I wouldn't call it trust, but I still never could convince my mind to be afraid of him like I was supposed to be.

"Why'd you hurt her?"

"Have you not paid attention? My family honors human lives. We feed off animals even though it's never quite as satisfying. All the while, our natural instinct pulls us in dangerous, repulsive directions." He was taking steps towards me. I hadn't even realized we were backing into the wall. Okay, maybe if he was going to go all creepy I could muster up some fear. My heart started to quicken. The blood rushed at an accelerated pace through my veins. He was liable to spot my pulsing jugular. In fact, I saw him clearly stare directly over my neck. His cold hand pushed my head to the side. I should be doing that screaming thing, but I couldn't. It was like I was paralyzed. I didn't know if it was fear or sorcery. Edward was so close. If Jacob saw this scene, he would either believe I was about to be murdered or seduced. With Edward, those two extremes felt eerily similar. He leaned in even closer. I felt his nose brush against the throbbing vein in my neck.

Then in an instant, he was across the room hunched over like an athlete that had just finished a marathon. He looked up with blackened eyes. "See, absolute control. I have it despite my most primal urges. I'm not the perpetrator of these crimes you speak of."

He'd just toyed with me in such a creepy and sinister manner, but I suddenly believed him. I had no idea why.

"Then I'll keep looking. I'm sorry if I offended you."

He turned, but paused most likely checking for a possible ambush on the other side of the door. He didn't face me, but right before he stepped out he made a remark that might be an unexpected confession. "Don't worry yourself any longer, sweet Bella. The real monster has been dealt with and I don't leave loose ends."

* * *

I was carefully trying to sneak into my next class. Seth came out of nowhere. "You're in big trouble, missy."

"I can explain."

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. Skip study hall and come to drama with me this afternoon. I'm not letting you out of my sight, then we're going to go out to the shop and you're going to tell Jake everything."

I was sure to get detention if I got caught but I scooted in the back row of the auditorium. The drama crowd was a bit chaotic, trying to figure out what they were going to focus on last hour. Seth found a seat next to me.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are, the best of friends."

"So, why do you insist on seeing my ass kicked by  
Jake?"

"He won't and I don't."

"Really? When he finds out I allowed you to spend half a class period locked in a closet with Edward."

"It was all my idea and Collin was the last one with me."

"Oh, believe me, he and Brady are both out there sweating bullets. We're all up shit creek."

I told him, I had to make Edward confess to protect Jake. I knew he was involved somehow when Evette was attacked. Seth was so angry. He couldn't believe I took that chance. "Have you even talked about this with Jacob or Charlie?"

"No, I needed to get to Edward first. He responds to me in a very unique way. No one else would be able to get any information out of him."

"So, he legit confessed?"

"Yes and no... not directly. Here's what I think. Edward followed her for some reason, but he didn't do the damage. However, I'm not certain what he allowed or prevented. What I do know is he killed whoever did this to Evette and that's one body that'll never be found."

Seth was visibly shaken. He couldn't believe that I deduced all that from a few minutes alone with Edward. He didn't say any of those things outright, but I still believed my assessment was accurate. I left out the hazy moments when he basically hypnotized me into thinking him biting my neck might not be the worst fate ever. My stomach turned at the fuzzy memory. Becoming Jacob's natural enemy was a sentence worse than death now that I was thinking clearly. Seth said he needed to get back to the stage, but he told me again in no uncertain terms, I wasn't to move until he came and got me.

I stopped him. "Seth, you know we can't keep up our farce. It's messing with everyone's mind. I adore you. You're amazing, and I know you were only trying to help, but you should be free to do what you want." I meant free to date, hopefully date and stop crushing on me.

"This is the lamest breakup in history."

"I'm sorry."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm not. Having you as my girlfriend through the toughest weeks of my life was a blessing." He patted my shoulders. I touched his hand with mine and gave a gentle squeeze. "Friends?"

"Always. Now go break a leg or whatever you showbiz types do. I want to see you do some acting, singing or dancing," I shouted out to him. He flashed me the dimply smile I loved and I sat back and got comfortable.

* * *

He left me there in the back and the music started up. They were consumed with rehearsals and I enjoyed myself watching all of it. I would never be that brave, but I guess in a way, my exercise and dance classes weren't that different. I almost didn't notice a new person two seats over. I looked over and smiled at a girl I didn't recognize.

"Hi, they're really good, huh?"

"Yep, Darlene wouldn't settle for anything else."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Who?"

"The drama teacher."

"Oh, do you go here?"

"Nope, I graduated last year, but not from Forks. My parents insisted I go to a performing arts school back east. No offence, but the small program here isn't good enough for my family's standards."

"Oh, well, I'm new to this school too, but I think they have a pretty good reputation for putting on quality plays and musicals. I'm sorta biased, on account one of best friends is up there."

"Where?" I pointed out Seth. "Wow, cute or maybe that's not good enough. He's hot. Is he a senior?"

"Yep."

"And you're only friends?"

"Yes, we tried being a little more, but we're best suited for friendship only. We have all the same friends too."

"Hmm, maybe you should introduce us." I took a good long look at her. She was stunning. She had dark hair, which bounced at her shoulders and bright green eyes. She was even paler than I was. I swear if she put on a red headband, she'd be a clone of Snow White. I told her Seth was my ride to work, so if she stuck close, I'd introduce them. "I'm Bella by the way."

"Sage."

"Nice to meet you, Sage. Um, are you just visiting?" Maybe it wasn't smart to introduce her to Seth if she was leaving abruptly.

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's a long story, but it's most likely longer than a brief visit. I screwed up." She pointed to her foot. I finally noticed a boot on her right foot and crutches next to her. "There goes my scholarship. We're all still grieving."

"Oh, what did you do?"

"I'm a dancer. It was a stupid accident. I didn't have my parts down pat and I was trying to impress some bigwigs. This injury has sidelined me at Julliard and I don't even know if I can rehab it enough to get back to where I need to be." I wasn't sure how she'd gone from Julliard to Forks or why she was even sitting in the Forks High School auditorium. I noticed they were wrapping up. I told Sage to wait there. I didn't want to make her walk unnecessarily.

I was already waving to catch Seth's attention, but that cunning cougar was trying to hold him back. She had her claws into his arm, so to speak. Maybe I'd broken up with him too soon. I still needed Mrs. Roberts to back off. My need to protect my friend was strong. I started towards the front. He saw me and seemed relieved.

"Gotta run, Mrs. Roberts. Bella and I have work."

Her sultry voice echoed and bounced across the stage. She was asking him about extra practices over the weekend. Sage didn't listen and was hobbling her way down the aisle. "Oh, your pal seems to be the star pupil."

"Yeah, he's great, but that freaking man-eater thinks he's up for grabs. Gosh, she's not even discreet about it. Her poor husband, I pity him. Seth knows better. He's got a good head on his shoulders."

Seth jumped off the stage. I quickly introduced him. I was mentally high-fiving myself because he had a true glint in his eye. Sage shook his hand. She seemed equally pleased to meet him. Jake was going to be so proud of me. I might have made my first love connection and Seth was probably the best place to start. Although when Seth told him about my stunt with Edward, he was going to be off the charts pissed at me too. Hopefully, my stupidity and good deeds would balance each other out. We obviously stood there too long because Mrs. Robust... Roberts was clacking her heels towards us. I glared at her. She wasn't my damn teacher.

She walked up and put her arm around Sage. Holy shit. They knew each other? Damn, I'd just spoken so harshly about her too. Where was my mouth filter? "So Seth, you've met my daughter? Seth's my best prospect two years running."

Sage looked at me and I wished I had the power to become invisible. Mother and daughter. I was so stupid. "I bet he is. Well, nice meeting you guys. I promised to help Mom with with a few drama folders. Maybe I'll catch you again soon. Bye Bella, Bye Seth."

* * *

We got in the truck and Seth was in a much better mood. "That chick was hot, but damn, is it weird she's Mrs. Roberts daughter?"

"Yeah, maybe now it is."

"What does that mean?"

"Seth, I did a very bad thing."

He started laughing at me. "Oh yeah, well I've got 27 messages from Jake to prove it. I guess Brady or Collin ratted you out. Are you ready to face the music?"

I was as ready as I'd ever be. Jacob was going to be so mad at me and I possibly found the perfect distraction for Seth, but then I proudly outed her mother as a tramp to her very own daughter. I secretly wished I could turn back the clock and erase the entire day. Maybe if I imagined hard enough, I was still cocooned tight in Jacob's arms early this morning and none of this even happened.

Edward stopped right in front of us as we were leaving the school. He pointed to me and gave me a little wave. He looked as happy as a fat cat that just devoured the canary. Suddenly, I felt much like a lost, little yellow bird with a bad lisp. Screw this day. It actually happened and I couldn't take any of it back.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _Oh Bella, what have you gotten yourself into? How mad is Jacob going to be? Important question that may or may not influence future chapters: Bella and Edward are creepy together or is there a possible friendship like Edward insists there is?_**

 ** _Don't hold back, PJD, I want your true opinion._**


	29. Chapter 29

_**~A/N So very sorry for making you wait for another chapter. I've been really consumed with my new story, Separation and Lies. (shameful plug if you haven't checked it out) Of course, this one's still very near and dear to my heart. I left you all hanging in a bad place last time. Some of you might be wondering if I'm all about angst and if I'm ever going to throw you a bone. Well, here you go, puppies... a nice juicy bone is in this chapter. Chew on it, we have many things coming up in the near future.**_

Chapter 29: The Worst of Times, The Best of Times

I'd never been so uncomfortable in my own bed. I tossed and turned, eventually stripping the whole thing down to only the fitted sheet. Fuck it. I was ready to give up on sleep to go for a run instead. Bella and I fought for the first time, like a real blowout. I couldn't figure out what her strange attachment was to Cullen. She swore it wasn't like that, it was just that she knew when or if he was lying. Naive is what is was. They were all cunning liars. She thought I didn't give her any credit. It was a big mess. I didn't want to sleep away from her, but she wasn't getting off that easy. I wasn't ready to forgive her for scaring me like that, so we hadn't spoken a word since the garage. I didn't glance her way even once during dinner. I wasn't sure if Mom and Charlie noticed or not. Bella claimed she had tons of homework and hid out in her room most of the night.

At least, the three inept pups were done with their extended patrols. I had enough of them for the day and I'm sure after the punishment that was inflicted on them, they wouldn't want to see me for quite a while. I decided to grab a snack first before heading out. A snack turned into a sandwich with a bag of chips. Then I decided to wash it down with a few scoops of ice cream. Being pissed made me hungry. I rinsed off my dishes and started towards the door. I heard her on the stairs before she said anything.

"You going out?"

My hand was on the doorknob. It was obvious. "You think?"

"It's not your normal patrol."

"Well, now that we're pretty sure Cullen murdered someone, I have extra shit to do. I've got three guys out searching for a body."

"Edward said the body would never be found."

I let go of the door and turned around. "Oh, so that's how it is. Edward's always right. He speaks the truth because the two of you have an unspoken language and trust. Tell me more about your special bond." My binge in the kitchen had only partially calmed me down. I was quickly becoming irate again.

Bella backed up a few steps, but ended up tripping and falling hard on her ass. I couldn't help it, I was alarmed to see her tumble to the ground, especially since it was all my fault. I was stepping towards her in a rather menacing way. "Bells, are you okay? I'm sorry."

She tried to stand but whimpered. "Ow, my stupid, bony ass. That hurt."

I came to her aid and scooped her up. I was going to take her back to bed, and make sure she wasn't hurt too bad. I laid her on the bed. "Do you need ice?"

"No, I don't think so. It's fine. Just a sharp, quick pain. It's easing up now."

"Turn over, let me see."

Bella smirked. "You want to see my booty that bad, Jake?"

I did, but I just remember I was mad at her. "No, I want to see if you're bruised or scraped."

She sat up. "Seriously, it doesn't hurt anymore. It wasn't your fault." I backed up a bit. If she wasn't hurt, I should be going. "Jake, can we talk please? I've been tossing and turning. I can't sleep."

"I really should go check on the guys."

"Can't it wait ten minutes? I screwed up. I'm sorry. Don't people in successful relationships swear not to go to bed angry?"

I had a seat next to her. Bella grabbed my hands. She had tears in her eyes. I knew she was remorseful, but I had done my best to convince her how dangerous Cullen was and it seemed I'd failed. It had nothing to do with me trying to control her or tell her who she could be friends with. That leech had been obsessed with her since she came to town. Him being anywhere near her, made my skin crawl.

"Bells, did you tell me everything?"

"Yes, I swear I told you every last detail. I was only going to let him know we saw him following Evette and hope that he might admit something. I honestly don't know what he did to make me feel so fuzzy, but I told you how he taunted me then pulled away. Maybe he's trying to convince me how dangerous he is as well. I'm so stupid. I know that now. I just wanted to help you. I've been so worried Evette won't wake up and you'll get pulled in as a suspect."

"I can take care of myself. You, however, are vulnerable."

Bella begged me to forgive her again. Of course, I was going to. I couldn't stay mad at her. She needed to understand our entire fight had been about my fear for her safety.

"Swear you'll never take a risk like that again."

"I swear. I promise. I love you so much, Jake. I would be miserable if you broke up with me."

Broke up? Hell, she was taking one fight a bit too seriously. I didn't think breaking up was ever an option. I wouldn't survive without her. I kissed her softly. Sue was doing really well on Dr. Cullen's treatment plan, I wouldn't make them leave because of that reason alone, but he was going to have to keep Edward on some type of lockdown. I was done with allowing him at school. That charade was over. I really needed to find that body, not only for the investigation, but also to prove to Dr. Fang his son was unhinged.

"You have school tomorrow. I should let you get some rest. I'll go see what's up with the guys and then I'll be back."

"I don't want you to go just yet. I need you."

* * *

Bella climbed into my lap. She started kissing my face, down my neck and eventually my lips. I needed her too. It didn't take long before a few gentle kisses turned into a heavy duty makeout session. Quil, Sam and Jared could call me if something was up. I really didn't have to leave if this is what she had on her mind.

She'd gotten much bolder. Each time we were alone, she was a little more forceful and sure of herself. My skin twitched wherever her fingers roamed, first on my back and then down my chest. Bella traced the lines of my stomach muscles. I was painfully hard. I knew she felt it underneath her. When she got down to the waistband of my shorts. I grabbed her greedy fingers.

"Bells, wait... " I wanted to go further, do more with her, but I wasn't sure what her motivation was. I didn't want our first time to be motivated by guilt. I still was trying to plan something special for her.

She shook her head side to side. "I know, but remember what we said? We can have fun without going all the way. Let me take care of you. I want to."

I let go of her hand, anxious to see what she meant by that statement. Bella stayed on the outside of my shorts, but she found how turned on I was and massaged her palm over the bulge that was barely disguised by my loose fitting gym shorts. I groaned at her touch.

"On your back, mister." I hiked my eyebrow at her. "I mean it. Lie down."

Oh shit, this was about to get good, really fucking quick. I did what she asked. Bella sat on her knees next to me. She stroked my cock a few more times over the fabric, but then grasped on each side at the waist. I lifted my hips and let her push them all the down, only giving her assistance when they reached my knees by kicking them out of the way. I sprang to life right in front of her. She froze.

"Oh my gosh, sex is gonna hurt so bad. What if it won't fit?"

I grinned with a mixture of amusement, anticipation and pride. I pulled her down, slipped my hands under my tee shirt that she wore so well. I nipped her neck. "I'll make sure you're okay, trust me, we'll fit together perfectly." We kissed some more, but I was completely naked, Bella had too many clothes on. I pulled the shirt off her so I could feel her breasts against my heated skin.

She moved her hand slowly back down my body again. She was a little more hesitant without my shorts on, but I guided her. Bella's tiny hand wrapped around my erection for the first time almost made me lose it. She didn't even have to move, I could easily come on the spot. That would have been an injustice. She would probably worry if I'd last long enough to please her once we actually did have sex. I took a deep breath. _You can do this Black. You're girl wants to please you, let her._

I bit my lip between my teeth, as she started tentatively moving her hand up and down my shaft. "Is this good? I don't know what I'm doing."

She was too cute. The fact that she asked if it was good, when her touching my junk had been my number one fantasy, since the first time I jerked off in the shower with her body soap made me smile. "Yeah, baby. Keep going. You can be a little rougher, don't worry, you won't hurt me."

"Show me," was her simple request. At first she watched, which was hotter than I imagined, then she joined in until I was extremely confident she was fully ready to take the lead. My hand would be better occupied touching parts of her. I rubbed her tits, rolled her nipple between my fingers while Bella worked me with perfect motions. I could smell that fruity soap in the air mixed with the heady scent of her arousal. It was the perfect combination.

Hard to believe one of the most suck ass days of my life had come to this. "Bells, you're so fucking hot. This feels so good." She leaned over so I could kiss her. We both said "I love you" when we took a breath. I wanted to touch her now, like she was touching me, but as I made a move for her panties, Bella pushed my hand back.

"Honey, please."

"No, this is all about taking care of my man." She licked and sucked my skin into her mouth directly over my collarbone. Her fingers kept moving over me and I allowed myself to fantasize what it would be like to be buried in her sweet pussy. My wolf stirred and reminded me how perfect that virgin channel would be. Bells was pure, untouched by any other. I would forever be the only man with claim to her body. Again, I could easily come in her hands, but Bella was descending down my chest again. This time it was her mouth, her hands were occupied.

We were testing brand new waters, she didn't have to try everything at once, but I couldn't help wondering, was she going to go there? She looked up my body with hooded eyes. Her hand stilled. She was chewing her lip. I could tell her right now she didn't have to, but instead I slightly nodded in an affirmative motion. I wanted to know what it would feel like, I needed to know.

She let go of her lip and hesitantly leaned her face in. I propped up on my elbows. I had to watch. I moved my right hand down to her cheek. "Only if you really want to."

She answered by taking just the head in her warm, wet mouth. My hips bucked, my hand grabbed tighter against her neck. Bella swirled her tongue around me and once again, I was struggling with losing control. She quickly developed a technique. No way, could I tell it was her first time. It was the best I'd ever had. Bella put so much care and attention into pleasing me. I realized just how different it was being with someone that I loved so completely, that also loved me back.

I managed to growl out a few sentiments. "Fuck, baby. That's so hot. Just like that... " I was about to blow, so I gently pushed her up. I grabbed over her hand and helped her give the last few strokes that would culminate in a fucking fantastic orgasm. I spewed all over our hands and my stomach. It seemed like I'd never stop coming. Bella smiled ear to ear and let out a few giggles.

"Laughing, huh? Not sure if that's how you should finish off your guy by laughing at him."

Bella grabbed her shirt and started to clean me up. She was so precious to me. I stared at her bare top half, so damn sexy. _Mine._ All mine. She told me what was so amusing. "It's just so much. I had no idea."

I tossed the shirt aside, sat up and wrapped her tightly in my arms. "That's normal for me, so you better never forget one of your pills baby, cuz next time I come like that, it's going to be deep inside you." We started kissing again and toppled over to the mattress.

Bella pulled back, "Do you mean it, Jake? I'm so ready. I mean, how long until you can do it again?" I was already on my way after kissing her with her shirt off. "I want to right now."

I told her I had other things in mind, but I'd be making love to her soon enough. I was ready to return the favor she'd just given me. I wanted to taste her too. I couldn't wait to make her come. We started kissing and it wasn't long before I had her under me. She opened her legs wide and my newly acquired hard on was pushing against the crotch of her panties. She was soaked through. I groaned in her ear. I really did want to wait for another night before I made her completely mine, but she was making it tough to postpone the inevitable.

I wasn't sure I could stop with her practically begging for it as well. Then out of the silence, a distinct howl rang out. Fuck, really, now of all times?

I stopped. Lifted my head and listened. Two more howls. "Shit. I've gotta go, honey. It's Quil."

"Quil? Didn't you give him a death threat about all his interruptions?"

"Yeah, but this is serious. It's a distress howl. I have to go." I kissed her. Damn, I hated leaving her more than ever. I totally owed her for how good she'd been to me, but it would have to wait until another time. "I love you. Thanks so much, you know for... for everything. You were so amazing."

"You're pleased."

I kissed her another time just as more howls echoed in my ears. "You have no idea. I officially owe you, big time."

"You don't owe me, Jake. I wanted to make you feel good. I wasn't expecting anything in return."

She succeeded, but I still was going to repay the favor. That moment couldn't come soon enough. I told her goodnight and that I'd be back as soon as I could.

Bella asked one more question before I walked out the door. "You forgive me? Are we good?"

I blew her a kiss. Yeah, we were better than good. Bella and I together were actually pretty fucking great.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Well? Tell me your thoughts. What about Quil? Anyone wondering what might have happened to Brady, Collin and Seth for losing sight on Bella at school? Review, bring back the muse for this story. It hasn't disappeared, but it took a vacation.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**~A/N Sorry, it's been too long. I realize this story got all my attention for a while and now my other story Sep and Lies is getting the attention. I'm still committed to this one, all of them actually. I just get in funks with certain muses. You have all been so patient and kind with regards to the story. I'm shocked we are at thirty chapters. I can't make promises as far as updates, but we are getting awfully close to something you've been waiting for, two or three chapters at most, I predict. Hopefully, you can all hang on a little while longer. I still have some surprises and few new things I'm wanting to try writing about as well.**_

Chapter 30: Truths

I rolled over completely lost in my dreams that were obviously spurred on by the things I'd done with Jake. I had no idea what time it was, but I kinda expected to feel him there, next to me.

A gentle knock on the door had me fully awake. I saw my alarm clock. I'd completely overslept. The door slowly opened. I grabbed at the sheets and pulled them high to hide my nudity. I never got up to slip on another shirt since I had high hopes Jacob would climb in the bed next to me before too long.

I got completely tongue-tied to see Sarah standing there. She was running late too it seemed. "Sorry, sweetie. Your father said to get you up."

"Uh..." I couldn't throw back the covers and spring out of bed. "I'm so sorry. We're going to miss first period. I don't know what happened to my clock."

"It's fine. We're not going to school today. Something happened last night." The howl. That's why Jacob didn't come back to me. It must be bad if we weren't going to school. Sarah said a bunch of the guys were coming over and she had the pancake batter ready if I wanted to come give her a hand.

I was trying to remain calm, but she looked at me and then down at the floor before saying she'd let me get dressed. Sarah slowly closed the door. I jumped out of the bed to see what she was glancing at. The shirt. My wadded up sleeping shirt that was actually Jake's was in the middle of the room. I'd cleaned off his... oh my gosh, she looked right at it. Moms knew their kids' clothes, didn't they? It didn't matter her kid was a giant 6'5" shapeshifter. She freaking knew, maybe. Did she? Ugh, I was so nervous, but I had to kick my butt into gear and get downstairs. I was worried about what Jacob's mother thought, but I was even more anxious about what kept Jacob out all night.

* * *

The living room was full by the time I made it downstairs after making myself presentable in the bathroom. Jacob's eyes found mine and I gave him a half smile. I walked through the room quickly to help Sarah take off the first batch. I got busy buttering the stack while she started a new round on the griddle. Dad came in soon after and poured a mug of coffee. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"So glad these boys keep you safe."

"Yeah, they're all great. Who would've ever thought I'd need a fleet of bodyguards?"

Dad grumbled. He was obviously upset. Sarah and I worked quickly until everyone there had a plate. I noticed Embry and Collin were missing, so they were most likely doing the patrol.

Charlie started off the conversation I obviously needed to hear. "First of all, I got word Evette woke up in the night. She was convinced to tell the truth by her sister. That's the good news."

I was so relieved to hear that. If she told the truth, then Jacob was in the clear of any wrongdoings.

"Is she going to be okay? How about her baby?"

"I think so, but I'm sure it will be a long recovery."

I wished more than anything I could go stand close to Jake without arousing suspicion. He looked really tired, but it was more than that. I knew I hadn't heard the whole story.

"Jake, you can tell her the other parts."

"Yeah, well, like we all knew, Evette told her family I wasn't the baby's father, but we know who is now. He's a dirtbag, Greg Sherman. He's known around the bars as Sherm. I knew he and Evette had a thing in the past. Paul beat the fuck out of him one night for getting rough with her in front of him. That was his pattern with all ladies. I had no idea she was dumb enough to keep going out with him."

My dad added he had a pretty hefty arrest record, but most of the girls didn't come through so nothing had stuck.

"So this man abused women and he was also the father of Evette's baby? That's pretty horrible."

Quil added, "Horrible doesn't begin to describe what we found out last night."

Jacob said apparently it was all a scheme. Greg didn't have shit to his name, he couldn't keep a job to save his life. He knew about Evette's history with Jacob, so he concocted a plan. They were hoping Jacob would give in, sleep with her again so she could insist he was her baby's father. Who knew what all they planned? She said Greg was hoping to get into his garage and rob him was at least one scheme. Of course, they also wanted as much money as he'd fork over to supposedly take care of his unborn child.

"As time went on with little success, since I would barely speak to her, Greg amped up the pressure. The night at the gym was the last straw. He saw she failed again and she'd soon be showing. There was no way I was ever believing she was carrying my child. She said he snapped. He had an impending court date about a theft charge and it didn't look good. She thought he was going to take her home, but instead he drove out to a remote location. He started choking the life out of her. Evette managed to escape the car and screamed for help, doubting anyone would hear her. She doesn't remember much other than he was taking turns beating her and choking her. She thought for certain she was dead, but then the attack abruptly came to halt. She blacked out and that's all she recalled."

"So where's Greg?"

Seth spoke up, "That's one body that'll never be found and yet we did."

Edward. I was expecting him to factor in, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. My voice was shaky, "He, I mean, Edward killed him to keep him for killing Evette?"

"Bells, if you're sitting there thinking this was self-defense and Edward did the world a favor, that's not exactly accurate." I didn't. I hadn't meant to sound like I was justifying it. "He went much further than that. He possesses unnatural strength, he could have done a number of things to hold Greg until the police got there. We saw what he did and even though, there were no bites, Cullen enjoyed killing him. It was sick and if there's such thing as overkill, this was it."

Quil made gagging sounds. "Worse than sick and just imagine how many days it's been." Sam told him to stop talking a few times. I didn't want to imagine what they saw. My stomach lurched. Paul was the closet, so he grabbed my hand and squeezed my fingers. He whispered I was safe and I saw the look that transpired between Paul and Jake. He accepted what I was to the guys, I was truly their sister and I believed we were past all those crazy jealous tantrums.

My father put his arm around me. "You don't know how many times, I've had dirtbags in my custody that committed atrocities against the innocent. I wish occasionally, to be left in dark room with them and my nightstick while they're chained to a table, but that's not how society works. The Cullens say they want to assimilate and treat humans with respect. He acted as judge, jury and executioner on that man in the woods. Is it a good thing one less abuser/would be murderer is gone? Probably, but I hope you fully understand that Edward is extremely dangerous just like Jacob warned you in the beginning."

I shook my head because I could almost predict what Edward would say. He would probably tell me the man was very bad, he'd read his thoughts and there was no good left in him, but they were right. He was a murderer too. I was almost friends with a killer, all the vampire realities aside. I kept making excuses for him, that he didn't seem so bad and that I didn't think he intended to harm me. It's just a crush or so I thought.

Jacob said he'd already shown all the evidence to Carlisle and Edward confessed, but made excuses that he intended to turn Greg over to the police. He became overwhelmed by the brutality of his thoughts and his wrath got the best of him. Carlisle was sending him to the Alaska relatives again. Jacob didn't want him back anywhere near Forks and especially me.

"He's not going to stop helping Sue, is he?"

"No, he says the rest of them will stay and that his son won't be an issue for us any longer. You know my eyes and ears will always be on the lookout for him just in case."

I was relieved. I knew Jacob would've preferred eliminating Edward completely, but I wasn't sure what the ramifications of that would be and I shuddered imagining them fighting. Quil had been far too forthcoming about the condition of Greg's body. I didn't want Edward to ever be close enough to attack Jake.

* * *

The guys slowly left one by one. Charlie had to get back to work. I caught up to Jacob when his mom disappeared into her room. I squeezed his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"We're okay, honey." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm just really glad you get it now."

I did. Jacob said he was going to work, but if I wanted to come in early since I wasn't going to school, he was sure he could find something for me to do.

I whispered, "I think Sarah's suspicious."

"Naw, she's just preoccupied with stuff. Hey, why don't you bring lunch and I'll take a nice long break with you in my office."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. He nodded that his mom was coming back out, so I slowly released his hand to let him go. I walked around the corner to head back into the kitchen. I planned on cleaning up since she'd done most of the cooking.

We talked a little. Sarah said she was going to use the time off to paint and asked what I had planned.

"Um, I guess I'll just go to work out at the garage."

"Hmm," was her only remark. I was relieved until she said something else. "Bella, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You're a smart girl. I've known that all along. You and Seth didn't stay together very long. I can't help being a little curious. What happened? I guess you're pretty busy with senior year. How many design schools are you applying to?" The questions came fast.

"Um, well, I'm not sure yet. I have several packets."

"I've learned from working at the school, the sooner the better, especially in the arts. Would you like some help?"

I wanted to say, _no thanks, I'd rather go out to the garage and make out with you son after I take him lunch_ , but instead, I cheerfully said, "Sure. Let me go get everything."

I ran up for my laptop and my school envelopes. Sarah and I sat at the table for a couple of hours. She was really impressed with the schools from New York. They had always been my first choice as well, but Mom always assumed I'd pick a school in Florida or Atlanta. She wanted me close to her. Now Sarah was admitting Charlie hoped I picked a school near Seattle. Jacob and I hadn't discussed this in much detail. Maybe I'd been putting off the applications, because I didn't know what I truly wanted. Falling in love had not been in my original plans, but now it was at the forefront of my mind always.

"Bella, this is an important decision. I think you should apply to them all and see which one offers you the best deal. I know your father wants you close, but he also wants you to live out your dreams. Is that why you and Seth chose to remain only friends? You didn't want a relationship to distract you?"

Talking about my love life with my step mom might be nice, since my mother barely had time to talk with me for five minutes at a time, but since I was head over heels in love with her son, it only felt awkward. I couldn't help the feeling I got that she was fishing because she knew something was going on between us.

My phone vibrated in my pocket again. I told her I needed to use the bathroom real quick to escape the Seth questions. I'd been ignoring all Jacob's texts. He would know I was still home because no doubt he checked with whoever was on watch.

As soon as I could check my phone, I had to laugh.

 **Come on, Bells. I'm huuungry. I need you to satisfy my ravenous appetite.**

I quickly typed. **I can't just yet. Ur mom kept me busy around the house.** I didn't elaborate I was filling out applications that might pave the way for me to journey thousands of miles away next year.

 **Ugh...**

He sent another text that he would send a message to her that he had an emergency and needed my help. I told him not to, that sounded way too obvious.

 **Just give me one more hour.**

 **Fine, but I'm not worth a damn. Can you imagine how difficult it is to be under an engine with a raging boner?**

I couldn't, because I'd never had one of those, but I was smiling thinking that I caused plenty of them for him apparently.

I decided I had to ease my way out of here. I'd done what Sarah asked. I just needed to get busy on some essays. My portfolio was near perfection. She asked if I wanted lunch.

"You know, Jake just sent a text. They're swamped so he wanted me to bring something for all of them. I guess I'm ready to wrap this up."

"Oh, yeah, well I hope I helped."

"You did, honestly. I was dragging my feet. We got lots accomplished. I'm pretty excited."

"My help extends in other areas too. I mean, if you ever want to talk about girl stuff, boys... men, relationships. I'm a good listener."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"You know, I raised two girls. Rachel was a handful, she asked to get on the pill at sixteen. Rebecca was not in any hurry at all. As far as I know, she's still saving herself. I promise not to judge, but I trust you know the facts and will be safe if certain situations arise."

"I... I'm fine in that area. I swear. Mom covered all the bases and everything's great. I'll be smart when the time comes."

"So, you're still a virgin, Bella?"

I felt my face practically boiling in front of her. Maybe that was the only way I was escaping this conversation. Spontaneous combustion was an actual thing, wasn't it?

I grabbed up all my college mess and told her I really should go. I'd already called in six pizzas for the guys. She didn't say anything else other than to have a nice afternoon and that she was baking a chicken for dinner. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Collin jumped in as soon as I got to the stop sign.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Don't talk. Don't ask questions and you can have you own pizza on the way."

* * *

Jacob passed out the pizzas, grabbed his favorite and pulled me into his office, locking the door behind us.

He sat the pizza on the desk and pulled me to the couch. "I thought you were starving."

He pushed me over and started kissing all over my neck. "Oh, I am, mind if a feast off your sexy body as an appetizer? I missed you like crazy, honey. Once I vanquished all thoughts of Cullen's ass being long gone, all I could think about was last night and how we were interrupted. I need more of that sort of loving, but we can't go too crazy. Those fuckers will have their ear pressed to the wall, most likely."

I kissed him once on the mouth because he was too damn sexy not to kiss, but I begrudgingly pushed him up. "I can't even think about anything remotely sexual right now, Jake."

"Really? That's a let down. Is it the murdering bloodsucker because I swear he's gone for good this time or else."

"No, it isn't Edward. It's your mother."

He held up his fingers like he was counting down. "The leech was a start, but mentioning my mom definitively killed my boner. Okay, you win, no office escapades. What happened?" He got up and grabbed two pieces of pizza that he made into a sandwich and proceeded to stuff his face while I explained myself.

"She's great. I mean that. I couldn't ask for better but today, Sarah got a little pushy. She asked about my sex life, point blank, Jake. I was so embarrassed."

"Wow, not sure what got into her, that doesn't sound like Mom."

"Yeah, well here's what I think. This morning, she saw your shirt on the floor and it might have been obvious I was naked under the sheets. I hinted at my virginity and maybe she believes me at this point, but you need to realize, if Sarah thinks I'm having sex, then she thinks I'm having it with you. That much was obvious and you and I need to get our heads on straight and figure out what we're going to do about that."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Tell me if you've missed this story and I might get on the ball. The next chapter which includes a funny Quil, Sage and Seth's first date, a sexy salsa dance and very amorous Jacob and Bella is underway.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**This night out/dance competition chapter was getting so long, I had to break it in two parts. You know what that means.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 31: Anew

Bells was right. I needed to address the parent situation. I'd been putting it off, but damn, it had been an insane fall, the holidays were coming soon and I was getting spoiled to having freedoms with her that wouldn't be the same if Charlie knew we were together.

She and I were going out tonight, but Mom and Charlie thought it was only a group thing. We were all going to support her because she was in the dance contest with Octavio. I promised to behave but it wasn't going to be easy. Bella showed me how the dances would go solo one night in her room. She'd stop and say shit about where Octavio's hands would be. She already warned me the final dance ended with his face buried in her chest while she was dipped backwards.

"It's art, we're only friends and co-workers. You can't get jealous."

Oh, I could get jealous and I would, but I swore I wouldn't misbehave. She promised me a special reward and my own private dance after the competition. Seth was bringing this new girl he met at drama. Bella really liked her and was proud that she'd found someone to catch his attention and take it off her for a change. Paul and Quil were concerned about the available women at the club. Bella assured them there would be plenty of beautiful women in their age range. She had them all drooling when she described the typical salsa dress and even hinted she had a surprise in store for a least one of them.

I asked her to tell me but she wouldn't budge. I guess we'd all be surprised. We had soup and sandwiches for dinner to make it quick and easy. Bells ate super light because of her nerves. I helped Mom clean up the kitchen, Charlie was getting a shower and Bella was still taking her time getting dressed. She informed me everything would take a little longer: more makeup, bigger hair and all the sort of girly stuff that was necessary for her look.

Mom took a plate from my hands, "You seem a little jumpy tonight."

"Who me? I'm never jumpy."

She didn't look convinced. "Nope, son. I think you've been particularly high-strung pretty often. Why is that?"

Charlie entered the kitchen just as she said so. "What's going on? Is it Cullen again?"

"No, Charlie. He hasn't been spotted. We're still being vigilant. You just answered Mom's question. He kept us on edge for months. Excuse me if it takes a while to settle back down to normal." I dried the last cup, returned it to the cabinet and turned the other direction in order to get away from my mother. Not tonight, I wasn't going to go there with her.

I yelled up the stairs, "Bells, didn't you say you had to be there by 7 o'clock sharp?"

I was using the clock as my escape. She carefully stepped down the stairs. I already knew she was going to look great, because to me, she always did. Bella made it to the ground floor with all eyes on her. Mom was already suspicious, if she glanced my way, I was sure it was written all over my face. I was completely and utterly in love with this woman.

"Well, were off. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm sure we'll be late. Hopefully, we place. Bye Sarah, bye Dad, love ya."

Bella reached for a bag she had next to the closet that I picked up for her. I wasn't sure what she packed in there. She said it was emergency supplies and extra clothes.

"Now hold on, Bells. You've been working on this for months. You're all covered up in that jacket. What's your dress look like? I don't know anything about dance competitions, you look beautiful, but don't we deserve to see the full picture. Maybe Sarah and I should stop acting like old folks and go out with you kids."

That would be a major buzzkill especially since I was well on my way to being aroused by looking at her hair alone. I really wanted to wrap my fingers around those big curls Bella had all over her head.

Mom finally spoke with some good sense, "Oh nonsense, Charlie, a dance club, you'd hate it with a passion. Although, I'm with your father, honey. I'm dying to see the dress. One sec, I'm going to grab my camera."

I witnessed Bella's apprehension. She'd kept the dress secret from me as well. I was getting the sinking suspicion, the dress was too damn sexy for a father's eyes. What was a boyfriend supposed to do with supernatural senses that would enable me to hear every raunchy, lewd comment made by a roomful of other males? I had sworn an oath to behave. Bella took off the coat. Oh fuck me, I was sure to fail.

Her father spoke out first, "Where's the rest of it? That's not a damn dress, it's scraps of blue fabric with sparkly things and fringe. Are you sure all your parts will even stay put when you start moving around?"

Bella's cheeks fired up. "Yes, Dad. I've practiced in this dress."

"Oh Charlie, stop. It's lovely. Bella, you look marvelous. Don't be shy. You have a great figure and the dress was made for you."

She gave Mom a quick hug and then was forced to pose for about twenty pictures. Bella also tried to justify her wardrobe choice. Octavio said it was eye catching and that was an important part of the routine. They had to be the total package. I was going to stick to her like glue tonight to prevent anyone else's packages from getting too worked up by the sight of her.

"Oh wait, one more. Jake, you stand next to Bella. I want a picture of you together."

Bella smiled nervously. I stood a certain amount of inches from her. "Scoot in, silly. It's family. I need some new pictures and you're rarely dressed so nice." Mom said family so casually, but my hand on Bella's back where the dress was cut out didn't feel exactly like incidental contact with a relative.

* * *

Finally, I had her alone in the truck. She waited about three seconds after we pulled out of the driveway to scoot in the middle seat next to me. I grabbed her hand and put it over my crotch, we weren't shy anymore with each other.

"That's what that fucking dress does to me, Bells. I hope it doesn't show up on Mom's camera."

She giggled. "It better not and you need to gain some control, mister. We're going to be in public." She might have told me to get control but she squeezed a few times causing me to groan in frustration.

"Tease."

I didn't want to be in a crowded club with her dressed like that. I wanted to take her off someplace alone. Bella didn't know Charlie whispered to me as we were leaving to keep a close watch. He didn't want some sleazebag getting too close. Poor Charlie didn't know I was the number one sleaze. I was going to do so many dirty things with her tonight, but I would be in constant misery until we could get alone.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to go. You do your dance thing and then put the jacket back on or maybe change. What extra clothes did you bring?"

"I can't do that. That isn't how it works. There are several couples. I don't know what turn we have yet. I have to watch all the dances with Octavio, then we are waiting for the results. The whole process might take well over an hour, then Octavio said it's an open dance floor until closing. It's Friday night, I actually don't have a curfew because I'm with you. I want to dance. I love this and I never imagined I would. Don't worry, we'll still have our own kind of fun later."

Bella admitted she invited some friends from school. I was already dreading most of the night. I tried to stop. I wanted to support her since she was so excited about it, but it wasn't going to be easy. "When you say dance, you mean just with me, right?"

"No, that would be a bit suspicious, wouldn't it? Besides I already promised all the guys."

"Fine." I growled out, "but not Lahote." I thought who else might get too eager. "And Seth goes without saying."

"He likes Sage now."

"Yeah, well not enough in my opinion. We can't risk it. Oh yeah, no Quil either. Better be safe and not get too close to Embry either. The quiet ones can't be trusted."

"Are you done?"

"No, I was thinking Jared, Brady and Collin are pretty perverted as well. Sam's decent. You can dance with Sam, but I know he rarely dances, so good luck with that."

"You're impossible. You pretty much ruled out the whole pack. How about I dance with Leah? Would that be allowed?"

"Hell no, two hot chicks rubbing against each other, you'll give every fucker in that joint a wet dream tonight."

Bells punched my thigh. "Ouch, why do you have to be so hard everywhere?"

I squeezed her closer. "Bet you won't be complaining about that later tonight."

"Yeah, maybe not, but you will not be rewarded for bad behavior. I will chose my dance partners tonight, Jake. You can't tell me who I can and can't dance with or this night is not going like you planned. Don't worry, I'm not going near any sleazebags. I'm not stupid."

"Oh, you heard?"

"Of course, I heard. I don't need supernatural hearing around Dad. He doesn't know how to whisper."

We drove up to the club about five minutes early. I offered to pull up to the door so she wouldn't have to trek across the parking lot in those shoes. Bella said she'd perfected the dance moves in the heels, but walking was another story. Before she got out, she reminded me of her big surprise.

"Oh yeah, Angela's here and she's excited to officially meet Quil."

"What? No, I told you that was a bad idea. He can't control himself."

"I thought you were joking."

"No, Bells. I rarely joke. Ugh, I gotta worry about you all night and now I've got extra work keeping him in line."

She said we should leave them alone, that Angela was an adult. Bella was still so naive. She had no idea how inappropriate Quil could get. He tried his best to behave in front of her but he was a degenerate. She blew me a kiss as she slid off the seat. Damn, she was so sexy, but also infuriating and I loved her a little more each day.

* * *

The place was packed. The music was loud. I spotted some of the guys around the edge of the bar. We were definitely out of our element. I didn't spot a pool table or dartboard anywhere. I couldn't even understand the lyrics to the music that filled the room. The club had only been open a little over a year. Apparently, they had several themed nights, Fridays were devoted to Latin music and dance.

Paul handed me a drink. "Looks like you need this."

"Yeah, too bad it doesn't have the affect I need. Did you guys see which way Bells went?"

Embry said she met up with that guy from the health club and they all disappeared in the back with a group.

Great. She was out of sight for who knew how long. We were busy chatting. Most of the guys were scoping out women. Paul already started rating the ones that were his type which was pretty much all of them.

I asked if they saw her costume, but Jared said she had a jacket on. I was happy she put that on right before getting out of the truck. Hopefully, it would stay on as long as possible, but I doubted it. The club felt like a hundred degrees to me with the lights and increasing number of bodies crowding inside.

I heard a squeaky voice from across the bar. "Jacob, yoo-hoo. We're here."

Who was calling me? Oh crap, it was Jessica. I knew Bella had became a little more friendly with her through yoga. I guess she really did invite the Forks bunch. Ugh, even that twat Newton was coming our way. Bella drew the line with Lauren. Those two never got closer, but at least six or seven classmates came including Angela Weber.

Jessica and Angela walked up. The Stanley chick was practically hopping, "Isn't this exciting! Bella's so brave. We're all so proud of her."

"Yeah." I agreed, but I was anxious as hell. Was I supposed to be facilitating this introduction with Quil and Angela because Bella didn't mention that? I wasn't about to get that fiasco underway, but he was already eyeing the poor girl. I saw him from the corner of my eye. I was trying to think of a diversion, but wasn't quick enough. Jessica was easily distracted and walked away, leaving me standing alone with Angela. Quil got up and walked over.

"Hi there."

Angela looked down, she was playing shy. She adjusted her glasses, fiddled with her hair and then smiled instead of screaming and running the other direction like she should have. She seemed really excited he was talking to her. She extended her hand and Quil kissed it instead of shaking it like a normal person which caused massive tittering from Angela's lips.

"I'm Quil Ateara. I know you, right?"

"Um, maybe, I guess. We've seen each other around. I'm Angela Weber."

"Oh, Rev. Weber's daughter. I remember. Your father loves me by the way."

She laughed some more. I disputed his lie. "Since when?" I knew for a fact he'd never stepped foot in his church or any church.

"Excuse you, Jacob. I didn't know you were about intruding on personal conversations."

I slugged him and mouthed to knock it off. "Could I speak to you in private?"

He waved me off. "Later. Anyway, as I was saying. I do a lot of my day to day business on foot."

"Yeah, because you can't drive, suspended license and all."

Quil ignored me and continued to tell Angela how he saw her father struggling with some heavy boxes from the back of the church van.

"I totally helped him with ten boxes of new church hymnals." He flexed his biceps in front of her. Jesus, this guy was pathetic. It was a wonder any woman ever fell for this shit, but Angela was eating it up apparently. She had a goofy smile on her lips the whole time he talked.

"You're so right. My dad preached a sermon on that incident the following Sunday. He didn't tell you, but he injured his shoulder when he a young man in the army and it was really bothering him that afternoon. You were a life saver and he offered you payment but you refused. He was very impressed. You restored his faith in today's youth. Wow, so that story was about you. I never realized."

Quil put his arm around me. "You hear that Jakey boy? The reverend makes sermons about me. I give him faith. I bet you'll never doubt me again." Oh, I doubted him plenty. No telling the sermon that would come if it ever got out how Quil intended to defile his daughter.

He offered to buy Angela a drink. He wasted no time in the start of the corruption. Angela held up her armband. "I can't drink."

"Soda, baby. I only meant a cola, ginger ale or whatever you prefer."

"Oh, well sure. I'd like a root beer then."

"Root beer, that's my favorite too. We're the same." He put his arm around her and walked over to a small table that just came open. I shook my head.

Even Paul witnessed the tail end. "You sure about leaving that alone? It might turn bad, real quick."

"I know, but Bella intended to set them up. She thinks they'll be cute."

"That's because she doesn't know nothing in Quil's mind is cute." We both shuddered at the memories of being in the pack mind.

I looked back at them. What's done is done. They were already getting to know each other. Hopefully, Angela had decent judgment. The dancers came out about that time. Bella's jacket was gone and I had more important things on my mind. Was it possible to put out every man's eyesight for an evening? I was a supernatural being but I needed even better super powers if I was going to survive this night.

Bella sneaked away once they got their assignments. I knew in her friends' eyes, I was strictly her step-brother. It was going to be tough not to hold onto her. I only had that one tease of her body while Mom took our picture. I needed much more than that if I was going to stay cool the entire night.

"Holy shit, you look hot." First throat punch was owed to Brady.

"Thanks. I feel a little self-conscious in this when I'm just standing around."

I suggested she could put her jacket back on. Leah and Sam walked up. "It's like an oven in here, Black. Quit being stupid."

Leah pulled Bella's arms out and spun her around. "Ouchy wow-wow, babe. You are smoking hot. Way to go."

Paul commented he couldn't believe I was letting her wear that outfit in public. Bella didn't hear, but Leah did.

"Get the hell out, _let?_ No wonder you morons aren't in real relationships. Bella can wear whatever she wants and she doesn't need all you half-wits hovering around. She's really has come into her own these past few months. She can handle herself. Guess what? If someone gives her a problem, there's security. She doesn't need an entourage. Give her some space. I'm proud of her."

"Thanks, Lee."

"Hold your ground. You don't see Sam hovering around me like that because we're secure."

Quil butted in, "I think that has something to do with the fact you can rip a guy's nutsack off in three seconds flat if he bothers you."

"True." Leah bragged.

Bella looked frightened. We were serious. No one, male or female should mess with Leah.

Seth was around now, but solo. I wondered if his new friend stood him up. "Awe, but Bella's our little, delicate rosebud. She needs a little bit of protection, Sis. We try not to smother her."

Angela joined us and admitted how proud she was of Bells as well. "Bella's so brave. I can hardly believe she struggles with shyness like me. I'm so jealous right now. If you won on looks alone, you'd be a shoe in, but I bet you dance great."

Bella thanked her. She whispered something to her friend and they both giggled. Quil looked confident it was about him. I shook my head at him and pointed sternly. He knew I meant behave.

Bells pointed to another contestant with long black hair in a red dress. "That's Val, she's our stiffest competition according to Octavio. She looks pretty great too and she has a rocky history with him. I think she's seeking revenge."

We all told her not to worry. The joint was crowded enough I didn't think it was too suspicious to touch her. I squeezed her waist. "She hasn't got anything on you. You're the hottest chick in here, honey by a landslide." Bella covered my hand with hers. She motioned with her head so we casually slipped off to the side since everyone else started gabbing.

I stopped us at a darkened spot not too far off the bar. "I'm so nervous now."

"You'll be fine." She said they had the fifth and last dance. She was going to have to hang with Octavio until then. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, but he said it won't even take an hour then I'll be free until the results. Can I have a kiss for good luck? I don't think anyone can see us here."

"I'd be happy to, but won't I mess up your pretty red lips."

"I'm sure I can touch them up. Stop stalling, Jake. I'm dying to feel your lips on mine right now." I looked back over my shoulder. No one we knew was in sight. I leaned over and gave Bella exactly what she was asking for. In fact, I got a little bigger kiss than I was expecting. She had the willpower to stop us. I was ready to find a completely private location and do more.

I ran my thumb along the edge of her costume. "How's this thing come off anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh, I think I can figure it out before the night's end." I could actually promise that and if she hadn't already told me it was a rental, I would be tempted to rip it off. Bella went to the restroom to check her makeup. I wiped my mouth to make sure I wasn't wearing some of it. I went back to our group. Leah managed to grab a few more tables near each other. I kept my eyes on the hallway so I could wave her over. The minute she stepped back into the main room, a guy turned around from the bar. I saw his hand lifting up.

"Son of a bitch, that guy's gonna touch her." I jumped up to catch the tail end of Bella's response.

She told him, "no thanks, all my dances are for friends only tonight."

"Ah, come on beautiful, I'm friendly. Don't you like making new friends?"

I interrupted. "No, she doesn't. She's anti-social, so get lost."

Bella shook her head at me. She had to go, they were motioning for her. Everything was about to get started.

The guy was watching her walk away, he just couldn't be smart. I moved in to block the view. I walked him a little bit backwards. "Don't talk to her again. I'm warning you."

"Who are you? Her boyfriend or something?"

I couldn't help but notice Bella's friends and the pack were checking out the situation, so I lied but also told the truth. "No, I'm her big brother. Her crazy, over-protective brother and it's been three days since I last killed." I cracked my knuckles in front of him.

Sam intervened. "We got him, mister. Sorry about that. He hasn't been on the outside very long, but see our little group over there. Jake's right, she's our sister, so if I were you, I'd look elsewhere tonight."

His buddy came to the rescue. "No problem guys, Tim's just extra friendly when he's drunk. We'll keep him in line. Good luck to your sister. I hope she does well."

Leah shook her head, "Jesus, how did she ever survive almost 18 years without nine junkyard dogs on her heels?"

I had no idea nor did I wish to think about Bella before she was with me, but the announcer started talking so I guessed it was finally happening. I thought I handled the guy at the bar fine. My first instinct was to break all his fingers backwards after I saw him graze her shoulder, but I didn't. Newton had the nerve to look at me a little too long afterwards, so I gave him the stink eye just in case. I hoped he wasn't one of the dances Bella promised.

At least watching the other couples gave me a sense for what salsa dancing was all about. I wouldn't be completely off guard when it was her turn. I felt a little more at ease. It was far from sex simulation to Latin music. Bells was right, it was a mixture of sensual and theatrics. I could see why she called it art. Some of the couples were really good. I was nervous for her. I knew a good performance was what mattered most to her but hell, I was so competitive, I wanted her to win.

I noticed Leah kept checking her phone. She pulled me aside earlier to let me know she and Sam might have to duck out early, Sue was having a bad day. They almost didn't come but Sue insisted. She told Harry when she got her strength back, he was taking her out dancing like they used to when they were young. Harry only agreed if Charlie would go too. I knew Mom would force him. I sensed the worry from Leah even if she thought she was hiding it.

It almost didn't seem real when I heard 'Bella Swan' over the loud speaker. Of course, our group gave her a res vote of confidence. Their song started, the dance began. As long as I only focused on Bells, I was fine. I didn't have to look at the Latin lover of all women touching all over her or running his nose in places he shouldn't ever be sniffing. It didn't matter he spoke in a thick accent, wore headbands or pants that were too tight. I trusted Bells, which overrode how much I didn't trust her dance partner. I'd done some digging. He'd bedded half the female membership at the gym, but I'd have words with him this evening to make sure that wasn't on his agenda with my Bells.

Quil nudged me. "She's good. You should be proud." I was. She was beautiful and graceful during the dance because I knew she'd worked her ass off to get there. I'd witnessed her confidence grow each day. Despite, all that was against us, everything that still remained in our way, we had developed something special. One other thought crossed my mind, I was pretty damn lucky, that she was all mine.

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 _ **I won't make you wait too long for the second part, I promise. :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**~Here's a little something to wish you a happy weekend.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 32: More

Sometimes, we couldn't hold back. Bella ran into my arms after her second and final dance for the night. "I can't believe I did that... twice."

"You were great." I carefully put her back down and tried to act casual since all of her friends were near to congratulate her.

"Did you see I bobbled a step in the beginning?"

We all said no which was true. She admitted in the back room, she almost fell on her ass, but Octavio caught her. At least, it wasn't a huge slipup. Mike Newton handed her a glass of water and Bella thanked him. That little twerp was probably expecting a dance for his good deed. She claimed she was shaky and wanted to sit down for a few minutes to catch her breath. I knew we had to wait for the results, but if it was up to me we'd head out soon to be alone. That's pretty much all that had been on my mind all night. Bella was the winner if it was up to me.

Seth and Bella's friend, Sage showed up sometime during Bella's first dance. She was hobbling on a boot apparatus. "You did fantastic. Can't believe this is your first competition and you've never danced before. Shit, I'm jealous. I miss it so bad, but this type was never my strong suit."

Bella told us all, her only attempts at dance were a kiddie ballet class her mother forced her into. I gave her some space to hang out with her friends. The guys and I moved over to the bar for another round of drinks. I could hear her conversations well enough. I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard Sage apologize for almost being late. She blamed her mother and said she was giving her lots of problems since she came back to live with her. She and Seth weren't saying a word about hanging out together either. Sage knew her mother had problems and her father was her main concern since moving back. I couldn't fully trust her not to break Seth's heart. She seemed like a flight risk.

Bella looked for me and excused herself. She walked over to the bar and I lifted her up to a seat so we could chat. "I haven't seen that creep around. Tell me, he's still in one piece and no crimes were committed."

"Of course, I'm not an animal, Bells."

"Hmm, yeah right. I know better. So you behaved?"

"Well, I might have had to shut down a few commenters here and there. Your performance was electrifying. People talked."

"Like who?"

"Collin is on the top of my shit list. Kid needs a mouth and mind filter."

"Jake, haven't you done enough to both Collin and Brady? I'm still not over what you did to them for absolutely no good reason."

"There was plenty good reason and it's growing back quick."

"Can't believe you shaved their heads."

Leah came up. "God girl, you have no idea how pathetic their wolves look too. All splotchy, like they have the mange."

"Now that Leah's here maybe I can find out what you did to Seth. No one will tell me. He obviously kept his hair." That was because Seth begged me like a punk bitch. He said I would ruin his role in the upcoming play. He was supposed to be growing his hair out not shaving it to the skin.

"Oh, he didn't cop to it?"

"No, what happened?"

"Ever heard of a Hawthorn bush?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

Leah illustrated the average length of thorns with her fingers. "Well, Seth got introduced to one by Jake. My poor mother, trying to heal from cancer had to sit up in the bed one night pulling massive thorns out of my baby brother's ass so he could heal properly."

All I needed was Bells to get pissed at me and not want to spend alone time with me tonight. I told Leah to get lost and quit exaggerating. "Jake, you whipped Seth with a thorn bush?"

"Bells, it's over and done with. Don't listen to her. She likes to start trouble. I had mercy on Seth. See, he still has his flowing locks and he has a pretty girl dancing with him. And for the record, Seth tripped and fell backwards. The thorns were an accident, but I thought we were settled once it happened. They won't forget their duty again, I assure you."

Seth and Sage were on the dance floor and he was holding her up mostly so she didn't put weight on her bum leg. I smiled at the memory of Seth howling with thorns sticking out of his backside. I couldn't have thought up a better punishment, the universe paid him back plenty.

Bella heaved out a sigh. "Okay, I guess it's over with. I still feel bad, I set that whole punishment thing into motion. The guys should be pissed at me."

I assured her we'd all moved on. Cullen being gone, made that a little easier. I asked if she could show me some of her moves up close and personal with the next song.

She agreed. "Can you keep it platonic?"

"Nope. I doubt it."

"Then we better go to the other side of the club and get lost in the crowd." We were making our way across the crowded room when Octavio stopped us to congratulate Bells again.

"Wasn't she great?"

"Yes," I was trying to looks as menacing as I could while pretending to be friendly to the Latin player.

"It's so good of you to be here, Jacob." He always said it like 'Yah-cob.' You are very nice and my favorite mechanic. I tell everyone I meet, if your car needs work, go to Black's, he's the only one to be trusted."

Bella elbowed me. "Sure, sure, thanks, man."

"So, do you dance too?"

"Well, Bella was going to show me a little."

"Oh great. She's an excellent teacher too. I like that. Show your brother some dance moves. You have such a nice family, so much talent."

"Yep, that's me, I like learning new things. I fix cars, learn dance moves, support my family and break bones in my spare time."

Bella hit me again.

Octavio laughed. "What? Bones?" He laughed. "Oh, Isabella, Ya-cob is so funny. I bet he makes you laugh all the time."

"Yes, he's hysterical." She rolled her eyes hard at me. Thankfully, a guy called Octavio in another direction so we didn't have to suffer through listening to his phony compliments any longer.

"Break bones, Jake. Really?"

"I wanted him to know how versatile I can be, just in case."

"Do you want me to show you some moves or not?"

I jerked her hard against me. "Yes, show me and then when we get alone, I have some things to show you as well."

* * *

I scooped her up and ran once we escaped the club. I didn't have time to wait on how long it took her to walk on uneven surfaces in those shoes. Plus, I'd parked in the most far off, inconspicuous spot around. I sat Bella on the backseat of my truck. She begged for me to take the shoes off first.

"Oh God. That feels so good. Freedom. Rub my feet Jake. They hurt so bad."

I did as she requested and Bella moaned. I was about done for. She wanted to go home, but Mom had been texting. She was up, said she coudln't sleep because she was curious about the competition. I wasn't sure what awaited us when we got back. I needed a little relief right now and we both needed Mom to hurry up and go to bed.

Bella held up her trophy. "Second place is better than I expected."

"You should've won first, babe. I think the whole thing was rigged."

"No, Val has way more experience." Yeah, Lahote said he was going to see if he could benefit from that experience earlier. I saw him talking to the competition a few times, but he was the last thing I wanted to think about since I had my girl in the back of my truck with her bare feet in my lap.

My foot massage quickly escalated into a full leg massage. Bella, much to my chagrin, danced a good part of the night away with just about everyone she knew. She had to be tired and would be feeling it in the morning. However, she only shared friendly dances with the others. The ones we slipped out of sight for were something else entirely. I could only hang on so long after all that grinding and rubbing up against each other. Once she knew the results, we had to get away.

"Oh, Jake, that feels so good. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Bella sat up and looked around. "It's pretty dark over here."

"Yep."

"And you can hear if anyone comes close."

"Yep."

She climbed over my lap. "I don't think I ever told you how sexy you look tonight." She ran her finger up and down my buttons. I wore a black dress shirt and black jeans. I don't know why Mom thought it was dressing up, but I guess they were all used to me in grease stained work clothes or old cut-offs. I grabbed her hips and pulled her a little closer. Her chest was in front of me. I started there first and moved my mouth over her exposed collarbones, then up her neck. Bells became pliant in my arms. She arched her back to give me full access.

My hands already started on the quest to find where the zipper was on this fancy outfit. Bella lifted one arm as hint. I told her I'd figure it out. There was another zipper on her right at her waist. "You looked so good in this, all I could think about was taking it off all night."

I put my fingers on one of the zippers and asked with my eyes.

She shook her head. I worked quick with both zippers. Bella started to undo all my buttons, pausing each time to run her cool fingers across my chest. I had her down to only a pair a lacey white panties. She didn't wear a bra under that dress which was what I suspected from the start.

Bella's hand rubbed over my cock trapped inside my jeans, but I stopped her. I really wanted her to continue, but I wanted to attend to her first. "Remember, I owe you a sweet payback."

We had never gotten the chance to start where we left off after our best night together so far. Bella grabbed my face in her hands. She kissed me hard. My mouth eagerly accepted her sweet tongue. We stayed like that for awhile, Bella grinded harder and faster in my lap while I mapped out every portion of her mouth. I could never get enough of her taste, her scent, her body.

"Jake, take me home," she said against my lips. I needed to light a fire under these guys working on the house. We needed a place to go to be alone. Mom hadn't buzzed in over thirty minutes, so maybe she turned in, but I already had Bells stripped in my truck, I wasn't letting this moment go to waste before we made the half hour journey back home.

I positioned Bella in front of me so she could lie back against my chest. I wanted full access to her body and I had it. She grabbed the thin blanket I kept in the back especially for her. I had a clear view out the window and no one was around, but I was quickly getting distracted. I knew she didn't feel comfortable fully exposed. She reminded me again we had a bed back at home, but this part had already gone too far. I wasn't ready to quit just yet.

All I could think about was Bells. She was so responsive to all my touches, my kisses. Every touch elicited little mewling noises from her lips. The cab of my truck was once again filled with her heady scent of arousal. I was about to lose it. I swore she was not going to lose her virginity in the back of my truck, but I didn't know how we were going to stop this time. I held the weight of both her breasts in my hands as I kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Jake, that feels so amazing." I wanted her to feel more. My hand slowly journeyed down the smooth plane of her stomach. I massaged all over her soft skin, circled her bellybutton with my finger a few times as a teaser. She took my hand and moved it lower across the fabric of her underwear. Bella's legs opened wider, my fingers slowly walked forward. I found the damp crotch region and we moaned simultaneously. She was soaked through and I couldn't wait to get inside. Bella lifted her hips and helped slide those little panties down her legs. That pair, I was keeping. She wasn't getting them back.

"Is this okay?" I asked just to make certain.

"Yes, please." I swore I wasn't going to let us get out of hand. "Jacob, I only care about us together. I want you all the time now."

I was cautious. In a way, I felt as if I'd never touched a woman. That's what she did to me. She scrambled my thoughts, erased my memory. Everything felt brand new and uniquely different. With the two of us coming together, I guessed it was. Bella pressed her back harder into me. She turned slightly to her left and reached behind her. She wanted access to me just as badly so I unzipped my jeans. I wanted to please her. We had already done the dry humping thing a few times. There was nothing sweeter than watching her come. We were going to experience it at a whole new level. I massaged the inside of her thighs. She couldn't keep her legs still for the most part.

I slid two fingers up and down her wet slit, I almost thought that was all she needed. Jeez, she was responsive.

"Oh God, baby. I'm so ready." I did all the things that I knew would drive her crazy. It was time to test the waters. She was going to need a little prep. I told her to relax and to trust me. "I do."

She was so tight, so wet. My dick twitched anticipating being there. I pushed my finger a little further inside her while I worked her sweet spot with varying degrees of intensity. She was the one that urged me to be rougher. Bells covered my hand with hers. We worked together to bring her intense pleasure only seconds later. I felt her walls clinch around my fingers, my hips thrusted rhythmically against her ass. Her reaction was just about enough to make me also cum on the spot. She didn't waste anytime before attempting to take our encounter to the next stage.

Bella turned around climbed back over my lap. I was already exposed, I felt her wet heat against my cock. I tried to hold her in place, if she moved, I was breaking my promise. We were too worked up. She was too wet, too vocal about how bad she wanted me, I had been a tower of strength and restraint for months. I felt oh-so-weak at the moment.

She rubbed herself against me and threw her head back. She swore she was going to cum again and she did just by grinding against me like that. One more millimeter and I was pushing all the way inside her so I stopped us. Her mouth was all over me and she practically begged. "No baby, we're going home first, then I'm going to make you mine. I swear it."

She stilled, slowed down her movements, stopped trying to get me inside her and eventually agreed that's what she wanted as well.

* * *

I had her blanket in between my fingers, so I was like a flash covering her up as soon as I heard the footsteps.

"Someone's walking over."

Bells yelped.

I saw them all stop a few feet away, but one of them slowly walked around the back of the truck. He had to know he might be nearing his execution coming outside to interrupt us. By that time, Bella was completely underneath the blanket, head and all. I quickly tucked myself back inside my jeans, zipped up and close my shirt with my hand. I barely cracked the door.

"Do you want to die tonight, Lahote? What the fuck are you doing?"

He kept back, almost at the taillights.

"So sorry. I mean it, seriously, bro... " he still cracked a smile like he enjoyed being the one to break it up. "Leah got a call, there's an emergency with Sue. We're all going to the hospital. I'm not sure what happened. I knew you'd want to know and if you didn't show up, the chief would be suspicious."

Of course, we were going. I shut the door and told Bella the coast was clear.

"Oh my gosh, poor Sue. What do you think's wrong? She was doing so well." I hadn't spoiled Bella's night by telling her what Leah had said earlier. I got in the front, tossed her bag over so she could put on regular clothes in the backseat. Bella got dressed quickly and climbed over the seat. I put my arm around her and kissed her head.

"I love you, so much. Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure it's only a minor setback and Sue will be fine."

"I love you too Jake, so much. You're amazing to me every second of the day."

"One day, I'm going to finally prove exactly how much I love you, Bells. I swear even if we have to run away for the day and check in a motel somewhere." Now there was a thought.

"I can't wait, as if you didn't notice. I'm such a beggar when you get me worked up, but to tell you the truth, we don't even have to make love for me to know. You've already proven it to me over and over."

"Ditto, honey, but you still want to, don't you? Make love, that is."

"Duh, I can't wait but once we start there's no way we're going to be able to keep a lid on this. We pushed our luck tonight with people we know in the same room."

One thing at a time. First, we had to check on Sue, second, Bella and I needed at least one night that didn't get interrupted. Finally, I was thinking about a conversation with Charlie. "So you know what, Charlie... a funny thing happened when Bells moved in... "

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Probably this one and Sep and Lies are the only 2 fanfics I'm going to work on for now. I'm spending half my time currently working on an original. I still have plans to come back to the ones on hiatus and finish them, I'm just not sure when.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**~A/N Two months, I'm so sorry. I've been struggling with my muses. I promised an update, I'm a few days late, but I assure you the laptop didn't end up in the sea. It was close, but I didn't give up.**_

Chapter 33: Misunderstandings

I made it until almost one, but I was so exhausted from the dancing and the entire night in general that Jacob asked Paul to take me home. I really wanted him to go with me instead, but Jacob felt like he should be there for the others.

"Stop trying to pick me up. I can walk."

Paul put his arm around me instead of trying to lift me off the ground. "You were super good tonight, sweetheart."

"Thanks, not as good as Valerie apparently, I saw how enamored you were with her."

"Puh-lease. That chick was a waste of my time."

"Ouch, you struck out."

"As if, more like she struck out when I realized she was only trying to make two other guys jealous by hanging around me most of the night. She smelled strangely of citrus, too."

I was exhausted but I had to laugh. "Citrus?"

"Oh yeah, you can't trust anyone that twangy. I don't know what it is, but it's shady as fuck."

"This is that thing you do."

"What thing?"

"Jake told me you always talk a big game with women but you rarely go past one or two encounters before you find some obscure fault they possess. What are you protecting yourself from, Paul?"

"Get the fuck out. That sounds remotely psychoanalysis-ish."

He denied the accusations, but I noticed he denied it a little too hard. I told him I was good when we made it inside the house. I was going to grab a fast shower and head to bed. He said he'd rather stay inside if I didn't mind.

"Got anything to eat?"

I pulled out all several sandwich fixings and told him to make it however he preferred. I barely had the energy for a shower, but after all the dancing and the private time with Jake, I felt like it was necessary. I was going to check on Paul after I changed into my pajamas, but he'd already stomped up the stairs and made himself at home in my bed.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey. You look clean and smell nice. Sandwich hit the spot. Thanks."

"Do you mind? I really want to sleep."

"Sure, go ahead. I knew that already."

"You're in my bed."

"Don't you mean, yours and Jake's bed? "

"Paul, please. I'm not in the mood for teasing."

"I'm not teasing, just stating the facts. Do you have a better pillow? This one sucks."

"You're not sleeping with me, so what does it matter?"

"Come on, I don't want to go outside. They might be gone for hours. It's cold out."

"The cold doesn't affect you guys. You're only trying to mess with Jake. It's been a long day."

Paul said he was just having fun. They needed a break from all the drama. Last report from the vamp doc was Sue was stabilized.

"Fine, just don't touch me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'd prefer to keep my all ten of my fingers and no doubt, Jacob would bite them off one by one if I touched you, but seriously does he sleep on this pillow? It feels like a rock."

"He likes it firm."

"That's what she said."

I picked up a stuffed animal and bashed him in the nose. "That is your last warning. Behave. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Paul."

I had my back to him. Hopefully, he was only kidding about staying on the bed and would move to the chair soon. I doubted Jacob wanted to come in after being up all night and catch Paul in bed with me.

* * *

"Psst, you still awake?"

"Yes... " I was dead tired earlier, but now my mind wouldn't shut off.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure, Paul. What is it?"

"I don't mean to, but you're right, I nitpick when I meet women. Makes it easier to move on."

I knew it was not like Paul to be open with his emotions. This was huge and I couldn't dismiss him. I decided to dig a little deeper. Sleep would have to wait. I flipped the light back on and sat up with him.

"Is something more going on?"

He said I was easy to talk to. He finally admitted he had a serious crush not that long ago but he'd completely fucked it up beyond repair. At least, that's what he thought until this girl made contact again, recently and now he was trying to sort out what to do next.

"Well, if you really like her, then tell her and go for it. I don't see what the problem is."

"There's plenty of problems. For one, her family won't be supportive."

Now I could relate. I guess that's why Jacob and I were so reluctant to come forward, _the old family disapproves excuse._ "What did you do? Why doesn't her family like you?" I could think of a few reasons off the bat, but Paul was quite charming when he wanted to be. Sarah and Dad both adored him.

"Let's just say someone knows me a little too well. I'm not good enough for her."

"Nonsense, you're an amazing man. I've learned this about all you guys. Any woman would be lucky to be in a relationship with you."

"Keep talking. Maybe you can help more than I initially thought."

"Oh yeah, how? Want me to go knock some sense into these people?"

"Yes, I think you might be the only that can, actually."

I was amused. It wasn't like I was going to knock on some stranger's door and insist they give my friend, Paul, a chance.

"Bella. Think."

I remembered the pieces of our conversation, and realization flickered in my mind. Someone knew Paul too well, perhaps was in his thoughts and knew all about his torrid past. Someone, I had influence on. Oh, crap. "It's one of the twins."

"Bingo. Are you sensing my dilemma?"

"Greatly. Okay, the whole story now, don't leave anything out or I can't help you." I wasn't sure I could help him anyway. Jacob was pretty protective of his sisters. He wasn't going to like this one bit.

Paul started off by reminding me of Rachel and Rebecca. I didn't really remember them, but was looking forward to their school vacations so we could get better acquainted. I'd listened to several conversations about them between Sarah and Dad and Sarah and Jacob. I'd also participated in a few family video chats, so I felt like I knew them in a round about way. They both seemed nice. Rachel was louder and more outgoing. Rebecca was more soft spoken but very friendly.

If I had to guess, Paul and I are were speaking about Rachel. She seemed more his type.

"It's Becca."

Well, damn. I was wrong and this predicament Paul was in just got a little worse.

"Continue."

Paul said he first found out Rebecca had a crush on him years ago, but he thought she was a kid and he was too busy chasing women. Her last year in high school, things changed. The twins were drop-dead gorgeous in his opinion. Most red-blooded males thought so, but Jacob was pretty intimidating. Rachel skirted around that and dated whom she pleased. Rebecca was more timid and seemed to keep her nose in a book mainly.

"What can I say? I could tell she liked me and it was fun to flirt. She was so cute about it and we were careful. No one else caught on, but then the flirting changed to real attraction. I was falling for her and I knew I shouldn't be. I wasn't good enough for her."

"Paul, stop. That's not true."

"And yet, you agree Jake's going to flip his shit." Yep, he totally was. I didn't know how to help.

"Becca hates school. She wants to move back home."

That was news to me. Apparently, Becca hadn't mentioned that to Sarah just yet.

"But she's almost done, that seems crazy. She really should be honest with her mother."

"Really, like you and Jake are?"

He had me there. I shut up and let him finish why he insisted he wasn't good enough. One day, late in the summer before they were set to leave for college, Paul and Becca finally found themselves alone, so Paul made a move. He kissed Rebecca and she seemed pretty happy about it, so he quickly proceeded with his normal routine.

"It didn't go so well. She pushed me away, said I was moving too fast and obviously was after only one thing. I'd never been in a relationship. I just knew what felt good, what typically worked with women. Are you following me? Can you guess the rest? She kicked me out, told me she didn't want to see me again."

"Yes, Sarah told me something about Rachel and Rebecca's differences with guys. I think Rebecca wants to wait for sex until she's really sure it's the right time. I admire her. There's nothing wrong with that."

I didn't understand why he didn't apologize and put on the brakes, but this was Paul. He acted out because Rebecca accused him of not being genuine and only wanting to use her. It struck a nerve since he really cared about her.

"So, it ended badly before it really got started?"

"No, I made it even worse. I made out with the first willing partner I ran into on the way home, but come to find out, Rebecca regretted a few things she had said. She wanted to see if we could start over. She caught us."

Men were idiots, especially this one that was currently sharing a bed with me.

"We were about to get it on. It was pretty heated exactly the time she walked in on us. I'll never forget the look on Becca's face. There's no way to erase it and I've been fucking up ever since."

"Dammit, Paul. You hurt that poor girl. I, honestly can't believe she's talking to you again after seeing you with some bimbo." She must have really cared about Paul to carry this torch so long.

"It wasn't a bimbo."

"Whatever."

"No, you said to tell you everything. You need to hear this."

"Okay. Who was it?"

"It was Rachel."

I covered my face with my hands. I wanted to un-hear every last word he'd just said.

"You are an asshole!"

"Yep. That'd be me, but Rebecca and I have both grown up since then and she's ready to forgive me by some miracle. I won't fuck it up again. I swear it. So, can you help with Jake or not?"

"Not! When he hears this whole story, he's going to beat you up. You essentially wronged both his sisters. Congratulations, you win idiot of the year."

"I never wronged Rachel. She's a free-spirit. I didn't push her, quite the contrary. She was the aggressor."

"Did she know you liked her twin sister or that you were using her because she was the next best thing?"

"Well, no, not exactly until Becca flipped out and told her everything. Then they both called me a bunch of shitty names."

I didn't know how he kept this under wraps so long, but if what Paul was saying was true and Becca was coming back home, it was sure to come out. I couldn't help my selfish thoughts. Where would Becca sleep? I took her room and now Jake stayed with me whenever he could. He had a few more months before the house was ready to inhabit. Our situation was complicated enough already and it seemed to be getting a little worse.

I finally told Paul, the only way I'd help was if he proved he was deserving. It was less than a month before the twins came home for Thanksgiving break. We needed to table this discussion for now until I saw how things really were between him and Jacob's sisters. I was curious if Rachel also had feelings for him. He denied that she did, but who knew? I knew from Sarah she had been dating but nothing serious. It was obvious Paul was clueless to ways of the heart, but I couldn't help myself. I was so attached to each and every member of the pack. I was still rooting for Paul.

* * *

We were all relieved to hear Sue was improving. Life resumed back to normal. Jake pitched a bitch fit when he came home and discovered Paul's filthy scent all over the bed. It was not the time to introduce anything about Rebecca to him. I was back to school. Work was keeping both of us busy, but we were still inching our way to having that special night. We'd finally set something up. Halloween was at the end of the week. Instead of hanging out with our friends, we were getting the house to ourselves. Dad and Sarah were going to a grownup party. I don't know how she managed it, but Sarah convinced my father to wear a costume. I couldn't wait to see them. More importantly, I couldn't wait to be alone with Jake. Our parents thought we were having friends over for snacks and scary movies, but we were planning to make a little magic instead. Jacob threatened the pack if anyone dare came near the house.

I came home from a long day at school followed by a club meeting. I normally grabbed the mail as I walked by the mailbox, since a lot of mail was for me lately. There was only one envelope inside our mailbox. It stood out to me and when I examined the letter, I noticed there was no stamp or postmark.

I ripped the end open and pulled out the contents. There was one slip of thick paper with artistic looking script. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the handwriting.

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you terribly, but no doubt we will cross paths again one day. I'm sorry if I frightened you before. I never meant to nor would I ever harm you. You are light, but alas, I am darkness. It would never work, especially now. However, I feel like I hold your trust. I did horrendous things to that other monster, the one that beats women. I admit that. And just between us, he's not the first. Please don't tell. It'll be our little secret, but I've killed many times before. I assure you, they were always worse than I. I read their thoughts. Carlisle wouldn't understand, but I think you do. You understand me, don't you, Isabella?_

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Edward_

A chill ran up my spine. It was cold and windy outside, but this was deep in my bones. All the fine hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention. This note was chilling. How had I managed to capture this twisted vampire's attention to the point he seemed obsessed? I needed to tell Jacob right away, but it was our special night. That was more important to me than this peculiar note from Edward. I couldn't dare bring this in the house with Jake's nose. I panicked. I ran to the back of the house where the cellar door was. There was barely a crack where the door latched, so I slipped the envelope in the space. I could retrieve it later. I heard Jacob's truck door slam out front, so I ran to the outside faucet and started scrubbing away at my hands.

I planned on slipping in the back door, but Jacob must have heard the water. "What the hell are you doing, Bells?"

"Um... "

"Did you slip or something and get your hands dirty?"

I swear I had my fingers crossed behind my back when I shook my head and smiled, "You know me so well."

It wasn't a real lie. He did know me so well. He said I got my hands dirty, he just didn't know it was with Edward's filthy letter. We walked inside. Sarah quickly grabbed me for assistance with her makeup and Dad was arguing for the hundredth time about his costume. Jacob said he was going for a shower after a long day at work. He winked at me secretly and my heart fluttered in my chest. I was so ready to be alone with him, I could barely think of anything else.

I helped Sarah with her eye makeup fairly quickly. They were in the midst of their squabble over this silly Halloween party so I took a chance, I could find Jacob and have a minute alone with him.

The shower was still running, so I slipped inside the bathroom.

"Bells?"

I pulled back the curtain slightly and caught a glimpse of his perfect ass. "Nice butt, babe."

"Get out of here, crazy. Mom and Charlie haven't left yet."

"I know, but they're occupied. Mmm, I can't wait until I can join you. We're totally showering together tonight."

"Maybe, but not now. Get, Bells!"

As a shut the shower curtain, I caught a whiff of my scent. "Is that my shower gel?"

"N... no."

I tried to open the curtain back up, but he wouldn't let me. He said to leave again.

"Oh my gosh, you totally use my shower gel. I couldn't figure out why it was disappearing so fast all the time. Funny, but you don't smell like it normally. Where do you use my soap, Jake? Be honest." I was having so much fun teasing him. It was pretty sexy if he used it for what I suspected.

"Out!" His final order was obeyed. I'd get him to admit the truth later. He wouldn't be able to resist me by the end of the night. I left the bathroom just in time. Sarah was calling me again.

I hurried downstairs to see the final product. Dad was so red in the face. "Tell her it's too much."

"No, it's perfect. Yowzers, Sarah, you're smoking hot. Let me guess, Dad got arrested for being inappropriate with an officer of the law?"

Sarah had the cutest female cop uniform and Dad was dressed like a convict, complete with fake chain and handcuffs. I also blushed a little thinking those two might get kinky every now and then. Ugh, parent sex. I was happy for Jake's senses to always make sure the coast was clear.

"You see, your shorts are too short. I told you. This couple thing is far too racy. I have a reputation to uphold as a peace-officer. I can't do this."

My entire evening depended on them doing this. I stood up for Sarah's choices. "Chill out, Dad. It's for fun. This is so clever. You get to be the bad guy for the night. I think it's hilarious. Trust me, so will everyone else."

Sarah pulled at the hem of her shorts. "Is he right? Do I look too revealing?"

"No, not at all." Her costume was kinda sexy cop but not over-the-top.

"Well, I want my son's approval and then maybe you can take some pictures before we leave. When's everyone getting here?"

"Soon," I lied through my teeth.

I ran up for Jacob. He was in my room, standing at the dresser. "Hey, you've got to come see our parents. This is priceless."

Jacob turned around with a bundle of papers between his fingers. My heart sank. I forgot to put the box away in my rush this morning.

"What's all this?"

"My college stuff."

"Yeah, you've been applying to some pretty great schools... all out of state, I see." He held up my New York School of Interior Design acceptance letter. "New York, the one you wanted most. Thanks for sharing."

I could tell he was disappointed with me for several reasons. "I'm sorry, Jake. There was never a good time to tell you. We've been preoccupied."

"So, you're leaving?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. It's a long way off and I have lots of decisions to consider."

"But you're leaving me out of most of them, I suppose."

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. You're my number one consideration, but I have dreams and goals and I'm not abandoning all those because we're in love."

"I wouldn't ask you to. It's just, I don't know. I looked into it. There's good design schools in Washington, too."

"I know. And if you'd dug through my private things a little more, you'd see I applied there as well. I just happen to only have one acceptance letter so far."

He tossed the papers, some landed back in the box, some hit the floor. He started to walk away from me. I grabbed his arm and he jerked back like he couldn't stand for me to touch him. He started walking down the stairs so I had no choice but pretend nothing was wrong. Jacob looked at our parents rather strangely, but he still complimented their costumes. I took some pictures, but the looks between Jake and I did nothing to improve my mood. He had no right to snoop in my room. I was going to tell him about college, but he didn't give me a chance. That letter had only come the day before. I hadn't even told Dad yet. I emailed Mom and that was it so far. This was supposed to be our special night but it felt ruined already. I heard Sarah ask to speak to Jake.

I had to get out this place. I made a quick call and hoped they hadn't left yet. I knew my friends from school were having their own Halloween party. I was lucky to have some old stuff from Mom's collection. I didn't have to do too much to come up with a fabulous costume. I chose something that would get under Jake's skin on purpose.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, just a damn minute, Bells. Where are you off to? I thought it was scary movie night here?"

"I changed my mind. I feel stifled staying home with all of Jacob's friends all the time. My friends invited me to a party and I'm going. I need to hang out with people my age for a change."

There were a lot of looks back and forth around the room. Sarah looked at Jake. He looked at her, then me, then back to Charlie. Pretty soon, they were all staring at only me.

Jacob was so pissed, he practically had steam coming off him, but it was Dad that spoke out again over my costume. "I don't know, Bells. This has your damn mother written all over it. Here I was worried about Sarah showing some leg and now my daughter's showing all her bits and pieces. I'm going to have to say no to this. It's far too revealing."

"I'm eighteen, Dad. You can't be serious. It's a costume! My red hood and cape practically cover me up."

"Yeah right, that doesn't cover a damn thing. It's open in the front to that corset thingy, Bella. You've made your point and got the attention you craved. We get it, Red. Charlie's right. Go change, if you're going out."

I looked at Sarah. Surely, the other woman in the house wasn't going to stand by completely mum while her son attempted to order me what I could or couldn't wear. His tone was way worse than my father's. She looked more uncomfortable than anyone else. I heard a honk. That was Eric. I wasn't changing my mind. Charlie was still arguing when Sarah stopped him.

"She looks cute. You men are over-reacting. Have fun with your friends, Bella."

Dad did the whole grumbling father routine before giving me the particulars. "Fine, but no drinking and keep that cape fastened. I have eyes and ears all over this town. Nothing gets by me." I looked at Jacob again. Was my father honestly this clueless? "I'll find out about any mischief so don't even try. Are you sure you and Seth are just friends?"

"Yes, he already likes someone else. I'm just going to hang out with my friends and have fun."

"Not too much fun and be home by midnight, not a minute later."

I climbed in the backseat with Angela and Ben. I glanced back at the porch to see Jacob watching me leave. Maybe we were both wrong, but I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do. That wasn't exactly how it went down, but in some ways, it did. The further we drove and the more distance between us, the deeper I regretted how I handled the situation. It was supposed to be our special night, but for all I knew, we'd just broken up.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _I can't help it. Angst is so crucial to my storytelling. I promise I won't make you wait two months for a resolution._**

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What about Paul and Rebecca? I thought that might be fun to explore. It's different and I like different._**

 ** _2\. Edward's letter. What were your thoughts and was it okay for Bella to toss it in the cellar?_**

 ** _3\. The college topic. Who behaved the worst, Jacob or Bella?_**

 ** _I love hearing predictions. It's fun to read the different interpretations._**

 ** _Here's the part where I toot my own horn. I have 3 stories nominated in the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards and this is one of them. Please vote if you're about that. I always miss when these nominations are going on, but someone out there remembered me. I truly appreciate the acknowledgements._**

 **1\. Favorite Angst Fanfic - Revival**  
 **2\. Favorite Angst Fanfic - Separation and Lies**  
 **3\. Favorite Romance Fanfic - Perfect Relations**

Voting will start on April 11, 2016. Voting last for three weeks before closing on May 2, 2016.

-Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards

awards. fanaticfanfics. com


	34. Chapter 34

_**~A/N Hey, dear readers. I found something, a muse for this story. No guarantees, but I owe you this chapter at least.**_

 _ **Chapter inspiration is Ed Sheeran's "Tenerife Sea" It's a beautiful song for our couple.**_

Chapter 34: So In Love

"Not so fast."

I turned around and backed up. My Mom had already been grilling me in the kitchen when Bells was upstairs. I was definitely not in the mood for more questions after what transpired with Bella in front of our parents.

"Don't you have a party to go to?"

"Yes, but Charlie answered a call from the station. He needed a minute out back. Talk. No more avoiding my questions, Jacob. What happened between you and Bella?"

"Nothing."

"I could spot your fibs when you were five-years-old and I still can. I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what, Mom?"

"The relationship. It's too intense. You're a man and she's still a teenager which she just proved with flying colors. We're always going to be a family. You should have never wandered into an impossible situation. It makes things difficult for all of us."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious. I know."

I could keep up the back and forth, but what good would it do me? Mom knew. I suspected she knew, but she just confirmed it.

"Does Charlie suspect too?"

"Not a single clue. I know he just gave a speech about being all-knowing. That's the truth when it comes to goings-on around town and the reservation, probably the whole county. He can spot a thief, a creep, trouble in general at least a mile a way, but when it comes to Bella, he's blind."

Mom blamed Renee. She kept Bella away from him far too much. He built this whole fairy tale up about her living with us. He intended the entire experience to run flawlessly and that he'd be the perfect father.

"He truly believes Bella is the perfect daughter. He thinks you're pretty damn great as well, but he isn't going to like this. I assume that's why you've never come forward. You didn't want to upset him, but I won't lie to my husband. If he asks, I mean, when he asks, I'm telling him unless you've decided to end it. Is that what the fight was about?"

I told Mom about the college letters and I was pissed at her confession all those applications were her idea. _Way to go, Mom._

"Are you trying to get rid of Bells? Charlie thinks she's perfect, but what do you think?"

"I adore Bella. I love her, of course. However, she needs to seize any and all opportunities to grow and succeed. I didn't have the option to travel or go to some famous art school. I'm not saying that I have regrets, but..."

"But, I came along and you sacrificed, both you and Dad. I shouldn't ask Bella to make sacrifices for me. That's what you're saying."

"Emotions are high right now. You and Bella are confused and so am I to be honest. I know you aren't true siblings, it's just that you never wanted to settle down before. I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around things. She's very young, Jacob and you both are connected through Charlie and I. This is a small community. People are going to talk."

I didn't give a fuck who talked and I was surprised my mother would either. I knew we were on borrowed time before Charlie walked back inside. I really didn't want to discuss it with her any further, but I had to know how she figured it out. I was obviously slipping.

"The bed, Jake. Your sheets never move and they're clean all the time. No mud, no grass, not a single wrinkle and your room has practically been a pigsty since the phase, now it's pristine. I hope you're being smart. I tried to talk to Bella about protection, but she got embarrassed."

No wonder, I was feeling a bit embarrassed myself, mainly pissed we were this careless. "It's not what you think. We've taken things slow. We're not even having sex yet."

Mom's eyes rolled back in her head and she shook her head. "Don't. I've seen the looks, you sleep with her, your feelings obviously run deeper than I imagined after what we just witnessed. I can't get into this right now. If I don't get out there and drag Charlie away from his deputy, he's going to bail on me tonight. You know he's preoccupied about those missing campers."

I sat alone on the couch for maybe twenty minutes thinking about how I found Bella's letters. The box was out in the open, but I did search the contents without her permission. I wanted Bella to go to the school of her dreams, but I didn't want to lose her already. I had no idea what a long-distance relationship would be like. I was pretty sure it would suck. I couldn't even begin to think about the way Mom acted. She didn't approve of us, it seemed. Charlie would be ten times worse.

I had so many questions running through my own head. Would Bella resent me if I guilted her into turning down New York? I didn't want that, but I also didn't want to lose her even more. There were more pressing issues at hand. She was off with God knows who in that ridiculous costume. She knew how hard I struggled with jealousy, so she hit me where it hurt to prove her independence. I was done stewing, time for action. Red Riding Hood was lost in the woods and the wolf wasn't happy about that in the least.

* * *

I sat perched high on a hill for about as long as I could stand it. Bella was down below with a crowd of high school kids. I knew Seth was there. He'd looked up when I showed and acknowledged me with a head nod. I pointed at him and then to Bells. He was supposed to be protecting her, but he was caught up in that girl, Sage. Some punk I'd never seen before kept trying to put his hands on Bella. She was holding her own, but this guy was relentless. Bella had herself wrapped up like a creature in a cocoon with that red cape, but when the shithead started trying to pry it open, the wolf emerged. I broke out in a sweat and started to shake. I pushed him back down. He wasn't needed. I would head down and break it up. Human Jacob was about to chase away the one that couldn't take no for an answer.

"You know, I have a unique practice ripping off hands, I might try arms tonight, to add to my collection. The lady said to back off."

The idiot didn't bother to look before he spoke. "Fuck off, she's a friend of mine. My cousin, Mike set us up."

Bells knew he was in store for a shock. She didn't seem mad anymore. She tried to hide her grin when I approached a few steps closer. "Um, maybe you should move along, Sean. I told you I'm not interested."

Sean slowly turned and faced me. His jaw fell and he stood there speechless with his mouth hanging open. "Fuck." He dropped the hem of Bella's cape. "I was just messing around. Bella and I are friends, right?"

She shook her head slowly, "Not really. I've only met you twice. Oh, I forgot my manners." Bella hiccuped. She had a beer in her hands. Drinking with this creep was not a smart move. "Sean, this is Jacob, my over-protective brother. Jake, meet Sean."

Sean started to extend his hand, but then pulled it back when he thought about my previous threat a little more. "Brother? No way, you two don't resemble at all."

"Sean. You seem like a nice kid. I bet you're really special to your family, so I'm reconsidering what I'd like to do."

"You mean the arm thing?" he laughed like he and I were cutting up together.

"No, that part was true. I'm about to fuck you up, but I'm going to give you a head start. I'm going to count to five. I suggest you start running as fast as you can. You just might get free. I doubt it because I'm real fast, but you never know. However, if I catch you, the first thing my hand touches is coming off." I cracked my knuckles while glancing at various places on his body, ending up at his crotch. I nodded and he went white as a sheet, "One, two..." and the kid was gone.

Mike caught his escape out of the corner of his eye and yelled to him. "Sean, where are you going? You have the keys."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You actually get a kick out of that shit. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Toss the beer, Bells. We're leaving."

She took a long drink to finish. She crushed the can under her boot, burped and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Mike, toss me another."

"Do it, Newton and I'm calling this party into the chief. You know, Bella's dad."

Mike lied and told her they were all out.

"Narc," Bella pouted.

"Brat." I replied before grabbing her hand and pulling her off the ground. I meant it. She was leaving. I was not above pulling the whole caveman routine and tossing her over my shoulder.

Bella stumbled and sat down, refusing to budge when we got up the hill. I'd parked my truck nearby and was more than ready to get the fuck out of here. Instead, I stopped and had a seat next to her. I was interested to hear what she had to say for herself.

"Charlie said, no drinking."

"Duh, you're a liar if you proclaim you never drank at parties in high school."

I didn't respond at first. "What's with you and the guy that was all hands? Is he really your friend?"

"He's harmless, just a high school tool from PA. He's related to Mike."

"Yeah, I got that part. No doubt he planned on using his tool on you tonight after catching a glimpse of your getup."

"Are you insinuating I was asking for his grabby fingers because of my costume?"

"Jesus, Bells. Are we starring in a public service announcement or something? I never said you were 'asking for' anything. Dial it back a notch. You're pretty obnoxious when you drink."

"I only had two, my head is so swimmy."

First she had a giggle fit and then she dropped her face in her hands and started whimpering like she was crying a little.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Damn, my girl's such a lightweight, but I still love her."

She sniffled and looked up. "You do? I mean, I'm still your girl? We aren't breaking up?"

"Breaking up? Hell no. Why would you think that? It was a fight, one fight. Of course, I love you. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to which I most certainly do not."

"I'm so dumb."

"Wait, Bells, don't say that. Listen, I wasn't snooping. I swear. I went in there looking for my wallet. I couldn't find it and the box was there. I shouldn't have touched it, but the acceptance letter was on top. I'd never go through your things. I kinda did this once, I guess. I was wrong. I'm sure you were about to tell me the whole story."

"I was being a big fat chicken. I should've brought the box out way before now so you'd see all the places I avoided applying to."

I told her she needed to choose whichever school she thought was best and we'd figure out the rest, but I wasn't giving her up. We'd make it work.

"I'm staying in Washington."

"You don't have to decide tonight."

She insisted it was what she truly wanted for a long while, but her mother had been hounding her during their conversations and through emails. "She seems to think I can't thrive in this state."

I asked if she was ready to head home. We still had the place to ourselves a few more hours. Maybe our initial romantic night had been shot to hell, but we could salvage some of it, I hoped.

Bells wobbled, "Can you carry me?"

"Sure, sure."

I situated her in my grip. She leaned against my chest and I stroked her hair before leaning in for a kiss on her forehead. Bella popped her head up and gasped, "Oh no, I just thought of something. What if Sean is still running out in the woods?"

I laughed, I hoped he was nice and out of breath by now. Lost would be perfect. Wherever her was, he knew better than to sniff around Bells ever again. When a big man like me threatens to rip your arms or your dick off, that shit sticks. He wouldn't forget Bella's over-protective brother anytime soon.

* * *

Bells truly was a lightweight, she was out by the time we made it back home. I cut the engine, came around to the passenger side and pulled her out. As I carried her up the stairs, she finally stirred.

"I've got you, honey."

She moaned in my ear. "You sure do, my sexy man." Her voice spoke directly to my cock. The rise began. I should be a gentleman and let her sleep tonight. Bella's fingernails scraped up my neck and into my hair. "If we're not fighting anymore, where's my makeup kiss?"

"It's coming. Let's get inside first. These neighbors are nosy."

I carefully guided her back to the ground as soon as we reached the landing upstairs. Bella was a sexy vision. Her hair was windblown and some of her makeup had smudged, but I allowed myself to take in her figure in that revealing costume for the first time since I wasn't pissed any longer. She was hot as hell. How dare that handsy fuck related to Newton try to cop a feel of what was mine.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

I touched her mouth with my finger. "Shhh, it was a misunderstanding. Just promise to be honest with me and I'll make you the same promise."

Bella nodded her chin a few times. My hands secured her, one on her neck and one around her waist. I leaned in to give her a proper makeup kiss. She tasted like cheap beer, sea salt and my Bells. The kiss escalated quickly. She opened up to take me in. I growled into her mouth, "Fuck, you're hot."

She took a step or two back and I pinned her against the wall. Bella stood on her tiptoes and I lifted her. I was instantly carried away. Her hot body wrapped around me made forget all about the gentleman idea. I kneaded her ass and pressed her harder into my straining bulge. I hit her in the right spot and she released a pleasure scream.

"Yes, Jake. Please."

"Please what?" I licked up and down her neck until my mouth was against her ear. "Say it, Bells. I want you to say out loud. What do you want?"

I asked her a question, but covered her mouth with mine before she answered. I kissed her harder and more demanding than before. All the while, we grinded our bodies together against the wall.

She panted against my lips, "Come. I want you to make me come."

My hand moved in between us. I ripped the fabric covering her thigh. I would replace her fishnet stockings another day. I felt her heat through the fabric at her crotch. My fingers explored the region until I discovered there was a fastener directly over the spot I was trying to get to.

"You're fucking naughty going out in public in this." I popped the three snaps. At least, she wore silky underwear and not just the corset. My nimble fingers pushed those aside, so I could get to work on her magic button. Bella squeezed her legs tighter me. I rewarded her with the perfect amount of friction from my fingers and my jean clad cock. It didn't take her long, she was already so worked up.

"Oh fuck, Jake. Yes. Oh my God, you're so good at that." She sucked in the air between us trying to catch her breath. I'd made her feel good and that was good enough for me at the moment. She slid down my body. Bells wobbled. I wasn't sure if the beer still had a hold of her or if it was that good of an orgasm.

I smiled. She gripped her bottom lip tightly between her teeth. "You okay?" I was still holding on.

"I'm dizzy."

I kissed her between the eyes. "I think you should get some rest, Bells."

"But you..."

"I'm good. I love you and it's enough. It's been a long fucking day."

She looked like she was had an internal debate going on. I had my hand on her door. I wanted her, but maybe what we both needed most tonight was a good night's sleep. We had plenty of nights to be together.

Bella stopped at her door. "I need a shower first and to brush my teeth. Wanna join me?" she raised her eyebrows a few times at me. Boy did I ever, but that would most definitely prevent anyone getting some sleep.

I kissed her softly and told her to go ahead. I was so pissed earlier, I regretted never going for seconds at dinner. I was going to head downstairs and make a sandwich.

* * *

I ate my sandwich in a couple of bites and drank a giant cup of chocolate milk before heading to my room to change into something less restraining. My dick cried to me. He refused to go all the way down. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and apologized. "Forget it. Tonight's not our night. It's the right thing. We'll be inside her soon enough."

I swelled slightly with that revelation and I was supposed to be willing it to retreat.

"Who you talking to Jake?"

I spun around to find Bella at my door. My jaw dropped at the sight of her. "I... I thought you were getting your pajamas on." She had showered, but put back on the costume minus those stockings because they were shredded.

"The shower revived me... lots, actually. I have a better idea than going to sleep."

Bella sauntered my way with her hips swaying. She released the tie on her cape and it fell to my bedroom floor. She walked inside my waiting arms. My dick was back in business. She wanted this and tonight would be our night after all. It was just me, Bells, an empty house and that skintight corset.

"You sure?"

"Of course, we already established that weeks ago. I've been ready. When I took this off to get a shower, I realized I only wanted you stripping it off of me. The way I see it, we have roughly two more hours before our parents come home, so I suggest you get started, Black. Tick tock, tick tock."

She raked her fingernail down the center of my chest all the way down to my waistband. My cocked jumped inside my pants and Bella grabbed me through my sweats with her fist. Fuck, she knew just how to work me in a frenzy with a simple touch.

I knew all about the trapdoor at the bottom of her costume, but Bella showed me the front opening right between the mounds of flesh that held my attention at the moment. She unwound a thin silk bow at the top and handed the strings to me. I leaned in to claim her lips as my fingers deftly opened one clasp at a time. Her breast fell out into my open hands just as I was hit with the scent of her freshly showered skin mixed with a definite arousal.

I kissed up the column of her neck while I twisted a taut nipple between my thumb and forefinger. "You know this wild strawberry scent makes me nuts. I want to devour you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, just you wait. I predict you'll be begging for mercy soon." I nipped her tender skin under her and she pressed her newly exposed breasts further into me. "I swear I'm like Pavlov's dog, I'm trained to cum on the spot as soon as I scent this."

She giggled against my skin. "No one told you to start jerking off to my soap."

"I had no choice. It was necessary for my survival. I almost jumped you the first night right in front of everyone, I was so ramped up."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I had her lifted slightly off the floor, but I bounced once and she hopped all the way up. She whispered against my lips. "I hope you can hold off a little longer than an instant, puppy dog."

I growled and took full control of another salacious kiss. I proved I was no puppy. Bells was about to fall prey to the alpha. I had to balance the two equal parts of my makeup: the one was dangerous and the other would give her exactly what she deserved since she agreed to be the alpha's mate. She and I had discussed this before. I assured her our union would spoil her for all other men and she agreed to whatever that meant.

Bella broke our kiss. She mewled against my skin. "Take me to bed. Make me yours, Jake. I love you so much, I hurt."

I tossed her down hard enough she bounced. Bella started wiggling out of her corset. It still hung loose around her waist.

"Don't. I'll do that."

She settled on her back and propped on her elbows to watch me with hooded eyes. The dark green sweats were all I wore. I tugged them off my hips in one fluid motion and kicked my feet out of them. Bella and I had seen and explored each other several times. Tonight would be different. Our normal fooling around was under the covers in the dark of night or in my truck. We hadn't even cut the lamp off yet.

I paused to watch her looking at me. "You're magnificent, Jake." She started pinching herself on the arm. "Like is this even real? Are you real?"

I boldly stroked my solid length in front of her. "I'm real, baby and this is all yours."

She gulped. I came on too strong, maybe. She was a sexy vixen with me, but my virgin Bells still had a lot to learn. She stretched to turn the switch on the light.

My knees met with the mattress. I started to climb on the bed. She scooted back even more. I grabbed her foot. "Don't ever run from me, Bells. I will catch you every time."

"I'm not running. I'm just giving you room. You're a big man... in more ways than one."

I rubbed a path up her leg. She melted to my touch and that leg fell to the side. "I'll take care of you. Relax, honey. We've been close before."

"I know, but this will be the closest. I was all sass and promises a minute ago, but now I'm a little scared. What if I hurt the whole time and make it miserable?"

"Making love to you could never be miserable for me and I'll do everything in power to make it right for you. This will be a night we never forget. Trust me, Bells. If the world ended tonight, I'd go happy. You are all I ever wanted. I think I dreamed you in my mind a long time ago and that's why I wasn't complete until we met this year." I found her left hand and rubbed circles over her skin. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course I do."

I moved up her body, but stayed off to the side. I feared if I covered her with my body so soon, I'd lose my resolve and push into her first thing. I promised to make it the best first time she could experience. I needed her stripped before I made another move. She wanted me to take off the corset so that's exactly what I did. It stayed intact even though I wanted to rip it in half. She promised to show me some of her collection of crazy outfits from her mother at a later date. I looked forward to taking off all her clothes for the rest of our lives. Bella and I rested on our sides and wound our arms and legs together until our skin meshed together.

She moved into kiss me. One touch of her lips and my cock swelled a little more. I was so close to being inside her. Bella rocked her tight body against mine. Her legs separated and I replaced the gap with my bulky thigh. Her tongue probed my lips, I deepened our kiss while my hands found her tit. Bells moaned into my mouth when I pinched her peaked nipple between my fingers. Her hips bucked and my leg was rewarded with full contact with her smooth center. Her sex was hot and wet and mostly bare. I was the luckiest fucker on the planet.

Bella attempted to pull me when she rolled to her back. She grabbed my rigid cock in her hands determined to put it where she needed it. I halted her. "Don't rush this."

"Unfortunately, we don't have all night, Jake."

I touched her lips with my finger. "We're still good on time. Trust me, remember."

I massaged her pout and she parted slightly. Bells sucked in the digit. She worked my finger deep into her mouth similar to the night she gave me the best blow job of my life. How could finger sucking be this hot? Just when I thought Bells couldn't be any sexier, she popped it out of her mouth coated with her saliva and dragged it down below straight to her pussy. My finger slipped inside her.

I wanted her to come again and she would, more than once. Then she would be ready for me. My mouth feasted on her breast while my fingers worked their magic. Bells was so tight, my cock twitched again between us. She kept trying to touch me. I worried I'd cum in her hands if she did too much. As soon as her hips pushed off the mattress and Bells walls clinched tight on my fingers, I knew I had to taste her. It had never been my thing... too intimate. Chicks would get ideas if I took the time there. I never wanted anyone else like I wanted her. I wanted my Bells to get attached. I wanted her to expect things from me, to crave them. She deserved my worship. I muffled her whimper with my lips.

"Mmmm, Bells. You like that? You like cumming on my fingers?"

"God, yes. You're so good at that."

"Guess what's next?"

"You're going to make love to me?" I shook my head. Her tone changed, "But..."

I licked my fingers in front of her. "You taste like a decadent dessert. I'm going to eat your pussy first and you're going to cum on my tongue and then and only then can you have my cock. Is that a deal?"

She didn't answer me right away.

"I asked you a question. Answer me. Is that want you want, Bells? Does that make you even wetter when I tell you what I'm going to do to you?"

"Yes, Jake. Please..." she grabbed my hand and sucked in the two fingers that had just left her throbbing channel. I almost came with the visual. That sealed it. I couldn't wait to dive into her sweetness. The previous tastes on my finger had only been a sample, I planned on devouring her tonight.

I played with her opening at first as tease to both of us. Bella's hands landed on each side of my head. She needed it and she wasn't waiting any longer. My tongue flattened out and gave her a couple of laps. Bella jumped and her thighs tightened. I grabbed her ass and took charge alternating between soft licks and firm sucks. She writhed at my ministrations which spurred me to go further. It didn't take long before she begged for more and for me to stop all in the same breath. Her over-sensitive bud throbbed between my teeth. I slowed down and released her, but not before a few finishing passes over her swollen folds. I didn't want to miss a drop of her sweet nectar.

Bella's entire body shook. She sucked in little puffs of air through her mouth. I climbed her body. "You taste fantastic, Bells. We might have to do that everyday."

"Sure, sure, Jake. I could get used to it if you insist."

I laughed at her using my catch phrase before claiming her mouth once more. When we kissed, my fingers ventured back to her slick heat. I multi-tasked prepping her body a little more while sharing the goodness she branded on my tongue. I made her a promise and as soon as I deemed her ready, I asked permission once more.

"Are you ready, baby?"

She nipped my bottom lip. "Yes, I love you. I want this. Make love to me, Jake."

I started slow and easy first coating the head in her abundant juices. She was out of patience. Bella locked her feet on each side of my hips. I felt her urgency the way she dug those heels into my flesh. She'd come so hard before, her pussy still pulsed. I capitalized on the residual pleasure to push in hard and certain, no more hesitation. Bella tensed every muscle in her body and groaned a pained noise against my chest.

"It's okay, relax honey. Tell me when you're ready to move." I held still no matter how much I ached to move within her. I gave her the time she needed to adjust which seemed longer than it actually was.

When Bella lifted her hips slightly, I met her with a thrust and she moaned. It wasn't from distress any longer, her sounds were pure desire. I continued the movements and she responded accordingly. We were one. I waited so long for this moment with her and finally the right time arrived. My mate loved me as much as I loved her and I proved that love to her physically, emotionally, spiritually all at once. Sex was sex. I'd had it countless times with women that didn't even register in my memory at this point. I crossed into a new realm with Bells. I had never fully given myself to another person. She might think this first time was her giving me her virginity, but I gave a piece of myself to her as well.

I murmured words to her in Quileute. She was close again and I barely held on by a thread. I willed myself to last for her. Bella's arms surrounded me, her mouth kissed over my neck, her walls clinched tight to my shaft as she screamed my name, the only name she'd ever say during sex the rest of her life. Pride swelled within me as I fully claimed my mate. She would always be mine. My balls tightened and I surged faster and harder. When Bella fell over the edge, she dragged me with her. Her tight channel milked me of every last drop. I shuddered with my final release. My wolf purred with contentment. He had never been anywhere near the surface during intimate moments with anyone other than Bella. He loved that nothing separated us from our mate. I was happy Bella started those pills because being inside her, knowing I coated her with my seed was even more satisfying. It was the most primitive I'd ever felt, but I wouldn't apologize for wanting her covered in my scent.

She was mine and neither of us would ever forget it.

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 _ **I miss you guys. Never doubt that. Feedback is much appreciated. Three cheers for eradicating Jake's poor blue balls.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Wolves

Jacob wasn't quick to soften inside me. I asked if that was normal and he said it was a wolf thing. "Wow, did that really happen?"

He rolled off and I whimpered. I missed him already, so I swung my leg over his hip and curled against his hot body.

"Yeah, baby. It did. Why? Was I not real enough for you?"

His joke couldn't be further from the truth. The throb between my legs was evident. I'd been thoroughly fucked and I was ready to try again. "Oh my God. I'm a sex maniac. You've turned me into a nympho." I ached a little and tomorrow would be worse, but I still wanted him again, like right this second.

Jake chuckled, "You say that like it's a bad thing, Bells." He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. We kissed again and I felt his renewed erection against my thigh.

I reached down to encourage him a final bit. "Another wolf thing?"

"Yeah, maybe it's more of a Bells thing. I love you. I need you."

"What did you say to me earlier?" Jacob's words were so beautiful in my ear, but I had no idea what it meant.

"It means I love you with all that I am and I never want to part from you."

"Oh my, that's beautiful in any language. You've got yourself a deal. I'm yours... always."

"I know, honey. I know."

Jacob asked if I was serious about an encore and I most definitely meant it. I was already draped over him so I thought I'd try something new. Just as I grasped his length between my fingers, Jacob gasped but not in a good way.

"Fuck. It's Mom and Charlie. In the house already. Shit, I was too distracted, I never heard the car."

I bounded off his naked body immediately. There would be no round two, at least not yet. Jacob and I scurried around his room like chickens with our heads cut off. I did not even know what I should do. I considered jumping out the window, I was that afraid of being caught. He kicked our discarded clothes under the bed and told me to run to my room and pretend to be asleep. I heard the footsteps just I shut my door, then Dad's loud voice almost made me scream. Charlie never yelled.

"Jacob! Get down here. Are you asleep?"

I pulled the covers to my forehead and prayed. Sure, Jacob and I needed a long sit down talk with our parents. I wanted to make them understand how real our love was, but them catching us naked in Jake's bed was not a conversation starter. I thought we were in the clear. I hoped we were. My door creaked and someone looked in. I didn't move or breathe, but I heard Jake and Charlie talking loudly midway down the stairs. He wasn't shouting at Jacob so we weren't busted this time, but something was wrong. I heard the distress in Dad's voice.

"I need you to round up the guys. I just got the strangest call. It sounds bad Jake, but what I want to know is how..." Dad's voice faded. I couldn't make out who called him.

"I have no idea, Charlie, but if he knows something. Let's find out what." I wasn't sure if it was suspicious for me to lie still in my bed when they were all just outside the door talking in raised voices, but I was completely nude. I couldn't even chance sticking my head outside to inquire what was going on.

I got up to press my ear to my door. I listened again since I was sure they were walking down the stairs.

"Bells home?"

"Yeah, she came home early and went straight to bed." Jacob lied his ass off. I waited a few more seconds and thought I heard something from across the hall. I pulled the covers off the bed, wrapped in my blanket and ever so slightly parted my door. I thought maybe Jacob managed an excuse to come back up and clue me in.

I froze. It was Sarah. She was in Jacob's room. She flicked on the lights. I couldn't look away. The bed was a mess. I hoped the room didn't smell like sex now that the door was wide open. I watched in horror as Jacob's mother bent down and pulled my corset out from under Jake's bed. She held it up. My goodness, all the ribbons and clasps were undone. We couldn't have been anymore obvious unless we painted a message on the wall: **Hot kinky sex right here.**

Sarah neatly folded the corset and left it on Jacob's pillow. I ran my naked ass back to bed. There was nothing I could do now. I almost expected her come barging inside my room to ask why I defiled her son in my father's home, but I heard her retreat downstairs. I stayed in my bed at least twenty minutes before running to the bathroom for a clean up and to splash cold water on my heated cheeks. I slipped on an old shirt of Jake's and fought like hell to fall asleep. I kept my phone close in case he ever sent a message, but it never came.

The dawn was close and I had barely slept all night. Not only did a text or call never come, neither Dad or Jacob ever made it home all night long. I was afraid and mortified about Sarah, but exhaustion finally claimed me. I fell sound asleep.

* * *

I had to be dreaming. Jacob's warmth surrounded me again. I felt a new surge of desire course through my veins. Heat. Lust. Want. Need. Wait a second, I wasn't dreaming.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

His hands were all over me. Jacob pulled my panties down from behind me.

I stopped him. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight filtering through the curtains. "We can't. Our parents."

"They're gone."

He slipped my shirt off and pulled my back against his chest. I felt his excitement on my ass. "Wait. What the hell happened to you? Does Dad know something because Sa..." Jacob leaned over me and stifled my speech with his hungry mouth.

We finally broke the kiss, heavily breathing and hotter than before. "I will tell you everything, Bells, but I need to forget for a little while and you're the only thing that can help me."

Jacob's hands moved down my body. He parted my sex and spread the wetness around that had accumulated. He growled against me. "You've been thinking about me inside you all night, haven't you, Bells?"

"I thought I was dreaming."

Jacob pushed in me so hard from behind, I yelped. The ache there woke me up several times, almost as much as my over-active imagination that my father and Jacob were in danger. I throbbed internally for different reasons now. He didn't move at first. I relished the feeling of him stretching and filling me to the limit. Something was wrong, but Jake needed me and I wanted him. Somehow, I knew how to be exactly what he needed, but it wasn't a one-way street. He reacted the same way toward me.

Jacob reached around my body. He walked his fingers down south from my navel until they settled on the region that was highly sensitive. I shifted on his length, he pressed his palm over my clit and then he started up a slow rhythm. He pulled in and out of me all the while keeping the perfect amount of pressure in the front. I came undone it felt so good. He memorized my body after one night of lovemaking. No one would ever know it better, not even me.

Jacob changed it up by lifting us off the bed. He was back inside me before I had time to catch my breath from the first orgasm. His arm held me up when my hands couldn't do it any longer.

I was shocked and surprised he liked to dirty talk so much during sex. He told me I better come again and I did. Everything he said was so hot. I wanted to try, but I worried I'd sound like an idiot. I was still a novice.

I had a few random ideas. _Fuck me harder, faster, big boy._ Then I laughed.

"Are you laughing at the way I fuck you, Bells?"

"Nope." I was laughing at myself but I didn't want to spoil the mood.

He took it as a challenge to fuck me harder and faster just like I imagined saying so I won, anyway.

The second he told me he was going to come, I knew I was close so I managed a muffled phrase. "Yes, please, just like that. It feels so good."

"What feels good, honey?"

"You."

"Be specific," he nipped the tender skin on my throat and it felt so damn good, I clinched around him.

"Your cock... inside me. Oh, Jake, yes!" I felt the familiar pull down low. Everything tensed and then released. Jacob took a deeper bite out of my flesh as he shot his warm load deep inside me. I was spent. I loved him so much, but this new thing we were doing together might be the death of me. I didn't want to do anything else. I never wanted to go back to school or go to my job or eat or even drink water. So I imagined, I could die in my room underneath him. Literally sexed to death.

We fell on the bed together.

Jacob moved my sweaty hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. That was amazing."

"You're amazing."

"I know."

We started laughing hysterically.

"You know you're a sex god, no wonder you're so good at this. The confidence helps, I presume."

"I'm teasing, Bells. I love you and we're good together."

I turned to face him fully. Time to face reality. "What's wrong? Something bad happened."

"Lots of things are wrong, but us being together makes them tolerable at least."

"Our family? The pack?"

He nodded. "Kinda."

"Sarah?"

"Yes and no. She knows."

"I know. She went in your room last night." Jacob told me about what she said before she and Dad left for their party and he saw the corset on the pillow.

"She's telling Dad, isn't she?"

"Not yet. Listen, Bells, we have bigger things to worry about. The call last night. It was from Mr. Kelton."

"The mountain man with the Mazzerati and awesome cabin?"

"He's hardly a mountain man. In fact he's hardly a man."

* * *

I let the words sink in a few seconds. "What does that mean?"

For the next hour, Jacob explained it all in great detail. He left out a few of the gory details, but I knew it was horrible. Mr. Kelton called Dad of all people even though he wasn't the nearest jurisdiction. He discovered a pile of decomposing bodies. The missing campers, perhaps. The pack eventually called on the Cullen's expertise. It didn't look like a leech kill according to Jacob. He shuddered at the memories I feared he'd never be able to erase.

"But how? How is Mr. Kelton a wolf like you and you didn't know?"

Jacob growled, "Not like me, Bells. Get that fact sorted out in your mind. I have full control of myself. I shift into my spirit wolf to protect. He is a goddamn monster with blood lust under the influence of the moon phases."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck. I didn't mean they were equal or the same, but still Jacob should be able to sense another supernatural creature. We were in his home over an hour that one day.

That was when the story got fuzzy. Jacob held back. "Tell me. What else has you so shaken? Is it because he fooled you?"

"Partly."

"Well, I still don't understand that part."

"Remember, I said he owned business all over the northeast?"

I nodded.

"One company is medical research and pharmaceuticals according to him. Trust me, when I got there tonight and he wasn't masking his scent, I knew. The wolf went nuts. We smelled the threat five miles away."

Jacob said his assistant developed a serum that changes certain components of his blood. The effects wear off after a few hours. It was discovered on accident as he searched for a cure to his family curse.

"So he can be cured?"

Jacob was reluctant to tell me the rest. "The doctor that assisted him was also his wife, Bells. The werewolf gene has been in his family for centuries. He wanted to break free and live a normal life with his wife, have children... normal children. She had isolated a protein in his blood. Her serum backfired. Hiding the scent was the only good thing since he didn't want other supernatural creatures to know, namely vamps. They are prevalent in New England and the region he says. He at least wanted something to quench the bloodlust. He's ancient so he has a measure of control, not like a younger creature of his kind. Make no mistake, he is as much of a danger as any leech."

"Something bad happened, didn't it? I told you the first time I met him, he was a victim of a tragedy."

"He wasn't the victim. He told me what happened. He ripped her throat out."

"Whose?"

"His wife's. One batch of anti-serum made his aggression worse, it didn't cure him. He killed her, Bells. That's why he lives as a recluse in the woods. He's still hiding more. I sensed deception. That moody Cullen with the bug eyes said true werewolves can never be trusted."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, whatever. You know I hate humanizing them with names. He didn't buy the story completely. What if this is a trap? What if he massacred those campers?"

"That doesn't make sense, why would he tell all of you where to find the bodies then?"

"No idea, but we all agreed the whole situation is fucked. I don't know who to trust, but my guys and Charlie. I don't want the Cullens around but with Sue getting worse and now this, I don't see them leaving soon."

"Wait, Sue's worse?"

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, a colleague of Carlisle's mentioned hospice. Everyone freaked out and is in denial. That's where Mom is. Harry and Charlie called an emergency meeting about a true werewolf living in the area that knows all about the pack."

"But I thought she was so much better."

"The last setback was a too much. I don't know. I want to have faith, but what if she is too tired to fight?"

Jacob picked me up and pulled me into his lap. We'd spent all this time wrapped in the sheets, talking, trying to let the news sink in. The werewolf had done a number on him. He didn't want to talk about him anymore, but it was eating him alive.

"I hope you don't think that I'm weird for sexing you up after all this came to light."

"No, you needed me... needed love and to feel normal. I'm glad we're so connected."

"Me too. It wasn't on my mind until I moved in behind you and smelled your perfect scent mixed with mine."

I suggested taking a shower, finally together before I made Jacob some food. He was excited about both suggestions. He had to meet the council for an important meeting and I would spend the rest of the day with Sue and Sarah helping out. Jacob made it clear security would increase and I didn't know how that was possible without being handcuffed to a wolf all the time or withdrawing from school, quitting my jobs, etc. He wasn't taking any chances since he didn't trust anyone but pack and family.

* * *

Our shower was an experiment in balance, but Jacob's strength paid off. I had newly discovered muscles and abilities thanks to him. Our love deepened overnight. I didn't know how it was possible, but there was no other explanation. He used to sneak up on me, but now I felt him across the room.

I turned around from frying bacon. "Got you."

"Oh, interesting. You heard my approach?"

"Nope. I felt it. Have a seat. I've fed your other appetite plenty, time I fill your belly. I made a little bit of everything."

"Sounds good, honey." He kissed me on the neck. "Oops, I left a mark. You better keep your hair down for a few days."

Jacob filled his plate with eggs, sausage, bacon and biscuits. I poured the juice and coffee and he happily dug in. For the first time, the letter came back to me. Jacob was stressed but no time like the present to admit Edward wrote me and left a letter at our house.

"I doubt it's related, but you should read this letter I got the other day. Talk about creepy."

Jacob dropped his utensils. His eyes darkened. "What letter, Bells?"

"From Edward."

"What? He wrote to you? When? Why am I just now hearing this? Bring me the fucking letter now!"

I didn't like his alpha voice. I'd heard him use it on the guys, but never me. All that did was make me nervous and now it sounded like an excuse no matter how I explained it. "We were supposed to be together. I found it after school and I didn't want you worrying, but then we fought. You found me and then we really were together. There wasn't a good time to tell you until now so I'm trying to explain. Calm down, please."

"Where is the damn letter, Bells?"

"I... I need to get a flashlight. I don't know where it landed."

That's all he needed to hear. Jacob ran out back. He must have remembered finding me washing my hands out back. He pulled open the cellar. He didn't even get Dad's key. He broke the lock and descended the rickety stairs. I was pretty sure no one used that space, even Charlie admitted the lights didn't work down there, but Jacob was back up in a minute with the letter in his hands. His senses led him straight to it.

I watched the color drain from his face when he read. His muscles tensed in his jaw and tremors ran through him. "What were thinking hiding this from me? We said no more secrets."

"I wasn't, obviously. I thought I was postponing a bad situation to protect our time alone."

"Do you know what this means? How bad this is?"

"I took it to mean, Edward's some kind of vigilante vampire. I mean, it's weird, but maybe he really only kills bad people."

"Bells, I'm trying my best to understand your thought process. I love you, but I can't talk to you right now. Get your stuff and wait for me at the front door. You're not allowed to step outside without me. Do you understand?"

I regretted my actions, but I didn't like how he was speaking to me. My loyalties were with Jacob and the pack, but being with him didn't make me a prisoner and require taking orders. Why was I always rationalizing when it came to Edward? It didn't make sense and I had nothing to back up my theory, but I knew he had nothing to do with that gruesome burial site. If Jacob asked, I was telling him how I felt, but for now, he didn't want me to talk. We'd been so great and in sync earlier, but the whole way to the reservation, I felt a million miles away from him.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **There was so much dilemma if I was going to wrap the story up in a neat and tidy package, but I just couldn't. More drama to come. I'm sticking with my original plans. *inserts evil laughter***_

 _ **Miss you, dear readers. It's why I come back. :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**~A/N Wow! What is happening here? I have no answers, only something revived my Jacob/Bella muse. So yeah, a new Perfect Relations chapter.**_

 _ **Let's recap since it's been so long.**_

 _ **The guys are older except for the few that are Bella's age, 18. Billy died not Sarah or Harry. Charlie is married to Sarah, so that makes him Jacob's step-father and Bella's step-brother, but this is the first time they've all lived together. Edward is still obsessed with Bella only in this story she doesn't return the feeling. It's still a conflict for Jacob and Bella. The Cullen family's intentions are questionable because that's the way I like it. Sue's real sick. There's a RL werewolf not too far from the pack and Jacob's worried about a lot of things, mainly Bella's safety. This is an imprint-free fic, but it doesn't mean that the wolves don't make intense connections when they decide to settle down. So far, only Sam and Leah were settled, but the others are following suit now that Jacob is with Bella. Oh, and of course, Jacob is Alpha as it should always be.**_

 _ **Bella and Jacob finally had their big night, but of course the parents almost crashed it. That was a close one. After Jacob had a rough time finding out about dead hikers and the rich reclusive was actually a werewolf, he still found comfort and sexual healing with Bella. Then she blew it confessing she hid a letter from Edward before telling Jacob.**_

 _ **You only thought he was in a bad mood when the last chapter ended. Here's what happened later that day...**_

Chapter 36: Rage

It was one of the worst rages I'd ever experienced. In fact, rage wasn't the right term. I don't know what it was, but it was primal and unrelenting. I lost myself until I realized the guys jerked my arms and shook me. Their voices and presence did little to calm me down. I was ashamed and shocked about what I'd done, but if Embry and Paul didn't stop touching me, they were next.

"Enough! I'm not going back inside. Back the fuck off so I can breathe." Where was the oxygen inside the house? It was like it had been sucked out and I choked on the air outdoors to breathe in enough.

"Jake, come on. You heard Charlie. Gain some control. The women are in there."

Charlie's ashen face surfaced in my memory. He had no idea what happened. All Charlie knew was he and Harry returned from a meeting to find me beating Quil to a bloody pulp on Sue's kitchen floor. Hell, I barely remember how I got to that place either. It happened so fast and didn't even feel real. We dismissed ahead of the other council members. They acted like they could go all day with their paranoid discussions and we had new patrol schedules to go over. Plus, I was anxious to get back to Bells. I'd been rough on her regarding the letter. I was ready to make up. My anger came from fear and uncertainty. She and I had everything one minute and the next second all hell broke loose. I had no idea what to think about this werewolf in our midst. Adding the bloodsucker and his strange obsession with Bells boiled all my anxieties over. I trusted Bells, but she needed some natural instincts. She seemed to lose those around Edward and I didn't know what that was about.

Charlie met us out back. He asked the guys to leave us alone. They were reluctant to leave. "It's Charlie, idiots. I won't hurt him."

Paul mouthed off, "Bet Quil thought something similar. Now Leah is piecing him back together with Sam."

I growled at Lahote. "He'll fucking live." I couldn't say the true reason why I was so pissed. Quil shouldn't have touched Bells. Of course I was used to my pack fawning all over her, but I was too edgy today. Quil needed to learn some goddamn boundaries. Apparently, I left a mark on Bells early this morning in the culmination of our passion. I honestly never meant to since we were trying to be on the DL around our parents, but for a second I couldn't think straight. It was a primal need. _Bella. Mine. Protect. Fuck. Claim._ I was a fucking animal. Before I could make an apology, she clearly stated how much she enjoyed what we'd done. The council meeting distracted me and I hadn't thought about that love bite until Quil made a point to tease Bells just I walked inside.

There was zero hesitation, I unleashed on him. My brother. My best friend. My flesh and blood cousin. Holy shit. He didn't have a clue until I was ripping into him. Every single one of them knew I was a jealous bastard, but deadly? No. Even I didn't want to believe it and now Quil was severely injured, the pack was losing their shit, and I'd scared Bella. She is the one person that should never have anything to fear from me. I love her so much.

Paul and Embry walked back into the shadow of the trees. Charlie shook his head. "What the hell, boy? You need to get a handle on that temper. I can't have you around your mother and Bella in this frame of mind. What did I walk in on? The truth Jake. Tell me the truth."

I hated that Charlie saw too. He wanted the truth, but I continued to lie. "It was a disagreement between Quil and I, Charlie. I'm going to go apologize and check on him right now and as for Mom and Bells, you know I'd never lose control in front of them."

"Do I? Because Bells was in the corner crying her eyes out, so you sure as shit did lose control and she was an eyewitness. I'm sorry to say this. You know I love you like a son. You're my son in every way that counts, but I need you to go home and pack your things. You can't stay with us. Not anymore."

"Charlie, come on. The place is nowhere near finished. I'm not going to flip out at home. I never have."

"Your house is habitable. You roughed it way worse when you first became a protector. Hell, I bet you practically lived in the woods a year you were so cautious around your sisters and mother. And the girls will be home for Thanksgiving in a couple weeks. We need to get ready for them. I'm not saying you aren't welcome to visit, but the stress has gotten to you. I understand why, but I can't risk Bells and Sarah in the middle. I want Bella to enjoy this last year of high school, feel like a normal teenager for a change. Her mother always wanted her grown, practically since birth."

"I want Bells to have a normal experience as well, but how normal can she feel knowing she is the intense obsession of psychotic vampire? Normal flew out the window a long time ago around all this supernatural bullshit. I would never hurt my family, our family."

"Yeah, well, you just did. Thank God, Quil can take a beating. This isn't a suggestion. I mean it. I want you to distance yourself from Bells. Something is going on."

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"I can't place it, but you're not acting like yourself. I guess Cullen got under your skin. I can tell how protective you are of her. It's my fault for trying to hide everything in the beginning. Bella would've never been chummy with the Cullens if I would have been honest. Now you think it's your sole duty to protect her." _It was._ "But the rest of the guys do just as good a job. We're all family." No one would protect her like I would. Charlie was still blind or in denial when it came to Bells. He didn't connect the dots. Fuck. I needed to hand him a pencil and get it over with. Me. Bells. Draw a line between us. We're together. In love. Mated. Etc, etc.

"Fine. I'll get my shit, but I need to apologize to Harry and Sue, and go over some logistics with the guys. Then I'm going to check on Quil. I'll go clear out my room and move to the reservation. Charlie."

"Yeah."

"I'm still going to protect Bells."

"I would assume, but do your best to stay in the shadows."

I didn't exactly agree to that stipulation. In fact, I was about to lose my fucking mind being away from her when I knew she was upset. Bella was in the Clearwater's kitchen cleaning invisible dust off the countertops.

She jumped before I got ten feet from her. Bella felt me same as I felt her.

It looked like a struggle for her to turn around to face me. "How's Quil?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't you think you need to be with him to find out?"

"Yes, but first I needed to see you, make sure you're okay."

"Really, I'm not the one that had the absolute shit beat out of them for no damn reason. Seems like your priorities are messed up."

"Bells."

I closed the distance to reach for her. She flinched. My Bells who hours ago was wrapped around me while I was inside her, both of us screaming our love was scared of me.

"Don't."

"I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it? Holy shit Jacob! I wish you could see an actual doctor because you need your head examined. I can't believe what you did all because I pissed you off over Edward's letter."

"You think that stupid letter was why. My back's against the fucking wall right now Bells. It's not a smooth wall either. It's like there's sharp spikes sticking out of it and every move jabs a little deeper into me. Yes, I'm pissed you hid the letter, but there's more to it than that."

"Temporarily. I hid it temporarily."

"Whatever. I can't afford to let emergencies be put on the back burner. This is you. Your life is at stake each second he's stalking you. I've got a mess of dead bodies, a strange werewolf man that wants to partner up with my pack and he all but admitted his kind is completely untrustworthy. Sue is sicker every day when we were all convinced she could beat this cancer. Everything pretty much sucks right now... except. You. Us. Last night was the best night of my life. This morning with you was just as perfect. We weren't even back to the ground from the heights we reached together when I got hit with the shitty reality that is our situation once again. Edward Cullen is a vampire obsessed with the woman I love and you are in denial always downplaying it to me."

"How does any of this pertain to Quil?"

"He touched you."

"What? That's insane. Quil always touches me. He tickles me until I almost wet my pants, tosses me over his shoulder and spins in circles until we're both ready to puke. He teases me every second we're together and the worst you've ever done is telling him to knock it off with a slight play punch on the shoulder. You know how Quil is. I thought you loved the relationship I have with the pack."

"I do."

"I don't know what else to say. I need to think and I really want you to go check on him. Could you at least check on him and send me text?"

Harry interrupted us. It was a relief to be honest. Bells wasn't excepting my apology. Who could blame her? I couldn't even make sense of what I did. There was no excuse. I couldn't even remember how it went down.

"Hey, Harry. I was about to check on Sue. I wanted to apologize to both of you. I'm sorry for having a fight in your home. It won't ever happen again. You have my word."

"I hope not son. There's no need to apologize to her. She doesn't know."

That surprised me. An hour ago this whole house was a fucking chaotic mess: screams, shouts, cries for me to stop and Quil's blood splattered all over the kitchen floor. It was all gone now. I wondered if Bells was the one to clean it.

She's not well Jacob. Sarah's with her, but I don't think it's the right time to see either of them." I hadn't even thought of facing my mother. She knew. She watched from around the corner when the guys dragged me away kicking and screaming. Harry was way more distraught about his wife than my outburst in his house. "I don't know what else to do. They won't stop saying hospice. That means I'm giving up and I can't give up on her. I still have hope."

I looked at Bells dabbing her eyes. I would never give up on her either. Maybe we should all tell Harry to be realistic, but instead I gave the opposite advice, "Then hope. Don't stop. You do whatever you have to do to keep hope alive."

* * *

I slipped inside the unlocked door at Quil's. Leah was at Quil's bedside. Sam had just left. He said he'd gather the guys and start going over the patrol schedules since I was preoccupied. I thanked him for that.

"Well, well. Don't look now. The alpha has returned to finish the job. You're fucked dude since you can't move."

Quil had his eyes closed. I was pretty sure he had no other choice because they were swollen shut. "Is he healing?"

"Yes, but it's going to take a while. I would estimate his injuries are similar to a collision with a freight train. In case you're wondering, the only thing left intact is his mouth. He hasn't shut up yet."

"My junk too. It's still good, I think because the whole time Lee washed my wounds, it tickled down there."

"Knock it off Ateara or I'll bring in Sam so he can he'll finish you, pervert."

"Admit it Leah, you took a peek at what I'm packing and you're questioning if you're with the right man."

"Alright that's it. I'm out. If you kill him, so be it. But you're not, right? You didn't come back to kill him, did you?"

"No Leah."

"It's my fault. Everyone needs to lighten up on Jake."

"Pathetic. He still worships you. I tend to believe that's cuz he can't see how fucking pulverized he is, but I took a picture with his phone; he'll find out, eventually."

Leah left me alone with Quil and his mouth.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"You're sorry? That's rich. Quil, I don't know what happened. I'll never forgive myself for doing this, for letting you all down. I've never lost control before."

"I went too far, but I knew what happened. We all did. It was written all over her face and you know how our senses are. The shower didn't wash it all off. I was just teasing trying to make her blush. Bella blushes so easy. It's funny."

The elder Quil cleared his throat. I made a kill sign over my throat. Quil was taking some pain meds Leah gathered up from her parents' place and I had no idea what normal Quil would say. Fucked up Quil was sure to be way worse.

"Jacob Black. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry."

"Grandfather. I told you Jake and I are cool. You've always told me my mouth will get me into trouble. I went too far."

"How? This has something to do with Charlie's daughter."

"Jacob's protective."

"I see."

Shit. It was easy to read the old man. He knew something was going on between Bells and I. Who else knew our fucking business? Charlie had to be next to figure it out. I needed to get it over with and spill my guts, but after what happened, the whole step-sister situation was going to be the least of Charlie's concerns. Every single one of them thought I was a fucking maniac now. Me included.

"Charlie needs the truth." Old Quil stated matter-of-fact.

"It's not the time. You were at the meeting. Too much else is going on. Please don't say anything."

"It's not my secret to tell, but a man of honor doesn't keep secrets."

"A man of honor doesn't beat the hell out of his best friend for no reason either. I think my honor is lost."

"Nonsense. You have always done what's best for this group of men. Our tribe still has complete faith in you. You are our leader. And I don't believe you lost your honor. There was a reason this occurred. Tell me exactly what happened."

Surprisingly, Quil could recall the events better than I could. My mind was clouded by the rage.

"So I touched her neck to mess with her. Jacob left a little love mark. Bella's shirt had slipped off her shoulder. It was partly to tease her, but also to remind her to fix that if she didn't want her dad to see. I heard Jacob behind me, but I didn't think he would be mad."

"Mad? I wasn't mad. There's not a word for it Quil. You should have never touched that fucking mark."

"He's right."

"Who's right?"

"You, Jacob. Quil didn't know and neither do you, but that's a mating mark. No man should ever touch it. I understand everything now. We'll need to consult the archives."

"Are you serious? Over a hickey?"

"That's not what it is. It's a true mating mark. Permanent."

"Fuck. What? That can't be right. She's going to kill me. What does it mean?"

My mind was reeling. I thought back to that moment when I clamped down on Bella's skin. I hadn't planned it, but an overwhelming urge overtook me. The memory was clouded much like my attack on Quil.

Old Quil said his old age made many of the legends hard to recall, but he'd seen one about the mark. He could only recall it from one instance, not from Ephraim's pack, but the alpha before him, maybe hundreds of years ago, so all the information was sketchy, hard to translate.

"Your wolf was there. He had to claim her permanently. It makes sense there's danger all around us, especially for her. She appears to attract it."

"Whoa Jake. Bella lets the wolf in the bed with you guys? That's kinky as fuck."

"Shut up. It wasn't like that."

His grandfather corrected him. "It's the wolf's spirit. It's still Jacob only different. He broke your face and body too. That's why Jacob can't remember."

"I've always been in control. Can I not be trusted now?"

"You can, but it'll take practice and the pack needs to know. They'll need to avoid the mark; it's best she covers it."

"That's going to stick out like a neon sign to Charlie. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't. It's all instinct to protect her. There's no shame in that."

"Tell that to her father. Not only did I bite her, scarring her for life, now I will practically kill anyone that comes too close to her. I might as well give myself over to the fucking beast permanently. I just lost all my humanity."

"There will be adjustments."

"Bella's going to hate me."

"No, just the opposite. The bond between you will intensify. Your pack and your people need you more than ever until all these threats are banished, but your need to be with your mate will consume you. She still goes to school?"

"Yes, she's got until May."

"I don't see how she can continue."

"I'm not asking Bella to quit school. It's her senior year."

"You will. You won't be able to be apart from her. How does it feel right now?"

Now that he mentioned it, I felt a twisting in my guts like I had a knife plunged inside me. I thought it was my internal conflict over what went on the past 24 hours.

"He wants her. The wolf wants her all the time. That's how it will be for a time. He'll want to mate with her nonstop."

"Whoa, lucky. That sounds hot. You and Bella are going to be mating nonstop."

"Again, shut it Quil. No we won't. That's not possible." I wished... maybe, but constant fucking wasn't anyone's reality.

"He might settle down if you plant a pup in her womb. That's my only advice, but now's the time to tell Charlie. There's no way around it."

"Charlie kicked me out of the house."

"Seriously, bro? That's a shock."

"Yes. He's worried for Mom, Bella and the twins when they get home. Do you honestly think telling him now is going to help? 'Oh yeah, Charlie. Bells and I are together. Also, I'm going to need her to quit school and come live with me because I'm going to need to fuck her nonstop until I get her pregnant.' Fuck me. I heal fast, but I'm sure Charlie can shoot me enough times, I actually die. Quil can you text?"

"Yes, I've been texting Angela like crazy. She thinks I had an accident. She's totally crying over me right now."

"Great. Good for you. Text Bells and tell her you're fine, but don't send her the pictures Leah took. Don't say anything else. I've got to go."

Old Quil followed me to the door. "Jacob, you can't fight this."

"Watch me."

"You can't run from it either. What's done is done."

I didn't even bother shedding my clothes. I shredded them when I phased. I bet I could run this out of my wolf. He was ramped up on something, maybe we needed to kill a leech. Fuck if I knew. One might not be enough. I knew for certain I wasn't going to do any of the shit Old Quil talked about. I could fix this and I'd stay far away from Bella until I was certain I had. That was a solemn vow I made to myself. I swore to Charlie I would still protect her and I would until my last breath. I would always protect her... even if it was from myself.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I forgot how much I really love this story. I should totally finish it. Can I get a hell yes?**_

 _ **Love you all and Happy 4th to all my American peeps.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**~Lots going on in this update.**_

Chapter 37: Confusion R Us

"Bella, did you hear me? Want to go grab some food? This day was never-ending."

Seth had to tap my shoulder to break my worried-about-Jacob trance. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Is Sage coming?"

"No, she's got a family counseling appointment."

"Oh. That sounds painful. Maybe if her mother gave up courgaring, they'd be a stronger family."

"Agreed. But I try to stay out of it."

I looked around the parking lot. _He_ was here, but he refused to face me. Jacob wouldn't even answer my texts and it was starting to piss me off. I knew he watched me almost all the time, but I never saw him. It had been one week- a long sad, lonely week.

Seth drove us to the diner. Brady hopped in right before we exited campus. It was just the three of us. I was fairly certain I was supposed to always have two with me at all times. Quil and Collin even took my yoga class which was a comedic relief a few days ago.

"Bella. Why aren't you eating?"

I picked at my salad. I mindlessly popped three of Seth's fries into my mouth, but my appetite was nil. Brady saw a girl he knew in the shop next door, so he abandoned us briefly. "I'm not that hungry."

"You didn't eat lunch either."

"Oh, my God. Is this part of your duty? I bet he makes you turn over a log. 'Bella ate a carrot. Bella went to the little girls' room for 3.7 minutes. She only made pee pee, washed her hands and air-dried because we didn't hear the dryer turn on.' That's the shit you do, isn't it?"

"No."

"Liar. It's a total invasion of privacy and if Jake's so concerned about my nutritional habits, he could show up and ask, but he's avoiding me and I'm sick of it."

"He's around, but he has a lot on his mind. It's better this way or so he says. The fight and craziness messed him up."

"Better for who?" I was pissed because he wasn't the only one a little messed up by this craziness. I was scared and confused, but also dying to be close to Jacob and missing him so bad it hurt. "There was a huge fight, but Quil's okay. He and I had a long talk after class. You know what I find strange? Even Quil won't admit what all this is about? You've all been sworn to secrecy. Why?"

They were completely silently. Brady sauntered back inside the diner to catch the tail-end of our conversation. Neither would budge since Jacob had obviously given them an order. I wasn't a total idiot. It was pretty obvious what started this madness. All the guys sent to watch over me had all acted the same way. They tried so hard not to stare, but their eyes were always drawn to my shoulder. It hadn't healed normally other than losing a tiny bit of redness. I guess it was a scar, but I wasn't sure. I especially wasn't sure why it was the biggest damn deal on the planet, lately.

I pulled my blouse to the side. "I wonder if Jake would show up for this."

There's eyes bulged before looking away.

"Bella, stop. Please don't draw attention there."

"Stop what? I'm just showing you what Jacob did to me. Quil touched it. Are you not supposed to touch it, is that the deal? That's why he got his ass kicked, isn't it?"

"Um. Jake can explain."

"He can? Then why hasn't he? I'm clueless other than Jacob is extremely sensitive about this. Seth, touch it. I want to see what happens next."

"Um, no thanks. I'm good."

"The hell you are. You need to work on your facial expressions in acting class. You are dying to touch this."

"What about you, Brady? Lean across the table and smell it. Oh, I bet you both can already. What do I smell like? Is it sex? The wolf? Please, someone help me out. I'm about ready to ask the waiter if he wants to caress my shoulder. I need to unlock the mystery of this spot."

I slid out of the booth to fake them out. I wasn't going to drag our waiter into this drama. Seth stood up and put his hand on my other shoulder. "Don't, Bella. That guy will end up with a broken arm if he touches you."

"How? Are you going to break his arm? Or is Brady? That seems extreme."

"No. You know damn well _he's_ out there. Please. Sit down and eat with us."

Seth used to have a wicked crush on me. I was being a bitch at the moment and I thought I could still stir him up a little even though he had an unofficial girlfriend now.

I put my hand on his chest. "Please Seth. Help me." I pulled my hair up and leaned into him. "You're all so preoccupied over this bite. Why? Tell me what it means. It feels so strange when I touch it. You try, so we can see if it feels the same." I swear, he was hypnotized. Seth's face got closer to my neck and his breathing changed.

"I... I can't. He'll kill me."

"No he won't. I'll protect you. I have to know the truth."

The front door clanged with a force that could have cracked the glass. "Sit down, Seth!" roared over everyone's conversation and Seth immediately fell to his butt. Jacob reached for something at the counter. He came to our table. "Box it up to go."

"No. Salad's never good saved."

"Then eat it in the truck. Come on. Brady and Seth need a break. They're obviously slipping with you trying to bewitch them."

"Sorry, Jake. I wasn't going to."

"Me neither, man. I mean, no way."

"Shut up. She's been playing you both for ten minutes. Bells, outside now."

"I'd rather stay with my buds, Jake and you're not my friend anymore, apparently."

He growled through his clinched teeth, "Goddammit, Bells, we're already making a scene. Stop acting up."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Jacob first attempted to take me home, but I refused. He hadn't told me a damn thing yet, and that was the only reason I left with him, for answers. Well, maybe not the only reason. God, I missed him. Being inside his truck brought it all back: the way he kissed me in here, all those make out sessions, even the times I wasn't sure he liked me back and we were barely touching, but my heart raced with excitement. I needed him like oxygen and sunshine.

I had to be strong and not throw myself at him. He was still at the top of my shit list. I pretended to enjoy my salad on the drive to the reservation. I should have gotten a burger and fries like the guys. This wasn't hitting the spot today. At least, Jake listened to me for a change and kept driving past the house.

"What is this, Jacob?" I pulled my shirt off my shoulder.

He didn't look at me, but his head dropped a second and his knuckles turned white from the grip on the wheel. He was still torn up inside and I was pretty much in the dark how something so special between us caused a huge rift.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. It seems not everything was explained to us because some things aren't common. Leave it to me to make the unlikely choice."

"We were making love. It was intense. Are you beating yourself up because it was too good? I mean. I'm surprised how slow it's healing, but I'm not hurt. In fact, when I touch it, I kinda like the feeling. I barely remember with Quil because of what occurred, but I really want to know when someone else touches it, if I'll get all shivery and such. I've been making sure to hide it from Dad and Sarah. Who else am I going to ask, but the pack if you're avoiding me?"

"Bella. It won't heal. What you see is what you get for the rest of you life."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It's a mating mark. I marked you like a damn animal. I'm sorry I took away your choices, but I was consumed. It happened without thought, like the wolf took over a few seconds. Old Quil says it's because you're surrounded by danger and the wolf needed it."

"Old Quil knows about our sex life? I don't know whether that's funny or the most embarrassing thing to happen to me. What choices?"

"You can never be with another man not that you were, but I mean you saw what happened to Quil after barely grazing it. I can't believe you were trying to coax Seth into touching it in public. I would've pounded his head against the table until it cracked open. Damn him. He was tempted."

"I was trying to get you to talk to me. Wait. Do you mean the table or Seth's head?"

"Both." I gulped during his silent pause. "I guess we're talking now."

"Yes, but not really. Okay. I'm marked and it's permanent. I can never be with someone else. I kinda thought that was already understood. Who else would I ever want when I have you?"

Jacob pulled into the drive. We hadn't been over in a long time. I was pleasantly surprised at the progress. "I guess if Dad banished you from home, it's good your house is almost complete."

"I haven't stayed here one night."

"Jake."

"I. Can't. Leave. You."

I needed to speak to my father. He was being unreasonable and it was tearing the whole family up. All our dinners were eaten in silence with Jacob's absence. Sarah was disappointed, but afraid to say the wrong thing. They all knew something was off with Jacob, but he should be home. Rachel and Rebecca would be back home soon. It was the beginning of the holidays and everyone should be happier. Edward started this and I contributed to it befriending him.

Jacob broke up my internal ramblings by asking me inside. He was acting shy like he acted sometimes when I was new to Forks. I reached for his hand at the door of the house and he didn't pull away. "We're okay as long as you don't shut me out again."

"Are you sure? You still don't know everything."

"I only need to know I love and trust you."

Jacob's house had come a long way. The walls inside were constructed. He only needed painting and flooring for the most part. My stomach fluttered imagining our future. I'd live here with him one day and now I was itching to take over. He knew what I was thinking.

"Whatever your vision is, I'll make it happen. You can pick out everything from here on out."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Bells, I promise."

I already knew the layout, so I headed for his bedroom after checking out the kitchen. His bed had arrived. It was just a mattress on a frame, but it was a shame he slept under my window every night instead of his cozy cottage. "You really should sleep here. I'm positive the guys patrol around my house."

"Yes, but it's not the same. I wanted my first night here to be with you."

I bit my lip when the thought came to me, "How about improvising? I'd love to spend the afternoon with you."

"Bells, are you saying you want to take a nap?"

"Maybe, I haven't been sleeping much without you."

My fingers toyed with his shirt. I was so annoyed with him earlier, but now I was casually trying to seduce him.

"We shouldn't."

"Why not? I thought we were past that stage in our relationship."

"The wolf is a little too wired about the mark. I'm afraid if I give in then I won't be able to stop."

"Stop? Why would we stop?"

"He might be overwhelming. Old Quil thinks the wolf wants to knock you up."

"Well, tell him down, boy. I'm eighteen. Besides, I'm faithful with my pills."

"Bells, I don't trust that. You smell fertile to me."

"Then use a condom and we'll have double protection."

"They're at the house."

"I thought you packed your stuff up."

"In your room."

"Oh. Well, we could just hug and kiss a little, fool around, no sex. I missed you and I really need some cuddle time."

Jacob pulled me closer. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. I've been going fucking nuts, Bells. I was so worried you'd hate me forever."

"Impossible, but next time talk to me when you're upset."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Sorry. I'm not the best about that, but I love you and I swear, I'll fight the craziness the mark encourages. Nothing has to change as soon as I deal with these outside distractions like werewolves and a lovesick vampire. Then we'll tell Charlie about us and all will be right in our world."

I was about to say "deal," but Jacob didn't let me. His lips were urgent and he swept me away. "Make out, right? We're not getting too carried away until we get back home."

After falling to the bed, Jacob promised just kissing and such like we used to do. I could do this. After all, I was a virgin until a few days ago and he was known for his control, but damn he felt good wrapped around my body. Jacob's large body covered mine and his warmth surrounded us. His lips coaxed mine open. In this moment alone in our future home, the rest of the world ceased to matter.

* * *

"You're terrible."

"Terrible? I thought you said 'so good, Jake' a minute ago?"

"Cocky ass. We did it and we promised not to."

"I don't know if I promised. I said we shouldn't, but well, you know how it was."

I kissed him again. "Yeah, I know, but we'll be more careful from here on out."

"Sure, sure. Leave your window unlocked tonight."

"I have school and I have to go in early for a committee meeting."

"I won't keep you up too late."

"Sure, you won't." I was teasing because he could keep me up exactly the way we'd made up. I was so glad to straighten this misunderstanding out with Jacob. He was worried for nothing. The mark was good. It made us special, but wouldn't change us. Or maybe, it would change us a little, but never for worse, only for the better."

* * *

Jacob pressed his hard body against my backside. He was taking too many chances lately. We had houseful of people. Thanksgiving was the next day. Sarah and I were prepping. Rebecca was helping too, but Rachel hated anything to do with the kitchen. I adored both of them, but had way more in common with Rebecca. She and Sarah left for a second to get something out of the upstairs closet. I think that's where she kept all the holiday extras like tablecloths and special decor. Jacob made a beeline to where I was. He was allowed back into the house by Charlie. They sorted out things and Dad believed he had his temper in control, but Jacob wasn't spending the nights. He gave up his old room for his sisters.

"Stop. We'll get caught."

"No, we won't. Becca and Mom are still arguing over turkeys or leaves on the place settings. Sneak away with me."

"I can't. I'm making pies."

Jacob claimed my mouth when I said that. "Nasty, girl. You know how I feel about your pie."

I tried to push him away to no avail. Maybe I wasn't pushing too hard. We weren't so different, lately. We were a couple of sex maniacs ever since we reconciled about the mark. We were extra careful. Well, for the most part, we were extra careful because that crazy wolf was not getting his way.

Jacob's search for Edward was ongoing, but nothing much was happening on that front. Instead, he was spending any spare time he had finding out all he could about the reclusive werewolf. They'd been tracking the killer, but didn't have new information. Of course, Jacob clung to the possibility Mr. Kelton killed those hikers, not a blood-thirsty vampire and that's why he spent so much time with him. He was trying to get in his head, but he knew that went both ways. Mr. Kelton was crafty and dangerous.

"Gah, Bella. Stop shooting me down. Tell Mom you have a study emergency."

"It's fall break."

"Okay, tell her you have a bathroom emergency."

"Eww. Weirdo. That doesn't put me in the mood."

Jacob palmed my breast and rubbed me exactly the way he knew made me weak in the knees. I was losing the will to resist. "Okay. I'll think of something when the next pie comes out of the oven, but you should disappear, so we don't make my disappearance upstairs look suspicious."

"Gotcha."

I swore to Jacob I would be honest with him in all things, but Rebecca stayed up late with me her second night home and confided Paul texted her right before she came home. They'd been talking quite a bit, but hadn't seen each other yet. Tomorrow was the big day to see if they still had chemistry. From the way Becca glided around the house giggling and smiling every time her phone beeped, I thought her crush was stronger than ever. Apparently, Paul went all out with his apology and she forgave him for the Rachel incidence. However, Rebecca thought Jacob would be a problem. I tended to agree, so I kept my mouth shut they were trying to start something. It was also a secret that Rachel would go back to college after Christmas, but Rebecca was staying in Forks. She had a lead on a job because she wanted to take a break from school and figure out her true calling.

Jacob had one foot out the door when Becca's phone beeped. He glanced over since he paid attention to everything. I didn't have a second to react. Sarah and Rebecca came around the corner with their arms loaded down with tablecloths, napkins and decorations.

He should have left it alone, but that was not how Jacob did things. He went a step further and picked up his sister's phone.

"Give me that." Becca charged at him. "Did I ask you to answer my text?"

"No, but you better answer one question. Why the hell is Lahote calling you sexy and saying he can't wait? Wait for what, Becca? Paul Lahote is a lowlife, pus... um, I mean panty-chasing sack of shit who treats all women horribly. What in the fuck? Why are you texting with him?"

"Jake, stop. Paul's..." Becca stared at me and I remembered to stop before I said too much. Why didn't the whole family know? Ugh, this was frustrating. We had far too many secrets.

"No, Bells. I won't stop. I know exactly who and what Paul is. That's beside the point. A good friend is always honest even when the truth hurts. There's like family and then there's family. My sister deserves better. You hear me, Becca? This ends now. You have college and opportunities ahead of you."

"Shut up! Mom, tell him. Jacob's not the boss of me. You said yourself last night, Paul has faults, but he is like another son to you."

"Well, I understand Jacob's concerns, but it sounds like Paul is remorseful about the past."

"Past? What past? Have you had something going with him behind my back? That's it. He's about to lose his front teeth."

Rebecca screamed a few curses at Jacob, stomped out of the room crying about how Jacob better not harm Paul, and how he isn't the boss of her again. I tried to calm him down. Sarah ran after her daughter.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Jake, Paul was in a weird place. He confided in me months ago. Then Rebecca arrived and told me her side of the story. They've liked each other for a while now. And for some reason, Paul didn't think he was good enough for her."

"Some reason? He's not. That's the most intelligent thing he's ever stated."

"This isn't your decision. They're adults. He fucked up, but Rebecca wants to give him a chance."

"Well, that's stupid. She doesn't even live here. She wouldn't be able to trust him if she was next to him 24/7. Long distance is out of the question."

"You don't know everything yet."

"Then tell me. We promised no more secrets. That goes for people in our lives not just you and I."

"Fine. Rebecca is moving back home for good at Christmas. She didn't register for the spring semester. And the reason Paul hurt her before was because she caught him with Rachel when Becca thought they were about to get together. But that was a make out fling thing that went nowhere. I don't know all the details, but it was when they were still in high school. You can't hurt Paul. He's like a brother and one of your best friends regardless of what you say about him. Rebecca will never forgive you and why would you want to start a rift in your pack right now when there's a semi-crisis going on?"

"It's a real crisis, no semi to it. But you mean to tell me he's had a thing with both my sisters? I want to be clear."

"Not exactly."

"Fuck this. I'm not going to hurt him Bells."

"Good."

I was relieved he said those words because I could feel his rage earlier and we weren't even touching. Convinced my talk brought him back to reality, I blew out a sigh of relief and then I reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Jacob stepped out the back door. I thought he was going to cool off and go for a run, but his last words were the opposite of calming down. "Hurt is too easy for him. Paul's a dead man."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Uh oh, Paul.**_

 _ **So if you were reading my other stories, I was hurricane writing a couple of weeks ago. It's all fun and games until the water comes inside. Jeez, what a mess! Dear readers, I'm not telling you this for pity, but I had severe damage to my home. My life is upside down and inside out, but my loved ones are fine and that's what matters. I've been crazed and busy. I honestly thought I'd never write again. I probably think that once a month even if all is well. Anyway, this update came together when I took a weekend off from demolition. I might be slow to update the stories I'm working on, but don't panic. I have a new book (my 3rd) being published on Amazon in a few weeks. There is still tons to do in my house. It's basically like moving out on a whim, and tearing the place up in the process. I probably have readers in Texas and Florida affected by these storms and you all have my deepest sympathy. It's no fun. Feel free to PM me and vent. We can hurricane cry together. Thanks again for supporting and encouraging me. I will update stories when time allows. I promise.**_


End file.
